


Another A Live

by Tohka_Yatogami



Category: Date A Live
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Peggy Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 116,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohka_Yatogami/pseuds/Tohka_Yatogami
Summary: (Imported work from fanfiction.net)We all make mistakes, and the weight of some can feel so heavy, you eventually believe you can never let another one happen. So, what happens when you do just that and possibly make an even bigger mistake than before? Going back in time, one girl punishes herself to fix the mistakes that she left behind in that forgotten timeline, intent to never let her scars be healed.However, is it possible for the people of this time to heal the wounds of someone trapped in the guilt of another life?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my unfinished works, which I stopped doing because it was one of many too similar to canon, which I eventually felt was too much like writing for work instead of fun.

**Hey everyone, welcome to my newest DAL story, and one I'm very excited to be making... Another A Live! Ever since I saw the reveals about Mio in Vol 17, she's managed to tie with Tohka as my favorite Date A Live character, enough that I can't choose between them, and have them sharing the favorite DAL character spot. *giggles* Guess she's my personal Ensemble Darkhorse ^^**

**Now, before we begin, I think I should answer one question that I feel a few of you may ask due to the summer, what is a "Peggy Sue" exactly? I don't blame people if they don't know the term, as while the concept it represents is well known, I didn't know of the name myself until around last year, maybe two. Well, you know how there are time travel fanfics that act like a New Game Plus in anime style? That's basically what a Peggy Sue it.**

**With that in mind, I think you can tell where I'm going with this story. Another A Live is basically a time travel fanfic with Mio as the main focus, one you might not understand if you haven't seen Volume 17, which now that I think about it... I should probably put up a warning for before any of you any further, especially before I mention a detail that gives away Vol 17's secrets about Mio.**

** WARNING ** **! MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 17 IN THE ENTIRE STORY, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**OK, that's done, if that warning didn't apply to you, then you can keep on reading.**

**After learning who Mio had been all along, and how she's been around since the very beginning, and the reason (which still make me cry) for all of her actions up until now, I really wanted to make a story focusing on her. Once I decided that, the question was what should it be about? It wasn't until I watched the confession scene for "Plastic Memories" that I finally had an idea spark, and remembered my favorite Peggy Sue story, "Luffy's Renewed Adventure", that it hit me.**

**I should make a story where Mio goes back in time as a result of a bad future after the final scene of Vol 17, and make it a Shido/Mio story! From there, the ideas just began to flood in my mind, and I had this concept. I really wanted to wait until I finished a few stories before I started working on this one, but I just couldn't hold it anymore, so I decided that for now at least, I should just get this first chapter up. As a result, to anyone who enjoys this first chapter, updates will be slow for a while.**

**Since this is a time travel story, whenever something in the chapter has changed from canon, but I won't be able to mention it in the story, yet also isn't something that's a spoiler at that point in time (For a non-canon example: Kawagoe had 6 divorces, rather than 5), I'll mention it at the end notes to avoid any potential confusion. Me saying might not make sense right now, but once you read this first chapter, you'll realize what I mean.**

**With that out of the way, it's time to begin!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 1, Tohka Arc - Rewrite of Regret _ **

Mio Takamiya stared at the scene before her in horror, wishing she was just having a bad dream, a nightmare that she could wake up at any moment.

"No, this is... this can't be happening!" She breathed.

Littered across the ground of Tenguu City were the dead bodies of various individuals, most of which were people allied to the Ratatoskr Organization, while the others included a few from the DEM, and everyone allied to the AST.

However, the worst sight stood between a group of ten differently colored crystals, showing the dead bodies of all ten Spirits, and the few who still had opened eyes upon their demise no longer possessed the signature eyes of a Spirit.

"Come on, this is funny everyone... wake up..." Mio begged.

She looked around, and then her eyes widened in horror as she saw the one body she wished that she'd never see drop dead again.

Standing before her, right in front of her very eyes... was the body of a teenage boy, one with blue hair, and brown eyes that had been shut closed. She slowly walked near him, putting her hands on the wound that killed him, one that didn't heal because Kotori had been killed before receiving it.

"...No, not you too, Shin!" Mio cried, her voice shaking.

"It looks like your plans have failed, woman."

Mio's eyes widened as she looked up, seeing a familiar bastard of a man walk towards her, the one man that had been the reason she was even born... yet caused all of the pain she had suffered through for the last 30 years.

The man who had now effectively taken everything from her once again, Isaac Westcott.

"To think you revived that boy, and split your powers just for his sake? Amazing at what you were able to accomplish." Westcott chuckled, staring at her.

Mio's body shook, filled with sorrow and rage as she glared at Westcott's disgusting mug.

"Unfortunately, it was all for naught, and now... it's time for you to fulfill your role in fulfilling my dream." He stated.

"Never, I'd never help a monster like you!" Mio screamed.

Westcott chuckled at that, soon going into a full-blown cackle.

"How cute, you think you actually have a choice in the matter, well you don't, and there's nothing you can stop it." Westcott smirked.

He summoned Beelzebub into his hands and the Sephira Crystals began to float around him as he used it to begin gathering their powers. As Mio watched, she tried to think of something she could do,  _anything_  that she could do... that's when it hit her!

_"Yud Bet, I want to use it to return to thirty years ago."_

_"Vav, a bullet that allowed the target's consciousness to return to a past body"_

Mio realized it at that moment, because of her small reverses, Kurumi had never had the strength to use both of their powers in tandem. If she had, should her plans go awry, she could easily go back in time, then lock her consciousness even further, losing no power, but keeping her memories.

She had stopped Shido from sealing Kurumi when Shido mentioned using his power to go seal her in the past, and as a consequence, the Sixth Bullet that Kurumi had continuously restored trying to save Shido during multiple resets, and the Twelfth Bullet she had bet her plans on? Both of them were now in her possession.

"Wrong, there is something I can do, something even you don't have the power to change..." Mio stated.

"Oh, and pray tell what would that be?" Westcott asked mockingly.

Mio held her hand near herself, forming a copy of Zafkiel's guns using her Reiryoku.

" **[...Yud Bet]** "

Mio fire at herself, causing her body to be enveloped as Westcott showed surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going back in time, to before all of this, to 30 years ago." Mio answered.

Westcott's eyes widened.

"Ellen, stop her!" Westcott shouted.

Ellen flew at Mio, wearing a slightly damaged Pendragon, and prepared to attack the Spirit of Origin. However, she would arrive too late, as Mio's gate to the past would make her vanish from the current axis of time they stood on.

* * *

**_~30 Years Ago_ **

Mio soon found herself on a building top of Tenguu City, and quickly looked around to verify her surroundings, once she had...

"This is... the town where we used to live." Mio realized.

She had returned to the place where Shido met her 30 years ago, where she brought him to his home, first met Mana, learned of the world, and then received her wonderful name. Mio, a name based on the number 30, the day of the month she and Shido first met.

A slight tear shed from her eyes as the slight nostalgia, and soon she recalled what she had to do. Yud Bet would wear off eventually, and she'd return to the future after that, so she had to lock herself into the present.

"Here goes..." Mio stated.

She formed another copy of Zafkiel, and prepared herself for the last instance of Kurumi's time bullets she'd get to use.

" **[...Vav]** "

She fired at herself once again, and her eyes widened as she felt her mind break off, going back even further in time. Eventually, her mind went back to a certain moment, and that was...

"Come on Mio, we've gotta run!" Shido shouted.

Mio's mind took a moment to register where she was, and then the horror finally sunk in? This was the moment right before Westcott killed Shido with a gunshot.

Her eyes widened as she tried to act, but just like before, she wasn't fast enough.

*BANG*

Shido's eyes widened before his body fell to the ground, making Mio stare in horror as just like before, he was killed right in front her, and powerless to stop it. However, there was something different this time.

When she had sent her mind to the past, there was something she hadn't known...

* * *

_Westcott's eyes widened._

_"Ellen, stop her!" Westcott shouted._

_Ellen flew at Mio, wearing a slightly damaged Pendragon, and prepared to attack the Spirit of Origin. However, she would arrive too late, as Mio's gate to the past would make her vanish from the current axis of time they stood on._

_Westcott growled a bit, only to see something he hadn't when she disappeared, not only did she vanish... the Sephira Crystals had as well. They, or rather their power, had followed her to the past!_

* * *

The Sephira Crystals were part of her, so by sending herself to the past, they had followed her without Mio any the wiser, so when she had sent her consciousness to the past, to a point before they had ever been created? She didn't just transfer her consciousness back to her younger body.

_"Mu... Shido."_

_"From now on, I'll be by your side."_

_"I will never give up."_

_"Big brother!"_

_"Thank you, Shido... I... just the time I was with you... I was truly happy..."_

_"As expected of my other half!"_

_"Rebuttal. Much has been learned from our 99 battles."_

_"Darling!"_

_"Because I've met you... I'm no longer an existence that was born to disappear."_

_"I can't have such an embarrassing appearance."_

_"You don't remember?"_

_"The truth is... I've never fallen in love with anything but 2D."_

_"Barring family, none may lay a finger on my hair."_

She felt it, all the girls she gave the Crystals to, and the two Spirits born is an incomplete version of her own creation? They  _all_  transferred with her, because part of them had stayed within the Sephira Crystals. Mio felt all of their memories, including their sadness, pain, fear, and anger... including everything that was the result of her own actions.

Normally, this wouldn't matter to her, as having lost Shido so long ago had made her quite jaded, melancholic, and desperate to do anything to get him back, but now? For some reason that wasn't the case, all because of a second reason Kurumi never used Yud Bet and Vav together.

'M-my... head... it's-' She thought.

When she used Vav, her mentality mattered because of the overlaying of the younger mind with the older one's memories, if Kurumi were to go back too far in time before using Vav, then that younger mentality would gain the older one's memories. Because she was at the point before Shido's death had jaded her?

For the first time, she understood the true morality of her actions, something that Shido's death would not, or rather could not let her understand... just how horrible her actions in the 30 years following this day had been.

'...What have I done!?' Mio realized.

It was at that moment, that it all finally sunk in, and she finally realized... nothing that she did aside from reviving Shido had been justified. As the sadness of the truth hit her, and the anger of seeing Shido die again not once, but twice in only a short period echoed in her mind, she screamed loudly.

Westcott looked in awe as her power fully awakened, being the equivalent of her entering the Inverse Form he currently had yet to relearn of, the power that represented his dream to replace the world with the Spirit Dimension, his world for only mages.

"Yes, this is it!" Westcott stated.

Mio quickly picked up Shido's dead body, and soon looked at Westcott with a distant, glass look in her eyes.

**_ \- (*Attack on Titan - Omake Pfadlib _ ** **_*) -_ **

"Now, time to capture-" Westcott stated.

Suddenly, before Westcott could even react, instead of running away, she rushed at the forces he had brought... instantly destroying them with Kotori's flames. The DEM chairman turned in shock, confused at how she used such an ability.

'What? How does she have an ability like-' Westcott wondered.

"MANA!" Mio screamed.

At that moment, the Spirit of Origin teleported to another location, and using the brief moment she had, she kissed his deceased form. Like she had 30 years ago, his body turned into light and absorbed itself into her, intending to give Shido back his lost life once again.

Before that, she breathed as it began to rain, part of Yoshino's powers reacting to her sadness and tears, then looked towards the nearest DEM facility she could spot from the distance... she knew what she had to do.

"Mana, this time... I'm going to do what I should have done, rescue you from that monster." Mio said quietly.

She screamed before rushing off again, and one by one, she raced towards the DEM building in her sights. As the members detected her presence, they quickly dispatched their defenses to stop her, and then capture her on Westcott's orders.

However, it was a fool's errand, using the memories of the Spirits from the future, she managed to use some of their buildings against their defenses and forces, easily crushing everything in her way. While she didn't have all their powers, or their advanced techniques, such as some of Kurumi's stronger time manipulation powers, she still managed to overwhelm and leave each DEM building across the world in ruins!

"How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked.

She continued to scream, yell, cry and rampage through each building, until eventually she found the right one. Inside, she noticed an unconscious Mana hooked into a pod, and noticed she had yet to be put through the procedures that shortened her lifespan in the old timeline.

Mio forced the machine open, and soon looked at Mana, crying as she rubbed her cheek, sobbing as if to beg for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry, for what I've done, what I didn't do, what I couldn't stop... and I asked you to forgive me for what I'm about to do." Mio begged.

Mio leaned towards Mana, and soon enough, her form turned to light in the same was as Shido's had. With her mission done, realizing Westcott was likely somewhere she couldn't find to just end him now and be done with it, not to mention feeling physically and emotionally drained from her rampage... Mio teleported away from the final DEM facility.

* * *

Mio found herself back at the home that she, Shido, and Mana all once shared, sobbing as she ignored the TV broadcast about the DEM attack she unintentionally turned on when she sat on the bed.

 _"-No one can figure out what happened to the DEM facilities across the world, but what we do know is that the current chairman, Isaac Westcott, has stated that he's confident that they'll recovery, and is happy to announce despite the devastation, no one was actually killed."_  The reported stated.

Mio eventually shed every tear she could, and soon looked up at the wall she was looking towards.

"...Shin, all of done, I can never be forgiven." She told herself.

She wiped her tears, and soon used her powers to forge a note, leaving behind a message for the landlord, one that would make him think a kidnapper had taken all three of them hostage, and stole everything inside.

After that, she left the apartment, and began wandering until she found the crater that would eventually become Tenguu City in a few years.

"I don't know how things will go if too much changes, I have to keep this same path, but..." Mio cried.

She sniffled, wiping her tears ago.

"This time, I won't make innocent people suffer, and I won't do this all for my selfishness... after all I've done, I don't deserve that." She said solemnly.

From there, Mio began her first step on a similar path to the one she walked long before, but this time, she intended to change things. Now that she fully understood the consequences behind her actions, she would at least make sure the things she couldn't change weren't as bad, and most of all...

She wouldn't let the girls she dragged into her selfishness be lost in despair, she would give them some kind of hope, no matter how minor she was able to.

**_"I will not let Westcott succeed, Shin... that's the only way I can atone for my sins."_ **

Mio looked up at the sky, and shed the only tears left in her eyes before looking back down, and holding her hands out... creating a familiar set of colored spherical gems once more, all while holding Mana's locket in her hands.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"You'll all get another life to live, one that won't be ruined as a result of my selfishness..." She whispered.

* * *

***Date A Live - Save My Heart plays***

**(*high pitched violin playing*)**  The sight of Zafkiel's clock, missing its "VI" and "XII" as it turns counterclockwise, the scenery changing behind it.

_[I've done terrible things, and once I had no regrets, but after losing everything and giving myself a second chance... now I regret everything. There's no way to amend what I've done, so all I can do is try to atone, for the rest of my life. With this second chance, I've removed all the pain I could, prevented the wounds and scars I inflicted once before, and did my best to try and give a happier ending for everyone. All the while, punish myself, because of all I did for the sake of love...]_

Soon, the scenery stops as Zafkiel's clock breaks, revealing the backside of a silver-haired girl behind it, her hair blowing in the wind.

_[...This is my story, the tale of "Another A Live."]_

**(*higher pitched violin playing*)**  The silver-haired girl turns at that moment, showing her crying face, one that was still shedding tears.

 **(In my monochrome days that have already come and pass...)**  Mio walks through various environments, various weathers and scenery showing themselves as she passed through them without a care, a downcast look on her face as her head focused towards the ground.  
 **(You suddenly appeared right before my very eyes...)**  Shido appears in front of her, and she sheds tears as she runs forward, phasing through the illusion that he was, invisible chains with the words "guilty", "selfishness", "suffering", and "misery" wrapped around her arms and legs.  
 **(The air was blowing so cold before...)**  Reine looks at her from afar, looking said at the sight before her, only for someone to walk near her, making her smile as she sees them give a nod of assurance to her.  
 **(But now, the wind's warmth has suddenly changed!)**  Mio walks into Raizen High, trying to pass by Shido's classroom, only for her to see her come from behind, with Tohka and Origami offering a hand to her. While a bit scared, she decides to take it.

 **(I wanted to talk with you so much, I felt my heart burst.)**  Kotori skips across the sidewalks of Tenguu City, turning around and giving a wink with an open-mouthed smile, surprising Mio as it aimed at her.  
 **(And yet, beyond those many unsaid words...)**  She turned to see Kurumi put a hand on her shoulder, passing by her, and leaving a familiar teddy bear in her hands before Mio hugged it close to her chest.  
 **(I really wanted to convey my feelings towards you.)**  Mio held Mana's locket in her hand, and soon threw it forward, causing it to fly across the sky.  
 **(But why didn't I know how I felt?)**  The locket eventually landed in Mana's hands, and she opened it to see the picture inside, but now filled with color, she smiled as she threw another locket to Mio, showing Shido, Mana, and herself in this one.

 **(I've passed so many people before...)**  Mio stared at each other directly, the wind blowing across them.  
 **(But there's something special about you...)**  The sight of all the dead bodies, and the actions she took to make them, overwhelmed Mio, and she began to cry as the image of each of Shido's deaths flashed near the end of it.  
 **(That's when I realized I empty had been.)**  At that moment, Mio began to run away, but...  
 **(And the feelings that came from you!)**  She felt Shido grab her, pulling her into a hug before she finally gave in, and shed all the tears she had unknowingly held for years due to the guilt she made herself bear.

 **(Can you, feel me?)**  Mio stood up with a smile, before taking off into the sky.  
 **(Do you understand, I think you might be the one!)**  Mio flew in front of the sky, with Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi and Kotori following. The colored apparitions of the remaining Spirits appearing behind them after Kotori flew by.  
 **(You woke me up from my slumber, and warmed me up inside.)**  Mio lands on the ground, looking confused as she tried to find someone.  
 **(Just like a prince from the fairy tales I admire as a kid!)**  A tap of her shoulder makes her look behind her, where Tohka stood smiling, both Kotori and Kurumi on each of her sides, doing the same. Mio closed her eyes and did the same upon seeing it.

 **(Please touch me, life felt hard, but not when I'm with you...)**  A dark cloud forms as Westcott, Ellen and other members of the DEM appear in it, terrifying Mio as they stared at her, and making her take a few steps back.  
 **(The door has opened up, now I beg you... let me through!)**  Shido lands by her side, holding Sandalphon in his hands as he turned towards her, making her smile as she put her hands on top of his.  
 **(Even if my tears try to separate us, don't give up on me, so I beg you-)**  They raised the Angel together, both giving a determined look as they swung it down, creating a bright light that clashed with the shadowy cloud.  
 **(Please save my heart!)**  Mio appeared in a room, sitting on Shido's lap as she laid against him, holding her teddy bear close to her heart.

 **(*high pitched violin playing*)**  From Mio's body, ten differently colored light flew out, slowly finding a structure based on the Sephirot, and each hitting their respective spot to show the Spirit that represented it. When all of them had, she appeared in a hidden spot showing her own before she jumped down, joining Shido's side as the two smiled for a camera picture together.

* * *

"WAKE UP!"

Shido groaned as he felt Kotori standing on top of him, dancing as she attempted to get him out of bed. His attempts to ignore it quickly began to fade as she started to drive his patience to its limits.

"Kotori... darling little sister of mine?" Shido asked.

This got Kotori's attention as she briefly stopped moving.

"What is it, darling big brother of mine?" Kotori inquired, smiling the whole time.

"GET OFF ME, YOU'RE TOO BIG!" He shouted.

Right at that moment, Kotori suddenly jumped into the air, giving a slight peak at her white and pink striped panties giving him a drop kick to the gut! Shido gasped at the pain of the blow, with Kotori giggling at his reaction.

"Sorry, did that hurt? I bet you're awake though." Kotori smiled.

It took only a few seconds after Shido gave her the stink eye that he just went back under the covers, making Kotori gasp as she tried to just outright yank him out of bed with her arms.

"Hey, don't just go right back to sleep! Wake up! Come on sleepyhead, wake up!" Kotori shouted, still pulling on him.

"Listen to me Kotori, runaway..." The boy said.

Kotori looked at her big brother with a confused expression, wondering why he'd say that.

"Run away, but why?" Kotori questioned, slightly worried.

"Because... I've contracted the mysterious "Ten more minutes of sleep, or else my sister goes to tickle hell" virus, often referred to as the T-Virus for short." He answered.

Kotori suddenly stops pulling and steps back, suddenly feeling frightened as her lower eye area became shadowed.

"What? You've got what!?" Kotori yelled fearfully.

"Runaway Kotori, run! While I can still control myself!" The boy moaned.

"But wait, what's gonna happen to you bro?" Kotori asked.

Shido's body shook a bit, the lights suddenly dimming to Kotori's further worry, starting to scare her.

"As long as you're safe, it doesn't matter what happens to me..." Shido answered.

Shido's body began shaking more, making Kotori's legs shake.

"Run away!" He begged.

"No, I can't... I can't leave you!" Kotori shouted.

At that moment, Shido suddenly got up, with his upper face suddenly black, one of his eyes glowing white, and then he shouted like a monster! Kotori screamed in fear before running out of the room, and heading downstairs.

Shido's head slowly turns at her retreating form, and the lights come back on before he makes his face look normal again.

"OK, that's much better." Shido smiled.

Realizing that little trick shrugged off his fatigue, he chuckled at himself.

"Well, guess I'm awake now."

He quickly got dressed and went downstairs, and as walked into the living room/kitchen, he noticed Kotori's hair sticking from part of the couch, showing she was still hiding from him due to his earlier joke.

"I don't wanna go to tickle hell, someone help me!" Kotori whimpered.

Shido give a cat smile, and quickly crawled over to the couch, slowly moving up until he shouts, giving Kotori a jump scare, and freaking her out even more as she rushed forward, only to accidentally corner herself against the wall.

"It's me! Calm down, it's only me." Shido chuckled.

"A-are... are you sure?" Kotori whimpered.

Shido playfully saluted at that.

"Yes, I am much good friend to you. Yes, I am Kotori big brother." Shido replied in a deep voice.

After hearing that, Kotori calmed down a bit, smiling as she forgot about Shido's little prank.

* * *

Shido was soon in the kitchen, cooking up breakfast for the both of them, with Kotori watching the news while she waited.

 _"A Spacequake was recorded earlier this morning by the center of Tenguu City. There was only slight damage, with no casualties among residents in the area. As usual, investigations are still failing to determine the case of these quakes, and the related geographical locations."_  The reported announced.

"Again, it sounded close too." Shido commented.

"It was..." Kotori answered.

Shido grabs a few ingredients out of the fridge, showing bacon and pancake mix to Kotori, his sister points at the former, causing Shido to start cooking it as she put a Chupa Chups lollipop in her mouth.

"You know, it's weird, there's been a lot of them around here lately, haven't there?" Shido mentioned.

"You're telling me." Kotori remarked.

She scrunched her face up slightly, realizing what this meant.

'And that means... it won't be long before Tohka shows up.' Kotori thought.

Shido soon noticed something.

"HOLD IT!"

Kotori gasped as Shido zoomed in front of her.

"No sweets!" Shido stated.

Shido tried to pull the lollipop out, but Kotori's teeth had a death grip on it, eventually making him give up as he sighed.

"Just make sure you eat breakfast, OK?" Shido asked.

"OK big bro, I love you!" Kotori agreed.

* * *

The two stopped near Danny's on the way to school, the diner being located right at the crossroad path between Raizen Junior High, and Raizen High Schools.

"OK, so after school, I'll be waiting for you right here in front of the restaurant." Kotori stated.

"Sounds good." Shido remarked.

"And don't break your promise, no matter what happens! If it's still possible eat here, then we are going inside and eating, no matter what!" Kotori exclaimed with excitement.

Shido chuckled before petting her on the head.

"Right, I promise." Shido agreed.

Kotori closed her eyes, smiling a bit as a few faces looked at the sight.

"Be careful on your way to school." He added.

Eventually, out of the faces looking at him, a trio of girls had its blonde-haired member speak up.

"Hey, isn't that Shido Itsuka." Ai asked.

"Do they seem too close to you? Cause I've heard he's got a weird sister complex." Mai questioned.

"If that's true, then that's gross." Mii stated.

While the two was talking, the sound of someone banging into a metal poll distracts them, causing them to turn as they saw a girl with long white hair hold her bruised forehead, wincing from the slight pain.

"Ow... I thought this only happened in anime." She whimpered.

She briefly looked at Shido before heading off to Raizen High, and causing Mai to look at Ai who was still staring her way.

"Hey, wasn't that girl..." Mai asked.

"Yeah, that was definitely the super genius over there." Ai answered.

"Guess she has no grace." Mii commented.

As she walked along, the white-haired girl looked back at Shido briefly with a slight smile.

'It's really him, after all this time, I didn't think I'd ever get to see him again.' She thought.

* * *

Soon enough, Shido had made it to Class 2-4 of Raizen High, his homeroom class for the school year. Currently, he was listening to Hiroto babble about his virtual girlfriend as a familiar white-haired girl walked over to him.

"This particular app is groovy because she lives in your-" Hiroto mentioned.

"Um, excuse me, you're Shido Itsuka, right?" The girl interrupted.

The two turned to see her looking at them, her face blushing a bit once Shido's gaze met her own. While both were completely unaware of it, Shido and Origami had finally met again in the new timeline.

"Who, me?" Shido inquired.

Origami nodded, putting a hand to her ear as she tried to calm her nerves slightly.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Shido asked.

"I guess you don't remember, I guess I can't blame you." Origami answered.

Shido blinked at that.

"So, we've met before?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, about 5 years ago... it was fairly brief, but you and I met during the Tenguu Fire." Origami answered.

Shido's eyes briefly widened at that, as it answered why she knew him, but not the other way around.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but truth is I lost some of my memories of that day, so if we met... I can't really remember." Shido replied.

"I-It's OK, I guess we didn't really know each other, it was..." Origami answered.

Origami bowed to him, confusing some of the class.

"You... you saved my parents lives, and I never got the chance to thank you, so... thank you!" Origami thanked.

"I did?" Shido replied.

Origami nodded again, moving her hands near her chest.

"I was running around, looking for them during the fire, and when I did... something fell from the sky, and I panicked thinking that I'd lose them. You saw it happening, and pushed them away in time, but you disappeared before I ever got the chance to thank you. When I saw we'd be attending the same High School, I was so happy because I finally had the chance to tell you how happy I was for saving my parents lives." She explained.

At that moment, some of their classmates began to tear up from Origami's heartwarming story, while Shido was a bit surprised, that actually did sound like him, so he had little reason to believe she was lying to him.

"That sounds like me, so... I guess I should say you're welcome." Shido responded.

At that moment, Shido realized he didn't know this girl's name.

"Oh, where are my manners, I still haven't gotten your name." Shido stated.

"Wait, seriously, how do you not know who she is?" Hiroto questioned.

Origami had a slight sweat drop towards Hiroto as Shido gave a look of confusion.

"Uh... am I supposed to know her?" Shido asked.

"Of course you are, that's Origami Tobiichi, the one they call the super genius! She always has some of the best grades of our class, she's ridiculous at sports, totally gorgeous, and on the school's list of: "Girls that I'd like as my Girlfriend" list, she's never left the Top 3." Hiroto explained.

"...And she's still standing right here, able to hear everything you're saying." Origami mentioned, a sweat drop on her cheek.

Hiroto froze up at that, while the so-called super genius chuckled awkwardly.

"I'm... gonna go... sit down now, yeah."

At that moment, the school bell went off, and everyone took their seats as their homeroom teacher for the year came in.

* * *

As the school day ended, and Hiroto indirectly insulted Shido, a familiar alarm suddenly went off, catching everyone's attention.

【  **WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!** 】

"A Spacequake?" Origami said in surprise.

"Another one, already?" Hiroto remarked.

"We need to evacuate, the shelter near the school should be safe enough." Shido stated.

Everyone began standing up as their teacher slide into the room.

"Quick, everyone stay with your class, let's get to shelter quickly!" Tamae shouted.

Outside, various buildings and locations began to either shift underground where they'd stay until the danger passed, or act as a mode of transportation into the special Spacequake shelters, allowing everyone to get in without crowding causing any complications.

Meanwhile in the school itself, all the students began heading to the shelter, a moving road being used to help speed things along without accidental shoving or related movements knocking people other in the rush.

"Everyone please calm down, and don't forget your three D's! Don't push, don't run, don't wait around!" Tamae exclaimed.

"You might wanna take it down a notch." Hiroto mentioned.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Tamae apologized.

As they were, heading to the shelters, Shido took out his phone, and tried calling Kotori to see how evacuation was going for her, wanting to make sure she was OK before anything else. After it rang for a bit...

『 We're sorry, the number you're trying to reach is currently not available. 』

"Crap, she must be at a shelter with bad reception." Shido groaned.

He decided to check her GPS location, knowing that wouldn't be impeded the same way a call would. Unfortunately, the moment he did, he could only gasp in horror as her phone's location stated she was at... Danny's!

"Why is she there? Don't tell me..."

_"And don't break your promise, no matter what happens! If it's still possible eat here, then we are going inside and eating, no matter what!" Kotori's voice echoed._

'Kotori... no!'

Shido suddenly ran off to the surprise of many students, and Tamae who tried to call him to come back, noticing this, Origami silently followed him. As he ran outside, he noticed the now deserted city as he tried to quickly spot Danny's.

_"OK bro, I love you!"_

"Why?" Shido questioned.

_"Thank you so much, bro!"_

"Why did she not just take shelter!?" Shido questioned again.

He kept running, using every second he had before the quake went off, being unable to notice any signs of rippling to determine where it would go off. Warning signs filled the streets, only adding to the reality of his situation.

"Please... don't let me be too late, Kotori!" Shido shouted.

At that moment, he turned a corner, only for his eyes to widen in horror at the sight of the Spacequake's ripple finally collapsing, causing the dark energy that was a Spacequake to spread out towards him.

"Shido, look out!"

Shido turned to see Origami jump at him, knocking him to the ground as a wave of smoke flew towards them. The quake's explosion faded as quickly as it had come, and luckily for the both of them, neither was caught in the blast radius, keeping them both alive.

After the dust settled, Origami got off of Shido, looking at him worriedly.

"Shido, why'd you suddenly run off like that, you could have died!" Origami shouted.

"I couldn't just leave my sister to die, my phone said she was waiting by the restaurant we promised to go to after school!" Shido replied.

Origami showed some surprise at that.

"She did what?" She questioned.

However, before anything else could be said, Origami noticed Shido staring in shock at something, causing her to turn around and look in the same direction. It only took a few moments before she realized what he was seeing.

**_ \- (*Date A Live - Seirei*) - _ **

Standing in the epicenter of the Spacequake was the sight of a girl with purple hair tied up in a ponytail by a ribbon styled like a butterfly, one of her legs rested up against some kind of throne. She was wearing what looked like a princess gown, mixed with knight armor, giving her the appearance of a warrior princess.

While currently lacking the name he'd eventually give her only a week after today, Tohka had finally reunited with Shido and Origami, though this time, it was her first meeting with the latter.

"It's... a girl..." Origami whispered.

Taking a look at the situation, Origami knew by her position, she wouldn't have survived the Spacequake if she had been standing there, and with the unique outfit she was wearing, it didn't seem like she was a regular human either. Not to mention that parts of the outfit looked like they were made of light, further showcasing this girl's otherworldly nature.

Tohka slowly turned to face the two of them, with her eyes directly meeting with Shido's, and in that moment, a sword handle jutted out of the throne. She gripped it, and pulled out a strange looking sword that looked like it was meant to be used by both hands, but she was able to hold with just one. She jumped up, and with a single slash, she created a wave of purple energy that purposely missed them.

"No way..." Shido breathed, looking at the new gouge in the ground.

"...What's your name?"

Shido suddenly turned back, seeing Tohka standing in front of him, and pointing her sword at his face. He quickly fell to the ground, and she neared his sword towards him once again, her expression unchanging.

"What?" Shido asked.

"Answer the question, if you don't, then... I'll have to assume you're trying to do the same as  _them_." Tohka demanded.

Shido's shook a bit.

"Do... what exactly?" Shido asked.

Tohka glared, not happy he was dodging her prior question.

"...I see, so it's true, you're here to kill me." Tohka stated.

Shido and Origami gasped at that.

"No wait, m-my name's Shido, I'm not here to kill you... I couldn't kill anyone!" Shido answered.

Tohka's eyes widened at that name.

_"The people wearing that armor, they'll be intending to kill you, so do defend yourself at all costs, but... don't kill them or you'll be no different from them."_

_"If they aren't, ask them to tell you their name, if they answer, then they aren't trying to kill you."_

_"However, this third instance is the most important one, if someone tells you their name is Shido Itsuka, then he..."_

Tohka's hand trembled a bit, shaking a bit.

"Uh, are... you OK?" Origami asked.

Before Tohka could answer that, she turned as she noticed a familiar group of people, better known as the AST. They quickly began firing at the Spirit, making her turn as she held up a hand, forming a barrier to block the incoming fire.

"Why do they not understand the futility of their attacks?" Tohka questioned.

Soon, the missiles began to crush themselves, and they exploded into a large purple sphere of energy, blinding the two behind her as they started to lose consciousness. Before they knew it... both of them had blacked out.

* * *

After a bit of time passed, Shido suddenly felt himself regaining consciousness, but he couldn't get his eyes to open up.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Shido asked.

_"This time, I won't make innocent people suffer, and I won't do this all for my selfishness..."_

"Huh, who are you, what do you mean?" Shido asked.

Unfortunately, Shido would never get his answer as he started to regain consciousness, and once he did, he noticed a light shining in his eye. Once she saw he had woken up, the light turned off as the person holding it looked at him, revealing it was Reine, but for some reason... she didn't have dark spots under her eyes.

"Thank goodness, you've finally woken up." Reine smiled.

"Huh, who are you?" Shido asked.

"My name is Reine Murasame, I'd prefer you call me by my first name, I'm the head analyst here." Reine answered.

Shido showed confusion at that.

"An analyst, then... where am I exactly?" Shido asked.

"This is the Fraxinus' sick bay, you and your friend were knocked unconscious during the battle between the AST and that Spirit, so we brought you both here for your own safety." Reine explained.

Shido blinked for a bit, trying to remember what happened.

"Oh yeah, I saw that girl, and then..." Shido recalled.

He gasped, realizing he had forgotten about Kotori before now, but before he could ask about it...

"Your sister's fine, don't worry." Reine answered.

"Wait, what? How'd you know I was gonna ask that?" Shido wondered.

Reine sighed, looking at him.

"I guess it wouldn't be wrong to say we're partly responsible for making you believe your sister was out in the open like that, she was never at the restaurant like your phone's GPS stated." Reine answered.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

"I'm assuming you want some sort of explanation, but I'm not the best person for that, you should ask the Commander for those details." Reine replied.

At that moment, Origami walked into the room, seeing Shido was awake, making her smile in relief.

"Oh, Shido! Thank goodness..." She breathed.

"Origami, why don't you lead Shido to the Commander for me? There's something I need to finish before I can do so." Reine requested.

"Sure thing." Origami agreed.

She turned towards Shido, chuckling awkwardly as he took his hand to start leading him towards the bridge.

"You're gonna be pretty shocked by what you see, Shido." Origami stated.

Once both of them left the room, Reine stared at the door for a moment, and then looked towards a certain spot in the med bay.

"You can come out now, he's left." Reine stated.

"Thank you."

A picture hanging on the wall suddenly turns into light, slowly changing itself into none other than... Mio!

"...It's finally starting again, after 30 years, the race to save the Spirits has happened once more." Mio commented.

"Will you be alright?" Reine asked.

Mio held the bear that was so dear to her close, and unlike before, it was as brand new as the day Shido had won it for her. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Reine...

"It doesn't matter, because what needs to be done is keeping the world safe from my selfishness 30 years ago, what matters is will I be able to succeed or not." She answered.

* * *

Shido and Origami were seen walking across the halls as the former pondered over what his sister, who was somehow the Commander of the ship, about the Spirits, and the AST that was hunting them down, topped with how he could help them by somehow being able to seal their powers away.

"...I still can't wrap my head around all of this." Shido mentioned to himself.

Origami soon turned to Shido, and stopped for a bit.

"Hey, Shido..." She spoke.

"Huh, what is it, Origami?" Shido asked.

"About what I told you in class today, well, there was a part of it I lied about... no, more like a part of it I  _had_  to lie about, one that might fit into all of this." Origami answered.

This got Shido's attention.

"What, seriously? Then... what is it?" Shido asked.

"Remember when I said something fell from the sky? Well..." Origami explained.

_Origami looked as above her parents, some glowing figure was seen, one that released some kind of beam that shaped itself like a blade of light. She gasped in fear before the sight of Shido rushing by, pushing them out of the way just in time, while barely avoiding it himself._

_She looked at the spot on the ground where the attack had struck, which had left a mark in the form of ash, not unlike the same ash markings left when a cover was placed over an explosion. The being from above disappeared, almost as if something retconned it from existence._

"Wait, seriously?" Shido said in shock.

Origami nodded.

"I'm sure of it, that had to have been a Spirit, and the Tenguu Fire? No one ever managed to confirm what caused it, almost as if something just burned the area while it was there, yet at the same time... when the fire happened, you and my parents were the only people I even saw, almost like it happened when almost no one could have caught in it." Origami replied.

"So, there could have been two Spirits that day?" Shido asked.

"That's one possibility." She agreed.

Origami places a hand on her chin as she did a little more thinking.

"Not to mention, things like rain without any clouds, hurricanes that form and vanish in an instant, and then what we saw that girl do... what if those are all caused by Spirits? Possibly because they're confused about this world, one they don't understand."

Shido pondered that himself, Tohka could have easily attacked killed him, but instead... he just asked him his name.

"Hey, wait a second, didn't that girl seem surprised when I said my name?" Shido mentioned.

"Actually, I noticed that too, and that might be why Kotori said what she did." Origami agreed.

The two kept thinking on it, but knowing there was only so much they could analyze with what they knew now, they decided to just return home for the day, hoping tomorrow might lead to some of the answers they were seeking.

* * *

In another realm, the sight of Tohka sleeping was seen, wearing a dress made of light as she rested on the ground.

"That boy... was it really him?" She said, talking in her sleep.

Her eyes briefly opened, wondering about the boy who revealed himself as Shido, and soon they closed again as her slumber in the mysterious world resumed itself.

* * *

**_~The Next day, April 11th_ **

Shido soon came to class like usual, with Origami already present in the seat to the left of his. After he sat down, Tamae walked into class, looking a bit excited as if she had some good news to share.

"Hello everyone, are you enjoying your second day?" Tamae asked.

It was no surprise no one wanted to answer, considering their first day started with a Spacequake. Realizing that was a bad choice of words, she cleared her throat, hoping what she was about to say would clear the air.

"Well, I am, because today we have a brand-new homeroom assistant teacher!" Tamae smiled.

At that moment, everyone suddenly noticed said teacher, as if she had just popped into the room. Shido and Origami showed shock, quickly realizing it was none other than Reine standing before them. She was wearing a white lab coat, a pink top with a purple skirt, black stockings, and bear slippers. Around her neck was necklace with a ring on it, which if not just for show, represented Reine was a widow.

"I'm Reine Murasame, and I'm excited to be here." Reine greeted.

'Why's she here?' Shido wondered.

"Alright then, with that out of the way, let's begin-" Tamae smiled.

Reine cleared her throat, getting her attention.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ms. Okamine?" Reine implied.

Tamae blinked for a few seconds, and then her eyes widened as she realized what she forgot.

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot that!" Tamae shouted.

Tamae cleared her throat, soon raising a finger into the air.

"Are you ready for a surprise? We have a transfer student joining our class today!" Tamae cheered.

Most of the students were surprised at that, while getting a new student was surprise regardless of any point in the school year, but to get one as early as the second day? That was an even bigger surprise.

"OK, come on in." Tamae cued.

At that moment, the door opened up, and the new student revealed herself as she walked in. Most of the boys suddenly stared at the beauty before them, and she turned to let the class take a good look at her before she finally revealed her name.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mio Takamiya."

* * *

**And there it is, that last scene is the true divergence point between the two timelines, because Mio herself is going to be directly involved... or is it she's directly involved as herself, rather than Reine? *shrugs* I have no idea. Either way, with Mio around since the very start of the story, canon is now officially derailed for the new timeline that Mio's created.**

**The first thing I think most of you will noticed when you reach this point is that Mio and Reine both exist, at the same time. Why this is the case is something I can't reveal until next chapter, but what I can say is that it partially relates to how Mio's integrating as a Human. From that point on, everything else about Reine is a big spoiler for the story.**

**Meanwhile, we've already got a few ideas of some of the changes that Mio's made after reliving the past 30 years. If you don't count her saving Mana since I actually showed it happening, we have Kotori who apparently already knows a bit about Tohka, Origami isn't with the AST, and then there's Tohka herself, who apparently was told something, and to watch out for anyone who revealed their name was Shido... just what will this new timeline bring?**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Mana was rescued from the DEM, her current whereabouts in the present are unknown**  
~ Kotori is already aware of Tohka's existence  
~ Origami's parents are still alive  
~ Mio has not given Origami the Metatron Crystal yet  
~ Reine and Mio are separate entities  
~ Tohka learned Shido's name from Mio, telling her it'll be important one day


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone, and before we get started, I just wanna say that I'm happy that for all the reviews so far that have everyone extremely interested in this story's concept, it makes me really happy! *smiles* Also, thank you kingpariah for confirming that this is indeed the first official DAL story to focus on Mio, that also gets me excited, and I hope I help inspire more stories about her.**

**Since last chapter mainly focused on getting things set up, and is mostly everything we saw, and what most people already know about... I guess rather than talking about last chapter's events, I'll talk about the aspects that helped form the basis for this fanfic. The first is the anime called "Plastic Memories", a very interesting story with the message that even if they give you pain, making certain memories is worth more than having none.**

**It's basically a boy meets girl story, with the girl being a special kind of robot. The boy gets a job at a terminal service, as these special robots, which are known as "Giftia" that can only have their memories exist for 9-10 years before the degrade and start becoming dangerous to everyone around them. This anime helped give me the idea for Mio's strong negative feelings due to her situation.**

**As for the Peggy Sue fanfic that helped me in how to properly do this one, "Luffy's Renewed Adventure" is a One Piece fanfic that at one point was the most popular One Piece story on the site until updates started to slow. What I really like is how realistic it shows the Luffy's time travel, with him having lasting mental scars, can still lose certain battles at times, and even forget changes that would have helped everyone if he had remembered.**

**Throughout this story, I intend to showcase the guilt and regrets that are weighing on Mio, and how that affects her reactions with everyone, especially with situations related to Shido as he is the biggest reminder of what she's done in the original timeline, and what she'll be doing in the current one. Also, you will see the butterfly effect flap its wings on occasion, so be ready for anything :3**

**Now to reply to some guest reviews.**

**To Seeker213: "Not to worry Seeker, as I implied above, there's gonna be quite a few things that don't go her way. In fact, this is even a major theme for part of the story. To give you a small hint to what I mean, notice how last chapter, Mio showed she has extreme self-guilt even after another 30 years, and says that she doesn't deserve to be selfish after everything she's done?"**

**"That's one example of how things aren't gonna end up going her way throughout the story, because there are plenty of things that will clash with that feeling. The Peggy Sue that I mentioned last chapter is an example of such a story where not everything happens the way the time traveler wants, as an opponent he could have beaten actually manages to defeat him."**

**"As for if there will be any specific change backfiring on her? *smiles* Definitely ^v^"**

**To Hakuryuu: "Yeah, her parents are still alive, but I mentioned in the alteration section of last chapter that she's not a Spirit _yet_ , as in that's still gonna happen. As for Mana, her location is still a mystery to everyone but Mio right now, so I can't answer that. I do like the possibility of that spin-off idea, maybe Tachibana might make a short story in the future about that, like the one for Rio Reincarnation."**

**With that out of the way, it's time to begin!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 2, Tohka Arc - My name is Tohka _ **

Tamae cleared her throat, soon raising a finger into the air.

"Are you ready for a surprise? We have a transfer student joining our class today!" Tamae cheered.

Most of the students were surprised at that, while getting a new student was surprise regardless of any point in the school year, but to get one as early as the second day? That was an even bigger surprise.

"OK, come on in." Tamae cued.

At that moment, the door opened up, and the new student revealed herself as she walked in. Most of the boys suddenly stared at the beauty before them, and she turned to let the class take a good look at her before she finally revealed her name.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mio Takamiya." Mio greeted.

The class all made sounds of awe as they saw her, with a few noticing her resemblance to their new assistant teacher.

"...Uh, I think this is when you ask the students if they have any questions for me." Mio asked.

"Oh, well, normally we really do that in this school... unless, do you want to?" Tamae asked.

Mio looked at her, and then briefly nodded.

"Alright then, does anyone have any questions for Mio?" Tamae inquired.

Hiroto raised his hand, and Mio nodded at him.

"You look a lot like Mrs. Murasame, are you related to her?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's my mom." Mio answered.

That surprised some of the class, due to the different last names, the answer most expected from them was she was her Aunt.

"Then why don't the both of you have the same last name?" A female student asked.

"I can answer that, you might notice how young I look, right?" Reine inquired.

A few students nodded.

"I was only a teenager when I had her, and Takamiya was my maiden name, she simply chose not to change it after I finally married." Reine explained.

One last question came from a male student.

"What's with the teddy bear in your pocket?" He asked.

Mio suddenly went silent at that, looking down slightly, and making some of the students worry that wasn't a question they should have asked.

"...I'm not answering that." She replied sadly.

Tamae looked a bit nervous as she wasn't sure what to say, so Reine took the seating chart and picked a spot.

"Mio, how about you take the seat in front of Shido?" Reine suggested.

Mio didn't say much before nodding, taking the seat in question.

'I wish it wasn't near Shido, but... at least she chose one that keeps me from having to look at him.' Mio thought.

Origami briefly looked at Mio, pondering a bit.

'That's weird, if Reine had a daughter, then why didn't I see her on the Fraxinus yesterday? If Kotori was on it, then I don't see the point.' She thought.

After thinking a little more... she shrugged her shoulders lightly, focusing her attention forward.

'Maybe I'm just overthinking things, she may not even know of it.' Origami waved.

Class soon began like normal, with everyone beginning the day's lesson.

* * *

Once class ended, some of the students began gathering around Mio. She was quite willing to talk with them, all as they watched her quickly finish the homework for both the day, and yesterday.

"Wow, you made it look like it was nothing, I'm so jelly." Ai stated.

Mio chuckled nervously, quickly trying to think of some human explanation for her unique learning ability.

"I don't think its special, my mom says I have this... Autism thing, or something?" Mio answered.

After piling some papers together, and straightening them out, Reine turned to Mio, Origami and Shido.

"Excuse me, but will the three of you meet me in the Physics Preparation Room, I need some help with something." Reine requested.

"Oh, sure thing." Shido agreed.

"Thank you." Reine replied.

After a bit, the three entered the room, and they saw Kotori waiting for them by a computer set up, flicking her white ribbons as she waited.

"Wait, Kotori!?" Shido exclaimed.

"Hey big bro, what took you so long?" Kotori replied.

Kotori noticed Mio and waved.

"Hey there Mio, it's been a while." She greeted.

"Nice to see you, Kotori." Mio smiled.

Shido blinked before looking at his sister, a stern expression on his face.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be in school right now?" Shido asked.

"No worries big bro, I got permission to come." Kotori smiled.

She showed her visitor slippers.

"You didn't notice that, Shido?" Mio asked.

Shido groaned at the bluntness of the statement, and soon looked at Reine.

"So, what did you call us here for?" Shido asked.

"Since we have the moment, it seemed best that I show you how you represent a different method for dealing with the Spirits, here's the best comparison I can give you." Reine answered.

Reine typed a bit, showing the dating sim that Hiroto was playing, named "Fall in Love: My Little Seed."

"A dating sim? Why would that-" Origami asked.

It took her only a few seconds to suddenly piece it together. Shido, a teenager girl, the goal of a dating sim... her head instantly went red before she started blubbering out gibberish in response.

"Oh my god, don't tell me!" Shido realized.

"It seems you gotta make the girls happy enough that they'll wanna kiss you, and you somehow siphon their powers out with a kiss, at least that's what this looks like to me." Mio bluntly answered.

"I said not to tell me!" Shido groaned.

Kotori giggled a bit.

"You can't be serious, right?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, but that's how it is, consider yourself a living bank safe." Kotori teased.

Shido sighed at that, and right on cue, a familiar alarm went off.

【  **WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!** 】

"No way, there's a Spirit appearing right now!?" Origami exclaimed.

Mio got near the computer before typing on it, looking closer at the waves to  _determine_  the location, and the Spirit that was manifesting from it.

"The readings belong to [Princess], and the target area's the school." Mio remarked.

"What do you mean by [Princess] exactly?" Shido asked.

"Each Spirit has a code name assigned to them, and you already met her yesterday." Kotori answered.

Shido remembered meeting Tohka from the other day, and the reaction he never got an answer to. It looked like he would finally get the chance to ask her about it.

"We'll talk more about that later, for now, we should get to the Fraxinus so we'll be ready for when she appears." Reine stated.

"Oh right, we're sitting in the blast radius!" origami exclaimed.

The four of them all quickly left the school, while at the same time, evacuation was happening throughout the rest of the city, with the AST themselves getting ready for Tohka's eventual appearance, with a few students walking into a train where the rest of the AST awaited.

After everyone was suited up, Ryouko looked at the screen in the train.

"Here we go, the Spacequake is starting!" Ryouko declared.

At that moment, the Spacequake went off near the one side of Raizen High, taking a huge chunk out of the school, part of which included Shido's classroom.

* * *

Some time passed since Tohka appeared in the school, currently standing in Shido's classroom, the AST was waiting by the nearby bushes, as their CR-Units weren't made for indoor combat. Shido was standing near the school, having been teleported down.

'Here it goes, its starting again... I just hope what I told Tohka gives her more incentive to trust him, without Origami in the AST this time...' Mio thought.

She slightly shifted her gaze near Origami, though quickly turned it back when Origami noticed and looked back. The white-haired genius looked confused before looking back at the Fraxinus' screen. At that moment, Shido put his hand on the cloaked headset resting inside his right ear.

"You sure I'll be alright?" Shido asked.

"Don't worry, as long as she stays inside, they'll have a hard time interfering with whatever you do, but you should still do everything you can to avoid letting them see you... they haven't exactly seen anyone try talking to talk with a Spirit before." Kotori answered.

Shido breathed, feeling a bit nervous.

"Are you sure I'm ready for this?" Shido asked.

"This is a real-life conversation between two people who barely know each other, you can't prepare for that, just be yourself and hope for the best." Kotori encouraged.

Shido looked at the school, and breathed.

'She's right, I don't know much about this girl, but... those words that she spoke, I don't wanna hear that sad voice from her ever again.' Shido thought.

"Don't worry, you won't be doing this alone, the Fraxinus crew has got your back to analyze the situation, and give advice when necessary." Kotori replied, smiling a bit.

She clapped, causing the lights to dim, making Origami's eyes widen.

"Now, let's introduce you to the six that represent the pride of our group!" Kotori announced.

The first light shines on Kawagoe, while Kotori moves her voice near a device that makes her sound more like an announcer.

**"** **【** **With 5 marriages, and 5 divorces under his belt... the Love Master, Bad Marriage Kawagoe!** **】** **"**

"Hey there!" Kawagoe said, putting two fingers to his mouth before holding them out.

**"** **【** **He's the working girls' favorite midnight client... CEO Mikimoto!** **】** **"**

"Who doesn't love, love?" Mikimoto asked, holding a drink.

**"** **【** **Go after this lady's fella, and you'll regret it... don't you dare piss her off, Nail Knocker Shiizaki!** **】** **"**

Shiizaki said nothing as she held up a straw voodoo doll, only one of her eyes showing through her hair, Origami sweated a bit at the sight.

**"** **【** **The main with no fewer than a hundred wives... Dimension Breaker Nakatsugawa!** **】** **"**

"A-OK!" Nakatsugawa grinned, flashing a thumb's up.

**"** **【** **A woman whose love is so strong, not even a silly restraining order can keep her away... Deep Love Minowa!** **】** **"**

Minowa was seen looking at a picture.

**"** **【** **Lastly, the lady who can see through the lies of anyone in the high-class elite... Wealth Radar Yamauchi!** **】** **"**

"...I told you to call me Sawa, we've been through this already." Saya groaned.

Shido's left eye twitched at the people that had been introduced to him.

"Uh... no offense, but the people you introduced don't seem like they'll be much help." Shido stated honestly.

"Don't worry, everyone's good at what they do." Reine replied.

Shido sighed, going up the stairs.

"If you say so." Shido answered.

"Go to your classroom, that's where [Princess] is currently stationed." Kotori stated.

"Got it." He replied.

He walked to his classroom door, and then opened it up, seeing Tohka stare outside from one of the holes in the wall. It took a moment before she sensed him, turning around to face him, and Shido gives a quiet gasp.

"...It's you, that boy from the other day." Tohka stated.

"Yeah, we met the other day." Shido mentioned.

Tohka was silent for a bit.

"That's right, I thought so..." Tohka remarked.

Shido looked a bit relieved, things were going fine so far... only for her to grab him by the head, looking at him directly in the face as she did.

'Oh crap!' He thought.

"What's your name?" Tohka asked.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

"You vanished the other day after telling me your name, but because of that, I couldn't verify what you said. Now, I'll ask you again... What. Is. Your. Name?" Tohka asked in a demanding tone.

Shido looked and saw Tohka's face, it looked so... sad to him.

"Your face, why do you look so sad?" Shido asked.

Tohka flinched at that, though her face didn't change, and that's when he actually decided to answer her question.

"My name is Shido Itsuka." He answered.

Tohka's eyes widened, this time clearly knowing he had said the name she thought he had last time.

"...It is you, the one she told me about." Tohka said to herself.

"Huh?"

Tohka let go of Shido's head as her body trembled a bit.

'Here it comes...' Mio thought.

"Long ago, someone met me, they told me they were... The First Spirit, although I'm not sure what that means." Tohka answered.

Back in the ship, Origami's eyes widened briefly at that.

'...The First Spirit? Who is that, and why does it feel important?' Origami thought.

"First Spirit?" Shido repeated.

The thought of the original Spacequake came to Shido's mind, though he was cut off as Tohka continued.

"She said to me that "If someone tells you their name is Shido Itsuka, then he..." then he..." Tohka struggled.

Tohka gritted her teeth, troubled by the feelings she didn't understand.

"...He would save me, but just what does that mean!?" Tohka demanded, screaming a bit.

'Wait, what!?' Shido thought confused.

It took a moment, but then when he looked at his current situation with Tohka, he suddenly realized it. Whoever this "First Spirit" even was, the words she told Tohka were basically what he wanted to do right now.

"You've been attacked ever since you came to this world, haven't you?" Shido asked.

"...Why are you asking me that?" Tohka scowled.

Shido stood up, making Tohka blink a bit.

"When you reacted like you did to my name, I wanted to come here so I could talk with you! I don't even care what we talk about! Not one bit! You can ignore me if you want to!" Shido exclaimed.

He took a deep breath.

"Just know this, I'm not like the Humans you've met before, because..." He continued.

"BECAUSE I WILL NOT REJECT YOU!"

Tohka showed shock at that, the words he just said...

He won't reject her, the First Spirit saying he would save her, were they related? Had she told her this boy wanted to do the  _opposite_  of trying to kill her.

"...Are you being serious?" Tohka asked.

"Yes, I am." Shido replied.

"Like... serious, serious!?" She asked again.

"Serious, serious!" He answered again.

Tohka's mouth fidgeted a bit.

"100% SERIOUS, SERIOUS!?" She asked once more.

"1000% SERIOUS, SERIOUS!?" He answered once more.

Right as Tohka was about to ask once more, Origami screamed via the headset, loud enough they both heard it, while Shido felt his eardrum ring.

"We get it already, stop chaining your discussion!" She screamed.

Tohka rubbed her ears while Shido held his in pain, wincing a bit as his eyes watered. Turning around briefly, the purple clad Spirit rubbed her hand before turning around, crossing her arms as she blushed lightly.

"Alright, fine! I'll believe you!" Tohka stated.

"Thank you..." Shido gasped out, still holding his ear.

After shaking the pain off, he realized something.

"Oh yeah, I don't know what your name is." Shido mentioned.

Tohka went silent at that.

"I... don't have a name." She admitted.

"What? Seriously, you don't have a name?" Shido asked.

She shook her head, looking a bit sad, but then she had an idea.

"I know, why don't you give me one?" Tohka requested.

Shido flinched at that, worried about what he should call her, that's when Mio cleared her throat.

"Shido, I have a suggestion, since you met her on the tenth of this month, how about you suggest the name... Tohka?"

After hearing it, he decided to go with it.

"How about... Tohka?" Shido stated.

"Tohka..." She repeated.

Shido decided to write it on the board for her, showing how it was spelled.

"Like this-" Shido stated.

To his surprise, Tohka soon burned the same kanji to the left of the chalk writing.

"Tohka... that's my name, isn't it beautiful, Shido?" Tohka asked.

At that moment, he saw it.

For the first time since he had met her, Tohka... had smiled.

"Shido, get down and take cover!" Kotori shouted.

Shido was confused until the AST's fire began pelting down towards them, with Tohka's Reiryoku creating a barrier that rendered it useless. Once he got on his feet...

"Are you alright?" Shido asked.

"Hurry up and leave while you still can, I'd love to continue our talk, but the last thing I want is for you to get hurt." Tohka replied.

Shido stared at her, and soon sat down, surprising her.

"I'm staying right here, sit down and let's talk some more, you want to know more about this world, don't you?" Shido answered.

"But-" Tohka tried to say.

"Just pretend like they're not even there, their attacks aren't doing anything, aren't they?" Shido mentioned.

Realizing they weren't, Tohka walked closer to him, walking away from the AST's fire as they resumed their attempts to smoke her out.

"I'm curious, what are you exactly, or I guess to be more specific... what is a Spirit? I know you're not Human." Shido asked.

"Huh? What do you mean, I'm Human... or rather, I was." Tohka replied.

Shido showed confusion at that.

"How should I explain this? My earliest memories were appearing out of nowhere, and by that point the Mecha-Mecha squad was already attacking me." Tohka explained.

"Mecha-Mecha who?" Shido asked.

"Those noisy flying people." Tohka answered.

Tohka tilted her head, thinking a bit.

"I think I have memories before when I first remembered appearing from nowhere, but they're all fuzzy and distorted, but the First Spirit mentioned that I had been Human once, hence my resemblance to one." She revealed.

"Wait, so someone turned you into a Spirit?" Shido questioned.

"I'm... not entirely sure, but she mentioned something about a Crystal, I honestly don't remember our entire conversation, and it seemed like she either didn't, or wouldn't tell me anything beyond specific details like those." Tohka admitted.

Shido pondered that for a while, and he could admit it, Tohka looked too similar to a Human for him to really notice anything different, if anything... the armor and her powers were the only true line of separation between them.

"...Anything else?" Shido asked.

Tohka shook her head, and at that moment, a victory horn had played, catching Shido off guard.

"What was that!?" Shido whispered.

"Good news, her happiness meter's gone past 70!" Kotori cheered.

"Shido, there's a good chance the AST's fire might cause the wall near you to collapse, it might be a good idea for convince her to meet with you later and escape before they notice you." Reine suggested.

"OK, how should I do that?" Shido whispered.

"Simple, ask her out on a date!" Kotori smiled.

Shido blushed a bit at that, and Tohka look at him funny.

"What's wrong?" Tohka asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Oh, nothing, I was just... hey Tohka, can I ask you something?" Shido replied.

Tohka stared before nodding lightly.

"This is kinda abrupt, but... will you go out on a date with me!?" Shido asked.

"A date?" Tohka asked.

Shido heard the sound of the wall collapsing, making a part of it start to fall, and he gasped before rolling away to avoid his cover being blown. Tohka looked worried as she did, wondering why he moved away like he had.

"Shido?" Tohka asked.

"Sorry Tohka, but I gotta go, I can't let them see me... just try to meet up with me some other time!" Shido answered suddenly.

Before Tohka could respond, Reine initiated the transfer, and Shido disappeared.

* * *

**_~The next day_ **

Shido stood near the ruins of the damaged Raizen High, which was still undergoing repairs from the damage that occurred yesterday, giving everyone today off from school until they could repair it.

"I was here when this all happened, but it still doesn't feel real... yet it was. It wasn't a dream at all." Shido said to himself.

He picked up a broken piece of his classroom's chalkboard, one that had the burnt marking of Tohka's name on it.

"Shido."

"That's right, I really did talk with Tohka, and give her a name." Shido smiled.

The purple clad Spirit pouted a bit.

"STOP IGNORING ME!" Tohka exclaimed.

Shido suddenly jumped at that, and looked behind him to see none other than Tohka!

"I don't believe it... Tohka!" Shido exclaimed.

"You just now noticed me?" Tohka asked.

She gave him a playful smirk.

"Baka, Baka!" She teased.

"Wait, when did you get back here? The Spacequake alarm never went off." Shido asked.

"Why would it, you were the one who told me to find you, for a... date I think?" Tohka answered.

Shido blinked before chuckling at that.

'Yeah, I did say that, but still...' Shido thought.

"Well guess what, it's time for that date, now let's go!" Tohka shouted.

"Whoa, OK!" Shido replied.

Taking a look at Tohka's outfit, he realized his first problem.

"Though we should probably change you out of that." Shido mentioned.

Tohka froze at that, giving him an odd look.

"Right now? You want me to undress, in broad daylight?" She asked.

"What!? No, that's not what I meant, I..." Shido replied.

Looking around, he soon noticed a female Raizen High student walking by in her uniform, and soon pointed to her.

"Something like that." He stated.

"That outfit will help me blend in?" Tohka asked.

Shido nodded.

"Now, the question is how to get you-" Shido wondered.

A light suddenly formed around Tohka, making Shido look as she managed to create the same outfit around her body, while also changing her ribbon into a string similar to the one on the school uniform.

"What the, how did you, that's..." Shido stuttered.

"How does this look?" Tohka asked.

"Uh... good." Shido admitted.

Tohka smiled.

"Glad you think so, time for our date!" Tohka cheered.

She began running off.

"H-hey, wait up, Tohka!" Shido called out.

"Come on Shido! Date time, date time!" Tohka sang.

As they headed out towards town, Mio walked into view as she looked towards their retreating forms from the opposite side of the sidewalk, a chocolate bar hanging from her mouth as she fed her sweet tooth.

'There they go, better look for Origami so we can keep an eye on them.' Mio thought.

* * *

The day flew by extremely fast, as Mio and Origami both watched the two throughout the course of the day, they saw the following: Tohka trying Kinako bread for the first time and loving it, as well as various other foods. Tohka telling Shido a bit about where she goes whenever she disappears, and why Spacequakes happened whenever she came into the world, which didn't seem to be of her own choice. Going to an expensive restaurant with Ratatoskr helping to soften the load on Shido's wallet, creating a prize in an unused distract where Tohka could eat food for free.

Last but not least, there was the two going into an arcade after unscheduled rain caused by Yoshino... who Mio discovered had been only feet away from the arcade's entrance, with the two literally passing her by (she face palmed while Origami wasn't looking) on the way in. After winning Tohka the first of the two bread pillows she'd come to treasure, they went to the viewpoint that he would seal his powers on.

"It looks like things have gone OK so far, hopefully they stay that way." Origami mentioned.

"They should be, the AST doesn't seem like they'd risk anything with Shido too close to Tohka, it should be smooth sailing from here." Mio replied.

She kept her focus on the two, watching carefully.

'Nothing can go wrong, without Origami on their side, no one should be confident enough to try and attack Shido, he'll seal her without her rampaging like last time.' She thought.

Eventually, they heard Tohka say something grim.

"Listen, Shido, I've been thinking... and it's better if I don't exist anymore." Tohka said sadly.

Shido gasped at that.

"Don't say that!" Shido yelled.

Tohka's eyes widened at that.

"We're fine! There was no Spacequake today, was there? You didn't ruin  _anything_!" Shido exclaimed.

"Yes, but... that doesn't mean there won't be one the next time I appear. Once I go back and fall asleep-" Tohka replied.

"Then don't go back!" Shido stated.

Tohka went silent at that.

"Have you ever even tried? Just once, just try staying here!" Shido begged.

"Even if I did, there's so much I don't know about this world, so much I don't remember..." Tohka remarked.

"Then I'll teach you!" Shido countered.

Tohka's body shook a bit.

"I'd need food... and a place to sleep, what if something happens, and we're not prepared for it!?" Tohka mentioned.

"I'm going to help take care of you." Shido declared.

Tohka showed shock at that.

"If something we need to take care of come ups, we'll deal with it." He stated.

"...Are you sure, am I even allowed to be here? Is it OK for me to be alive in this world?" Tohka asked.

"Yes, it is." Shido confirmed.

Tohka's mouth quivered at that.

"You're the only one who would say that to me. Humans like the Mecha-Mecha Squad? They don't want to risk it, they don't want something as dangerous as me nearby-"

"I don't care what they think!" Shido exclaimed.

Tohka went speechless at that.

"I don't care if the rest of the world rejects you, because no matter what it tries to do, I WILL accept you, and I don't want you to leave!" He screamed.

'Shido...' Tohka thought.

Shido held out his hand to her.

"Take my hand... that's all you need to do right now." Shido offered.

Tohka teared up, and held out her free hand to take it, and at that moment... Mio noticed Shido reacting a certain way.

'Huh? What's going on, there's no one there to shoot, why is he-' Mio thought.

*BANG*

"TOHKA!" Shido exclaimed.

He suddenly pushed Tohka away from where she stood, and in the next moment... Mio and Origami both saw something they wished they hadn't. Shooting through the bread pillow Tohka had one, some kind of energy shot pierced a hole right through Shido's body!

Mio's eyes widened in horror, mimicking the same expression Tohka gave towards Shido as he saw his body fall towards the ground. The Spirit of Origin blanked out as Origami screamed in horror, her legs slumping to the ground as her mind tried and failed to understand what just happened.

'No, that's... that's not possible, how could there have been someone to fire the shot!?' Mio questioned.

At that moment, the sight of Reiryoku swelling above Tohka was seen as it struck down around her like a bolt of lightning.

" **[ADONAI MELEK!]** "

Her Astral Dress equipped itself, soon forming its cloth of light. Once it was on... she stomped her foot into the ground forming her throne as her Angel was held in the scabbard. She jumped towards it before shouting...

" **[SANDALPHON!]** "

She pulled it out, and then jumped off before striking it, causing it to shatter and form around Sandalphon to make it an even larger sword.

" **[HALVANHELEV!]** "

"How dare you... How dare you! How dare you!  **How dare you!** " Tohka screamed, slamming it down.

The energy of Halvanhelev aimed out towards a certain direction, and the sight of the gun that did the deed being discarded was seen as Ryouko Kusakabe flew away from viewpoint, revealing herself as the sniper.

She looked towards the ground as she saw part of the viewpoint area destroyed, showing slight fear as she had never seen Tohka do what she had just done with her Angel as she just floated in the sky.

"No way, how could this have happened!?" Ryouko questioned.

She heard the sound of power crackling behind her, and looked to see Tohka staring at her with pure rage.

"It was you, you're the one who did it... you killed me only friend, and with him my soul!" Tohka seethed.

Ryouko gasped and grabbed a weapon, only her to be struck towards the ground by Tohka's free hand.

"Why did you... get him... involved!?" Tohka demanded.

"You're the one who got him involve-" Ryouko shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Tohka screamed.

Ryouko was further towards the ground as Tohka smashed Halvanhelev down, the AST captain only barely surviving due to her territory.

"Ever since I came to this world, you've justified attacking me, and trying to kill me... just because you've been afraid! I never tried to hurt anyone, or destroy anything, I just wanted to know why I was here!" Tohka screamed, tears in her eyes.

She raised Halvanhelev into the air, the anger of her face intensifying.

"Now, you have to pay the price for what you've done. For killing my only friend. for this one time, I will be the monster you see my as..." Tohka stated.

"BECAUSE YOU MUST DIE!"

As this happened, Mio stayed in place, her mind and body having shut down at her inability to realize where she had gone wrong... how she had been unable to prevent this just by keeping Origami out of the AST. While this happened, a still teary Origami tried to get her attention.

"Come on Mio, we gotta get away from here, snap out of it!" Origami shouted.

'No, this isn't right... I knew what would happen, I saw the results... this should have been averted. How did it still happen!?'

The sight of Westcott's victorious smirk from the future flashed through her mind.

'This can't be a sign of that, it can't! Everything I've been doing should be changing that future, to prevent it, is this... is this a further sign of my punishment!? Is this just another example of how I can't be forgiven for what I've done?'

Tohka screamed as she slammed down against Ryouko, making the AST captain's territory shatter before she coughed out some blood, losing consciousness as she laid across the ground... completely defenseless.

"I will end this... Shido, I promise to avenge-" Tohka stated.

Suddenly a scream was heard, and Tohka turned to see Shido falling to the ground, tears flying out of his eyes as he began freaking out at the sight of the nearing ground.

"Shido!?" Tohka exclaimed in shock.

She flew towards Shido, catching him before he splattered across the ground, and looked him right in the face.

"Shido, is it really you... are you really alive?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah, at least I think I am." Shido replied.

Tohka's eyes teared up, soon hugging him tightly as if she never wanted to let him go.

"You came back... Shido!" Tohka cried.

"Don't worry, everything's OK now-" Shido replied.

However, he was cut off as he saw Halvanhelev begin to glow red, almost like it was now a time bomb.

"Uh... Tohka, what's happening?" Shido inquired.

Tohka noticed, and soon panicked slightly.

"Oh no, I got so angry that I accidentally unsheathed Halvanhelev... I need to find somewhere to release it!" Tohka exclaimed.

"No, you definitely can't do that!" Shido warned.

"Then what do I do!? It's already reached critical state!" Tohka asked.

Tohka soon noticed Shido make a face as Kotori told him something, and then gave a slightly uncomfortable look at the realization.

"Alright Tohka, listen to me... we have to kiss now!" Shido stated.

"We what?" Tohka asked.

"Uh... never mind, forget it. There has to be another way-" Shido apologized.

"No! I just don't know what a kiss is!" Tohka explained.

Shido showed surprise at that.

"Teach me, and I'll do it!" Tohka stated.

"OK... we just put our lips together and-" Shido answered.

At that moment, Tohka just placed her lips on Shido's, and the Halvanhelev cracked before vanishing into sparkles. The two blinking before Tohka's Astral slowly faded away. As Origami noticed, she went red in the face and covered her eyes.

"W-what just happened!?" Origami demanded, blushing madly with her eyes still covered.

* * *

Now with Tohka's power sealed, and the situation amended, everyone was brought back to the Fraxinus. While Reine was compiling official records for Tohka to avoid the AST acting based on her looking similar to [Princess], she briefly paused on occasion as Mio just stared at the wall.

After a bit, Reine found herself unable to ignore her plight and looked towards her.

"Mio, you shouldn't be-" Reine tried to say.

"IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Mio screamed.

Reine was silenced by that.

"I had 30 years of information, 30 years of mending the wrongs I could, 30 years... of knowing how to avoid everything!" Mio shouted, tearing up.

The sight of them hitting the ground caught Reine's eye, and while she saw her "daughter" break down... all she could do is watch, having no idea how to comfort Mio.

"Mio..." Reine whispered.

"...I need to be alone." Mio said quietly.

The First Spirit walked out of the room, a saddened look on her face as she walked through the hallways.

'...Why is this happening, Shido being shot should have been averted, how did I not see this coming?' She thought.

As she kept walking, she didn't realize a door opening, and suddenly she fell to the ground as she bumped into someone.

"Crap, I'm sorry, I should have been paying more attention." Mio apologized, rubbing her forehead a bit.

"No, it's fine, I just ran out without thinking anyone could be by the door."

Mio blinked, and soon looked to see Tohka, who Kotori had given a blue jacket, blue shorts, and a yellow ribbon as her first pair of clothes. She was rubbing her head slightly, and as she did...

Tohka suddenly heard a gasp, noticing Mio suddenly getting a little too close for comfort.

"Of course, I should have realized it, Kotori needs to stay on the ship, so I need someone who knows that doesn't have to... that's you Tohka!" Mio exclaimed.

"Eh?" Tohka wondered.

Mio put her hand on Tohka's forehead.

"For now, I can afford to do this to one Spirit... time for you to remember everything I took away from you." Mio stated.

"Uh, you're kinda scaring me-" Tohka replied.

" **[Unlock]** "

Tohka's eyes widened as a large surge blasts through her mind, making her body freeze up, shaking heavily as her mind flooded with memories she had been forced to forget many years ago... the day Mio gave her the Sandalphon Crystal.

Following that, she also saw the time she met Shido once before, then her Inversion, all before everything went black her death. Tohka Yatogami had remembered everything, including her life in the previous timeline.

"...I remember it, everything." Tohka breathed, holding her head.

Tohka looked at Mio, who looked at her sadly, knowing she had to have seen how her actions caused her to die... and the pain she gave her for years. She knew what questions she might ask, so...

"You probably despise me right now, I get it... expecting you to except everything isn't realistic in the slightest." Mio stated.

She stood up, holding out her arms.

"Go ahead, you can pay me for all I've done to you right here, all that pain... hit me with the same amount or more, I don't do anything to stop you." Mio replied, her eyes shadowed.

She closed her eyes as she waited for Tohka to strike her, her body shaking as she did... however, it never came. She opened her eyes as Tohka looked at her, and she was... crying!

Mio showed surprise at that, she couldn't understand why Tohka would be crying right now, it didn't make any sense to her.

"...Why are you crying." Mio asked.

"You really never found out, didn't you?" Tohka asked.

Mio showed confusion at that.

"...I didn't have anything to lose when you offered me a Sephira Crystal, I was living on the streets alone." Tohka revealed.

"I didn't even have a name."

Mio's eyes widened at that, looking at Tohka as if she didn't know her at all, yet knew her the most.

"But then, it means by making you a Spirit, I-" Mio realized.

"You lead me finally gaining something, so how... how could I ever hate you?" Tohka sniffled.

She didn't know what to think, long ago, she was sure she had ruined Tohka's original life, and had been forced to do it again. Yet all this time, she had never even known that Tohka had nothing to take, nothing to lose... she had paved the way to give Tohka happiness and never even knew.

"And I... never even knew?" Mio said quietly.

Mio felt herself crying again, but this time not because she felt guilty, it was because she felt bad she never considered she actually helped someone with what she did in either timeline. Mio felt Tohka hug her, and she didn't resist it.

"...Does this mean, you'll be willing to help me?" Mio asked.

"Of course, just tell me what you need help with, and I'll do my best to aid you." Tohka agreed.

Mio sniffled a bit, wiping her tears away.

"...Promise me you won't mention anything about the original timeline, or that I'm a Spirit, unless you're talking to Kotori. She's the only other person that knows the truth right now." Mio asked.

Tohka nodded, and Mio breathed out a little in relief.

"Especially Shido, I... I don't deserve to love him after all I've done. He became close to you before, so if he should love anyone, it should be you." Mio requested.

Tohka blinked at that, but simply nodded, and Mio soon walked away... after she could no longer see her, Tohka put a hand near her heart. She felt her Sephira Crystal, and the one part of it that Mio couldn't sense, the part of her that Mio didn't realize was a fraction of her own emotions.

'Mio, how can you ask me to do that?' Tohka thought.

'There's no way I can love Shido, because that feeling was never mine... it was me feeling your love for him.'

* * *

**No way... did Tohka really just say that? *chuckles a bit* Oh yeah, she totally said it, and this is related to how I'm gonna explain the eventual pairing. Something about the Sephira Crystals I've been thinking about since Vol 17 is why is love the activation key? I figured, it was what Mio set for them, but then I remember what happened with her powers when Shido died... is that the source for how the Inverse Forms act?**

**The questions rang through my mind, and while I got no definite answers, I got some major ideas for this story based on them. The Sephira Crystals have parts of Mio's emotions in them, and because she hasn't taken her powers back, this is something she _doesn't_  know about. By giving Tohka her memories back, she's indirectly caused Tohka to identify in the old timeline, her lack of personality basically copied Mio's onto her... aka, the love she felt for Shido was just Mio's being projected through her.**

**Either way, Mio now has Tohka's aid in avoiding the dark future, and confirmed Kotori's aware of everything, so she doesn't just have Reine to give her some help on some end. Now, the question is how will the fact Shido still got shot when talking with Tohka gonna affect her, now that she's facing the reality that just as she can change things, there are some things she won't be able to see coming.**

**Well, now that Tohka's story has been finished, it's time to move on to our favorite little bluenette, and see how Mio's actions have changed things for her. I'll say right now that if Mio does give any of the Spirits their memories back, it won't be until a specific event happens, so Tohka and Kotori are the only two Spirit who'll have their past timeline memories for a _long_  while.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Kotori is wearing her white ribbons in situations where she used to wear her black ones**  
~ Sawa is alive, and has since joined Ratatoskr since her original time of death, current relationship with Kurumi is unknown  
~ Its revealed Mio told Tohka that Shido would "save" her  
~ Tohka is aware she used to be Human, but not much more  
~ Ryouko takes Origami's place in being the sniper  
~ Mio confirms that Kotori is aware of everything, and knows of the original timeline


	3. Chapter 3

**The time to Yoshino's arc has come, and I'm excited to be reaching this point. While Mio was mostly sidelined in Tohka's arc, although that's kinda justified due to how Tohka's arc works, and the fact she's trying to not let people realize she's a Spirit at the moment, much less the First Spirit. *chuckles a bit* Well, from here on, we'll start seeing more involvement from her, the first scene of this chapter especially.**

**Since we've finally gotten to this point, more of Mio's feelings will begin to show, as will interactions with Shido that she can't avoid. All while Tohka and Kotori have to do their best to help her, while respecting her wishes and feelings, and Reine tries to act like the mother she technically is to Mio when a more human touch needs to be involved.**

**Also, there were will be cases where Mio actually does help fight, the problem is she can't do it while she can be recognized... I think you can all tell what I mean by that without me saying it, so no need for me to be redundant there. There's also another benefit to Mio's presence in battles, but that'll be a secret for the moment... though I don't feel it's gonna be a surprise either ^^;**

**Now to reply to some guest reviews.**

**To Seeker213: "Don't worry, there will be, I can confirm now that the arcs for three of the Spirits CANNOT be the same as they were in canon because of the butterfly effects of Mio's past changes. I think people know which trio I'm talking about. Especially one in particular, but I can't say anymore due to major, and I mean MAJOR, spoilers!"**

**"I'm assuming you meant to say Another A Live and not Re:Live, because the Mio of that story didn't change the past in any manner. The answer? She won't be, as I'd have to merge the personalities of three timelines (despite two are similar) together... Old Timeline Origami is already hard for me to work with, much less the two personalities together."**

**"Plus, if we go by some of Reine's actions, then I don't think Mio really cares about if she was being perverted or not, so it kinda feels redundant to use that as a way to show some things don't change."**

**To Hakuryuu: "Pretty much, this story is the kind of DAL story that requires them to show up in the same order because it's the canon timeline repeating, but with some changes... you'll still see some surprises though :3"**

**Well, let's get started now, shall we?**

* * *

**_ Chapter 3, Yoshino Arc - Tears in the Rain _ **

The sight of Tenguu City during the night was seen, specifically around two neighboring houses, one being the Itsuka residence were both Shido and Kotori were sleeping, while the house next to it was something like an apartment in size, but really just a big house.

Inside that house, the residents were quickly revealed to be Reine, Mio, and the newest addition of Tohka, who moved in since the house's size was designed to also house any rescued Spirits without the issues of room, or available housing.

"No, that's my Kinako bread, you can't take it..." Tohka mumbled in her sleep.

As Tohka slept on the couch, drool could be seen leaving her mouth, a smile on her face as she bit into the bread pillow she won at the arcade, which Reine had restored with a realizer. Reine was currently sleeping in a bed stationed in a spot reached by a small flight of stairs, slightly curled up.

The most unique bed on the other hand belonged to Mio, who was sleeping in a special chair-like realizer meant to have a therapeutic effect for troubled sleepers... unfortunately, it seemed tonight it wasn't working, as her body twitched and sweat in her sleep, her face showing distress.

_"I love you, Mio." Shido's voice echoed._

"No... no... No!" Mio exclaimed.

Mio suddenly gasped, waking up and sweating heavily, panting as she stared at the wall she was facing... after that, her eyes began to well up with tears. Starting to sniffle a bit, she quickly ran up the stairs to Reine's bed.

"Wake up mom... please, wake up." Mio begged, shaking Reine.

Reine didn't wake, and soon Mio began to sniffle, jumping on top of her. This finally got Reine awake as she saw Mio's crying expression looking at her.

"Mio? What's wrong, why are you crying?" Reine asked worriedly.

"It happened again, I had another dream about it... why does this keep happening?" Mio cried.

Mio crawled closer to her, sobbing as Reine hugged her close, rubbing her back.

"Please hold me, don't let go... I don't wanna be alone right now." Mio begged.

"I won't, just star here the rest of the night, I'm here." Reine comforted.

Mio hugged her back, soon sobbing herself back to sleep, all while Reine rubbed her head and back.

"I'm right here." She repeated.

* * *

The next day in class, some of the students noticed Mio had bags under her eyes, surprising them as much as the rain that had come without a forecast.

"Whoa, you alright there Mio, you look like you just fought through a war zone." Hiroto asked.

"...Nightmare, I didn't get a good sleep." She answered.

Everyone saw her body slump against the desk, making everyone sweat drop a bit before facing the board, while Shido looked at Origami.

"Hey Origami, do you think it be because of..." Shido whispered.

"Probably, she just froze up after we saw it happen, I'm surprised I didn't wake up during the night myself." Origami answered.

Soon enough, both teachers walked into class, and Tamae cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this might be unexpected considering our second day of class, but... it seems we have another new transfer student!" Tamae revealed happily.

Everyone showed surprise at that, mumbling about it due to the fact it was Day 3 of the year, and Mio had only transferred in on Day 2. At that moment, Reine motioned the student in, revealing it was none other than Tohka.

"I'm Tohka Yatogami, I'm so excited to meet all of you!" Tohka exclaimed.

Like before, the boys had a pretty big reaction to seeing her, while Ai rubbed her eyes.

"Hey, is it just me, or is that the girl Shido was hanging out with the other day." Ai asked.

"Probably is, I saw her too, and she was wearing the Raizen High uniform when she did." Hiroto answered.

Reine cleared her throat, making the gossiping stop.

"Tohka, why don't you take one of the empty seats in the back row?" Reine suggested.

"OK!" Tohka agreed.

Tohka soon took the seat next to Shido, making Origami giggle slightly.

'Saw that coming a mile away.' She thought.

"...hey Shido, I don't know what we're supposed to be learning, what's today's class about?" Tohka asked.

Mio's cheeks puffed out, trying not to laugh at that.

'Glad to see regaining your memory hasn't made you change a bit.' Mio smiled.

* * *

A bit later into the day, Tohka was seen rushing into the classroom, having just left Home Ec class.

"Shido, I made some cookies in class, everyone showed me how to make them!" Tohka exclaimed happily.

She placed them on Shido's desk, surprising him slightly.

"You wanna try one?" Tohka offered.

"Oh, sure thing, I'd love to." Shido replied.

Shortly after saying that, Origami walked in, everyone noticing she was slightly charred, and a large bandage on her left cheek.

"Origami!? What happened to you?" Shido asked.

"...Sorry, that's my fault." Tohka answered.

Origami sighed, placing her own box of cookies down.

"Tohka eventually figured out how to do the cooking, but not before I got covered in ash, and burned on one cheek... don't even ask how she did that." Origami explained.

"I'm really sorry, I mean it." Tohka apologized.

Following that, Mio also came in, with some of her clothes having fire damage. Shido went white at it, while all the guys went quiet, no one willing to admit the elephant in the room... said elephant being part of her outfit was showing part of her underboob.

"...Why's everyone staring?" Mio asked.

"Uh, we... thought we saw a UFO?" Shido lied.

Mio gained a curious look looked at the window, making everyone sight in relief a she bought it. She put her own cookie box down soon after. Seeing what was inside, Origami's eyes widened.

"T-these are a gourmet brand they only sell at an expensive cafe, you manage to cook these!?" Origami asked in shock.

"I just made them, that's all." Mio answered.

Tohka looked away briefly, sweat dropping a bit from Mio's reply.

'This girl doesn't know the meaning of "blending in" at all.' Tohka thought.

She takes one of the cookies, holding it near her mouth.

"Well, let's see if they taste the same, bottom's up!" Tohka declared.

She took a bite...

"...Oh, my freaking god, they do taste the same!" Tohka exclaimed happily.

"They do, give me one of them." Origami exclaimed.

She tries one, giving a similar reaction. It didn't take long for everyone in class to do the same, surprising Shido as he tried one to, though less expressive about the delicious taste than the rest of them were.

"Wow, they're right, that prodigy claim is on the mark." Shido stated.

"I know, and that's saying something when I'm called the super genius." Origami agreed.

"No, Origami beats me there, her genius is natural while mine comes from Autism... which I still don't get when my mom tries telling me about it." Mio replied.

Origami sweat dropped, chuckling nervously.

"Uh... I'll explain that later, mainly because I don't want you repeating it every day or it'll sound like an excuse." She offered.

"Alright, if you... really... want to..." Mio replied.

At that moment, Mio suddenly fell to the ground, blacking out.

* * *

Mio groaned as her eyes suddenly regained focus, causing her to see Shido looking at her worriedly... which in turn made her blush.

"Glad you're OK, you suddenly fainted out of nowhere, the nurse mentioned it was probably your lack of sleep that did it." Shido explained, smiling at her.

"...Don't get any closer." Mio whimpered.

Shido was surprised at that, up until now, Mio was fine with everyone, she didn't mind being around him in class... yet now with only the two of them, she acted like he was the plague towards him.

"What, is something wrong-" He asked.

"STAY AWAY!" Mio shouted.

Mio threw the pillow she was on by him, making him freeze up as it barely missed. Mio panted a bit as he looked at her... and then he decided to back away.

"...OK, I'll just be going then." Shido stated.

As Shido left, Mio managed to calm down a bit, holding her head before she took deep breath to relax.

Following that, Tohka walked into the nurse's office.

"...I'm guessing by how Shido's face looked upon seeing him leave, you forced him out?" She asked.

"I did." Mio admitted.

Tohka sighed, and neared Mio before... flicking her on the forehead. Mio yelped as she held her forehead, getting a reminder of Tohka's unnatural strength.

"Mio, you can be an idiot sometimes." Tohka said bluntly.

"Huh!?" Mio asked, still in pain.

"Trying to avoid Shido under these kinds of situations? It won't do you any good, eventually, Shido's gonna notice you avoiding him when alone... didn't you ever consider he might get suspicious?" Shido asked.

Mio's eyes widened, and soon she made a sad looking face.

"...I can't, if I get close to him, I'll-" Mo sniffled.

"I know how you're worried, but ignoring him isn't going to help, if you truly want to avoid going that path... just make it clear you want to be friends. it might help calm you down a bit." Tohka suggested.

Mio though for a bit, a little unsure.

"Look, if this really scares you, then just have me and Kotori be by your side. That's why you let us know the truth, right?" Tohka reminded.

"...I guess no matter how many years, or how mature I get, I still act as old as I look, don't I?" Mio admitted shamefully.

"Hey, don't feel bad, I do too!" Tohka giggled.

Mio looked at Tohka, soon puffing her cheeks before laughing alongside her... only for Mio to realize something.

"Uh... Tohka, how am I supposed to explain my reaction towards Shido to him?" She asked.

"Don't worry, I think I know a good explanation for that." Tohka replied.

* * *

Shido was holding an umbrella over his head, looking up at the sky as he walked home.

"Man, ever since that date with Tohka, all the rain forecasts have been really off lately." Shido mentioned.

He soon heard splash, making him look to see none other than Yoshino as she splashed in the puddles.

As he briefly watched her playing around, Yoshino suddenly tripped, and face faulted into the ground. Shido gasped as he ran over to make sure she was OK.

"Hey, are you OK?" He asked.

Yoshino looked at him.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're not hurt?" Shido asked.

Yoshino pulled her hood down, shaking a bit.

"...Guess not then." Shido remarked.

"...I'm sorry."

Shido blinked at her, the Water Spirit slowly letting him see her face again.

"...Thank you." Yoshino said softly.

Yoshino soon ran off, which Shido assumed was her going back home, leaving him wondering who the girl had really been.

* * *

Shido soon made it back home, letting Kotori know he'd take a shower, but once he opened it... he saw Tohka was already in there. As he stared at her, Tohka realized she had forgotten not to show until she heard Shido walk in...

The rest of the house suddenly heard the two screaming, and Tohka closed the door.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Shido exclaimed loudly.

"N-No, it's my fault for not telling you I'd be in your shower!" Tohka replied loudly.

Shido blinked at that.

"Wait, why are you in my shower, much less my house?" He asked.

"Reine and Mio came over, and Kotori said I could use the shower." Tohka answered.

Shido groaned, getting his clothes back on as he found Kotori on the couch.

"Oh, hey big bro, welcome home!" Kotori greeted.

"Yeah, welcome enough to not know Tohka was in the shower." Shido snarked.

Kotori blushed at that, looking away from him.

"...Sorry." She apologized.

Shido sighed, looking around.

"Well, she said Mio and her mom were here, so where are they?" He asked.

"Over here." Reine answered.

He looked to see them in the kitchen, Reine was blowing on a latte she just made, while Mio dumped a bunch of sugary substances over some food she raided from the fridge. Realizing he was looking at her, Mio's eyes wandered to her food, and then back.

"Uh..." Mio trailed off.

"Its fine, just don't empty too much of the fridge." Shido mentioned.

Mio nodded in agreement.

Soon enough, they were all at the table, with Reine sipping her coffee.

"So, why the sudden visit?" Shido asked.

"Well, aside from me and Kotori having something we should tell you about, I thought I should explain why Mio kinda exploded at you in the Nurse's office." Reine answered.

Mio hung her head down.

"I'm sorry about that..." Mio apologized.

"No, it's fine, I did kinda of-" Shido replied.

"It wasn't you being too close, it was that you remind her of her father... he's no longer with us." Reine interrupted.

Shido showed surprise at that, followed by looking at the clean teddy bear she always had on hand.

"You mean..." Shido answered.

"When she saw you after waking up, the shock was just a bit too much for her. She still has nightmares over it." Reine mentioned.

"Nightmares, like... she saw him die?" Tohka questioned.

Reine closed her eyes at that, with Mio looking away.

"Thank goodness, I thought you might hate me, I'm sorry about that." Shido sighed, feeling relieved.

Mio looked at him in surprise.

"I'll make sure to be more careful next time, and that's a promise." Shido smiled.

"...Thank you." Mio thanked, blushing lightly.

Reine soon put a napkin out, borrowing one of Mio's sugar cubes.

"Now what I needed to tell you about. While you did seal Tohka's powers after kissing her, you didn't seal every bit of it." Reine explained.

She tapped her latte, leaving a brown stain before using the foam to make a line.

"Right now, there's a pathway between you that's unseen to the naked eye, 1% of Tohka's power is still in her, which connects to the other 99% held within you." She remarked.

"So, that would be the seal?" Shido asked.

Kotori nodded.

"Yeah, that would be it." Kotori confirmed.

"Speaking of which, how did you know I had that kind of power?" Shido asked.

Kotori sighed.

"Truth be told? We aren't sure ourselves, Ratatoskr was just lucky in figuring it out, but maybe it could relate the Spacequakes somehow?" Kotori lied.

"And that's where this next point is important. The mental state of a sealed Spirit has an effect on the seal, if their emotions come unstable, their powers will start flowing back to them slowly, and if that instability gets too large, the seal will break, forcing you to redo it... that could be a problem if their feelings for you worsen." Reine replied.

Shido thought on that for a bit.

"Let me guess, there's more Spirits than just Tohka, aren't there?" Shido asked.

"Yeah, we've recorded a total of ten so far." Kotori verified.

Reine slid out a paper detailing some info on them, though intentionally removing or limiting the info shown. For one, the pictures were made to blurry, that way Shido didn't learn about Kotori being [Efreet] before he was ready.

"Tohka is the Spirit we knew as [Princess], and she was one of the stronger ones, so that's already one big plus." Kotori stated.

"Truth be told, I don't think it'll be as easy next time." Shido admitted.

Mio licked her plate clean, adding her own two cents.

"Not necessarily, you don't just store that sealed Reiryoku just to do nothing with it, my mom thinks you'll be able to use some of the power of the Spirits you seal." Mio mentioned.

"Wait, really?" Shido asked.

Reine nodded.

"In theory at least, how else can we explain you recovering after being shot like you were?" Reine questioned.

Shido remembered that, wondering how he survived that himself.

"Yeah, guess that could explain it." Shido admitted.

"Still, we can't take a risk until its proven, so we're having Origami train to help you on field with a CR-Unit." Reine remarked.

"You mean like the AST wore?" He asked.

Kotori nodded, taking a Chupa Chups out to suck on.

"Yeah, she's got the skills for one, and a little help would be good, never know what could happen after all." Kotori mentioned.

Shido imagine the shot he lived through, but much worse.

'Yeah, probably a good thing Origami agreed to this.' He thought.

* * *

The next day, around lunch time, the usual group was seen eating their lunch bentos. Things would end up changing quickly as a familiar alarm went off.

【  **WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!** 】

"Right now, really!?" Tohka whined.

"That would be our cue, where's Mrs. Murasame?" Origami asked.

A throat clearing was heard, and Reine was seen waving to them. The four followed her, while Tamae quickly ran into the room to get everyone into the shelters.

Eventually they get onto the Fraxinus, right after the Spacequake had already happened.

"Made it just in time big bro, the AST hasn't arrived to attack just yet." Kotori remarked.

Shido caught his breath and noticed the crater was small.

"So, which Spirit is it? The damage seems kinda weak." Shido asked.

"This would be [Hermit]'s work, she's one of the weakest Spirits when it comes to Spacequakes, makes sense since she doesn't fight back against the AST." Mio answered

Soon, the screen showed Yoshino's face more clearly, making Shido recognize her.

"Hey, that's the girl I saw yesterday!" Shido exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Origami asked.

"Yeah, at the shrine as I was heading back home, did she come here like Tohka did?" Shido asked.

Kannazuki checks a clipboard.

"We were definitely tracking her by then, and we saw no disruptions in her wavelength at the time, I'd say that's a fair possibility. She must have disappeared back to the Spirit's Dimension after you met her." He suggested.

Shido looked confused at that.

"That's the place we've decided to call where Tohka described she kept going to while asleep, it's still fairly new info for us." Kotori mentioned.

"Hey guys, I think the AST just arrived." Origami warned.

They began their attack against Yoshino, who simply flew away from them, while Mio finally noticed what wasn't on her hand.

'Looks like she took my advice, otherwise Yoshinon would have still been there... I just hope that doesn't make something predictable if she ends up entering her Inverse Form at any point.' Mio thought, sweating a bit.

"Origami, I think it's time, the Midgardsormr's ready for you." Kotori stated, tossing her a card.

Origami fumbled to catch it.

"Alright everyone, let's get this date started!" She exclaimed.

* * *

Yoshino began flying towards the building, and the AST was prepared to cut her off, when...

"Not so fast!"

Suddenly, a laser fires at them, and the AST turns to see Origami fly into view. She was wearing a black wiring suit, with a CR-Unit that resembled a gray version of Mana's eventual Vanargandr, but rather than taking design cues from Fenrir, it had more serpent and dragon-like features to resemble Jormungandr.

There was one major different, to avoid being recognized after the battle, her CR-Unit had a helmet that also contained all her hair inside of it, leaving her identity unknown to anyone not with Ratatoskr. Also, the sword and mechanical jaw were on the opposites sides, Mio having decided it so she'd have her dominant hand gain the experience to use Metatron later on.

"Hey, who is that?" Mikie wondered.

"Careful troops, we've got a rogue wizard on our hands." Ryouko warned.

Yoshino soon flew inside a store, and Mio, who was outside with Shido, motioned to it.

"She's in there Shido, this is your chance." Mio whispered.

"OK, you sure you'll be alright out here?" Shido asked.

Mio nodded.

"Yeah, if anything, I'm a good way to distract the AST." Mio replied.

Shido looked at her, before nodding back, going inside to find Yoshino.

Once he was gone, Mio motioned for Tohka to come near her, and the purple-haired Spirit did.

"So, what's the game plan here?" Tohka asked.

Mio looked at Tohka, quickly followed by tapping her forehead, making Tohka feel something change about the pathway between her and Shido, she wasn't sure how to describe it though. It felt like it was... smoother, more controlled.

"What was that?" Tohka asked.

"I did more work over repeating the last 30 years, and used it to create a way that lets you use your full power, and send it back to Shido without a need to reseal it. Wait until you see real trouble appear, that's when you can join the fight." Mio stated.

"OK, what about you then?" Tohka asked.

Mio wondered on that for a while, and then got an idea, stepping back as she transformed into her form as Phantom, cloaking herself in her noise cover. She cleared her throat, making sure her voice distortion was working.

"This should get their focus." Mio smirked, sounding unrecognizable.

Tohka clapped her hands in surprise, impressed by the sight before her. Waiting for the right moment as Origami got a bit overwhelmed, she rose up into the air, and fired a Reiryoku beam above the AST members' heads, getting their attention.

"Wait, another Spirit!?" Mikie shouted.

"Dang it, split your focus, most of you focus on the unknown Spirit!" Ryouko ordered.

Once inside, Shido taps his headset.

"Kotori, just for a second opinion, you sure we're in here?" Shido asked.

"Yep, she flew right in here when Origami distracted them, and they won't try smoking her out for a bit thanks to us throwing out the [Phantom] with her." Kotori answered.

Shido raised an eyebrow.

"The Phantom?" Shido asked.

"When Reine was giving Tohka her examination, she examined the little bit of Tohka's Reiryoku up close, and used it to make a robot that can be mistaken as a Spirit. It doesn't truly recognize as one, so they can't see it coming, hence the name [Phantom]." Kotori explained.

"Wow, how'd she do that?" Shido asked, surprised.

Kotori giggled.

"Simple, that woman's a genius." Kotori lied.

Shido soon heard something, and turned.

"I think I found her, gonna be silent for a moment." Shido whispered.

Shido turned, only to see Yoshino hanging upside down from the ceiling, spooking him as he fell onto his back. She soon shifted he floating to make her right-side up again. Taking a closer look at Shido...

"...It's you again." Yoshino whispered.

"One second big bro, we're gonna check her readings first." Kotori requested.

Everyone on the Fraxinus began typing, showing her emotional levels, with her happiness being ranked at around a level of 51.

"At least 50, that's a good starting number." Sawa mentioned.

Sawa taps part of her console.

"Shido, the happiness meter states she's resting at the middle range, so you should be safe with whatever you say right now." She remarked.

"OK, thanks for the heads up." Shido whispered.

Shido looked at Yoshino, who stared at him.

"Uh, my name's Shido, nice to meet you." Shido greeted.

"My name is... Yoshino." She replied.

Kotori noticed her meter go up, but only slightly.

'Yoshino's definitely more comfortable than in the old timeline, but Yoshino's absence makes it hard to tell where things are gonna go... especially with how she might summon Zadkiel.' Kotori wondered, biting her lip a bit.

* * *

Around 70% of the AST's members began firing at Mio, but her umbrella based shield blocked their shocks without even a ripple showing that some kind of damage was inflicted. She silently yawned as she waited.

'Yeah, this is kinda boring... yet I can't fight back either.' Mio thought.

With the other 30%, which included Ryouko, Origami flew around their attacks as she either countered with her blade, or fired off her jaw's beam attack. Mikie flew at Origami, clashing blades with her.

"Why are you fighting us!?" Mikie asked.

"You fight for what you believe in, and so do I... years ago, I saw a Spirit and I couldn't see a monster... I saw a scared little girl who was being hunted and didn't get why! Only fighting back because she was being attacked first!" Origami replied, the helmet distorting her voice.

Mikie showed surprise at that, getting some of the AST's attention.

"Why bother explaining this though? No matter what, you'll justify it because they're only damaging this world in general. I've had enough of this cycle... that's why I fight against you!" She exclaimed.

Origami unleashes her jaw's beam again, soon making a confused expression towards herself.

'...Why am I being so theatrical with them anyways? That was weird." She wondered.

As Mikie fell to the ground, she noticed the building that [Hermit] had gone into, taking into mind what Origami had just said...

'What we believe in... then I believe I can sneak up on Hermit, get her by myself when she expects a group or no one!' Mikie thought.

Mikie secretly flew inside the building, neither Origami, Mio, or the other AST noticing her sneak inside.

Meanwhile inside the building, Shido panicked as Yoshino stood on some display bars.

"Please get down, that's not safe!" Shido warned.

Sorry, but... I'm still a bit scared of you, so I don't feel comfortable being too close yet." Yoshino answered.

Shido sweated.

"That's fair, but don't be not-close on that thing, you could-" Shido warned.

Yoshino soon lost her balance, making Shido rush to catch her, but when he did... they kissed each other by accident. After she got up, Shido panicked.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" Shido apologized.

"Thank you for catching me." Yoshino said softly, blushing a bit.

Shido heard his headset make a warning sound.

"Kotori, I just got a warning, what is it?" Shido whispered.

"I don't know, you two should be alone right now." Kotori answered honestly.

At that moment, the sound of firing was heard as Mikie began firing at Yoshino, catching Shido's attention.

"What!? When did she get in the building!" Kotori exclaimed.

"She must have snuck in, this isn't good..." Reine commented.

Readings for Yoshino quickly began to drop.

"Commander, the readings for [Hermit] are dropping to dangerous numbers, at this rate..." Shiizaki stated.

Yoshino panicked, covering herself.

"Stop it, right now!" Shido shouted.

"Huh?" Mikie blinked.

Shido remembered about not letting himself be seen, and soon grabbed Yoshino as he hid themselves.

"The readings don't detect a Spirit, wait... is there a person in here?" Mikie wondered.

Yoshino began to shake more, and Shido heard a different warning sound that alerted Yoshino's mental condition was getting worse.

"Calm down Yoshino, I won't let her hurt you, just don't-" Shido whispered.

"Stop it, don't hurt me... don't hurt me..." Yoshino whimpered.

Yoshino screamed, causing a large icy wind to blow out, knocking Mikie towards the wall, while Shido tumbled.

" **[ZADKIEL!]** "

The ground ripped apart, and a familiar mechanical white rabbit formed, only there was one difference than the Zadkiel from the past timeline... it was  _bigger_  now! Kotori's reaction to its summon summed it up.

"...Oh shit." She squeaked out.

"Is that her Angel?" Shido questioned.

He only heard Kotori's whimpering, which he took as a yes, right as Yoshino jumped onto its back, sticking her hands into the black section that let her puppeteer the Mecha as it roared to life. Its eyes widening as pupils formed.

"Big bro, run out of there before she freezes you!" Kotori shouted.

Shido didn't waste any time, and quickly ran out before the entire room froze, a huge gale pushing Mikie outside.

* * *

Ryouko and Origami were about to clash, only for a sudden glass breaking sound to catch their attention as Mikie was seen flying outside, and Zadkiel's form broke free.

"Mikie!?" An AST member exclaimed.

"And [Hermit]'s Angel was just summoned... aw, damn it! What did she do!?" Ryouko screamed.

Mio noticed this, and panic returned through her body.

'What? No, how did... what's going on!? Why did Mikie go inside... she wasn't supposed to do that! Not to mention, why is Zadkiel even bigger now!?' Mio panicked.

Tohka noticed Zadkiel's presence, and that was a clear indicator of trouble to her.

'It's my time to fight now!' Tohka thought.

Tohka jumped into the air, twirling as her Astral Dress formed, and Sandalphon's throne appeared from a rooftop. She unsheathed it, and then rushed towards Zadkiel, making the AST's CR-Units pick up her readings.

"Captain, we just got a reading for [Princess], and she's in the area!" As AST member warned.

"What!?" Ryouko shouted.

They readied themselves to engage Tohka, only to notice her attacking Zadkiel, with the Angel retaliating with a geyser from its mouth.

"Wait, are those two fighting each other?" Ryouko wondered.

Origami soon got an alert, making her tap her side.

"Origami, you'll need to withdraw here, her Angel has an ability that'll absorb your Maryoku and freeze you. This is one Spirit you can't fight when her Angel's summoned." Kotori ordered.

"Oh boy... I don't want that, then I'm withdrawing now." Origami replied.

Origami flies off, making Mikie look at her before she vanished.

As this happened, Shido got outside, and Mio noticed him appear. She rushed over to him, grabbing him before flying through the air, making him panic.

"Whoa! Um, could you maybe put me down!?" Shido begged loudly.

'You'll thank me in a few seconds.' Mio thought.

Zadkiel roars, creating a giant icy tornado, freezing all the AST members as they tried to defend with their territories, only for them to put them in frozen ice spears. Tohka herself got hit, freezing briefly before she broke out.

"C-c-cold!" Tohka whispered, shivering a bit.

Shido paled at that.

"...I take it back, don't put me down." Shido muttered.

"Keep your eye out." Mio warned.

Zadkiel's eyes glowed, with a spot on Zadkiel's body glowing a similar red hue as it fired an ice beam. Mio throw out an umbrella shaped barrier to counter it.

Using the chance, Tohka rushed at the Angel, slashing its lower neck area, causing it to spark slightly. Yoshino began to panic again, screaming loudly as the ice cyclone formed again, making Tohka panic as she flew away again.

"Damn it, this is annoying!" Tohka muttered, gritting her teeth.

Kotori looked at the fight, feeling something was wrong.

"Reine, look at [Hermit]'s current stats, I've got an odd feeling about her strength right now."

"Alright, bringing it up right now." Reine replied.

Kotori focused on the screen immediately after getting that answer.

** Yoshino **

**Risk Factors: AA**

**Spacequake: A**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: B**

**Angel: AA**

**Strength: 127**

**Consistency: 145**

**Spiritual Power: 201**

**Agility: 183**

Kotori flinched at the stats, a clear increase in her Rank, Spacequake, and most of her stats. All that dropped as agility, and that was likely only cause Zadkiel was a giant compared to the original timeline.

'No way, how much of her strength had been limited by Yoshinon's existence!?' Kotori wondered.

As they watched the ice cyclone.

"YOSHINO!" Shido exclaimed.

"No use, that cyclone's not gonna let you hear her... we need to get you in there directly." Mio stated.

Shido looked at the cloaked First Spirit like she was crazy.

"I have a plan, just trust me, also... you might wanna tuck and roll." She stated.

"What!?" Shido exclaimed.

Mio zoomed forward, nearing the icy cyclone.

"Tohka! Give a swing, and as big as you can!" Mio requested.

"Got it!" Tohka replied.

Tohka shouted as s swung down, creating a powerful slash wave towards the cyclone, disrupting it slightly as Mio tossed Shido forward.

"This is insane!" Shido exclaimed.

Shido did said tuck and roll, right as Mio held up her hand, unleashing a burst of fire at the tornado that he was able to roll through. Mio sighed in relief as she sensed him getting through safely.

'...Again, once again something happened that I couldn't control. Why? Why does this keep happening?' Mio cried.

* * *

Yoshino whimpered as she shook against Zadkiel's body, terrified at what was happening.

"YOSHINO!"

Yoshino raised her head, looking at where the voice came from, and soon saw Shido walking towards her, showing signs of panting as he came closer.

"Shido?" Yoshino whispered.

"I'm here, it's OK!" Shido panted.

Yoshino didn't seem so sure, still hiding behind Zadkiel as it growled at Shido.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I swear it, I came here because I can save you!" Shido shouted.

Yoshino showed some surprise, with Zadkiel calming down in response.

"You saw Tohka, didn't you? The one with the purple-hair. She's like you, a Spirit, but I've sealed her powers. Aside from when she's trying to help me, the AST think she's just a normal human girl now! I made a promise to help every Spirit, so I'm begging you... please give me the chance to help!"

Yoshino's eyes widened, remembering certain words she was told once.

_"You may be lonely for a while, but I promise you, one day someone who knows what you are will come, and they will be your hero."_

"It's you..." She whispered.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

"You're the one that she told me about, the one that would be my hero." Yoshino answered.

Shido's eyes widened, realizing who it had to be.

'That First Spirit person again, did she tell her too, and maybe even all the other Spirits?' Shido wondered.

Outside of the cyclone, Mio suddenly sneezes, catching Tohka's attention briefly.

"...Shido's talking about me, isn't he?" Mio thought aloud.

After a bit, the icy cyclone begins to fade, making Mio fly behind a building as she dispels her Phantom cloak. Tohka watched as Shido and Yoshino were seen, with Zadkiel vanishing as the Angel was dispelled, making the purple-haired Spirit sigh in relief as she dispelled her Astral Dress, and ran towards them.

"Shido, are you OK?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah, though I feel like I just lost a few years off my life." Shido admitted.

After a bit, Mio ran towards the two, panting a bit as they noticed her.

"Is... everyone... alright?" Mio breathed.

"Yeah, did you stay safe?" Shido asked.

Mio nodded, holding her finger out as she breathed in some air.

"My mom beamed me back up when it got dangerous, I came back down after it was over." Mio choked out.

From the ship, Kotori slumped in relief.

"Big bro, we're lucky things went our way there, don't give me a heart attack next time." She sighed.

* * *

Later on, Yoshino was brought back to the Itsuka residence and the Spirit Apartment, with Yoshino spending time in the former until Shido finally raised her happiness meter enough until she could be sealed.

The good news is each house's interior had realizers put inside to create a field that hid any Spirits inside of it, similar to the Fraxinus' quarantine room which had a similar affect. Once that had happened, Mio slumped to onto Shido's couch, fairly stressed out over the most recent events.

'First that Ryouko woman ends up firing the shot that shouldn't have happened, causing Shido to still get shot, and then Mikie sneaks in the building to make Yoshino's freak out occur as well, even though Yoshinon wasn't involved... nor was Tohka there to be jealous due to regaining her memories.' Mio thought.

She gripped her fist, tearing up at the thoughts.

'Why is this happening, why!? I told all the Spirits they used to be human, gave advise to lessen or remove their problems, things should be going better... why is nothing I do following the way it  _should_  be happening!?' Mio cried.

_"I love you, Mio."_

Mio held her head, panting heavily as that line from her nightmare rang out.

'No, it can't be, I refuse to believe it! I'm doing what needs to be done! After everything I did in the old timeline... I've lost the right to love Shido, I refuse to believe things are going wrong because of this!' She thought.

"Mio?"

Mio blinked into view, seeing Yoshino look at her with a worried look.

"...Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I've just got a small headache. It'll pass soon enough." Mio answered, petting her head.

While doing that, Mio influenced her pathway in the same manner she had for Tohka, though right after she did it... something weird happened.

Even though Yoshino's face didn't show any signs of being sad... her eyes suddenly began to flood out tears.

"Huh? Yoshino, why are you crying?" Mio wondered.

"I... I don't know, I don't feel sad, but... for some reason it's like there's this strong feeling of sorrow in my heart. My eyes won't stop crying, even though I don't feel like I should be... I'm scared." Yoshino whimpered.

Mio sweated a bit, looking around for something, and soon rushed to grab the paper towel roll.

"Here, wipe them with this, and I'll go find my mom to try and figure something out!" Mio panicked, rushing off.

As she rushed by, Tohka and Kotori notice her sprinting, and looked confused.

"What was that about?" Kotori asked.

"...Wait a minute, didn't Yoshino say she wanted to talk with Mio?" Tohka mentioned.

The two quickly froze, and looked to see Yoshino crying.

"Yoshino, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Kotori asked.

"I don't know, Mio just touched me, and then... they just started coming out. I don't even feel sad!" Yoshino whimpered.

Tohka's eyes widened at that, while Kotori paled at that, luckily for Yoshino... the tears stopped a few moments after she said that.

"Huh? They stopped, but why?" Yoshino wondered.

Tohka and Kotori soon blinked, looking at each other before starting a whispering conversation.

"...Those tears, they were Mio's, the Zadkiel Crystal has her sadness inside of it." Tohka realized.

"So, you realized it too?" Kotori asked.

Tohka nodded, remembering the other day.

"Yeah, when Mio restored my memories, I realized why I ended up becoming so similar to her... the Sandalphon Crystal contained her love for Shido. Wait, does that mean you experienced this as well?" Tohka questioned.

"Yeah, when Mio restored my memories, I saw it... her rage the moment Shido was killed, that rage was terrifying. It was the same anger that made me go berserk in the old timeline, when my Sephira Crystal hadn't been fully refined like this time." Kotori admitted.

The two looked down at the ground, and began wondering... just how much pain was Mio forcing herself to bear? Pain not just from the old timeline, but the new one as well.

'Are we really doing the right thing for her?' They both wondered.

* * *

Far away from Tenguu City, the sight of a car being driven by a pair of criminals was trying to escape the police.

"Ha! Try all you want suckers, but you'll never be able to get your hands on us!" The lead criminal cackled.

"Freedom's only miles away!" The lackey criminal laughed.

Then, as if to ruin their parade, a series of gunshot was heard, suddenly blowing a flat in all of their tires, and they noticed their car slowing down as the cops began to catch up with them. Seeing this, the main criminal grabbed a missile launcher, ready to blow up all the police.

"No way, I'll blow you all to pieces!" He screamed.

Before he could fire it, another shot suddenly hit the trigger area, making it unable to be fired. The sudden shock made them swerve to a stop, and soon the cops caught up to them, allowing both to be arrested. From a nearby wall, the sight of a shadow with a hand breaching it was seen before it pulled away, vanishing.

"And another pair of criminals get their justice."

Up on a building top, the sight of Kurumi was seen, looking at the criminals she stopped get taken into the police car. Soon enough, the sight of a one of her clones appearing forming from a shadow caught her attention.

"Ah, hello there me, I take it you have something to share?" Kurumi asked.

"Oh, I just thought I'd like you know that the time Mio told us of has come, Shido's sealed what he believes to be only two Spirits." Kurumi's clone answered.

Kurumi showed surprise at that.

"Already? That seemed fairly fast, but I did promise her." Kurumi mentioned.

She stood up on her feet, prompting the clone to continue.

"There's a little more I may have... spied on, me." Kurumi's clone stated.

Kurumi looked at her, kneeling down as she mentioned a whisper... then widened her eyes as she did.

"...Really?" Kurumi asked.

"Really." Her clone confirmed.

Kurumi looked up towards the starry sky, a determined look on her face.

"Back on that day, she could have lied to me... she didn't, I know she intends to pay for what she's done, but... I can't stand to let her suffer." She stated.

Her one clone looked at her curiously, being from a timeline before that day.

"She didn't restore my past memories because she didn't want me to remember the awful memories of her past actions, and told me the truth when she didn't have to. I won't ever understand who I became in that timeline, but in this one?" Kurumi remarked.

**_"I refuse to let her drown in despair!"_ **

* * *

**So, there you have it, the Yoshino arc began and ended in a single chapter. I feel her arc is the fastest one to work through, which might be why Kurumi's arc was the opposite, to bounce back from that, and/or to catch readers/viewers off guard after seeing how Kurumi shook up the story. In a sense, that's why I'm glad next chapter starts her arc... because hers is probably the arc that will shake up this story the most :3**

**As such, trust me when I say that Kurumi's arc will be the longest one yet, because that last scene alone should tell you that this arc will be very different from Volume 3. In fact, I'll admit right now that we'll be seeing Shido and Mio interact more than we see Kurumi half the time, read into that line as you will... *giggles* Either way, I can promise everyone that Kurumi's arc will... Shake. Things. Up!**

**We've also started to see the signs of Mio trying to avoid rekindling her relationship with Shido, and it's at the level that she has nightmares. I think you see why she made Reine as separate individual... living the same 30 years again with those nightmares? She needed someone, making her turn her form as Reine into the mother she never had.**

**Something I feel I should bring up as of this chapter, just to be safe in case some readers don't know about this, is that Mio's quick mastery of various skills? That's actually a canon thing. In the Reine Holiday SS, it was shown can play the violin at a professional level, act as a foreign translator, land a royal aircraft, and even conduct medical treatment better than the official medical officer for Fraxinus.**

**It's described in Vol 17 as her possessing an otherworldly level of intelligence, as when she was born, her vocabulary was no different than a baby's, but she learned how to fluently speak Japanese in an unbelievably short amount of time, and through nothing more than simple exposure to various forms of media. Basically, Mio is able to master any miscellaneous skill she tries.**

**However, that's also how I'm gonna balance her where it really matters in this type of story... her powers as a Spirit, because there's one thing that for each individual aspect of her abilities. Even if she has the powers of everyone else, she doesn't have their experience with them, or certain abilities that require their Angels. For one example, while she can use a sound based attack, she can't control people like Miku.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Currently unknown

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ The Spirit Apartment has already been made, and is officially registered as the residence of Mio and Reine**  
~ Tohka has already moved in with Reine and Mio  
~ Due to words from Mio, Yoshino never  
~ Yoshinon doesn't exist  
~ Mio confirms all the Spirits are aware they were formerly Human  
~ The Camael Crystal was fully refined, making it safe for Kotori to use her powers  
~ Kurumi doesn't have her past memories, but is still aiding Mio to a degree


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright everyone, the time for the Kurumi arc to begin! I'm excited for this one, because this is where things truly begin to make a major change, so I hope you're as ready for the excitement as I am! Especially since if last chapter's one line from Kurumi didn't clue you in, or you just need a reminder, she's a complete 180 from canon due to circumstances. *giggles* It surprises me how different Kurumi's role in this story, and "The Dark, but Not Evil" arc ^^**

**Not to mention, we've also got none other than Mana finally making her reappearance after having been completely absence in the present after she was rescued by Mio as her earliest change in the past. How will things be different without her ever tied to the DEM or having a reduced lifespan is something that will be an interesting thing to try, while I've technically done that in Date A Re:Live, she's with Shido from the start in comparison, so... this is new for me.**

**Oh yeah, the other thing I should mention? If Kurumi isn't going to be the antagonist in this arc... will there be one? I'm pretty sure that's a question you may be wondering, so to answer it without giving much away? *smiles* Yes, but I won't say who that antagonist is, especially since I've got a double layer of sorts in that particular surprise.**

**Now to reply to some guest reviews.**

**To Hakuryuu: "Close, but it isn't Justice, and that's only because Justice is less of an emotion, and more of a virtue. Though I'd say the emotion in question is closely related to it. As for the situation with Mana? How things have gone since Mio rescued her from the past haven't been revealed so far, but considering who's arc we just entered, I don't think it's any secret that Mio's planned for her to show up around now."**

**Well, enough of me talking, let's get this chapter started!**

**A/N: Oh, I forgot to mention this as one of the timeline changes, but last chapter Shido noticed her Teddy Bear was "clean", as in not damaged like we've seen it during her time as Reine in the Old Timeline.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 4, Kurumi Arc - Sisters and Blisters _ **

Inside the Spirit Apartment, everyone was seen sleeping as usual, with Tohka now on an actual bed instead of the couch, with Yoshino sharing it with her. Without any of them noticing, the sight of a black portal formed as Kurumi twirled out of it, quickly flipping onto the ground as she landed on her feet, and a few clones following her before she turned to all of them.

"Since we don't have the same luxury of every immediate detail, I need all of me to gather all the information and details we can so we can properly blend in, is everyone ready?" Kurumi asked.

Her clones all nodded, spreading out to do just that, while the original Kurumi looked at the apartment itself. She flew up and noticed Mio sitting in her usual bed, making her wonder what it was for, but quickly shrugged the thought as she quietly grabbed some paper, a pencil, and a bit of tape.

Writing down something, she placed the tape on the paper before putting it on Mio's face, showing the side with the message towards her view, and then she phased back outside before looking around the area.

"Hmm... I wonder where I should be sleeping tonight?" She wondered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Tokyo, the sight of a plane owned by Asgard Electronics was seen flying through the sky, and the familiar blue-haired girl known as Mana was seen sleeping in one of the seats as she held her locket in her hands.

"Big brother... almost there, I'm nearly home." She sleep-talked.

She smiled a bit, turning a bit as she accidentally caused the locket to open up... revealing the picture inside, but now with color rather than the sepia image it had been in the previous timeline.

* * *

Mio was seen sleeping on her bed as she cuddled her teddy close, and after a bit, her realizer chair starts ringing as its alarm goes off. Mio yawns a bit before opening her eyes... only to see mostly white with some black in front of her.

"Huh?" She blinked.

Upon speaking, she saw the white move, revealing it was a paper, and grabbed it before pulling it off, realizing it was a note.

"A note, who's it from, did... someone..." Mio wondered, eyes widening as she read it.

_"Hello there Mio, it's been a while since we've last seen each other, hasn't it? Hope you don't mind the fact I came into this house last night to stick this message on your face. (Sorry about that ^^;) Things have been going well for me, using my powers to help make the world a better place even if in the smallest of ways. I was doing some of my usual routine last night when a clone of mine mentioned that Shido sealed his second known Spirit a bit earlier than I remember you telling me, as a result of that, I've come a bit early to help compensate for that time difference. I should be seeing you again soon enough, and based on what you told me about the past, I think you know what I mean by that, so I'll see you again soon! :)"_

_"Your friend, Kurumi Tokisaki"_

Mio stared at the note for a few seconds longer, a blank look on her face as her mouth straightened, and she soon made the paper vanish as she hugged her teddy closer in response to what she just wrote.

"Come on Mio, it's just a little earlier, things can't happen that differently because of it... right!?" Mio told herself, sweating heavily.

Said sweating caused her PJs to get a bit soaked, revealing her figure before making her stink a bit.

"...I think I'll go take a shower to relax myself, that'll help." she stated.

* * *

Eventually, at Tenguu Airport, the sight of Mana leaving the plane she was riding was seen, and she left the airport with her luggage in tow. She took a folded paper from her bag, trying to figure out where Shido's residence was.

"Let's see... where was it again?" Mana wondered.

She kept looking at the paper, squinting as she tried to understand everything with minimal success as she left the airport.

"Oh boy, I think I'm gonna get lost for a-"

Suddenly, Mana bumped into someone, not realizing where she had been walking while focused on her guide paper. She rubbed her aching noggin, only to see her guide paper fly away on the wind.

"No!" Mana exclaimed.

"My head, ouch..."

Mana looked, noticing none other than Origami rubbing her stinging forehead, though now wearing Raizen High's Summer uniform instead of the Winter uniform.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry about that, that was my fault." Mana apologized, helping her up.

"Don't worry, it isn't that bad." Origami replied.

After a moment, Origami took a good look at Mana, noticing she looked very similar to Shido. In fact, it was almost like she was a female Shido, only with a beauty added under her left eye.

"That's weird, you look a lot like my friend Shido." Origami remarked.

"Wait, you know my big brother!?" Mana exclaimed.

Origami's brain took a few moments to register that information in her head, before her eyes widened in shock.

"...Wait, what did you just say?" She inquired.

* * *

Later on, when class started, Origami still had the same expression from earlier on her face. Shido and Tohka looked at her, a bit concerned.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tohka asked.

"...I have something I need to show you after class Shido, and please try not to ask questioned." Origami said blankly.

Tohka sweat dropped at that.

'I think her brain is broken...' She thought worriedly.

It didn't take much longer for class to start, and both Tamae and Reine to walk in, and that's when they noticed Tamae showing her excited face. At this point, Mio had managed to figure out she had a very bad poker face for when she had news to share, and this face meant...

"Ms. Okamine, you're giving a wide smile with closed eyes, tell us the good news already." Mio remarked.

"Eh? Really, am I that easy to ready?" Tamae asked in surprise.

The students all went silent, while Reine looked to the side, pretending to see something non-existent on the ceiling.

"Well, you are right though, we have some exciting news. We have a new student joining our class today!" Tamae announced.

"Another transfer, doesn't this make 3 already?" Ai mentioned.

"Seriously, are they just stuffing them all into our classroom?" Mai remarked.

"If that's true, then that's so lame." Mii stated.

Tamae sweat dropped at that, only for Reine to take over.

"Actually, I think in this case, the student in question was is actually native to hear, but that doesn't exactly remove the term just for returning. Either way, she's joining our class as of today, so treat her well." Reine answered.

The sound of Reine using "her", meaning said student was female, got all the boy's attention.

"Alright, you can come in now." Reine said, turning to the door.

Realizing that was her cue, Kurumi opened the door to the classroom, getting the attention of most of the boys as she walked in as she looked like a girl who should be attending Rindouji rather than their high school, as her looks fit that of a rich girl's fairly well.

She wrote the kanji for her name on the board and then turned to the class, that's where a difference that hadn't been noticed until she had revealed itself, despite her hair still being asymmetrical like before, both her eyes were the same, even though it had clearly been present when she visited Mio.

'Looks like she learned how to turn it off, that proves the extra refining worked, would have been pretty messy if I had to tell her that consumed her life force rather than her Reiryoku like the previous timeline...' Mio thought, going pale briefly.

"Hello guys, my name is Kurumi Tokisaki." Kurumi greeted, smiling warmly.

The smile she gave seemed to make her sparkle, causing all of the boys to finally release their gasps of excitement while the girls all gave a friendly look. The loud noise finally got Origami to snap out of her stupor.

"Oh, and just so you know, I'm actually a Spirit." She mentioned.

Shido fell slightly as the hand holding him up shifted at that, and gasped alongside Origami, while Tohka and Mio simply faked their surprise since they already knew. Most of the class, including Tamae, were confused by this claim. After a moment of silence, Tamae finally said something to break the tension.

"Umm... well, that's one of the more unique introductions I've seen, go ahead and take any of the available seats." Tamae said sheepishly.

"Before I sit, could someone do me a quick favor?" Kurumi asked.

This got the students attention, while Tamae looked at her.

"Oh, do you need something?" She asked.

"Since I'm new, I don't know my way around the school that well, so would anyone be so kind to show me around after class?" Kurumi requested.

Most of the boys get excited at that, with Hiroto offering first.

"Yeah, you bet! I'll do it!" He exclaimed.

"Not you, but thanks." Kurumi smiled.

Hiroto gave a disappointed sigh at that, sitting back down in defeat, a sight that made most of the boys quickly gave up asking her as well. Kurumi soon walked between Shido and Tohka's desks, looking towards him.

"Would you be interested in helping me?" Kurumi asked.

The boys all looked at Shido with their jaws dropping, while Shido sweat at the sight of being stared at.

"Uh... yeah, OK." Shido agreed.

"Thank you." Kurumi thanked, taking her seat next to Tohka.

As class began, the black-haired Spirit looked towards her companion Spirit, noticing she didn't seem shocked about her appearance like Shido had been.

'Mio must have had her regain her memories, I should try to confirm it when I get the chance.' Kurumi thought.

* * *

From somewhere in the city, a portal of shadows comes out, and the sight of someone hidden appears, giving a smirk that resembled the one Kurumi made from the original timeline... and that smirk soon showed that someone's teeth.

"...You can't run from me much longer, Kurumi." She chuckled darkly.

The sight of one of Kurumi's clones doing recon was seen, giving a dangerous smirk, so she rushed ahead at it before striking her in the chest. The clone's body shook before it collapsed, and as it looked up, a look of fear appeared on its face before it suddenly felt its head cut off.

The unknown figured made a dark smirk before giving a dark laugh.

"Hide all you want for now, I'll find you, and soon enough... you'll play the part I have in story for you."

* * *

Class had ended, and Shido was talking to Kotori on the intercom.

"Yep, we can definitely confirm it big bro, Kurumi's not lying with that claim she's a Spirit, specifically she's the one known by the code name of [Nightmare], although the name is ironically a bit misleading." Kotori revealed.

"Misleading, what do you mean?" Shido asked.

Kotori pondered on how to say it.

"Well, the only nightmarish things about her are her powers are shadow based, and her Astral Dress is basically a Gothic Lolita styled outfit, she she's actually done the opposite of the other Spirits. Not only has she never had a registered Spacequake, but she's been seen acting like a vigilante, stopping criminals for the Police to capture." She revealed.

Shido showed some surprise at that.

"Whoa, seriously? Yet people still treat the Spirits as monsters?" Shido replied.

"It's hard to erase fear big bro, but that doesn't mean her actions have been meaningless, Sawa been following Kurumi's movements for a while, and her studies have shown a large number of potential wizards didn't join because Kurumi's acts made it hard for them to view Spirits as monsters." Kotori explained.

"So, it's not removing the view on the Spirits, but controlling it?" Shido inquired.

"Well... yeah, I guess that's not technically wrong. " She remarked.

Shido still had trouble believing it, a Spirit managed to stay positive enough with their view with Humans, but that also meant she could be the easiest Spirit he's had to seal yet out those he had currently met.

"Hi Shido."

He quickly turned around, seeing Kurumi looking at him.

"Are you ready to show me around?" She asked.

"Oh, sure." He replied.

As they walked out of the room, Tohka looked at Mio, who in turn looked back... though neither noticed one of Kurumi's clones listening in

"Mio, how did you change things with her, Kurumi's nothing like she used to be." Tohka asked.

"Tohka, you remember what you learned about her backstory from Shido, right?" Mio inquired.

Tohka nodded.

"Well, I did a lot of horrible things to her, she was the one I wronged most... for a time, she was my partner as we refined Sephira Crystals, but then I ended up giving a Sephira Crystal to her best friend, Sawa, she was Kotori's predecessor." Mio revealed.

"Wait, you mean Sawa on the Fraxinus was-" Tohka realized.

"Yeah, and it was Kurumi who killed her, thinking she was some kind of flame monster since I hadn't told her she was a Spirit at the time." Mio verified.

The First Spirit sighed, looking down a bit.

"Her whole crusade against me was because I ruined her life, she really was a lot like you, a little naive, but innocent and someone who really just wanted to better the world, although where you were on the streets, she came from a wealthy yet kind family." She explained.

"So, what happened this time was..." Tohka questioned.

"I only refined the crystals through thugs, and other horrible people that most would never care about dying, true scum and criminals. I still had Kurumi aid me, but I always told her "let me stain my hands, not you", and then she saw me with the Camael Crystal. I told her everything, and then I told her I spared Sawa this time." Mio admitted.

She sighed a bit, her sad expression worsening.

"I'm not sure what fully did it... though I think that, and seeing me break down while I admitted why I did what I had before was enough that this time, she didn't hate me, but comforted me, especially when I refused to restore her memories so she didn't have to remember the bad memories she didn't deserve to recall. We still split off, but this time, it was only so this day came." Mio stated, finishing her story.

Tohka looked at Mio, a pained look on her face, showing her conflicted feelings over keeping her promise to Mio, or breaking it because it might be doing more harm than good. Noticing this, the Kurumi clone make a certain look on her face.

'The real me will definitely wanna hear about this.' She thought, sinking away.

"Hmm?" Tohka wondered, looking where the clone had been previously.

* * *

"So, what romantic getaway should we head to first?" Kurumi asked playfully.

Shido got a little flustered over that, with Kurumi silently giggling to herself as she saw it.

"Uh... how about the cafeteria and student store?" Shido asked.

"OK." Kurumi replied.

She followed him as he led the way, and soon they arrived at the cafeteria stand, where Shido began explaining the various bread options.

"A lot of people like the yakisoba bread, it's a cafeteria classic." Shido explained.

"How interesting..." Kurumi remarked.

Shido soon pointed to a different bread option.

"However, my personal recommendation is the Durian bread, although you'll need to brush your teeth after eating it." He mentioned.

"How interesting." Kurumi repeated.

Shido suddenly felt something off, and began turning to her.

"Are you even listening-"

Shido gasped in surprise when he saw how close her face was to his.

"Uh, are you OK?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, just zoned out for a second. It's hard to concentrate with such a handsome man in front of me." Kurumi answered.

Shido got flustered again, while Tohka showed surprise to how similar things were going so far, even though Kurumi was apparently different based on what Mio had told her. Looking at the Spirit of Origin at her side...

"Mio, why are things going so similar compared to last time, this feels too familiar!" Tohka whispered.

"I dunno, she doesn't know the past timeline like you do." Mio admitted, sweating a bit.

Tohka realizes how much sweat Mio was making as her uniform became see through.

'Oh yeah... you're not nervous at all.' Tohka thought worriedly.

"Big bro, based on what we're seeing, it seems like Kurumi might be trying to tease you a little, try saying something that'll make her likely to continue it." Kotori mentioned.

"So, something that might embarrass her..." He whispered.

He took a deep breath, making the Fraxinus crew and the two hiding Spirits focus on what he'd say next.

"Hey Kurumi, what kind of panties are you wearing?" Shido asked.

"He asked that!?" Kotori exclaimed in shock.

Tohka's face was the same as when Shido said she looked cute in her clothes for their Aquarium date.

"No way!" Tohka screamed in a whisper.

"I made sure to tell Kotori to trust Shido without the dating sim options, so this is the one non-change that surprises me..." Mio mentioned, blushing.

At that moment, Kurumi's reaction finally showed something different as she made a similar face to Tohka.

"U-uh... Shido, you and I only just met, not to mention... isn't that a little weird to ask?" Kurumi replied with embarrassment.

"Oh... oh crap, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that!" Shido panicked.

Now that's when those remembering the past timeline finally saw an actual difference between Kurumi.

"She was faking it, I knew it, no way she can be serious if she isn't willing to do that this time." Mio whispered, smiling a little.

"Oh good, I was worried she might have been lying to us." Tohka sighed in relief.

After waiting for Kurumi's blush to fade, Shio cleared his throat.

"OK... I have a question now. What did you mean by earlier today, you know... when you said you were a Spirit?" He asked.

"You don't have to play dumb with me, I already know you that you know all about the Spirits, including tat you've sealed two of them." Kurumi answered.

Shido showed surprise at that.

"Then, does that mean you came here because-" Shido wondered.

"Sorry, but a girl's gotta keep some secrets, let's just say it wouldn't be wrong to think I'm here of my own free will for the same reasons." Kurumi giggled.

Kurumi whispered near his ear.

"Although, just so you know, expecting me to kiss you right out the blue to seal me isn't very realistic." She remarked.

"E-Eh!?" Shido exclaimed.

"Exactly as I said Shido, just because I've already met you, doesn't mean I'm already head over heels for you to seal me, you'll need to actually work for that." Kurumi answered.

After moving away from his ear, she looks towards the locker.

"Oh, and Tohka, Mio? You two are very bad at hiding." She mentioned.

Shido was confused, but then saw the two falling out of the locker.

"Tohka! Mio! Why are you two here?" Shido asked.

"Uh... well, it's because... uh, you see-" Tohka replied, sweating a little.

Mio tried to think of something, and get it, suddenly swaying back and forth, getting everyone's attention.

"Oh no, I think my anemone is kicking in." Mio stated.

"You're... what?" Shido mentioned.

Kurumi sweat dropped at how obviously fake that was, but couldn't say anything because it was too awkward.

"It makes me sway back and forth until fish are attracted to my cuteness, Tohka... I need you to get me to the nurse before this school becomes an ocean." Mio warned.

"Uh... yeah, I'll go do that right now!" Tohka exclaimed.

Tohka grabs Mio, and quickly runs off as the latter flies behind her, leaving Shido wondering what they just did.

"Well, that's one way to dodge a question." Kurumi giggled awkwardly.

* * *

Soon, the afternoon soon came down, and Kurumi was seen with Shido outside.

"Thanks for showing me around the school today, I'd have been lost without you, so thank you." Kurumi thanked.

"Sure, you're welcome." Shido replied, sweat dropping a bit.

Kurumi got close to him, whispering into his ear.

"I'll be waiting to see what you can do, but that being said... I'd appreciate it more if you helped Mio first." She stated.

"Huh?"

Before Shido could ask her more, Kurumi sank into a shadowy portal.

"See you again soon." Kurumi waved.

Shido blinked a bit, wondering what Kurumi had meant by that.

"Hey Kotori, is she trying to tease me again, what did she mean when by helping Mio?" He asked.

"...What's she doing?" Kotori mumbled.

Shido tilted his head confused, having not heard a thing she said.

"Uh... Kotori?" Shido repeated.

"Huh? Oh, uh... sorry, that caught me off guard myself, but I think she might be faking." She admitted.

Shido felt that reply was odd, but since it was already weird Kotori was a 14-year old commanding an entire airship, he decided not to question it.

"Alright, if you say so." Shido replied.

"I'll see you home soon big bro." Kotori stated.

Shido nodded, and as he went back home, Kotori quickly made a call to Tohka as a nervous sweat went down her face.

* * *

Eventually, on his way home, both Tohka and Mio had caught up to Shido as he got on the bus back home, before joining him to buy some groceries. Once they got off, they began walking back as Tohka turned to Shido.

"Hey, how about tonight we have some burgers?" Tohka offered.

"Ooh! That sounds good, please go with that!" Kotori agreed.

Mio hummed a little.

"Think you can make mine a Sloppy Joe?" Mio requested.

"I guess we'll have to see." Shido chuckled.

"Shido!"

Everyone turned, looking as they saw Origami waving at them from afar.

"Origami? Why are you... oh, is this related to you wanting to see Shido after class?" Tohka asked.

"Yeah, but since Kurumi seemed to get his attention for the day, I guess this works just as well." Origami answered.

She turned her attention to the boy in question.

"Shido, there's someone here who'd like to meet you." Origami answered.

"Meet me, really?" Shido said in surprise.

Origami whistled, and once she did, someone hiding nearby came into view, revealing herself to be none other than Mana. The moment she saw Shido...

"I don't believe this, it's really you, after all this time I've finally found you..." Mana said quietly.

Mana got closer to Shido, making everyone stare at hr.

"Hi." Mana greeted.

"Uh... hello?" Shido replied awkwardly.

"Who's that?" Kotori asked.

At that moment, Shido suddenly felt her hugging him tightly with tears in her eyes, as if she never wanted to let go.

"Big brother!" Mana exclaimed happily.

"HUH!?" Everyone exclaimed.

Origami chuckled as she scratched her head, wondering how to explain this.

'Even Mana's early, though I guess that's not as big a worry.' Mio thought.

* * *

After heading inside, Mana excitedly looked around the place, like she was a dog high on sugar. Once she noticed Kotori come home, she began shaking Kotori's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I never thought my brother would be living with so many women. Everyone's so pretty too, thanks for keeping an eye on him!" Mana thanked.

"Uh... yeah, thank you?" Kotori replied, feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Mana soon realized she forgot to introduce herself.

"Oh dear, where are my manners? My name's Mana. What's your name?" Mana asked.

"Well, my name's Kotori Itsuka..." Kotori answered, still feeling awkward.

As Kotori awkwardly introduced the others, they were all sitting on couch, minus Shido who was in the kitchen. Although no one seemed to notice Reine in the kitchen, or Yoshino sitting on the couch just yet.

"Well this was unexpected, I wonder how many more sisters Shido's hiding from us?" Tohka wondered.

"I'm not sure, but they look a lot like twins to me." Yoshino mentioned.

Mio, who was sipping a juice box, took a moment to stop as she made her own comment.

"I don't think he is, it doesn't look like he knew about her, am I right, Shido?" She asked.

"Yeah, I honestly don't recognize her, and... wait, Yoshino?" Shido replied.

Yoshino waved shyly, and then Shido noticed Reine wave to him as she drank some coffee from her usual mug.

"Sorry, Reine and I invited ourselves in." Yoshino apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine, you do live right next door." Shido reassured.

Yoshino smiled at that.

"Still, they really do look almost exactly alike, the only difference I can really see is that beauty mark under her left eye." Tohka noted.

"Well that's no surprise, we are related after all." Mana giggled.

"Yeah, it's funny you should mention that, ever since my parents adopted Shido, I've been is little sister for as long as I can remember." Kotori mentioned.

Mana gasped at that, getting up close to the redhead as she took a sip of some root beer.

"Wow, then that would make you my new big sister, wouldn't it!?" Mana exclaimed.

Everyone gasped at that, with Kotori spitting back into her glass, followed by a heavy coughing escaping her throat.

"Wait, what do mean by that!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Actually, before you answer that... Mana, I mean no offense about this, but I don't remember you." Shido remarked.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. It's weird, but the truth is other than the last few years, I don't remember anything." Mana revealed.

Everyone went silent at that, minus the sound of Mio unknowingly emptying her juice box.

"...OK, this pattern of similarities is getting fairly spooky now." Mio mentioned.

"No way, you can't be serious, I get Shido's lost his memories, but how can you have lost them too!?" Kotori asked.

Mana chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, I remember a few things OK, but any specific details or memories past 4 or 5 years ago are a complete blur." Mana admitted.

"Then, you don't remember our parents either?" Shido asked.

"No, the only thing I can remember about them at all was that my mother abandoned me, and I don't even know why." She revealed.

Shido showed surprise that that.

"That's the only thing about mom I remember too." He stated.

"OK, so you share a lot, but you've gotta have definite proof you two are related if you came all this way, right?" Kotori mentioned.

Mana nodded, taking out her locket.

"Only this, but it was enough." She answered.

She opened the locket up, revealing the colored picture of her and Shido as children, making him gasp.

"That's... me!" Shido remarked.

"Blue hair is an extremely rare color, so I doubt Shido can't be the one in that picture, this is the real deal." Reine stated.

Mana nodded, holding the locket close.

"Once I saw this picture, I was able to recall that my big brother went off somewhere, I was so devastated... yet I never gave up trying to find you, and then a week ago it was like my prayers were answered. I was in America, when I met this kind man and woman who said they had adopted my brother a few years ago." She revealed.

"Wait, my mom and dad, but then that would..." Kotori realized.

Suddenly, a certain comment Mana had said earlier suddenly managed to make a bit more sense.

"And now, I've finally found you... big brother, I love you!" Mana cried, suddenly hugging Shido.

"Wait, you're gonna-" Kotori warned.

Everyone closed their eyes and winced as Shido's chair fell backwards, followed by all of them opening an eye to see if they were OK. Luckily, they were... although Shido's eyes had become swirls from the impact pressing down on him.

Suddenly, a paper flew into the air, making Reine grab it as she took a look... they were adoption papers signed with Mana's name.

"Huh, look at this Kotori, it seems your parents have adopted her. Guess that means as of today, she's part of the family as "Mana Itsuka", so congratulations." Reine stated, making a cheering fist.

"...I knew it, that's why she called me her new sister, because I literally am." Kotori remarked, looking a bit overwhelmed.

"Adopted... real... and real sister being adopted... I'm confused." Yoshino mentioned.

"It's actually pretty simple, Shido and Mana's birth parents either abandoned them, or went missing for some reason. So, another family legally registered them as part of their own, the only difference is they aren't biologically related." Mio revealed.

Tohka sighed, feeling a little jealous.

"I wish I had a sister..." Tohka said sadly.

Mio looked at her and Yoshino, remembering an old comment she used to define the Spirits in the old timeline.

_"…From now on is your domain. I wish you good luck. —Goodbye, my dear children."_

"...I could be your sister if you want, same with Yoshino." Mio said softly.

Tohka suddenly grabbed her shoulders, her eyes sparkling.

"Really!?" Tohka asked excitedly.

"Well, yeah... I mean you guys already live in my house." She reminded them.

At that moment, Mio and Yoshino felt Tohka hug them, her usual strength choking them slightly.

"Hey Tohka, are you able to tell when we're breathing?" Mio implied, turning blue.

"Hmm?" Tohka wondered.

She looked to see the two had passed out from her hug, making her sweat drop slightly.

"Oops..."

* * *

The next day in class, Tamae was seen taking role call for the day.

"And Shimata?" Tamae called out.

"Here!"

"And Suzuki?" Tamae called again.

"Here."

"And Tokisaki?" Tamae called once more.

...This time she didn't hear a response.

"Is Kurumi here?" She asked.

"Wait, she isn't here?" Shido wondered.

He looked and noticed Kurumi wasn't at her seat, surprising him since it was only the second day.

"That's weird..." He stated.

"I know what you mean, only her second day and she's already late." Tohka remarked.

"...I don't like the sound of this." Origami mentioned.

The two looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"She's a Spirit, isn't she? If she hasn't shown up yet, then we have to consider she won't be, and not just for today either." Origami explained.

"You mean like she's-" Mio asked.

Suddenly the door opened, and everyone saw Kurumi walk in, looking slightly ruffed up.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurumi apologized.

"Kurumi, why are you so-Oh my goodness, are you alright?" Tamae asked.

Kurumi gave a fake chuckle, looking at her teacher.

"Sorry about that Ms. Okamine, I know you told me to call if something happened, but I nearly got manhandled by some thugs on the way here." Kurumi explained.

This made the class gave looks of shock and worry, with Mio sweating a bit.

"O-Oh my goodness, are you alright? Are you sure you can still attend class today?" Tamae asked.

"Don't worry, I knew a little self-defense, I'm perfectly fine aside from how I look." Kurumi reassured.

Kurumi took her seat, and Origami sweat dropped.

"...Or maybe the problem was something she couldn't use her Spirit powers for." Origami commented, looking away with a sweat drop.

"Glad she made it in time, another minute and she'd have been marked absent." Shido smiled.

As Kurumi sat herself down, fixing herself up best she could, she turned towards Tohka.

"Hey Tohka, do you mind if I talk with you after class?" She asked.

"Uh... sure, what about?" Tohka questioned.

"You'll see, it's a bit too private to talk about here." Kurumi answered, winking at her.

Tohka sweat dropped a bit, chuckling nervously at her word choice, combined with her winking. Mio made a brief look towards them as she got an odd feeling, but she decided to just shrug it off.

* * *

While this was going on, Kotori was currently in the bathroom of her Middle School, using the chance to contact Reine.

"Hey Reine, are you able to read me?" Kotori asked, looking at her device.

"Loud and clear Kotori, if I had to make a guess, this is related to Mana's situation compared to the original timeline?" Reine asked.

Kotori nodded, remembering what Mio had said to her when she learned the truth.

_"In the old timeline, the biggest regret of mine, and the first one I fixed here, was letting Mana stay in the DEM's clutches. For reasons I never found out, they infused her with all this magic power, she didn't age a die, buy sadly... what they did made it so by the time she appeared, she likely wouldn't live past another 10 years unless Ratatoskr could find a way to undo the damage."_

"Yeah, I don't wanna have to tell big bro that his biological sister only has a decade of life left before she dies, so... anything?" Kotori asked.

"I examined her cup, and I can say the good news is this won't be a problem, she does have some magic power, but this is just due to what Mio gave her upon re-birthing her. Regardless, the main worry we could have had isn't here." Reine assured.

Kotori sighed in relief.

"Speaking of which, how is she doing in class, nothing odd we need to consider since she has no ties to the DEM like before?" Reine asked.

"None that I've seen, let's just hope she doesn't realize we know her past, after all... I think we know why Mio refused to do that for Kurumi, she shouldn't have to experience that again." Kotori answered.

Reine agreed, soon bringing up more information.

"I've also been keeping an eye out on Kurumi, so far the AST is weary, but they haven't made any real moves yet, hopefully if things go well we'll have her powers a lot earlier than the previous timeline, something that would be a large aid." Reine mentioned.

"Yeah, I just hope big bro can handle her, though for some reason... something about her feels off. Not the bad kind, but... it feels like Kurumi's not gonna be as "follow the leader" with Mio like me and Tohka are." Kotori admitted.

Reine went silent at that, her next words unheard to Kotori.

"...Considering what we've been thinking, that might be a good thing." Reine whispered, looking a bit saddened.

Even though Kotori didn't hear it, she noticed Reine's face when she said that, somehow knowing what she had been talking about.

* * *

Tohka was in the same spot as the one Origami had been in the previous timeline, making her a little nervous about what was going to happen, and before she realized it... Kurumi had walked behind her. The Spirit of Time cleared her throat, and Tohka jumped.

"Don't eat me!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what?" Kurumi asked.

Tohka blinked, and gave a blush of embarrassment from the reaction.

"Sorry, it's just that we're in a dark room alone, and-" Tohka replied.

"You're still worried I might be like my past timeline self, the one who killed a lot of people for the sake of a selfish goal?" Kurumi mentioned.

Tohka flinched at that.

"Just like my clone saw, you actually do know of the previous timeline, and I get the feeling you're not the only one. I doubt it's the Spirit that was just sealed, so I'm assuming it has to be Kotori." Kurumi remarked.

"U-Uh... w-well, the thing is..." Tohka stuttered, sweating a bit.

Kurumi giggled, getting Tohka to blink at her confused.

"That's cute, but you don't need to worry, that's not why I came here, it's more like I have a favor." She revealed.

"A favor?" Tohka repeated.

Kurumi got closer to Tohka, and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to help me get Mio to stop being so hard on herself, because there's no way she can accomplish her give everyone she wronged in the past... not when she's the person who was wrong most."

"Wait, what?" Tohka asked in shock.

Kurumi looked at Tohka directly in the eye, and pointed to her heart.

"You've had to realize it by now, the emotions tied to the Sephira Crystals, tell me... if I'm talking like I know happiness, then which one is mine?" She revealed.

Tohka's eyes widened at that, for her to say that? It could only be one thing...

...The Zafkiel Crystal's emotion was Joy!

* * *

**Ooh! I wonder if any of you expected that twist, me making Joy the emotion in Kurumi's crystal. Since some of you might not get this choice, I'll explain my reasoning for choosing a happiness based emotion, it's because of her determination. Think about it, she lost her old life, her best friend, and nearly entered her Inverse Form... but did she give up? No, she didn't.**

**Even with the road bumps that made her take longer, and the sacrifices that ended up not being worth it, but most of all... even learning she couldn't kill Mio was NOT enough to make her give up. Now, you might be wondering why did I not give her Hope then? Well, I just felt her wording felt more like she wanted the happiness of her old life that came from changing the past... that and I've got hope for a different Spirit.**

**Well, now we know what Kurumi's got in mind, at least officially. Where Tohka and Kotori were trying to respect what Mio asked of them... Kurumi is considering Mio's punishing of herself isn't helping anyone, much less herself, so she's going to be the one that tries to get Mio to finally get Mio to stop running away... let her know she CAN be with her beloved again.**

**Also, Mana's finally come back, and she's been officially adopted by the Itsuka family, although since she's not there... what does that mean for the DEM wizard sent from canon? Did they never send one, or is it something else? Well, you'll just have to wait a while before I reveal that :3 *giggles* It seems our antagonist has made their appearance, and the only thing I can say about them? They're a canon character.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ The picture of Shido and Mana is now in color, removing any doubts Shido's the boy in it**  
~ Kurumi can hide her clock eye if needed  
~ Mio confirms the Zafkiel Crystal has been further refined, making her time powers consume her Reiryoku instead of her life  
~ Kurumi's entire profile has a Spirit has changed, with her actions actually turning potential wizards away  
~ Mio reveals she refined the crystals by giving them to horrible people that most would want gone  
~ Because of what Mio did in the new timeline, Kurumi didn't become her enemy  
~ Kotori trusts Shido's own decisions due to Mio mentioning he did better without them more often than not  
~ Because she doesn't remember her last name, Mana gains the Itsuka name through adoption  
~ Mana was given her strength from the past timeline, without the reduced lifespan, by Mio


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, time to shake things up, because Kurumi's gonna start playing matchmaker from here, and that's gonna be what throws this arc off the course of canon. *chuckles* Sorry Mio, but Kurumi's not gonna let you know what to do, all while she tries getting you and Shido back together. I wonder how well she's gonna do in her efforts though?**

**Tohka's also got herself in a sticky situation as well, because Kurumi's pretty much recruited her into her (unwillingly I might add) little scheme to bring the two lovebirds back together. Although, that does bring up a good question... _how_  will she get Tohka to help her? Considering that Tohka is still unwilling to completely break her promise with Mio, if only because she doesn't know what might happen, well... you'll have to read to find out ^^**

**But that's not the only problem at the moment, Kurumi still doesn't know about that mysterious stalker whose gotten into Tenguu City to catch her, and shockingly? No one was able to figure out who it was, so I'm kinda glad I've managed to keep it a mystery, especially since I said they're a canon character. *chuckles* I wonder how many clues I can give about her before someone figures it out, that is... _if_  anyone can figure it out before I reveal who it is :3**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To Hakuryuu: "Yeah, pretty surprising, isn't it? I get what you mean about Mana having Itsuka as her last name feeling weird, that's what happens when you get used to a certain name, but I had to make her an Itsuka for the sake of the story. Had she been Mana Takamiya, many would have found it suspicious that she and Mio had the same last name, especially considering the explanation Reine had to give for why Mio's last name isn't Murasame."**

**"Like I said before, Justice isn't an actual emotion, it's either a virtue or a philosophy, hence why I didn't choose it. As for the reason I didn't pick hope? Well... sorry, but that's a major spoiler there, so I can't give you an answer. As for Mana, she still possesses the power of a wizard, I simple had Mio give her the strength she has in canon, but without having her remaining lifespan be a mere decade."**

**Now, with this done, time for me to get this chapter started... because Kurumi wants to begin, like right now ^^;**

* * *

**_ Chapter 5, Kurumi Arc - The Cupid of Shadows _ **

Tohka was in the same spot as the one Origami had been in the previous timeline, making her a little nervous about what was going to happen, and before she realized it... Kurumi had walked behind her. The Spirit of Time cleared her throat, and Tohka jumped.

"Don't eat me!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Uh... I'm sorry, what?" Kurumi asked.

Tohka blinked, and gave a blush of embarrassment from the reaction.

"Sorry, it's just that we're in a dark room alone, and-" Tohka replied.

"You're still worried I might be like my past timeline self, the one who killed a lot of people for the sake of a selfish goal?" Kurumi mentioned.

Tohka flinched at that.

"Just like my clone saw, you actually do know of the previous timeline, and I get the feeling you're not the only one. I doubt it's the Spirit that was just sealed, so I'm assuming it has to be Kotori." Kurumi remarked.

"U-Uh... w-well, the thing is..." Tohka stuttered, sweating a bit.

Kurumi giggled, getting Tohka to blink at her confused.

"That's cute, but you don't need to worry, that's not why I came here, it's more like I have a favor." She revealed.

"A favor?" Tohka repeated.

Kurumi got closer to Tohka, and whispered in her ear.

"I want you to help me get Mio to stop being so hard on herself, because there's no way she can accomplish her give everyone she wronged in the past... not when she's the person who was wrong most."

"Wait, what?" Tohka asked in shock.

Kurumi looked at Tohka directly in the eye, and pointed to her heart.

"You've had to realize it by now, the emotions tied to the Sephira Crystals, tell me... if I'm talking like I know happiness, then which one is mine?" She revealed.

Tohka's eyes widened at that, for her to say that? It could only be one thing...

"Are you saying... that your Crystal's emotion is Joy!?" Tohka was twitching, only able to believe her due of recent events.

"That's right, and I've been able to use my Tenth Bullet to see it... the happy times, all that Shido did for her? It was like a real-life fairy tale, with the ending being the only reason it wasn't. He met her when she was only mentally a baby, gave her a name based on the day they met, taught her what it was like to be Human, and won her that adorable Teddy Bear she always has. To her... he gave her ashen world color, enough that Shido's death broke her." Kurumi explained.

Tohka's eyes widened, even though Mio had told her a lot, she never explained the specifics behind her story. What stung even more was how familiar it felt to her own. It was almost as if her currently personality hadn't just formed from Mio, but the same situation.

Was it possible that subconsciously, when Shido had met her in the previous timeline, he recognized a familiarity to Mio in her? One that caused similar situations to the events he had unknowingly lived once before?

"She... she never told me that." Tohka's eyes trembled, wondering how to take the info.

"Exactly, do you think you could really let her do what she claims she  _must_  do if you knew the truth? She can try to say otherwise, but it's clear she's hurting, and it's clear that what she's trying to do has only kept hurting her. How can you expect her to change the past in the way she wants, to right all her wrongs, if she keeps wronging herself... which also wrongs Shido by extension?" Kurumi made the problem clear to her fellow Spirit.

Tohka looked down, her mouth quivering as she once again felt the conflict of what was the right thing to do. She had promised Mio not to give the truth to Shido, or anyone, but at the same time... so much made Mio's actions in trying to deny the feelings of the person that made her who she was today seemed to be the same as refusing to accept Shido existed.

"...I made a promise to Mio, while I might be doubting if it's the right thing to do, I don't know if breaking it is a good idea either! You can't just ask me to gamble like this when I don't know what's right or wrong!" Tohka cried, feeling confused.

"Oh? What do you mean Tohka, I never said I wanted you to break your promise, if anything, I want you to use a loophole." Kurumi corrected.

Tohka blinked at that, tilting her head confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Quite simple really, you just said that  _you_  can't break your promise, and I doubt Kotori can either. Though part of that promise also doesn't say anything about telling me something." Kurumi explained.

Tohka's eyes widened a bit, and Kurumi revealed the main foundation of her request.

"After all, someone Mio never made that promise to, was me. Meaning I can go against her wishes to help her regain the happiness she deserves." Kurumi revealed.

"In other words, you want me to be like a double agent for you?" Tohka wondered.

Kurumi blinked a bit, scratching her head.

"...I'm not sure if that's correct, but you're basically sharing info with me that I can use, so let's just call it a non-profit agreement." She replied.

Kurumi began heading down the stairs, but before she did, she put a hand on Tohka's shoulder.

"Mio feels she can' be forgiven, but for all she's tried to amend for, including keeping my best friend alive in this timeline... I know she's earned the right to have happiness again. Now, all that's left is to show her that she can stop blaming herself, because you aren't guilty of things if they never happened." Tohka looked at Kurumi, surprised by the words as she vanished.

Soon enough, the purple-haired Spirit was all alone.

"I... I hope you can forgive me Mio, even if I'm not breaking our promise, I'm letting someone else do what you didn't want because I can't bear seeing you suffer anymore." Tohka cried, wiping her tears away.

* * *

After heading down to the locker area, Kurumi noticed a familiar trio looking annoyed as the pair of tickets they had. She grabbed something from her back as she walked over to them, getting their attention.

"Oh, do you need something Kurumi?" Ai asked.

"I noticed you look a little down, is something wrong?" Kurumi asked.

"Yeah, we tried winning aquarium tickets, but we only got two instead of three... not to mention we can't pool enough money for a third right now." Mai explained.

"That's so lame..." Mii sighed.

Kurumi blinked at that.

"Mii, that's the only thing I've ever heard you say, can't you say anything else?" Kurumi finally asked about the elephant in the two timelines.

"That's so... I mean no, just a bad habit." Mii replied.

Kurumi sighed at that, soon leaning near Ai.

"I think I can help you out then." She offered, taking out a $100.

The trio's eyes went white at that.

"If you wouldn't mind giving me those tickets so I can play a little game of matchmaker, I'll let you keep this to by your own, and any extra. No need to pay me back either, keep all of it." Kurumi giggled.

"Oh, my god... and you go here instead of Rindouji!?" Mai remarked.

"Alright, deal!" Ai agreed.

Kurumi soon waved goodbye as they walked off, right as she saw Shido come into view. She put one of the tickets away, keeping the other one out, and she walked towards Shido before tapping said ticket against his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, hey there Kurumi... need something?" Shido asked, noticing the ticket.

"Well, considering what you'll be trying with me, I only thought it was fair to give you a place to make the date happen. Are you free to go here tomorrow?" Kurumi asked.

"Oh, sure thing, is 10:30 OK with you?" He replied.

"Sure thing, meet me by the Aquarium gates." Kurumi waved as he headed home.

Looking around, she peaked her head in her locker, tapping the side as one of her clones' heads popped out.

"Hey me, have you seen Mio around here recently?" Kurumi asked.

"Yep, she'll be walking by any moment now." Her clone answered.

"Ah, thank you me, I'll be going then-" Kurumi felt her clone grab some of her hair.

"Wait! Not yet, while I have you... there's something serious you need to be aware of." Kurumi's clone interrupted.

Kurumi blinked, getting closer.

"Alright, what is it?" Kurumi asked.

"...One of the others was killed, something might be after us." Her clone revealed.

Kurumi went silent, while normally she would be surprised by this, she already knew this was happening because of something Mio warned her about.

_"You never got sealed by Shido, and after the time you first met him, you were taken somewhere... you need to leave Tenguu City entirely after a certain number of days if you wanna avoid them. Do that, and I'll be able to take her out, you'll never have to deal with the whole mess."_

"...Sorry Mio, but I can't leave things like this, especially if it shows you there are some things you can't let change." Kurumi whispered.

Kurumi's clone tilted her head, making the original smile.

"Don't worry, I have a good feeling I'll know how to handle it, remember who taught me after all?" Kurumi giggled.

"Alright me, if you think you can handle it, we'll trust you." Her clone replied.

She sunk back into the shadows, while Kurumi popped her head back out, right as Mio walked towards her locker. Kurumi tapped her shoulder, getting the First Spirit's attention as she turned towards her.

"You need something Kurumi?" Mio asked.

"I do, just asked Shido on a date to prepare for when I get sealed, but before that... I need to help remove some pre-date jitters. We haven't really hung out as friends before, so..." Kurumi brought out the second Aquarium ticket.

"You want me to hang out with you before the date then? Alright, guess it wouldn't hurt to see more Human stuff, I keep hearing Kotori telling me that I can't blend in... whatever that means." Mio mentioned.

Kurumi nearly face faulted at that, chuckling a bit as she remembered how naive Mio could be with certain things.

"Yeah... think you can meet me by the Aquarium tomorrow at 10:30?" She asked.

"Sure, don't really have anything planned that day." Mio took the ticket, and soon walked off.

Once Mio left her view, Kurumi giggled as she made a cat-like smile, with Tohka watching from a distance. The purple-haired Spirit sweat-dropped at the sight of what Kurumi has just done to get Mio to unknowingly accept a date with Shido.

* * *

Back at Sawa Yamauchi's home, the young woman was seen wearing slippers and a robe, relaxing for the day.

"Glad to finally get a period to relax, can't believe how stressful this job can get." She sunk into the couch tiredly, snuggling against the pillows.

"For someone stressed, you don't look a day older than 20."

"Well thank you, especially since I'm 24-who's there!?" She exclaimed worriedly.

A giggle is heard, followed by a shadow showing Kurumi twirling into view, making Sawa sigh as she saw her best friend appear.

"God Kurumi, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Sawa asked.

"Sorry, but you know me, I can be a small tease sometimes." Kurumi giggled.

Sawa smiled at that, standing up before the two best friends hug.

"Glad to see you again Sawa, it's been so long." Kurumi gave a large smile towards her.

"Yeah, I'm busy with my life and job, and you're an eternally youthful vigilante stopping crimes across the world. I'm guessing you arrived here because you realized Yoshino had been sealed already?" Sawa wondered.

"Yeah, still shocked that you ended up joining Ratatoskr in the end, much less that Mio would tell you about the other Spirits, she hasn't even brought that up with me. Only the three Shido's sealed by this point." Kurumi soon fell into a small chuckle.

Sawa shook her head grinning a bit.

"That isn't much weird that having apparently been dead in an old timeline, Mio can't even remember what made me a good candidate for the Camael Crystal." Sawa joked.

Sawa soon got some tea for the both of them, and they both sat down at a nearby table.

"So, I'm guessing you're currently preparing for Shido's attempts to woo you for sealing, right?" Sawa mentioned.

"Yeah, with a bit of a... side project thrown in." She admitted.

Sawa raised her eye at this, wondering what meant by that, causing the Spirit to look away as she whistled.

'She's up to something...' She thought.

"Well, I better get back to my clones before they worry, good luck with everything." Kurumi waved goodbye, forming a shadow portal.

"Bye Kurumi, hopefully I'll see you more often once this is over." Saya replied.

Kurumi smiled before she jumped into the portal, disappearing from view as she sank inside, followed by the portal disappearing.

"I swear, she became so unpredictable over the years." Sawa smiled before sighing, sipping her tea again.

* * *

Back at the Itsuka household, Mana's cheeks were puffed out happily as she tasted her big brother's cooking, with Kotori staring at her oddly, sweat dropping at the strange expressions she made while did so. Mana took a big gulp, swallowing all her food.

"Big brother, I can't believe you learned how to cook so well, this is some of the best food I've ever tasted." Mana's face still seemed to be savoring the food.

"Uh... thank you Mana, but try to minimize how expressive you are eating it, I mean we're not exactly on a TV comedy." Shido chuckled embarrassingly.

Kotori chuckled with him, soon clearing her throat.

"Excuse me for a few minutes." Kotori stated.

Kotori walked over to Shido, tapping his shoulder, prompting him to lower his head so she could whisper to him.

"We've been trying to figure out if we should tell Mana about what we do or not. The fact you two got separated in the first place? I don't know, but that seems like too big of a risk, not to mention if we should have her help Origami or not, so... what do you think we should do?" Kotori asked.

"Before I answer, do you feel there's anything dangerous over how we got separated?" Shido asked.

Kotori thinks for a moment, and then answered.

"Big bro, the fact you're the only one who can seal Spirits that we know of seems like a good sign, in fact... Mana also seems to have an unnaturally sturdy body. If she became a wizard like Origami, and they used the same model of suits, Mana would probably win." She whispered.

Shido showed surprise at that, and he already had enough questions about his power to seal Spirits. Thinking for a bit, he came to a decision.

"Well, if I have to say anything... even with Origami, that Phantom robot, and Tohka's help, when we tried to save Yoshino... it was still a struggle. I don't think Yoshino's aid will make enough of a difference." Shido whispered his admittance.

Kotori made a saddened face at that, she wanted to help with the fighting as well, but Mio told her she needed to wait until enough time passed after Kurumi arrived, namely... a total of three days.

Unfortunately, that meant she had to wait two more, and worse was the fact Mio said she should only do that once trouble came. The Spirit of Origin wanted to make sure that Shido didn't discover she was the First Spirit, meaning she had to be very careful with [Phantom]'s story this time.

"So, that's a yes then?" She asked.

"...Yeah, plus it's better she trusts us now, rather than asking questions later." Shido confirmed.

"True, I guess that's something to consider, I'll talk with her tomorrow so you can focus on that date with Kurumi." Kotori felt her nerves shake as she prepared an explanation to give Mana.

Shido smiled, rubbing Kotori's head, and making the Flame Spirit blush a bit.

"What are you two talking about?" Mana asked from the table.

"Oh, I was seeing if big bro would let me have a Chupa Chups right now... he said no." Kotori lied, sweating a bit.

Mana's eyes widened at that, chuckling nervously.

"...All of those were yours?" Mana's words had a tinge of guilt to them.

"Wait, why did you say that... what did you do to my Chupa Chups!?" Kotori panicked.

* * *

That night, Mio was seen sleeping in her special bed, with everyone else doing the same as normal. As the First Spirit slept the night away, she unknowingly began having a dream of an event from long ago... the day that Kurumi discovered the truth for the second time

_Kurumi panted as a humanoid looking being made of fire, the current corrupted host of the Camael Crystal, rushed at her. Its body causing the surrounding buildings, streets, and trees to ignite._

_"This one's so powerful, how daunting!" Kurumi grunted._

_The Flame Spirit appeared before her, catching off guard as it prepared to lunge, only for an ice wall to form in front of it, making Kurumi look as Mio's hand was seen with icy mist smoking off of it._

_"Quick Kurumi, immobilize it!" Mio ordered._

_"Right!" Kurumi grabbed Zafkiel's guns, then flew around to fire._

_The Spirit felt its arms, and then its legs, be shot through before it fell down. The maelstrom of bullets continued as the fiery humanoid was shot in every spot. After being shot so many times, the Flame Spirit tried to get up._

_Seeing this, Kurumi prepared to fire Zafkiel at the monster's head area, but Mio teleported in front of her._

_"Mio, but-" Kurumi stopped as Mio wagged her finger._

_"I told you before Kurumi, you're not doing the killing, I'm the only one who has to dirty their hands." Mio stated, leaving no room to argue._

_Raising her hands, electricity cackled before the Flame Spirit was smashed by multiple bolts of lightning, making Kurumi wince from the bright flashes, and after being slammed by the electrical surges enough time... the Spirit slumped to the ground._

_"Finally, this fight's over... though warn me when you'll do that, it startled me." Kurumi remarked._

_After saying that, Kurumi noticed Mio lowered her head as if to say sorry... something she had noticed about Mio for a while now. She never had the heart to ask, worried she would be digging into a wound that she shouldn't be._

_"Like I usually do, I'll be handling the cleanup process, so you head back home for today. If I remember right, didn't you say you make a promise with Sawa?" Mio mentioned._

_"Oh yeah, I did. I'll go do that. Take care then Mio, see you again soon." Kurumi realized._

_After saying that, Kurumi dispels her Astral Dress and Angel, making both fade into particles of light. She began walking off, heading towards Sawa's house. While that was happening, the Spirit of Origin took a heavy breath as she began a rush work._

_'Come on Mio, you've gotta hurry, she'll end up walking back any moment! I can't let her see this... I can't!' Mio began to hurry, trying to take the Camael Crystal back in time._

_As the Camael Crystal's wielder revealed itself, some random Human criminal, the scene switched over to Kurumi's walk back home. She was currently thinking about how long it had been since she became accustomed to her work with Mio._

_Their interactions would pretty much go the same way, with only a few minor differences between them. They would find the Spirit, Kurumi would weaken it, and Mio would kill it, stopping her if she even tried doing so herself. After that, she would leave Mio's barrier, and the two would go their separate ways until Mio contacted her in some manner._

_"...I wonder, how well do I really know Mio?" Kurumi thought aloud._

_She took a look at the time her smartphone showed her, seeing she would be a bit early for her plans to go at Sawa's house with Chestnut's brothers and sisters... then she suddenly got an idea, clapping her hands together._

_The one thing that Kurumi had always been sure about with Mio was that she always seemed to give off an air, exposing a sad tone that fit the usual melancholic face she made. If she had Mio come with her to see Sawa's cats, she might finally see her smile for the first time._

_"Yeah, that's perfect!" She turned around with a smile, going back where she had just come from._

_"Hey Mio, do you wanna come with-" Kurumi asked, turning around the alley._

_Suddenly, the Spirit of Time's feet stopped dead in her tracks, her face widening in shock, with Mio flinching in horror as she realized who had appeared behind her... while she still hadn't been fast enough to clean up the mess._

_Kurumi stood there as she saw the scene before her... she clearly saw the First Spirit standing where she had been moments before, but there was a key difference. Where the fallen flaming monster had been moments before, was a dead man's body._

_'No, I wasn't fast enough!' Mio sweated._

_"What... huh... what is this?" Kurumi's voice was shaking at the sight._

_Mio had no idea what do say, she had only prepared for avoiding the incident... as such, unless one counted her choosing to not give the Camael Crystal to Sawa, she didn't properly plan for what would happen if Kurumi had still managed to show up in time._

_Knowing she had to speak, she let her terror and her gut feeling push out words for her._

_"H-hey there Kurumi, you came back. Did Sawa cancel on you or something? Uh, this is... what you're seeing is, well..." Mio stuttered._

_At that moment, the Camael Crystal accidentally fell out of her hands, making Mio freeze in horror as it came into Kurumi's view... at that moment her words faded as she knew anything she said from this point would be seen as a lie._

_Kurumi herself realized what the red gem before her was as it slightly floated over the ground, being the same as the one Mio gave her, only a different color. Looking at the dead body before her, the clearly **human**  body no less, it didn't take long for her to put it together... he was the Spirit that Mio just killed._

_"Why... why is there a person there, why-" Kurumi asked horrified._

_Before Mio could say anything, Kurumi gasped as she remembered their first meeting... back then, Mio saved her from a similar monster made of shadows, one of the two powers she herself had used. Starting to go into a panic attack, Kurumi covered her mouth, trying not to throw up as she gave loud muffles._

_At that moment, in front of the various materials on display, a line connecting the scattered dots formed in her mind... giving nothing but despair to Kurumi before she screamed loudly as if losing her sanity. At that moment, Mio's eyes widened as she noticed the signs._

_"Kurumi, use Dalet on yourself right now!" Mio screamed._

_"Huh?" Kurumi was confused by that._

_"Don't argue with me, or do you wanna end up losing control of yourself!?"_

_While it situation made it ambiguous, Kurumi started to notice a feeling in her that felt wrong, and decided to trust Mio's warning. Quickly manifesting Zafkiel into her hands, she charged a Dalet bullet in the Angel, followed by firing it at herself._

_At that moment, she felt rewind as she realized just what this wrongness she felt in her had been... her head and heard had been creaking in a terrible pain, something beyond simple despair. That pitch-black feeling had been corroding through her heart, like a hallucination of her very existence turning inside out. Holding onto her heart, Mio breathed heavily, her face telling Kurumi she just avoiding something awful._

_"Oh my god, that was terrifying. It took a lot of effort to get the Zafkiel Crystal fully refined by the time by got it, if you had actually gone through an Inversion..."_

_"Refined... I-Inversion?" Kurumi's whole body began shaking._

_Mio looked at Kurumi, and began shaking before making an even guiltier face than Kurumi had ever seen her make, and that wasn't the worst of it for the Spirit of Origin... if she didn't choose how she responded right, that was it. Just like the previous timeline, she would make Kurumi Tokisaki her enemy, regardless of the fact Sawa was alive._

_"...Un, I bet you've already noticed it, but Spirits are humans that have received these colored gems known as Sephira Crystals. Actually, I think it would be more accurate to say that I've distributed my power to them, because originally, the word Spirit only referred to me, the First Spirit." She revealed._

_"What?" Kurumi gasped._

_"But there's a problem, the original form of the Sephira Crystals, the Qlipha Crystals, were just too incompatible with human attributes, physiology, biology, and/or possibly much more. As such, if their bodies are forcibly given the power of the Reiryoku, they wouldn't be able to suppress the overflowing power, and run rampant in the form of elemental monsters." Mio continued as her body kept trembling with worry._

_Kurumi kept looking at her, while Mio struggled to answer fast, while answering in a way that didn't cause Kurumi to turn again her._

_"So, in order to make the Sephira Crystals compatible with humans, purification is necessary. It allows them to be refined, so that when I give the refined Sephira Crystal to a qualified person, they will become a true Spirit while retaining their sense of self... just like you."_

_"By... killing them!?" Kurumi's face started to show anger, making Mio's body tremble._

_She swallowed slightly, trying to recollect herself before she left her worry doom her efforts, and then resumed._

_"Yes, purification is... only possible through that. Experience from the memories, and the physical body, act like a filtering device to help the Crystals learn and adapt to the composition that makes one "Human", though the cost is the Crystals can only be removed upon the owner's death. Because of that, I give them to criminals, scumbags, truly horrible people while only giving those who deserve these powers once they're refined." Mio explained._

_"That's also why I didn't have you kill anyone, because I know you didn't deserve to dirty your hands with their blood, even if you didn't know why. I swear, I never intend to use you Kurumi, please... I even made sure I learned who Sawa was so I didn't give her one of-"_

_Mio's words were silenced as she narrowly avoided Kurumi firing Zafkiel at her, making her voice shake in fear as she saw the most terrifying face of anger on Kurumi she ever had in either timeline... her words hadn't helped her case at all._

_That was it... Kurumi had once again become her enemy, and she had no one to blame but herself._

_"Don't try to justify yourself with that! Why... would you ever do such a thing!?"_

_"I... I..." Mio tried to reply, but had no idea how to respond or react._

_She had done enough damage trying to erase her memories, and she knew Kurumi would just remember them through using Yud on herself later. That would only make things worse, and she hadn't spoken with Sawa because that might risk making Kurumi distrust her further._

_Kurumi got closer, the same angry look on her face as Mio didn't even move, and the Spirit of Time readied Zafkiel... presumably trying to aim for her head. As panic began to well up on Mio, everything finally settled with Kurumi's next question._

_"Why did you act like a friend, only to betray me like this? Is this all some sick game to you!?" Kurumi demanded._

_Mio's body froze at that, and then... her expression became angry as she snapped, the rage she showed emitting such a powerful aura from her body, that Kurumi suddenly felt like she was being roared at by some kind of alien monster._

_She suddenly dropped her angered face as fear filled her, and Mio grabbed her by the throat, holding so tightly that her grip was only a short bit away from being able to completely choke her. Kurumi tried to break free, but Mio's body refused to budge._

_"DON'T TALK LIKE YOU KNOW ME, BECAUSE YOU DON'T, YOU'RE JUST A NAIVE LITTLE GIRL WHO HASN'T LEARNED THE CRUEL SIDE OF THE WORLD YOU SHOULD HAVE WHEN YOU FIRST BECAME A TEENAGER! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THAT RIGHT, ESPECIALLY TO SOMEONE WHO WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT IT MEANS TO BE A HUMAN BECAUSE THEY NEVER GOT THE CHOICE! HELL, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO CHOOSE TO HAVE ALL THIS POWER, OR TO KEEP THE BOY I LOVED FROM DYING!" Mio's rage exploded out, her voice echoing._

_It was at that last line that Kurumi suddenly stopped moving, as if she suddenly heard some forbidden secret. Following that, Mio's angry aura faded as her face still showed an angry expression, but this time... it also showed sadness, pain, and even fear._

_That's when Kurumi saw the tears dropping on the ground, for the first time since the two of met, she finally saw Mio cry. Mio swung her head down as a tear flew at Kurumi, and once it did... she suddenly felt a different reaction inside of her._

_'What is this, why do I feel... some kind of happiness when she's crying? Wait, is this-' Her eyes quickly widened as she saw Mio with Shido._

_'Wait, are these... Mio's memories?' Kurumi thought._

_Eventually, those memories ended with the sound of a gunshot, as if they marked the end of the emotion's presence in the First Spirit's life. At that moment, Kurumi suddenly froze up, the question she had just asked Mio..._

_This was why she did it, and why she didn't hear the actual reason, she had a strong feeling it wasn't born of malice, hate, or even evil._

_"Fine... go ahead and hate me, I already gave you that right once before, back in the Past Timeline." Mio revealed, surprising Kurumi._

_"Past... Timeline?" Kurumi repeated._

_"I just wanted to be with him again, the pain blinded me, I refused to see what I was doing wrong... I gave these Crystals to innocent people and killed them just for my own wish to be with him again to come true. Even if I didn't touch her in this timeline, that doesn't change I made you kill Sawa without even realizing it!" Mio cried._

_Kurumi's eyes widened, her eyes looked at the dead man before her, and then... the image of Sawa being there briefly flashed. She couldn't believe it, Sawa dying was something she didn't want to think about._

_"You became my enemy, with every justification on doing so... I took away your memories when you found out, and you just restored them with your own powers, and shortly after doing that, you began a plan to hunt me. To turn back time 30 years and make it so I could never be born, never be given birth to by the founders of DEM Industries and change the past. I the end, it didn't matter... you and everyone else got killed because of my selfishness!" Mio admitted, completely breaking down._

_"The only reason I could turn by time and change this, is because I stole back some of your powers, but coming to the past? I realized what I had done, your words, and the other Spirits... even the words of two Spirits my powers indirectly created, but never had physical forms to live with, and died shortly after their births, all of it made me realize as I returned to seeing my beloved die that I had become no different from the man who caused me to be born." She sobbed, not even trying to hide anything by this point._

_At this point, the anger on Kurumi's face was gone, now she only felt... sympathy, and guilt for trying to justify Mio's actions as villainous. This wasn't some creature looked like a teenage girl with a hidden agenda._

_Even if she said otherwise, Kurumi could see the truth, Mio truly was no different from a human, just a young girl who's loved one had been taken from her, and she was suffering all on her own... she didn't know what to do, other than what she could think of doing. She wasn't the bad guy, she was the victim who just couldn't handle what reality had done to her._

_'She's like me... if I lost everything.' Kurumi thought, tearing up._

_"I don't deserve to love him after what I've done, that's why all I can do now, is amend as my eternal atonement... I'll gather the powers I distributed, have his revived incarnation take them back, and then live the rest of eternity in space so Westcott can never fulfill his dream of a mage only world. So, go ahead, hate me, try to kill me all you want, you have every right to." Mio said quietly._

_Kurumi's eyes widened at that, feeling Mio release her as she dropped to the ground, covering her crying eyes._

_"Maybe this shows the future can't be changed..." She said quietly._

_At that moment, Kurumi couldn't take hearing Mio's of self-hatred, and gave her a tight hug. Making Mio look at her in surprise._

_"Stop it... stop hating yourself, please." Kurumi begged, tears in her own eyes._

_"Kurumi..." Mio whispered._

* * *

Mio's sleeping face was seen crying, and she soon opened her eyes, feeling the tears that had already leaked out.

"I can't believe I can remember that so clearly..." Mio said to herself.

Realizing she wouldn't get back to sleep for a bit, the First Spirit got up, decided to take a bath to relax herself. After filling the water up, she got undressed before getting in... briefly staring at her breasts floating in the water.

"...I'll never understand how they can do that." She wondered aloud.

As she laid back to try and calm her nerves, her mind wandered to what happened after where she awoke from her dream. It had surprised her, she thought she ruined her chances to make Kurumi an ally, yet when she seeing her break down like that? Kurumi just couldn't hate her anymore... because Mio had acted no different from any human full of sadness.

That was the first time she had felt something to ease her pain of reliving the past 30 years, and soon enough Kurumi brought her to meet Sawa, even if she didn't want to admit it... she felt a bit happy because of it. Then, after telling Sawa about everything, which eventually lead her to joining Ratatoskr a few years later, it had made Mio realize something important.

"That warmth..." She smiled, placing a hand on her heart.

She had been trying too hard to do everything alone, even though she and Kurumi went separate ways afterwards, that brief time reminded her why her time with Shido and Mana had made the former's death so painful... because it caused her to become alone in the first place.

As such, she made the one change she did for herself, she cloned herself, and after using her powers to carefully remove Reiryoku from it, giving a physical form, then transform its body and lock it into place... she made her future disguise as Reine into a mother, something she never had.

It was a choice she was glad she made, because it, along with Kurumi becoming her ally told her something...

"The future can be changed, I know it can... I've just gotta figure out how certain things keep happening, and I will never give up. There's no other way for me to atone." She said to herself.

She soon got out of the shower, unaware of Kurumi looking at her sadly from the window.

"...I just wish you'd stop running Mio, because you can't lie to your heart, no matter how you justify if, you want to be with Shido again." Kurumi whispered.

"That's why I'm giving up the chance to get away from the one after me, you said I'll make it through, and because of that... what matters to me is changing the world in the one way that truly matters. Breaking you free from the cage of your regret."

* * *

Shido was soon seen waiting near the Aquarium, being 10 minutes early, and wondering when Kurumi would show up.

"I wonder how this is gonna go, just breath Shido... breathe." He told himself.

As this happened, Mio was heading towards the same area, with neither aware of the fact that Kurumi wasn't the one that they would be meeting there... or that one of Kurumi's clones was watching them.

This date was about to take an interesting turn.

* * *

**Well, there you have it... this chapter not only had Kurumi start her attempts to get our story's main couple back together, but it revealed a scene that I know most of you really wanted to see, and that was how Mio's situation with Kurumi changed in the new timeline. As you can see, Kurumi didn't just suddenly trust her, Mio almost made history repeat itself there.**

**To remind everyone, Vol 16 revealed that Kurumi used to be a lot like Tohka (makes her comment in Vol 3 to Shido about being the same a form of foreshadowing) in personality, being an innocent, naive, but kind girl, though without Tohka's fish out of water status. Because of that, Mio's betrayal really messed her up, changing her for the worse. Because of that, I knew such a revelation would still have a negative effect.**

**As a result, the key factor in making Kurumi become Mio's ally instead of her enemy? She had to see Mio in the same manner she'd see any other teenage girl, and that required Mio to have a breakdown... one she had building up inside her heart for 30+ years, and all it took was the right (or is it wrong in this case?) choice of words before the dam finally exploded. When Kurumi saw that, it gave Kurumi a ground to sympathize with her.**

**Not to mention, it finally explained why Reine is even here, because Kurumi actually got to introduced Mio to Sawa and all her cats, it helped Mio remember something she had forgotten... that she was only alone because the Takamiya siblings had disappeared from her life due to Westcott. That reminder is what led to her giving herself a mother, using her form as Reine which was pretty much an adult her, to create that mother figure to help reduce her loneliness.**

**But it's also because of this breakdown, combined with the emotion of Joy in the Zafkiel Crystal, that Kurumi's so determined to get Mio to stop running away from Shido. Aside from her now revealed plan to leave Earth once this is done... she knows Mio is lying to herself, enough that she's become blind to this fact herself.**

**This is also the main reason why I gave her Crystal the emotion of joy, while some of you told me that "Hope" would have worked better, it didn't work with this scene. If she had only gotten Mio's hope, there was one thing that she wouldn't have learned... why Mio stopped being happy. The sound of the gunshot that Westcott killed Shido with, she only heard it because her joy is one of the emotions tied to that memory, hope isn't something that came until _after_.**

**Mio undid the suffering her actions in the previous timeline gave her, and part of Kurumi can empathize with that, causing her to subconsciously tell that she's unknowingly forced herself onto the same path. She knows this stalker exist, and despite Mio told Kurumi how she could avoid them, she refuses to because not only did Mio mention she'll make it out OK, but because she's her friend, and knows what Mio wants... isn't what she actually needs.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ The stalker already targeted Kurumi in the past, but she knows who they are this time**  
~ Sawa is confirmed to know that Kurumi's one of the Spirits, while confirming those among the Fraxinus already know of all the Spirits, including Origami will eventually be one  
~ A male criminal takes Sawa's place in being the deceased human that made Kurumi learn the truth  
~ When Kurumi discovered the truth, she only became Mio's ally after seeing her breakdown, and discovering the Zafkiel Crystal's bonded emotion was joy  
~ Mio reveals her new plan with the Sephira Crystals is to have Shido seal every Spirit, take the Crystal upon removal, and then leave Earth forever so Westcott can never obtain her power  
~ Instead of making Reine as her disguise after Kotori was sealed, Mio used a complicated mix of her powers to turn a clone of hers into Reine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back everyone, time for another new chapter of Another A Live, and this is the chapter where we finally see the story's main couple on a date... despite it happens only because of Kurumi being a little mischievous ^^; *giggles a bit* Well, regardless of how, we're finally going to see them actually spend some time together. What happens after that is something you'll wanna keep your eyes peeled for.**

**Oh, and I guess since I've actually brought the topic in the paragraph above... I said main couple, so you're probably wondering if that means you'll be seeing some other pairings in the story, right? The answer to that... well, I'd say it would be sort of. There's definitely going to be at least one other, but that might be it, and that pairing is one that sorta exists in canon? (Well, technically this depends on if a fan considers it as such)**

**If you honestly wanna know what the second couple is now, just PM me. While it's not very important to the story overall, I'd still like to keep it semi-secret in case some people wanna guess it, or what for it to be revealed in-story. The closest we'll be getting to anything romance wise depends on what I have in mind later on in the story, or may just be some of the Spirits mentioning a boyfriend I'll never actually show.**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To Hakuryuu:  
"You have to remember one thing, it doesn't matter how smart Mio is, because it doesn't make her any older physically  _or_  mentally. Remember how I mentioned Kurumi's Sixth Bullet worked back in the first chapter? When it sends the user's consciousness back, it makes them as mentally old as they were at that point, and in Mio's case... she had the same mentality as a young child."**

**"In other words, there was no Mio couldn't have realized this, just like you can't expect a child to realize such a thing because they won't understand. Not to mention that similar to how it's harder for an adult to learn how to read than it is for a kid, since Mio's got a teenager's body... she might never fully get it. This is a similar problem for Tohka, if only due to her lack of memories."**

**"Not to mention, one side theme for the story is Mio's not so different from a Human, and she has flaws just like we do."**

**With all of that said, let's get ready to begin. *gets a megaphone ready* Light's, camera, and... action!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 6, Kurumi Arc - Troubles of a Takamiya _ **

Shido was soon seen waiting near the Aquarium, being 10 minutes early, and wondering when Kurumi would show up.

"I wonder how this is gonna go, just breath Shido... breathe." He told himself.

As this happened, Mio was heading towards the same area, with neither aware of the fact that Kurumi wasn't the one that they would be meeting there... or that one of Kurumi's clones was watching them.

The moment of truth soon made itself known when Mio turned a corner, getting Shido's attention as he assumed it was Kurumi. At that moment, both of them spoke.

"Hey Kurumi, I'm finally-" Mio stated.  
"Oh, you finally made it Kurumi, what took-" Shido stated.

At that moment, the two suddenly stared in shock at what they saw before one another, Shido was wearing the same outfit he had worn when on his triple date with Tohka, Origami, and Kurumi in the original timeline. Mio on the other hand was wearing the outfit Tohka had originally worn on said date.

"SHIDO/MIO!" They both exclaimed in surprise.

'W-what the heck is going on here, why is Shido-hey, wait a second...' Mio thought.

Mio realized that when Kurumi gave her the Aquarium ticket, she never showed hers, and... Shido have left class  _before_  she had.

'Damn it, that sneaky vixen tricked me! Even worse than that...' Mio realized, soon having a thought bubble appear.

_"Trying to avoid Shido under these kinds of situations? It won't do you any good, eventually, Shido's gonna notice you avoiding him when alone." Tohka's voice echoed._

Mio mentally groaned, knowing Kurumi was likely spying on them as well.

'Great, I have to stay now or either Kurumi will do something else, or Shido's going to get suspicious of me again! No choice, I gotta use this so I can convince Shido I only wanna be friends like Tohka mentioned!' Mio thought.

"Uh, what are you doing Mio?" Shido asked.

Mio's eyes widened, not realizing she was moving while in thought, making her turn red in response.

"Nothing! I, uh... sometimes have move my body without knowing when I'm surprise! Yeah, that's it!" Mio's lie was terrible, the good news?

"I see, guess neither of us expected each other to be here." Shido replied.

Mio sighed in relief, her weird quirks and oddities made what was otherwise an obvious whopper appear believable to Shido.

"Uh... well, I think since both of us are already here, how about we just go into the Aquarium together?" Mio mentioned.

"Are you sure, I mean we don't have to." Shido replied.

"That would be rude, especially since I've heard rumors from our classmates that Kurumi's a rich girl, so that would make it more disrespectful that normal." Mio remarked.

Shido showed some surprise at that, wondering how Kurumi managed to convince people of that.

"Uh... OK then, we'll go." Shido agreed.

Mio sighed in relief, she didn't want to deal with Kurumi pulling something worse.

'Oh dear, by that face she's making, I don't think she trusts anything I could do.' Kurumi's clone giggled.

"Hey Mio, mind if I say one thing." Shido asked.

"Uh... I guess?" Mio replied.

"Your clothes, they look... really cute." Shido mentioned.

Mio's face went red at that, accidentally making her emit some of Camael's fire on the back of her hair. Luckily, no one saw it other than Kurumi.

"Who cares about my clothes, let's just go in... like, right now!" She exclaimed, fast walking towards the door.

'Wait, what?' Shido had no idea why Mio acted that way.

Kurumi's clone snickered at that while watching the two go inside, leaving her unaware of something sneaking behind her. By the time she turned around, she gasped as a saber swung down at her, and it was too late.

*SLASH*

The culprit stared with a savage smirk on her face, soon blasting at the clone with a gun, making the corpse vanish from view.

"You aren't getting away from me, I will find you... soon." She stated.

* * *

Inside the aquarium, Mio looked at everyone amazed, she had recalled the brief glimpses of the marine life through the Fraxinus in the old timeline, but to see it up close? This was an entirely different experience.

"Is this your first time in an aquarium?" Shido questioned.

"First time directly inside one, so... guess that counts as a yes?" Mio admitted.

Soon a few stingrays swim by.

"Hey look, some stingrays." Shido pointed out.

"The  _Temera Hardwickii_  specifically." Mio replied.

Shido looked at her.

"That's the scientific name used for the Finless sleeper ray." She explained.

"Wow, you really are smart, what about the others here?" Shido wondered, pointing to a type of fish with stripes.

Mio looks closer.

"That's the  _Thunnus Alalunga_ , or the Albacore. Though some also know it as the Longfin Tuna." She answered.

He then pointed to a clear creature.

"The  _Clione Limacina_ , or the Naked Sea Butterfly." She smiled, starting to have fun.

"Wow! At this rate, I'm gonna run out of things to ask about." Shido said, sweat dropping a bit.

He soon saw a rather odd one.

"Hey, what's that one with the weird... nose?" He asked.

"Weird nose? What do you-" Mio wondered.

Mio's eyes suddenly shrunk as she saw said creature, which was... a Blobfish.

In reaction to seeing it, Mio screamed before jumping onto Shido, surprising him as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Get that thing away from me, it's the spawn of evil! A child of the Devil!" Mio cried, terrified of it.

"You're afraid of that thing? But it isn't even something like a shark!" Shido exclaimed.

"That's what it wants you to believe!" Mio countered, completely petrified.

Mio's sudden movements make them both fall to the glass, banging their heads on it, and giving them swirled eyes as an employee noticed them.

"Uh... are you two OK?" The employee asked.

"Is the evil devil child fishy gone now?" Mio mumbled.

"Weirdest... aquarium event... ever..." Shido coughed out.

* * *

Mio hung her head down as they sat on a bench outside looking incredibly embarrassed over the entire thing.

"...You think I'm a weirdo now, don't you?" Mio asked.

"No, not a bit, it wouldn't be fair since I didn't consider what was an odd fear to you was genuinely petrifying." Shido apologized.

"That thing's a Devil's spawn!" Mio exclaimed.

Shido patted Mio's back as she hung her head down again, trying to think of something else.

"Uh, what else can we do here?" Shido wondered.

"Huh?" Mio blinked.

"Well, we're already here, so... better we don't let the day waste away." Shido explained.

Mio went silent at that, soon going red.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Shido asked.

"...I can't do that, at least not without going somewhere first." Mio whispered.

Shido blinked at that.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well... it's just... the thing is..." Mio whimpered, getting redder.

Shido soon noticed Mio was fidgeting, her hands covering a certain area.

"Wait, when you got scared, did you..." He asked.

Mio nodded vigorously before he could finish, whimpering again.

"Oh... Oh! Uh, I'll take you over right now, shouldn't leave you having to walk around like that longer than you need to." Shido said awkwardly, pulling her towards a certain story.

* * *

Soon enough, the two were in a lingerie store, with Shido trying to ignore the odd stairs as Mio tried to find some spare underwear that worked out for her.

"OK, hopefully one of these works out." Mio mentioned, holding a few.

'Honestly, I'd just like to use my powers to fix my current pair, but the problem is Shido's present... this sucks.' She thought.

She entered the dressing room, with Shido looking the other way as he sweated from the continued stares, prompting him to look at the ceiling.

"Not thinking about it... not thinking about anything in here... I'm pure, I'm not thinking anything perverted at all." He told himself.

"What do you think you're doing mister!?"

Shido jumped at that, soon turning to see a familiar trio looking at him, making him sweat.

"Why is this loser here?" Ai mentioned.

"Yeah, what's with a boy in a lingerie store?" Mio added.

"That's so lame." Mii remarked.

"N-No wait, I swear this isn't what it looks like!" Shido waved his arms out as he tried to explain things.

The three glared at him, making him sweat.

"Wait, it isn't his fault, it's mine..." Mio stated.

The girls drop their glares as they heard Mio.

"Wait, is that you Mio?" Ai asked.

Mio poked her head from behind the dresser curtains, a blush on her face.

"Shido's only in here because he was trying to help me. We went to the aquarium together, then something freaked me out, and... I had a little accident." Mio blushed as she admitted it.

The trio went a bit red at that, piecing everything together.

"O-Oh, we're clearly digging into something we shouldn't here!" Mai stated.

"We're so lame!" Mii exclaimed.

The three quickly ran out, making Shido go white eyed as he blinked at the odd situation.

"O...K?" He wasn't sure how to reply.

"...I'm sorry about that, you can way by the door if you want." Mio apologized.

"No, I'm fine, and I'd rather not leave you hanging." Shido replied.

Mio blushed a bit at that, soon hiding back behind the curtains.

* * *

From the forest area, one of the Kurumi clones was keeping an eye on the two, petting the kitten she saved from that gang. All four of said gang members were currently tied up near a police station, confusing some of the officers on how they got there as they watched a recording of the animal abuse they committed.

Soon enough, she saw the duo heading towards a restaurant for a small snack break. Putting the kitten down, which walked of somewhere, she took a closer look at the sight, surprised the two were continuing their unknowing date.

"Wow, who knew they'd just keep going after one thing? Especially when that one thing was Mio wetting herself?" The Kurumi clone commented.

Suddenly, she heard a branch snap, and flinched before firing Zafkiel at the source.

"Who's there!?" She shouted.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to point that at people?" A female voice stated.

The clone suddenly panicked once she heard that voice, and she had good reason to. Soon enough, the source of the voice revealed itself, walking into view as the sight of white filled the clone's view, filling terror in her.

"Oh my god..." The clone panicked, starting to run.

"And where do you think you're going?" She questioned.

Dark hands suddenly rose from the ground, constricting the clone's movements until she was trapped, unable to move in the slightest.

"Damn it, let go... let go!" The clone panicked.

"Woe is me... I messed up again, you're just another of her clones. Oh well, I know you have limits to how fast you can recover, soon enough she won't be able to hide among you doppelgangers anymore." The woman stated.

The clone's face contorted in fear and horror, and the sight of a gun aiming on her forehead was seen before it fired.

* * *

The real Kurumi was currently walking through the crowd of the city's shopping district, using a mirror to briefly look at her clock eye. Using it to try and see what time it was at the moment... it was definitely a lot later than she had wanted it to be, for getting info about Shido's date with Mio.

"One of the clones should have given me an update by now... I don't like this." She told herself.

If there was any one downside that Kurumi's powers had, particularly in the sense it was a very big hindrance for her, it was being unable to receive any info from her clones. Normally, her clones either came to her directly, or she immediately got it upon their deaths... (minus the feeling of dying) that wasn't the case due to conditions right now.

Knowing who was stalking her, if there was anyone who could interfere with that part of her information network, it was her.

"...I'll need to stay around large crowds for as long as I can, there's still some time before I can revive one of the clones. That's probably the only chance I'm gonna get." She sighed, sweating a bit.

'Until I know I've done enough to help make Mio realize she needs Shido, I can't let myself be caught.'

* * *

Mana was meeting with Kotori in a hidden location, namely a construction site that was being made for a project related to Asgard Electronics, learning everything about Ratatoskr, what they were doing, the Spirits... including how her brother was involved.

"Ratatoskr... I can't believe there's such a secret organization hiding in plain sight." Mana remarked.

"Well, it's out of necessity, we can't exactly let ourselves bee on obvious view... otherwise they'd be after all of us." Kotori explained.

Mana blinked at that.

" _They_? Who are you talking about?" She asked.

"...Might not believe me, but it's another international company across the world, I believe you know them as Deus Ex Machine Industries?" Kotori revealed.

That surprised the younger Takamiya sibling.

"You can't be serious, there's no way that company could be corrupt, they gave the world a chance to survive after the Eurasian Sky Disaster. Most of us likely wouldn't be here if not for what they invented." Mana was in disbelief.

"Yet it never felt odd how fast they somehow managed to figure out the power behind the Spacequakes?" Kotori questioned.

Hearing that, Mana prepared to say something, but then she noticed it as well... the DEM had only needed a few months to figure out the source behind the Spacequakes and make proper measures. The only thing that caused the destruction to still be widespread was that Spacequake shelters and the like took years to globally present around the world.

"Actually, now that you mention it..." She admitted.

"It's simple, they may have created the solution, but that's only because they caused the problem. The only reason the Spirits even exist is because they caused the Eurasian Sky Disaster... on purpose, or rather their founders did." Kotori revealed, giving a saddened look.

"What!?" Mana exclaimed.

Kotori sighed, looking at her adoptive sister.

"30 years ago, the original Spirit was brought to our world, but they didn't summon it... no, they gave birth to it. It wasn't until sometime after that when their actions made her decide to split up her powers. Eventually, ten different human beings were given those fragments of her power, and transformed into Spirits as well." She explained.

"But, what does that have to do with my big brother?" Mana questioned.

"Simple, he can seal their powers away, the Spirits become more like the Humans they used to be, and they can't make anymore Spacequakes, and the simple fact he can do this at all? Well, that just shows you and him have some kind of connection, might be the real reason your memories are gone, and why your mother had to abandon you." Kotori explained.

Mana's eyes widened at that, her body shaking a bit.

Kotori took out a Chupa Chups, putting it in her mouth before continuing.

"That's why Shido decided it was better we tell you all this, he can't do this alone, not to mention the DEM's gonna notice the sealed Spirits eventually... he needs help. You're one of the few people we can trust right now." She stated.

"Help, but what can I do?" Mana inquired.

"With the right tool, quite a bit. Follow me little sis." Kotori answered.

Kotori walked somewhere, making Mana blink before the sight of a secret entrance revealed itself, surprising her.

"Come on, don't wanna be left behind, do you?" Kotori remarked.

The younger Takamiya sibling quickly ran after her, and after walking into said entrance, they were teleported onto the Fraxinus. Mana looked around confused, but that quickly ended when Kotori pressed some buttons, revealing a CR-Unit inside a capsule.

"Is that... armor?" Mana asked.

"This is the sister unit to the Midgardsormr, the Vanargandr. You'll be using this to help Origami when she's keeping the AST off a Spirit, or big bro's tail." Kotori explained.

"...Speaking of her, where is Origami?" Mana asked.

"Well..." Kotori replied.

* * *

Origami was seen in a changing room, putting on a bald cap as she tucked her hair under it.

"So, are you completely sure I should be doing this? This seems kinda risky." Origami put on a wig which was basically her short hair in the old timeline.

"We're sure, this is a wizard we can't let the DEM get their hands on, and this is the best situation to keep her out. No guarantee she'll fight for us, but it's better we have her in Ratatoskr's protection." Reine answered.

Origami sighed, wrapping some bindings around her chest before grunting in pain, followed by overlaying a mask across her face, giving her a dull expression.

"Not sure where you're getting this basis from, but considering all this nonsense with the Spirits, I'm not gonna try to explain your reasoning." Origami decided, putting a bandage on her neck.

"Well then, are you ready for action... Hitomi?" Reine asked.

Origami walked out of the room, showing her disguise fully.

"Let's get this done." Origami's voice replied in a deeper tone.

After a bit, Origami was seen standing in a building belonging to JGSDF, saluting towards the board of directors present there.

"Temporary recruit, Private Hitomi Shirayuki, reporting for duty!" Origami stated.

"You may only be here for a short time, but make sure you listen well to everything Captain Kusakabe tells you." The head director replied.

"Understood, sir!" Origami nodded, still saluting.

Soon enough, Origami walked towards the area where every other AST member was, briefly peaking at the instructions that Reine listed for her.

'Well, I better keep my guard up from here.' She thought.

Origami soon opened the door, beginning her own mini-adventure, taking her out of all the craziness that Kurumi's actions would cause.

* * *

At the restaurant in question, Shido looked in surprise at what Mio had chosen to order. While it was a lot, it wasn't as massively as large as what Tohka tended to order, but Shido was more focused on the  _what_  of her food.

Mainly because it had a lot of foods that very few tend to actively enjoy.

"Wow, that's a pretty wide pallet you've got there." Shido mentioned.

"I really don't dislike anything, I wonder if it comes from the fact my mom downed a ton of sleeping pills when she was younger." Mio replied.

"Uh... I don't get it, how is that a factor?" He wondered.

"Because she downed entire bottles at once, and they did nothing for her insomnia at the time." Mio answered.

Shido went justifiably silent after that.

"...Sorry, that was kinda weird." Mio apologized.

"It's fine, let's just avoid bringing your mom's backstory into this, she'd probably prefer it that way." Shido waved, chuckling a bit.

Back on the Fraxinus, Reine suddenly sneezed to her surprise.

After they finished eating, they were walking around again, Mio not even realizing what she was letting happen. Eventually, the sight of puppies caught Mio's attention, and she blushed at the adorable little things.

"...I think I want one." Mio admitted, still blushing.

"Wow, they aren't kidding about the power of puppies on the internet, are they?" Shido giggled, looking at her.

From a distance, the same trio noticed the two again.

"You know, I wasn't sure earlier, but do you think those two are on a date?" Ai wondered aloud.

"Now that you bring it up, when we told Tohka that we thought she and Shido seemed close, her response to that was saying Mio was the one who fit that description better." Mai mentioned.

* * *

_Tohka was seen devouring a total of five bento boxes as she had her after school snack, sighing in relief as closed the last one._

_"That was yummy." Tohka smiled._

_"I can't believe she gave us $100 for a pair of tickets!"_

_The purple-haired Spirit turned to see a familiar trio, but noticed they had said $100 in hand rather than the two aquarium tickets._

_'Hmm... let me remember here, near the original timeline's point of going to Hell, Shido mentioned Kurumi's backstory related to her being wealthy. I'm guessing that makes this her doing?' She thought._

_"Oh, hey there Tohka." Ai mentioned._

_Tohka regained her focus as she called out to her._

_"O-Oh, hey there Ai, what's up!?" Tohka replied slightly panicky._

_"Wow, how many bento boxes do you carry with you?" Mai asked._

_Tohka turned her head, whistling a bit._

_"I bet those were all made by Shido, weren't they?" Ai remarked._

_"Hmm? What makes you say that?" Tohka inquired._

_That kinda surprised the trio._

_"Wait, they aren't? You two always seem together so it seemed like you might be a thing..." Ai answered in surprise._

_"Oh, well that's because he was just the first person I really got to meet when I transferred here, I don't see him anything past a friend though. If anything, Mio seems to be the one pining for him."_

_The trio soon leaned near Tohka, surprising her as she blinked._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" The three exclaimed._

_'...Wait, did I say that out loud? Crap!' She thought._

* * *

The three soon gasped in realization.

"This is a real thing!" Mai exclaimed.

"It's so cute, it's lame!" Mii shouted.

Shido blinked a bit, cleaning his ear before trying to hear for something, but nothing.

"Huh, must have just been my imagination." Shido thought aloud.

He turned to see Mio nearly shaking as she kept looking at the puppies, and then... she took out her phone.

"Mom, I need advice... how do I know if genuinely want a puppy or not?" Mio begged.

'Just how strong is puppy power against girls!?' Shido wondered.

* * *

Eventually, the two stopped by a bench, with Shido handing a vending machine drink to Mio.

"Thank you." Mio replied, quickly downing the juice inside of it.

"You know, I don't think I've seen you smile this much before." Shido mentioned.

Mio suddenly blushed, looking at Shido.

"W-where did that come from!?" Mio exclaimed.

Shido chuckled, scratching his head.

"Well, I just don't see you smile often... maybe cause of that whole thing about me looking like your dad, I just feel it's nice I'm seeing that now. It suits you better, and it's kinda cute." Shido explained.

Mio blushed more at that, slapping her cheeks.

"...You don't just say that to a girl without warning, Baka." She replied.

"Uh, I'm... sorry?" Shido was confused now.

Soon the two heard someone giggling nearby, and they saw Kurumi coming into view, making Mio give her a dull look.

"Oh, hey there Kurumi... fancy meeting you here after what you said yesterday." Mio emphasized.

"Dear me, it seems I didn't tell you I gave each of you a ticket, but then forgot I only had two, my apologies." Kurumi giggled.

Mio's eyes twitched at that, and Kurumi soon kneeled near her.

"Calm down, I just needed to make sure I knew how to make our date good without making myself uncomfortable, so thanks for showing me how." Kurumi smiled at her.

"In other words, I was your guinea pig..." Mio remarked.

Kurumi giggled and pat her beck, not making Mio's glare at her vanish in the slightest.

"Well, now that we're all here, I think it's time I offer what will be used as our actual dating grounds." She stated.

"I believe there's a fun place that's half-water park, half Amusement park? Doesn't it sound like a fun place to have a date at?" Kurumi offered.

She handed a ticket to Shido, making him look at it.

"Well I guess it's your date, so... I don't mind." He agreed.

"Great, then we can all meet up there at 4 pm." Kurumi smiled.

"Yeah, you two have..." Mio replied.

She took a few seconds to fully register what Kurumi had just said, her eyes going white as she turned her head to her.

"Wait, did you say  _all_ , as in..." Mio asked, sweating a bit.

"Yep, I'll be inviting you too, I also gave a ticket to Yoshino, Kotori, Mana, and Tohka. I did want to invite Origami, but she's unfortunately busy with something else, so she can't join us." Kurumi revealed.

Mio's eye twitched as Kurumi gave her a ticket, not even realizing it was in her hand.

"See you all later, hope we'll have a blast." Kurumi giggled.

She walked off, and once she did, Mio suddenly fainted into Shido's lap.

"Mio? Are you OK... Mio!?" Shido asked.

'I can't read that girl at all, what is she doing!?' She thought.

* * *

Origami was standing by Ryouko as she was introduced to the AST.

"Attention troops, while she'll only be with us for a short time, we have a new recruit with us, so make her feel welcome!" Ryouko announced.

"I'm Private Hitomi Shirayuki, it's nice to meet you all." Origami greeted.

Quickly after that, the other girls all quickly got nearby, making Origami sweat drop as she was nearly swarmed with only Ryouko to hold them back.

"Hey, behave yourselves, do you wanna scare her off!?" She screamed.

Origami quickly moved to the side, waiting for things to calm down... which took 5 minutes to happen. Once it finally had, Origami sighed in relief as Mikie walked up to her, getting her attention.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Mikie Okamine." She introduced.

"Okamine? Hmm... oh yeah, I think my cousin mentioned that's her teacher's last name." Origami mentioned.

"Really? She's one of Tamae's students? That's an odd coincidence." Mikie remarked.

Origami chuckled a bit, her eyes drifting to the side.

'More than you might think it is...' She thought.

"Hey Mikie, don't hog the new girl to yourself."

Origami turned, making eye contact with Mildred as she got close by, though Origami quickly noticed her lacking the military uniform.

"You don't look like a wizard, who are you?" Origami asked.

"Oh, well that's because I'm not, I'm Mildred Fujiwara. I'm a mechanic that was transferred here from DEM Industries." Mildred introduced herself.

Origami sweated a bit at that.

"H-hey there, good to meet you..." She replied.

She laughed a bit, closing her eyes to the confusion of both girls.

'If she came from DEM, then I better be careful she doesn't have a way to contact them...' Origami thought worriedly.

* * *

Mio sighed as she sat at the table of her home, looking at the ticket she had just been given.

"Kurumi, you are as enigmatic as your elements, and that's why I can't understand your reasoning for doing this." She said to herself.

"Hey, Mio!"

The Spirit of Origin panicked as she turned, seeing Tohka in her Tanabata Festival outfit as she stood behind her.

"Tohka, don't do that!" She screamed.

"Sorry, my bad..." She chuckled embarrassingly.

She sat down by Mio.

"So, you excited for the park in a few hours? I never got to see the amusement park area because of Origami's attack on Kotori." Tohka smiled.

"Right, that did happen, I guess I am..." Mio replied.

"Are you... OK?" Tohka asked.

Mio sighed, looking at the purple-haired Spirit.

"I don't know, this just all feels so... off to me, I can't understand why Kurumi's doing things like this?" She admitted.

"Well, maybe she's just trying to be a good friend, I mean you two haven't seen each other in a while. Can't blame her for wanting you to have some happy times while you two are here... didn't you tell me before that's why Reine is here now?" Tohka replied.

Mio blinked a bit, and soon sighed, smiling a bit.

"I guess so, and she did give me an opportunity to let Shido know I only want to be friends with him, I guess she knows what she's doing." She replied, unaware of Tohka flinching.

"Y-yeah, guess she's got the experience for that." Tohka replied, barely hiding her nervousness.

"Mio... Tohka... help!" Yoshino cried.

The two turned to the stairs upon hearing that.

"Oh no, I think she's having trouble with her swimsuit." Tohka winced.

"Come on, let's go help her." Mio replied.

The two ran upstairs in an instant.

* * *

As the other Spirits were doing their thing, Kurumi was seen writing on something, while making a bit of a scrapbook for... other reasons.

"OK, there we go." Kurumi sighed, looking up.

"Hey, what're you doing Kurumi?"

The Spirit of Time looked behind her, seeing Shido as he was walking by.

"Oh, hey there Shido, taking a walk before the hour hand hits four?" She asked.

"Yeah... well, that and my sisters told me they don't want me in the house while they're changing." Shido admitted.

Kurumi blinked before snorting a bit, followed by a loud laugh.

"I know, I know... so much for me being the man of the house." Shido chuckled.

"Well, I think it's cute your sisters are having so much fun together." Kurumi smiled.

At that moment, Kurumi decided to bring up something, thinking the chance was right for it.

"Say, can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Oh, sure thing, what is it?" Shido replied.

Kurumi looked at the sky, pointing at it to have Shido do the same, which he did.

"You know the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I do. Any reason you ask?" He replied.

"There is... they were kept apart by the Milky Way because of the Celestial King, and can only meet if July 7th has no rain that year, which makes crossing over impossible due to the danger. Yet, what if hypothetically, it always rained on July 7th?" Kurumi questioned.

Shido looked at her, unsure of why she was saying this.

"I guess what I'm saying is... what if something kept getting away of them meeting every year, but it wasn't the rain? What if there was a variation on the story where one of them didn't want to meet the other if it couldn't be every day? Do you think that after all that time, they'd still be able to hold onto their feelings for each other?" She explained.

"I think so, but why are you asking that? Is there someone you know who seems like that?" Shido questioned.

Kurumi nodded, not revealing who it was.

"Yeah, someone I knew long ago, but I no longer can stay in touch with. A friend who can't see how she's pushing away someone who loves her, and that she deep down loves back, yet won't let herself be with her beloved. As someone with the power to bend time, I know better than anyone of this one fact... it can be one of the universe's kindest forces, eventually easy the suffering and sorrow of separated lovers." She said, smiling a bit.

"However, it is a double-edged sword, and can also be the cruelest master of all. It could just as easily destroy the love of two who sore to be together forever... fading away into nothing, all because they can't reaffirm their feelings for each other. How long would it take before that to happen? It terrifies me, I feel like there's no way I can help, like I have to let fate guide them instead, would that be enough to help them? Or are they doomed to lose their bond?"

Shido had no idea how he should reply to that, but it seemed like something Kurumi had lived long enough to consider, he thought about it for a while until...

"I'm not sure, that's something I never really thought about, but... let me ask you this. Your friend, do you think her love was abandoned, or she feels she just doesn't have the right?" Shido asked.

"It's definitely the latter, if she truly had no love for him anymore, I wouldn't feel the need to be involved." Kurumi explained.

"Then I don't think anything can make them lose their feelings for each other, because deep down they still love one another." He replied.

Kurumi tilted her head in surprise.

"Really? What makes you say that?" She inquired.

"Well, look at it this way, Orihime and Hikoboshi were fairly young when they married, and that might be why the Celestial King took pity on them. So, what if their time apart is like a coming of age thing? He wants them to learn the importance of their jobs, but also still value their love in an equal manner. The rain costing them a chance is learning to know when there's time to work, and time to be together." Shido explained.

He thought for a bit, soon thinking of another detail.

"Plus, as the years go by, I think the Celestial King helped show them other ways to express themselves beyond July 7th, and constellations give the answer." He mentioned.

"The constellations, what do you mean by that?" Kurumi wondered.

"Well, Hikoboshi's also known as Altair, a star in Aquilla, the Eagle Constellation. While Orihime can also be called Vega, a star in Lyra, the Harp constellation." Shido explained.

Kurumi's eyes widened, realizing what Shido meant.

"You mean, like sending a message via an eagle, or playing a song via a harp? You think they could express their feelings like that?" Kurumi suggested.

"Yeah, and the Celestial king may have been the one to allow them. Even if those two aren't physically reaffirming their love, they have other ways, some they may not even realize. If you look at it like that, there's no way they'd forget each other, just like Orihime and Hikoboshi wouldn't." Shido nodded in confirmation.

Kurumi blinked a bit, soon getting a little misty eyed.

"Hey, are you OK?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, it's just I'm kinda hoping your theory is really how it is, hopefully those star-crossed lovers will find each other. It isn't a matter of how, but when... maybe things will work out for her." Kurumi smiled.

Shido smiled, glad Kurumi didn't seem worried about her friend anymore... although still unaware she was talking about him and Mio.

"Hey, Shido!"

The two turned as they saw the other five members of their group appear. Mana was seen in her usual outfit, Kotori was wearing the outfit she wore on her date with Shido in the old timeline, and Yoshino had her usual outfit when at home.

"Oh, hey everyone, so I guess we're ready to go?" Shido asked.

"Of course big bro, now let's go have some fun!" Kotori cheered.

With that, everyone headed to Ocean Park.

* * *

In the water park half of the park, everyone was seen in their swimsuits as they all dove into the water.

"Brr... it's cold." Mana commented, shivering a bit.

"It'll warm up, now come on!" Kotori splashed Mana as she giggled.

"Oh, you asked for it!" Mana smirked.

Soon the two sisters began a playful water war with one another.

"Wee!" Tohka cheered, going down the water slide with Yoshino.

"Well, everyone's just full of energy, aren't they?" Kurumi chuckled with closed eyes.

Mio looked at the water nervously, getting Shido's attention.

"Uh... Mio, not to be rude, but do you not know how to swim?" Shido questioned.

"...I can totally swim." She stated.

Kurumi noticed her buckling legs, and gave her a: "doesn't believe it" look.

"Hmm, where's something interesting we can do?" Kurumi wondered.

Kurumi intentionally turned around, backing up before knocking Mio into the water by "accident", making a splash before Mio revealed the truth.

"Help me!" Mio screamed.

"I've got you!" Shido shouted.

He jumped in, helping Mio to the side before she shivered in embarrassment, blushing as she was caught.

"Hey Shido, how about we help her learn how to swim?" Kurumi suggested.

"Mio, do you mind if we do that?" Shido asked.

Mio silently nodded, already embarrassed enough that they saw her nearly drown.

"OK, first let's help you learn paddling." Kurumi suggested, slipping into the water.

* * *

A few hours later, the group had left the water park area, and headed into the amusement park half, with Mio now being aware of how to swim.

"Promise we don't do anything swimming relate until the Summer, please..." Mio begged, looking a bit fatigued.

"Wow, that wiped out?" Kurumi questioned.

Mio shook her head, not wanting to reveal the real reason for that, making Kurumi sigh.

'Now to wait until it's 7, that's when the real factor will come into play.' Kurumi thought.

"Me and Shido will spend some time alone, let's all meet up later before the fireworks that are happening tonight." She suggested.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Tohka cheered.

"Sure thing, we'll meet near the Ferris Wheel by then." Kotori agreed.

The group split up right after that, and went off to do their own separate things together. As they did, Tohka whispered to Kotori.

"No spoilers, I'm excited for this." She giggled.

"Sure thing, and it'll be well worth the wait." Kotori smiled.

"Let's try the roller coaster first!" Mana exclaimed.

"Hmm... who wants to make a betting pool?" Mio offered.

Everyone looks at her.

"We all wager $20, and whoever throws up the least gets all $100, deal?" She gave a mischievous grin.

Everyone thought for a bit.

"DEAL!"

They quickly ran towards the roller coaster, and quickly got in line. Meanwhile with Kurumi and Shido, they were doing their own thing as Kurumi noticed a shooting game.

"Bet you can't beat me at this." Kurumi grinned.

"Alright, you're on." Shido agreed.

They both took one of the game's guns, and in nearly no time at all, Shido saw Kurumi raze through him. Her smirk towards him quickly made him realize she knew how to use a real gun, and that he hadn't seen her angel.

Giggling as she held up a small charm as her prize, Shido hang his head.

"You walked me right into that, didn't you?" Shido sighed.

"Left yourself wide open, not the smartest thing to do." Kurumi said before she snickered.

From a distance, a familiar stalker's white form watched, smirking a bit.

"I could say the same, you'll leave yourself open soon enough, Kurumi... that's when I'll strike." She smirked, licking her lips.

* * *

An hour passed before it became close to 7 pm, Kurumi was soon shaking after having passed through the Haunted House, having fallen for an equivalent trick by Shido.

"I'll admit it... Shido, that was a... worthy comeback against me." Kurumi admitted.

"That wasn't too much for you, as it? Do you need to rest a bit longer?" He questioned.

She shook her head.

"I'm fine, just feels like the wind was knocked out of me." Kurumi assured him, standing up.

"Besides, don't we need to hurry and meet the others, the fireworks will be happening soon."

Shido's eyes widened at that.

"Aw crap, we better get over there now." Shido realized.

He took Kurumi's hand as they hurried over.

Meanwhile with the others, Yoshino was seen holding all the bet money, being the only one who didn't puke, while everyone else had at least once.

"I... can't believe that... Yoshino won." Kotori groaned.

"Yoshino, you are... a champ." Mana shivered, feeling her legs buckle.

The Water Spirit bushed a little at that.

"Well, we better hurry, the fireworks will be starting soon, so let's get to the Ferris Wheel to get a good view for most of them." Kotori suggested.

"OK, let's d-do that." Tohka said, slightly dazed.

The group soon headed over, and as they did, the first firework began to start, however the moment it set off...

*BANG*

Mio's eyes widened at that, and began to shake as she began to breath heavily.

* * *

_Shido grabbed Mio's hand as they prepared to run, only for Westcott to hold up his hand as he held a gun, and then..._

_*BANG*_

_Mio looked in horror as Shido's body fell to the ground._

* * *

Mio's voice began to shake, and suddenly she screamed before suddenly running off, making the others turn as they noticed her suddenly flee. The crowds caused them to quickly lose sight of her.

"Huh, what just happened?" Mana wondered.

"...Oh crap, I forgot!" Kotori gasped in horror.

"What, what is it Kotori?" Tohka asked.

Kotori turned her head like a robot that hadn't had its joints oiled, looking extremely worried.

"Mio's completely terrified of anything that's a loud explosion of sorts, I was so distracted I forgot that's what the fireworks would be! She had no way to know she'd be hearing a sound that's extremely traumatic for her!" She exclaimed.

Everyone gasped, realizing why Mio ran off.

As Shido and Kurumi were about to near the Ferris Wheel, he heard his phone go off, seeing Kotori call him.

"Hello?" He answered.

『 S-Shido, I did something really stupid! 』 Kotori answered.

"What happened, just take a breath, then tell me." He replied.

Kotori did just that.

『 I... I forgot about it, but the fireworks were a bad idea for Mio. Remember how she saw her father die? 』 She asked.

"Yeah, why?" Shido honestly didn't know why that was important.

『 Because... what killed him was a gunshot, and what kind of sound do fireworks make? 』 Kotori questioned.

Shido thought on that for a second.

"Well, they make a bang-"

He suddenly went silent as he realized it, they made a bang... like a gunshot!

"Oh no, are you saying..." Shido wondered worriedly.

『 I forgot that the fireworks would make the same sound, I accidentally made her hear her trauma unprepared! Now she's run off somewhere all by herself! We need to find her, and fast! 』 Kotori shouted.

Shido nodded,

"OK, we'll start looking now." Shido hung up after saying that.

"Mio was afraid of that... I'm sorry, I feel this is my fault." Kurumi apologized, despite she actually had known.

"It's fine, for now let's just try to find her, she's likely terrified and alone right now." Shido replied.

Kurumi nodded, and soon noticed one of her clones pointing a certain way.

"OK then, I'll start by checking the area by the game stands, while you go look the bench area." She suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

The two split up, with Shido unaware Kurumi guided her exactly to where Mio was.

* * *

Mio was seen cowering under one of the benches, covering her ears as the fireworks kept scaring her with their constant explosions making her believe she kept hearing gunshots being fired around her.

"Stop it... please stop, don't torment like this... please!" Mio cried.

She began to sniffle, curling up as she felt the sound of Westcott's laughter start overlaying with the gunshots, causing her breathing to start getting a bit erratic.

**_ \- (*Plastic Memories: Ending Theme*) - _ **

"H-Help me!" Mio screamed.

"Mio!"

Mio's eyes opened up, and she looked to see Shido looking at her with a worried expression.

"It's OK, there's no guns here, nothing's gonna happen." Shido reassured her.

"Shido..." Mio breathed, sniffling a bit.

He helped her up, and with the sight of him perfectly fine, she managed to relax herself a bit, soon smiling.

"...I'm sorry for running off, but thank you for finding me." She thanked him.

Suddenly, a much louder firework than the rest went off, making Mio gasp as she closed her eyes, covering her ears. Trying to ease her a bit, Shido hugged her, making her look at him.

"Kotori told me, this sound reminds you of seeing your dad die, how it scares you." Shido mentioned.

"Yeah, and it wasn't just a single shot... two did it, I saw him apparently survive only to die from the second." Mio replied.

She began to tear up a bit, sniffling in response.

"I don't... I don't want to see it again, for anyone else!" Mio cried.

Shido realized how him getting shot when he helped Tohka might have made her feel, and rubbed her head before taking her hand in his. Strangely, the moment he thought of that... he felt something strange.

Looking at Mio, there was something familiar he felt when looking at her, despite the short time they had known each other. A feeling that made him want to protect her.

"Then I'll stay by your side until they stop, because I'm not going anywhere." He smiled.

He sat by her, and Mio soon felt herself relax as she slowly managed to see the fireworks for what they were, rather what they sounded like. After a bit, she turned towards Shido with an uncertain look...

"Hey, Shido... your memories, are you sure you want to regain them?" She asked.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

"Well, this is all hypothetical, but... what if the memories you get aren't happy, possibly traumatic? Better yet, what if the reason you forgot them was because you chose to erase them?" Mio suggested.

Shido looked at her worriedly, a bit scared why she was asking them.

"Not all memories are happy, some could be pain, or so damaging beyond what you can comprehend... especially if they're your own, but you don't have them anymore. If keeping these memories of my dad meant I'd have to keep suffering..."

She looked at Shido, her eyes teary as she gave something of a forced smile.

"...Then I don't want to remember my father, or what made him die." Mio revealed, shedding the tears from her eye.

Unable to handle hearing her say that, Shido suddenly hugged Mio tightly, surprising her. At that moment, the others all saw the two gathered, and Kurumi held her hand out.

"No, let's not interrupt this, it seems important." She reasoned.

"...Yeah, I think we should watch from here for a bit." Tohka agreed.

"I don't get why, but... alright." Kotori shrugged.

Mio was confused as she felt Shido trembling in the hug, looking at him best she could with confusion.

"...Of course I'd still want to remember! No matter how much it hurt, those memories are a part of me, as are those of your father! No matter what kind of memory it is, they're all part of you, and can't just throw pieces of yourself away!" Shido exclaimed, crying slightly.

"Seriously? No matter what... you'd want to remember, no matter what it might be?" Mio asked in shock and surprise.

She felt her mouth tremble.

"Why? Why do you insist on remembering?" She asked.

"Because if I just threw them away... then who would I be? It's like becoming someone else, because you throw away part of what made you who you are today!" He answered.

And right after he said this, Shido grabbed Mio's shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Just like this part of me I've forged right now, even though it might sound crazy with how short we've known one another, and despite how weird it might be to everyone else... I can't doubt how I feel at this moment!" Shido exclaimed.

The final firework went off at that moment, right as their eyes met.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"Mio, I'm..." Shido began,

He took a deep breath, and then said the rest.

"...I'm in love with you!"

Mio's eyes shrunk at that, her mouth opening in shock, with everyone else staring at them.

"Oh my god, big brother just confessed to a girl!" Mana said with stars in her eyes.

"W-what... just happened?" Kotori blinked in confusion.

Kurumi smirked, seeing her plan had worked while Yoshino and Yoshino watched the scene happily.

However, for Mio on the other hand? She was frozen in shock, not because she was happy with what Shido said, it was because...

She had heard the very words she  _didn't_  want to hear.

* * *

**AND THE BOMB IS DROPPED! That's right, only six chapters in, but the very thing Mio tried to avoid happened... Shido fell in love with her.**

**Now, before anything else, I should explain why this happened as fast as it did. Recall how Shido reacted when he heard Mio's name? He recalled the affection she felt for him, and occasionally had a black out, but that was also after he had his Reiryoku meltdown. Using that same logic, I feel that part of him can actually remember it subconsciously.**

**While Mio has been avoiding him as much as she can, that's not the reason why she is, but it is why I've tried limiting their interactions until Kurumi began forcing them. The things Kurumi asked Shido during this chapter? She literally saw Shido and Mio as that, so in a sense, by spending so much of the day together, Shido unknowingly reaffirmed his love for Mio, despite he has no idea about it.**

**Basically, he managed to regain his feelings because they were already there, and Mio's actions unknowingly restored them. Kurumi didn't know this herself, but she had a hunch that she hoped would work... it did :) *giggles happily* Now the question is how is Mio going to _react_  to it? She was trying to avoid this, and now all that effort has been washed down the drain.**

**On Kurumi's end, she seems to be preparing for her stalker eventually catching her, and more hints to who it is have been revealed. These are the last ones I can give, because any more will expose their identity enough you'd automatically know who they are. Also, it looks like Origami's been sent to temporarily aid the AST... I think we know why she's there when you consider one of the enemies she _could_  have. It won't be much longer before this arc comes to an end.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Kurumi's learned to use her clock eye to actually tell time if she focuses trying to learn it**  
~ Due to further refinement of the Zafkiel Crystal, the only sensation Kurumi can't feel from her clones is the feeling of their deaths/dying  
~ When making/reviving clones, instead of forging them with Reiryoku, Kurumi must wait for a certain interval of time to pass  
~ Date A Strike's events happen, but with Origami as a temporary recruit


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter had a pretty big shock to it, having Shido finally remember his feelings for Mio... even though he doesn't realize he remembered them, and thinks he just formed them throughout the day's events. Now, Mio has to deal with the impact of Shido saying the very thing she had was striving to avoid, only for Kurumi to completely unravel it.**

**Also, the hints about the stalker? If you haven't learned what they are as of this chapter, I'll reveal now that the wait is over, in fact... the answer's literally below you right now. I did say they were a canon character, and now you'll see who they are, along with the reason I included her. Either way, this is it... the Kurumi arc ends as of this chapter, and we'll finally see a few characters that have been needed to return since the beginning.**

**We're at the point this story's about to make a big turn, and from here on out... nothing will be the same, last chapter's final scene guaranteed that result. So, hold on tight, because things are about to take a sudden turn... *gives an evil grin, followed by a dark laugh* Oh, and you might be wondering... will I be showing you any Date A Strike scenes in the story?**

**I won't show all of them, but there will be a few, this is mainly because most of the manga's story is unchanged, and it takes place between this arc's latter half, and the beginning half of the Kotori arc. I figure if the scenes aren't that different, then it's a little redundant to show you everything, at least for this kind of story where not every scene is changed.**

**OK, that's all I've gotta say, so time to give this story a 180 through this chapter.**

* * *

**_ Chapter 7, Kurumi Arc - Calamity of the Albino Tyrant _ **

"Mio, I'm... I'm in love with you!" Shido exclaimed.

Mio's eyes shrunk at that, her mouth opening in shock, with everyone else staring at them. At that moment, a certain memory rang through Mio's head...

_"I love you, Mio."_

'No, that was... that was just a dream, this can't be happening!' She thought.

Shido soon noticed Mio shaking.

"Mio, are you-"

"Get away from me!" She screamed.

Shido felt himself pushed to the ground, and Mio takes a few steps back, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"I... I..."

"I HATE YOU!" Mio screamed.

Shido suddenly went fully white in shock, a soul leaving his mouth. Meanwhile everyone else who was watching all gave reactions of disbelief... that was the last thing any of them expected to hear from Mio's mouth, Kurumi included.

Feeling her breathing become unsteady, Mio walked backwards a bit more before she ran off.

"Wait, Mio!" Tohka shouted as she ran after her.

Yoshino looked at Kotori in confusion, who in turn looked at Mana, who then looked at Kurumi... all she did was give a somber look.

"...Just how much does she refuse her heart's true feelings? How deep in her pain?" She asked herself.

Looking at where Mio ran, she took a deep breath, steeling herself.

"Kotori, Yoshino, Mana... help Shido get back on his feet." Kurumi ordered.

"Huh, what are you gonna do?" Kotori asked.

She looked at them, and quickly gave the kind of serious face that her old timeline self normally did, but in a more noble manner.

"I'm gonna be a good friend, and tell Mio exactly what she needs to here, and I have to do it... before she takes me away." Kurumi answered, the last part getting Kotori's attention.

Kurumi sunk into a shadow, making the trio look at her confused.

* * *

Mio kept running, heading to a part of the amusement park where there wasn't anyone currently at, and soon panted as she grabbed a railing, looking at the ground as she panted... shedding a bunch of tears.

"Everything I did to prevent Shido from regaining his feelings for me, it was all for nothing... the sacrifices I made were all in vain!" Mio screamed, crying loudly.

"Mio!"

Mio ignored Tohka as she ran into view, and once she was closer by, the purple-haired Spirit slowed to a stop. She tried to near Mio, only for her to turn around and slap her hand away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mio screamed.

"M-Mio?" Tohka was a bit afraid.

Mio's face was a mixture of angry and sad, and Tohka saw it up close when Mio grabbed her color, holding up close.

"I trusted you, and Kotori, but none of it mattered in the end! How could you be such colossal failures about this!? I told you to not let Shido fall in love with me, so why did you fail in doing that?" She gave an angry glare at Tohka.

"B-but I... I..." Tohka replied fearfully.

A gunshot fired near the two, making Mio let go of Tohka as she panicked briefly. The First Spirit looked to see Kurumi holding one of Zafkiel's guns before dispelling it.

"If you have anyone to blame, then it's only me, and me alone... because I did the opposite of what you asked of them." Kurumi admitted, a stern expression on her face.

"You did... what!?" Mio screamed.

Tohka gulped and crawled backwards a little, realizing the two Spirits were about to clash with one another.

"You... you were the one who knew more than anyone why I didn't deserve Shido, you knew the truth without your memories of the past timeline... just what in the world made you think you should do this!?" Mio demanded.

Kurumi didn't say anything, letting Mio near her... this prompted Mio to grab her by the collar, glaring at her while her body began emitting strong gravity around it, cracking the ground underneath her.

"I thought you were my friend, but didn't aid me at all, I can't believe you lied to me all these years so you could-" She shouted.

"I DID THIS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU TOLD ME!" Kurumi screamed.

Mio suddenly felt herself slapped, shocking Tohka as she fell onto her but, the aura of her power vanishing as Mio felt her injured cheek... her body shivering from the surprise impact.

Kurumi panted heavily, and then looked at Mio with the same expression she gave Shido in the previous timeline when he tried jumping off the school railings.

"You're lying to yourself, no matter what you say, you still love Shido, and even if you deny... all the evidence refutes your claims because it's an undeniable fact! Even I could tell the claim you hated him was fake, because there's no way it could have been true if you hesitated like you did!" She screamed enraged.

"Y-you can't say that... you know nothing about how I-" Mio tried to counter.

"I know exactly how I feel! Do you wanna know the only reason why I knew you were being honest with me that day I learned the truth? It's simple, because the moment you flipped out like you did, I felt it... all the memories of your happiness, and how they all died with a single gunshot!" Kurumi revealed.

Mio's eyes widened at that, surprised by what Kurumi said.

"W-what are you... what are you talking about?" Mio shivered.

"You don't even know it, but the Sephira Crystals... they contain bits of your emotions, and the memories connected with them. In my cause, I have all of your happiness in joy, enough I know how genuine Shido meant to you... know, how genuine he  _still_  means to you! If you don't believe me, ask Tohka here." Kurumi explained.

Mio looked at Tohka, who gave a sad stare at her.

"T-Tohka, she's lying... tell h-her, there's no way that s-she-" She stuttered.

"Mio, when you told me to have Shido love me? That was an impossible request... because I never did. The emotion of yours in my crystal is your love for Shido, that's why my personality became like yours, because my formed based on yours." Tohka revealed.

Mio's eyes widened in horror, she held her head as she shook her head.

"Stop... lies, all lies, they aren't true!" Mio denied it with all her strength.

"Yoshino has all your sadness, that's why she cried when you gave her the ability to call back all her powers without breaking her seal, she's the only one who doesn't understand it. While for Kotori, she has her rage, that's why she kept going berserk in the old timeline-" Tohka kept adding the revelations.

"STOP IT! STOP LYING TO ME, THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Mio screamed.

A sudden laugh rang throughout the area, surprising the group, especially Tohka and Mio since it didn't make sense to hear it.

"Wow, so the Spirit of Origin is really such a brat? Perhaps that's why Kurumi's code name is [Nightmare], because you seem to be having a waking one."

At that moment, the stalker finally came into view, revealing herself as someone who looked just like Kurumi, only with white hair, a blue clock eye, and a white military outfit. Also, where Kurumi's Angel was a pair of guns, she had a single gun with a saber sword.

"Huh? W-what the... how is... there's two of Kurumi!?" Tohka exclaimed in confusion.

"Well, well... I believe this is the first time we've met face to face, am I right First Spirit? Or should I be calling you, Mio?" The white Kurumi asked.

Mio's eyes shook, and she felt her mind shut down.

"...Guess that's the price I pay for leaving public view, I've finally let you find me, haven't I...  _White Queen_?" Kurumi stated.

"You knew you couldn't run forever, but to think you'd let me stalk you this long? It's actually quite adorable!" The White Queen giggled, sounding just like the old timeline's Kurumi.

Mio's eyes widened at that, realizing how much earlier she had arrived, the one she warned Kurumi to get away from.

"What... no way, I told you to avoid staying to get away from her! Why didn't you run Kurumi, why!?" Mio demanded, her voice filled with confusion and fear.

The White Queen giggled at that, glaring at Mio with a dark grin.

"Why, the answer to that question's quite simple little Mio... while you may have told her about me, that didn't mean she chose to listen to you. Look at everything she's done here, and you'll have your answer, why would she avoid running just to snap you out of your facade of delusions to how you really feel?" The White Queen said in a mocking tone, frowning a bit near the end.

Mio had no idea what she meant at first, but after thinking on it for a while... it all became clear to her.

Having her go on a date with Shido, then the incident a while ago in relationship to the fireworks, and the apparent acts based on knowing all of Mio's memories filled with her joy?

"No, it can't be... Kurumi, you gave up the chance to run away?" Mio gasped in horror.

Kurumi looked at Mio, giving a sad looking smile before lightly nodding.

"No, why would you do that... you had a way to avoid your fate! Why didn't you take it!?" Mio begged Kurumi to give her the answer.

"Uh... what a whiner you are, no wonder she had to slap sense into you both ways. Your little act is only causing everyone to suffer. Trying to make the future better for everyone? Don't make me laugh, someone like you will only ruin it as you are, and I'd actually like that result... so, I'll have to take Kurumi where she truly belongs now." The White Queen remarked, glaring at the trio.

Right as she prepared to raise her hand, she noticed something and slashed her sword, cutting through a fireball that was shot at her.

"Oh, well look at that... seems the Flame Spirit's showed herself." The White Queen mentioned.

The sight of Kotori holding up her hand, which was still slightly burning before she clasped it closed, entered their view. Everyone near her was surprised as she revealed herself... especially Shido and Mana.

"Kotori, that was... you're a..." Shido stuttered.

"Later big bro, right now we've gotta deal with this party crasher before she gets her hands on Kurumi!" Kotori exclaimed.

She turned towards Yoshino.

"Yoshino, we've gotta help Tohka and Kurumi stop her, come on!" Kotori announced.

"R-Right!" Yoshino nodded nervously.

The White Queen chuckled at that, giving an insane expression towards them.

"Oh, really? You think the four of you have any chance of beating me? Fine then, I guess I'll let you humor me, because I honestly need the exercise right now!" She said viciously, raising hands up.

"Power up... [Lucifuge!]"

Her gun and saber glow brighter, causing Tohka and Kotori to recognize the intense Reiryoku they were channeling.

"Unlike little Kurumi's clones, I can't clean up after you, it'll be annoying for me... the fact I'll be unable to kill any of you." The White Queen sighed, soon giving a dark smirk.

"Just because I let you reach me, doesn't mean I won't let you take me" Kurumi declared, assuming her Astral Dress.

Yoshino and Kotori do the same, also summoning their Angels, a confused Tohka looked around before grabbing Mio (who had shut down over the revelations), and tossing her towards the Takamiya siblings.

"Quick, get to the safety of the trees, we'll deal with her!" Tohka ordered, following the others.

The two were silent, but soon agreed as they ran over to the said foliage.

"I really wish I could summon my armor out of nowhere, then I could help... stupid CR-Unit limitation!" Mana complained.

"...That's what you're worried about!?" Shido asked in shock.

With that, the fight between the Spirits at the White Queen had begun, with Tohka taking the lead.

"Take... THIS!" Tohka screamed, forming a slash wave at the white Kurumi.

" **[Moznaim]** "

Lucifuge fired a bullet, creating a strange field, the energy wave hit it before vanishing. Tohka looked surprise before she fell into the field's range, only for her own attack to reappeared behind her, striking her as she was knocked forward.

Shido gasped at the sight, while Mana tried to figure out what happened... then got an idea.

"She reversed the rulings of cause and effect inside that space!" Mana exclaimed.

"Huh?" Shido asked.

"Tohka's attack was initially caused by her swinging down her sword, which makes that wave occur in front of her, but it vanished when it hit that barrier. Essentially, the attack was changed so it instead formed behind her!" She explained.

Shido sweated at that.

"In other words, she's warping all their attacks and abilities, how can they fight something like that?" He questioned.

Kurumi held Zafkiel tightly soon flipping her guns backwards before firing them, making them shoot from their backsides. The White Queen smirked as she quickly swiped side to side and avoided them, soon appearing before them.

"I don't think so!" Kotori shouted.

Kotori slammed the ground, and the White Queen dodged it... only for the fire to instead erupt from the top of the barrier, rather than the bottom. She panicked before shifting to make them come from the left side.

Yoshino gasped before Zadkiel turned to shield her, roaring at the damage she took before trying to form an ice cyclone.

"Oh no you don't,  **[Akrab]** " She announced.

A bullet hit Zadkiel, making a symbol appear on the Angel's head before it suddenly stopped. It turned to Yoshino, glaring viciously to her surprise, scaring her greatly.

"Z-Zadkiel, what's wrong with you-" Yoshino asked fearfully.

Suddenly, she was blasted by ice, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

"Yoshino!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Damn it, what did you do!?" Kurumi grunted.

The White Queen smirked, revealing a pale blue clock behind her, but with zodiac symbols instead of roman numerals.

"While little Kurumi here can bend time with numbers, I've got these shapes to twist the fabric of reality. I used the bullet representing Scorpio to take control of her Angel... it's fighting under me for the time being." She said, laughing mockingly at them.

Zadkiel growled as it breathed out its icy mist, the other three Spirits looking at it, sweating a bit out of worry.

"How painful it must be? The meathead's sword can't aim how she wants anymore, and little Kurumi can't summon her clones without risking me taking them over, worse is with Zadkiel now working for me..." The White Queen grinned darkly.

"...You can't heal little yakitori."

Kotori shivered a bit, trying to keep herself from looking afraid.

"They're... completely out matched, nothing they do is helping them, and I think even they realize it now that Yoshino's been beaten." Mana said, looking terrified as her whole body trembled in fear.

"How can this be? There's no way that white Kurumi could be leagues above all of them, right?" Shido said with uncertainty.

As Kurumi tried firing best she could at Zadkiel as the manipulated Angel tried to freeze them all solid, with Tohka and Kotori limited to simply swinging at the White Queen who parried them with no effort, and fired at them in return, she laughed wickedly.

"That's where you're wrong, a Spirit in their Inverse state is a deity compared to a regular Spirit." She chuckled.

"Inverse... Spirit?" Shido blinked, confused at the term.

The White Queen soon rushed at Tohka, stabbing her sword through her before she weakly collapsed, her Sandalphon dispelling next to her as she barely stayed conscious. As she swung rapidly at a defending Kotori, she continued explaining.

"The Inverse Form, or better known as the Inversion, is when the Reiryoku properties made for humans to normally use a Spirit's powers reverse and resume their original state, the true power of the First Spirit. While in this state, a Spirit's true power is awakened, enough their original self would be an Ant compared to a Giant! In other words, what I'm doing is what Kurumi could do if she released all her morality and lost control!"

"Unfortunately, she won't, so I'm the closest we'll likely ever get to that. Normally we shouldn't both exist, but it seems the Spirit Dimension had a strange sense of humor since it decided to make what was normally impossible become possible... how fun is that!?" The White Queen cackled.

Kotori was suddenly shot in the arms, making her scream as she dropped Camael, followed by the White Queen distracting Kurumi with a gunshot, giving Zadkiel long enough to freeze Kotori in ice, immobilizing the Flame Spirit.

Following that, Zadkiel lost its remaining power before dispelling alongside Kotori's own Angel, making Kurumi shiver as she realized the horrible truth... she was the only one the White Queen had yet to defeat.

'No good... I can't run away now, I'm sorry Mio. This is goodbye for now.' Kurumi thought, smiling with a sad expression.

"Oh, such torturous fate... I wonder why the First Spirit isn't here to save you?" The White Queen questioned.

Mio's still unresponsive form didn't move, yet subconsciously she could register the words that the white copy of Kurumi mocked and insulted her with.

"Oh, maybe she's dead? No, perhaps I'm being dramatic because she sent me after you, or maybe I already beat her... I wonder which is true? Whatever's right or wrong, this is the one truth we can say right now..." The White Queen announced, holding her arm out before grasping it.

As the White Queen's face scowled, black arms stretched out to grab Kurumi, and the Spirit of Time tried to struggle free, but the grip was too strong. A sad look appeared on Kurumi's face before her Astral Dress vanished, though she slipped an arm out before tossing something away without anyone noticing.

"KURUMI!" Shido exclaimed.

"Stop this!" Mana shouted.

"Let her go!" Tohka begged.

Mio finally snapped out of it, and looked to see Kurumi slowly swallowed into the white shadows of the White Queen's power.

"NOOOOO!" Mio screamed.

"I'm sorry Mio, but this is goodbye... don't worry, I'll be OK like you said." Kurumi smiled, even though she was crying.

Before her head fully sunk in, she closed her eyes and gave one final message.

"Just promise me Mio, promise me... that you'll finally stop lying to yourself, you've atoned enough to be happy again!" She cried, trying to sound happy.

Mio rushed over, trying to grab her, but was too late... Kurumi had sunken out of reach.

Despite what she did to warn her, it had still happened like it had once before, the White Queen had taken Kurumi away to the Spirit Dimension. She would have to suffer losing her memories, struggling to come back, rather than being sealed... avoiding these troubles, and giving Shido the benefit of her powers.

"No..." Mio breathed, crying.

"Well, that was quite annoying, and with that... I bid you all farewell." The White Queen said in annoyance.

She sunk into a white portal, soon looking at Mio mockingly.

"Hope you don't miss your friend, because I don't ever intend to give her back, goodbye!"

Soon she disappeared, and Mio trembled as she stared at where Kurumi had disappeared to moments earlier.

After that, Yoshino gasped as she regained consciousness, while Tohka felt the pain in her stomach vanish, and Kotori broke free of the ice... albeit still a little cold from having been encased in it.

"Mio, are you alright?" Kotori asked worriedly.

"...Are you stupid Kotori? Right now, what just happened, how could I be anything but alright!?" Mio screamed.

She punched the ground, and Tohka moved the hand she was gonna place on her shoulder away, while Yoshino could only stare at her sadly. The Takamiya siblings both walked out, just as confused and pained by the events.

As that all happened, Mio's mind spun like a maelstrom.

'She knew this was how it would all end, the moment she decided to do all of this! How her actions would attract the White Queen to her even soon her. Then when she arrived, she'd be dragged to another world, and have to suffer Hell to climb her way back out of it. Despite that, she... tried to do what she felt was best for me, and for that sake alone, Kurumi gave up every chance to avoid this fate... all of her own choice!' Mio thought.

"I don't get it, why would you make such a sacrifice! What was it even worth, tell me Kurumi, tell me!?" She screamed.

Mio ran off again, surprising everyone, Tohka rushed after her... however she quickly noticed her teleport away. The purple-haired Spirit looked at where she had been sadly. She had no way to why, or how badly it had been hurt, but the First Spirit's heart was aching more than ever right now.

As that was happening, Mana noticed something, and found the items that Kurumi had dropped. A scrapbook for pictures, and some kind of rolled paper with a wrapped note that read: "Give to Shido" written on a tag tied to the binding ribbon.

"Hey big brother, look at this." Mana mentioned.

Shido did, and Mana handed them to her, soon noticing the tag.

Once he did, he quickly unwrapped the binding ribbon, and rolled out the paper, revealing a message to him from Kurumi.

_"Hello there Shido, if you're reading this right now... then you know what just happened to me. The White Queen kidnapped me, and now I'm trapped in the Spirit Dimension, but don't cry like I'll never return, because I know I will. When I'll come back I'm not sure, but the fact I will return? Well, I am the Spirit of Time, so I have a good reason to know that I can come back. *giggles* Anyways, the reason I'm writing to you is because you need to know something, and while some may call me selfish... sometimes what people want, and what people need, aren't the same thing. So, please read all of this, because there's something very important I need to share through it."_

_"You don't know everything... no, that's the wrong term to use, there's more that you should know then what you've been told. About the Spirits, about your lack of memories, why you were separated with Mana, why your sister's a Spirit... most of all, why Mio's acting the way she does around you, why you may find yourself saying you love her, and possibly her responding by she hates you. *chuckles oddly* Hope that last one doesn't happen. You might be wondering how would I know this, and why would I know it in the first place? It's simple, because the First Spirit is how I know, but there's more to that than you know as well."_

_"Unfortunately, I can't give you all the answers, not just because I'm not here, but... because I honestly don't know all of them. Though I can tell you where to get them, and I think you may already have a slight idea of who to get them from. Yeah, it's Kotori that can tell you, and you likely will be asking her why she's hid the fact that she's been a Spirit from you all this time. Do know she may try to hide it, as will Tohka who knows a bit as well, but Kotori's still the one you need to ask. So, if she does try to dodge the question, say this to deny her any chance. Say you know who the First Spirit is, and I'll make sure to tell you who that is right now."_

_"The First Spirit's name is... Mio Takamiya, and she's the one related to the missing chapters of you and your sister's past."_

_"Until I return, Kurumi Tokisaki."_

Shido's eyes widened the moment he saw this, unable to comprehend what was mentioned on the paper, looking at the others...

"Come on guys, we should get back, and... probably tell Ratatoskr what happened to Kurumi." Shido mentioned, taking a deep breath as he decided it was a bad time to ask.

"Y-yeah... I guess we should." Kotori agreed, looking away.

* * *

Mio appeared by the apartment, and ran inside before rushing into the bathroom, surprising Reine when the door was slammed closed, followed by the sound of the lock being made.

"Mio?" Reine was confused why her daughter had just ran by like she had.

"If you try to get in here, I'll kill you!" She screamed.

Reine's eyes widened at that, a comment like that alone was enough to be a serious red flag... though considering who Mio was, her threat was too major for her to even try consoling her this time.

"...Mio." She said sadly.

Inside the bathroom, Mio curled herself up before she began crying, sobbing heavily at everything that happened.

This was more than things not happening like she had planned, they had completely derailed beyond all possibility... because to her, Kurumi's actions had destroyed everything she had reliving the last 30 years for.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up, but not a single one of them decided to go to school... it was just too painful. Reine had made a call to Tamae about how Kurumi had been "kidnapped" by the same people she nearly avoided the other day, and would be absent for the unforeseen future.

When he headed downstairs, Shido saw Mana slumped against the couch, and Kotori lying her head on the table, sighing. Neither of them had their hair tied as usual, representing just how badly last night had affected them.

"Hey you two, feeling down as well?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kotori spoke for them both.

Knowing he had to bring it up or he might never do it, and because Mio might not recover if he didn't, he sat down at looked at her. His gaze made Kotori pay closer attention to him, and she had an idea for why he was staring at her.

"Let me guess... this is about the fact I hid it from you all this time, that I'm a Spirit." Kotori sighed, having expected this.

"Well, that's one thing, but... it's also not what I'm really wanting to know right now." Shido explained.

He soon took a deep breath, leaning closer to her.

"I wanna know everything about the Spirits you haven't been telling me, including what relates to me and Mana's pasts." He revealed.

"H-Huh, I... I don't know what you're talking about, I don't know anything like that!" Kotori sweated as she tried to deny it, while Mana shot up upon hearing the last bit of Shido's words.

Shido sighed, his face saying he didn't believe her as he pulled out Kurumi's message.

"Then tell me, why does this letter from Kurumi say the opposite? Namely... why is she saying that the First Spirit's true identity is none other than  _Mio_!?" Shido demanded, clearly showing he had no tolerance for once.

Kotori's eyes completely widened at that, while Mana fell off the couch in response.

"Wait, what!?" Mana exclaimed.

"...I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but if Kurumi used that note alone to completely destroy hiding that secret from you? Well, guess that's it, I've got no choice but to reveal the truth to you." Kotori sighed, smiling as she realized she no longer was burdened by having to keep Mio's secret.

Taking a deep breath, Kotori gave a focused look as she stared at her adoptive siblings, Mana having since moved to the table.

"I guess the best place for me to start and explain this all in a clear smooth path? To explain how I became a Spirit, because for everything I learned, that honestly was where it all began." She stated.

"Go ahead, we're listening." Shido approved.

She took a deep breath, and began revealing the truth behind everyone.

"It started 5 years ago, on the day of the Tenguu Fire, the catastrophe I accidentally caused when I was turned into a Spirit by Mio herself. I was a real crybaby back then, and I wished to be stronger, so I wouldn't let you down... that's when I saw someone appear before me, a person covered in a mosaic. She called herself [Phantom], and offered me a red gem, or more specifically, the Sephira Crystal that housed my Angel: Camael."

"Wait, you mean that robot thing you said you used once?" Mana mentioned.

Kotori smiled at them, giving a small sweat drop at that.

"Wait a second, are you saying that was-" Shido realized.

"Yeah, that was Mio from the very beginning, but I didn't realize it at the time, just like I wasn't aware the neighborhood of Nankou only had five people in it at the time." Kotori admitted, chuckling a bit.

She took one of her usual Chupa Chups before continuing.

"Anyways, she told me if I took the Camael Crystal, then my wish could be granted. I did notice her voiced seemed to have... regret in it at the time, but I decided to take the chance, so I touched the crystal, making it absorb itself into my body. It was like I had a second heart, or maybe it united with my heart, but regardless of the what... I ended up setting the neighborhood on fire as a result." Kotori explained.

"I was scared, and confused, I didn't know what was going on. However, she told me to stay calm, and that I wouldn't be afraid much longer, that's when you appeared to help me. Although, you ended up getting heard in the process, but eventually, she came back and told me to... kiss you, and that's when I found out you could seal the power of Spirits. Suddenly, your wounds all healed, and Mio told me that you took my power to heal."

Shido's eyes widened once Kotori said that, recalling the few times healing flames burned across him.

"Wait, so that was your power?" Shido inquired.

"Yeah, I was the first Spirit you sealed, and the reason you can seal Spirits in general? Well, I'll get to that, so hold that thought for now." Kotori explained.

She took a deep breath before resuming.

"That's when she took the both of somewhere else, although you were kept unconscious intentionally, and that's when Mio revealed her true self to me. She explained some things to me, and then gave me a surprise like no other... I saw memories that weren't mine added into me, but what they were about? Once again, please hold that thought, because I can't reveal it just yet if I wanna stay on track." Kotori continued.

"Anyways, she told me everything else she could, and then... begged me for my help. I didn't understand what she meant, until I was contacted by the Ratatoskr organization, and learned there were others like me who were all former Humans. The differences is not all of the Spirits still had their memories, I found Mio and Reine were part of the group, and from there, she told me it was for their own safety, because remembering at this point... it would have been too dangerous for them." Kotori explained.

"So, does that mean everyone else in Ratatoskr knew this aside from us?" Mana asked.

"Yeah, well there's also Yoshino, but that's about it." Kotori explained.

"OK, so... what next?" Mana questioned.

Kotori sighed, standing up as she walked towards the wall and leaned against it.

"Probably the most obvious thing, answers about Mio herself, and how she connects to your pasts. I don't think either of you need me to tell you where her story begins, do I?" She answered, clearly pointing the day.

"...30 years ago, the Eurasian Sky Disaster, she's the Spirit that the DEM created!" Mana realized.

Kotori nodded, confirming her suspicious.

"Yep, the truth there is there was once magic across the entire world, and only a few knew about it, much less use it. DEM's founders were some of these people. They gathered all that magic, and then... kaboom! They compressed it to create another world, and a being made from all that magic, Mio was that person." She revealed.

"So, Mio's not a normal Human?" Shido asked.

"Ugh... big bro, you're so dense! She might look Human because of her basis, and she might show the same traits as one, but trust me when I say that Mio isn't human at all. The only reason the other Spirits are because they were transformed like me, but she was once nothing." Kotori sighed.

At that moment, some of Mio's quirks suddenly made sense, and Shido realized that one excuse of saying she just had Autism? The disability's symptoms had just matched enough to be believable.

"...And I guess the one who made those people Spirits was her, wasn't it?" Shido questioned.

"Yep, her power has ten main aspects to it, and mine are one of them. Although I'll say beyond healing and fire, Mio doesn't have all the other powers I've come to develop since I got the Camael Crystal, might just be due to the separation, but... there's the facts there for you." Kotori replied.

At that point, she walked back to the table, looking at the Takamiya siblings.

"And now, time to tie it all together, for you to learn why you don't remember your pasts, and how Mio's linked to them. Plus, why Mana and you were separated for all these years." Kotori announced, closing her eyes.

The two looked nervous, and Mana grabbed Shido's hand in an attempt to try calming down.

"Well, I think the first thing to reveal is this vital bit of information, and that's... you were both living during the events of 30 years ago." Kotori revealed.

"Wait, what!?" Mana exclaimed.

Shido showed surprise, and why wouldn't he? They were anything over 30, yet Kotori had just revealed they were alive that many years ago.

"I'm not making this up, and since you might be wondering about your ages, might wanna hold your breath before you lose it. First thing is way back then, you were just as old as you were right now, but I think you can tell you were definitely younger a few years ago, right big bro." Kotori mentioned.

"Yeah, that seems like a contradiction, unless you can explain it somehow." Shido remarked.

Kotori breathed, taking out her Chupa Chups' stick as she ate the entire candy on the stick.

"Well, it all started half a year after the first Spacequake went off, by random chance... you and Mio met one another." Kotori answered.

"I knew Mio back then?" Shido said with wide eyes.

"Yep, and then you brought her back home where Mana would soon meet her, but at the time she didn't have a name, nor could she communicate with you. She was honestly just like a baby in mentality, despite looking the same as she does now. However, as she spent time with you, she realized just how otherworldly her intelligence was..." Kotori explained.

* * *

As Kotori continued her explanation, Reine looked at her coffee with a slightly depressed look, and saw Mio leave the bathroom after having locked herself inside the whole night. She looked at her, but Mio shook her head as went to her bed chair.

"...I need to sleep, don't bother me, OK?" Mio begged.

"...Alright, will you think about talking to me later?" Reine requested.

Mio went silent for a moment, and soon turned to her.

"I'll... think about it, alright?" Mio replied.

"OK, you can tell me when you're ready to talk." Reine agreed.

Mio soon closed her eyes, going to sleep, while Reine looked at her worriedly.

* * *

Kotori grabbed another Chupa Chups as she continued her explanation.

"I mean, Mio could make people like Einstein and Leonardo da Vinci seem like average people. Just by being exposed to various forms of media, be learned to fluently speak Japanese, develop a lot of miscellaneous skills, and that's all I can say without rambling. You both knew she was more than a normal Human, because she clearly showed all the signs of a Spirit form the moment you met her." She began sucking on another of her favorite lollipop brand as she continued.

"So, when did she tell us her name then?" Shido wondered.

"She didn't, because she didn't have one back then, you named her." Kotori revealed.

Shido showed surprise at that.

"You mean, like I did with Tohka?" He asked.

"Yeah, and in the same method, you met her on the 30th day of the month, so you went with Mio. As for her last name? That isn't any big mystery or complicated formula, you just gave her your last name because she was considered family to you two." She revealed.

At that moment, the Takamiya siblings gasped at the revelation of their former surnames.

"Wait, you knew our last names all this time?" Mana exclaimed.

"Yeah, that I did, and that's exactly why we said nothing. Think about it, wouldn't you have felt something was weird if you knew you shared the same last name as Mio?" Kotori questioned.

Shido quickly realized how that could have been a problem, and nodded a bit.

"Yeah, guess that's true..." He agreed.

"Might have assumed we were long lost siblings or something." Mana chuckled oddly.

This was the where the most important bit of info came, and Kotori gave a sad look as she knew this would likely shake them to the core, and was going to reveal the last bits of info that would truly shake everything the two knew.

"Yeah, the way you were actually related was something else entirely... probably the saddest bit of this story. Shido, know how you just suddenly realized you had feelings for Mio? That wasn't random, truth is... you and Mio were lovers long ago, or I guess you got close to realizing it." Kotori revealed.

Shido's eyes widened at that, while Mana fell out of her chair in shock.

"...What?" Shido said plainly.

"Yeah, and that bear of hers is a prize you won her, it's the most precious thing in the world to her. Though it was also after she received that teddy... that's when tragedy happened. Are you two aware of DEM Industries' chairman, Sir Isaac Westcott?" Kotori's grim looked showed she was entering the last, but worst leg of the story.

"Isaac Westcott... yeah, isn't he the one that founded the company and kept running it for the last 30 years?" Mana answered.

Kotori nodded, and soon the two realized where this was going.

"He's the one that gave birth to Mio, wasn't he?" Shido realized.

"Yeah, all of it came from the fact he was a wizard born in a hidden village, one he saw burned down with only three other survivors. Two of them later formed Ratatoskr after... what happened next, and the last stayed with him, but his whole reason for all of this? A world for only mages, that's the Spirit Dimension, and he intends to rewrite this one. However, when Mio ran away, that eventually lead him to you, so he kidnapped Mana." Kotori revealed.

Mana sweated upon hearing that, as if she remembered an awful feeling that warned her entire soul.

"I see that look, and its justified, he used you for a hostage situation. He met with you Shido, and said he'd give her back if you gave Mio to him, but you refused. At that moment, the event that changed your worlds forever happened."

She took a deep breath, and dropped the bomb.

"Shido, you know how Mio claimed you looked like her father? That was a lie... she said that because the one she saw die was you. Westcott took out a gun, and shot you dead, all while she saw it happen." Kotori said it with a low voice.

Shido's eyes shrunk at that, suddenly looking at his hands, almost as if his world had just been revealed as a lie. He had... died? How was he even alive, Mana had a similar reaction and pointed at herself.

"No Mana, you stayed alive, but you didn't age... Westcott made you a member of the DEM, something that by this point in time left you only another 10 years to live. Mio tried to revive you, but she couldn't, and that's when she made a choice. The Sephira Crystal's purpose was to bring you back, and make you as near-omnipotent as her, but how she revived you? She kissed you, and absorbed you, allowing her to give birth to you without your past memories, and that's how you gained the power to seal Spirits." Kotori explained.

"...OK, that image is gonna haunt me for a-Wait, hold on! I was never with the DEM!" Mana exclaimed.

Kotori nodded at that, looking at them.

"Of course you weren't, at least... not in  _this timeline_ , that happened in the Old Timeline." She answered.

"Wait, did you just say... Old timeline?" Shido asked.

"I did, you see... Mio's plans went very wrong, originally Reine wasn't another person, but a disguise she wore with her powers. Kurumi was anything but an ally back then, in fact she was the most wronged, Sawa Yamauchi on the Fraxinus? She was originally my predecessor... however the Crystals weren't able to be handled by all, and she was killed to help... refine it." Kotori explained.

After briefly widened their eyes in shock, Mana realized something.

"Kurumi found out, and hated Mio for it, didn't she?" Mana stated.

"Yeah, a lot of other stuff happened, but how it ended was what mattered... she failed, all of us were killed, and Westcott won. Good news was luck ended up favoring Mio, she managed to get some of Kurumi's time altering bullets, and returned to the past to try again, but her arrival... it had an effect on her." Kotori explained.

Kotori gave a saddened look, and then continued.

"She gained the morality she hadn't been able to develop from the pain, and right as she saw you die again. That's when things began to alter, despite the timeline mainly stayed the same, she felt he had to atone. First thing she did, rescue you Mana, and you would be reborn the same-"

"Don't finish that sentence, I don't need that mental image!" Mana interrupted.

Kotori chuckled oddly, and cleared her throat before continuing.

"Well, she decided to atone, and I mean atone. She still did the refining, but only with people that were like criminals and such, and made sure everyone's stories were better for the Spirits she'd pick. For one example, she made Kurumi be her friend, and she made sure Origami's parents didn't die, twice." She continued.

"Wait, did you just say Origami was a Spirit?" Shido's eyes widened in shock.

"Eh... yeah, and she plans on making her one again, but she tries not to alter the timeline too heavily to predict things to our advantage, so she can't give her the crystal until we have seven Spirits appear. Anyways, I saw the prove, when she gave me my memories of my old timeline, I... I... I..."

The two saw Kotori shake heavily, looking afraid.

"See, I found out my Sephira Crystal represents Mio's rage, in the Old Timeline... I couldn't use my powers without a huge risk. If I did, they'd drive me berserk, based on her own anger. All I could feel while like that is the need to destroy, possibly even kill, the danger was enough my personality could have been rewritten entirely. It was so scary, especially feeling her rage upon seeing you die." She revealed, holding her head.

"Whoa, don't force yourself to talk about it, just breathe." Shido waved his arms out to stop her.

Kotori did just that, calming herself.

"I'm confused, if Mio loves Shido... then why did she say she hated him?" Mana asked.

"Oh, I guess that part I forgot... she blames herself too much, and feels she has no right to love you anymore. She killed, betrayed, manipulated, and used people... it all hit her when she understood morality. What I know is when you seal every Spirit, she intends to take all that power, and then leave this world so Westcott can never have his way." Kotori answered sadly, tearing up a bit.

Shido gasped at that, it was surprising to him that Mio possessed that much self-hatred towards herself... those words hurt him so much, he couldn't bear it.

"There... now you know everything, so I guess the question is what are you gonna do? Because I'm not sure Mio's going to believe she can be forgiven even after Kurumi's sacrifice. The only one that can save her now is you big bro, the question is do you think you can do it?" Kotori asked.

"I... can't bear to see her like this anymore, I know that pain all too well." Shido answered.

He breathed, soon standing up with the most determined face he made in either timeline.

"I guess it's time to begin our date, because I know the Spirit I need to save more than anyone, and I've let 60 years too many pass by to do so!" He declared.

* * *

Within the main branch of DEM Industries, a certain scum of the Earth was sitting down when Ellen walked up to him.

"Ah, do you have any good news for me, Ellen?" Westcott inquired.

"I do Ike, look at this." Ellen showed him a tablet.

The information listed was the school profile for none other than Mio herself, the information stated was the following.

 **PERSONAL DATA**  
~Name: Mio Takamiya  
~Gender: Female  
~Age: 15  
~Height: 159 cm  
~Date of Birth: April 30th  
~Nationality: Japan/American  
~Skin Color: White  
~Eye Color: Blue  
~Hair Color: Silver  
~Better Arm: Ambidextrous  
~Address: 410 Gladsheim mansion xx-xxx.  
Higashi Tenguu, Tenguu City, Tokyo

Westcott smirked at that.

"Fascinating, so [Deus] is attending High School? Not to mention she's using the same name." He remarked.

"I'm not sure why she'd put herself out in view like that, but we have her, I doubt we'll get a chance like this again. If we should try to capture it, now is a good time." Ellen mentioned

Westcott chuckled, placing the tablet down as he turned towards Ellen.

"Perhaps your right, she never registers on any radars we detect her kin with, the timing is perfect. Why don't you take care of it, the opponent you've been waiting for has finally revealed herself." Westcott suggested.

"Of course Ike, nothing in this world can beat me, not even her." Ellen agreed.

The die had been cast, and now he question is where it would roll... Ratatoskr, or the DEM? Regardless of which, the horrible truth could no longer be ignored.

Mio had let the DEM find her, and now there was no running away.

* * *

**Well, a lot in this chapter, the stalker was revealed to be DAB's own White Queen, the last act of Kurumi before being caught has allowed her to have the truth be revealed by Kotori, and most of all... Westcott has finally found Mio. As of this moment, the Kurumi arc has come to an end, and now the Kotori arc is gonna take the wheel, even though she's not the main focus.**

**I think most of you expected that I wasn't gonna let Kurumi be sealed this early, a lot of her abilities would have just been too big of a boon to Shido at this point, so I had to find a way to put her on a bus for a while. That's why I'm glad we have Date A Bullet's creation, its implied to have happened during a period where she didn't appear... or between Vol 3 or 4, I'm not really sure ^^;**

**So, where are things gonna from here? The truth is out, now all that's left is for Shido to try and make the one Spirit he never tried to conquer in the Old Timeline fall in love with him once again, but can he conquer Mio? How will he break through heart when it's trapped in guilt of her actions in the previous timeline? Regardless of what happens, there's one thing we can expect from him... *smiles* Not. Give. Up!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ The White Queen captured Kurumi to start Date A Bullet's events, but not until after Volume 4's events in the Old Timeline**  
~ Origami's parents still had a car crash, but Mio managed to keep them alive in a way yet to be revealed  
~ Mio won't be able to reset the timeline if things go wrong again, believing it was mere luck she had the chance before, implying her body won't accept another use of Yud Bet & Vav  
~ Mio now has an official code name: "Genesis"


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, time to start the next arc of the story, and since this is probably the first question people will ask... why is this the Kotori arc when the last chapter made it clear it was Mio that Shido's gonna be saving? There's two simple reasons for that. The first? Mio's the protagonist of the story, so I don't really see the need to give her an arc when she's in focus about 90% of the time.**

**The second reason is that in this arc, Kotori's gonna be the one helping Shido out, as she's the one that's had the most experience with Mio that can also help Shido. Reine acts as Mio's mom, but the way she was born has her limited to being a human, and Tohka's only been aware of things for... *scratches cheek* however long the gap between her sealing, and Volume 4 is.**

**We'll finally also be getting a glimpse of what Origami's been doing, so you'll be seeing if she succeeds in rescuing Artemisia, or if it fails. *snickers a bit* However, what I like about this arc is how Ellen will be bringing the DEM into an active role an entire arc earlier, and there's one thing about her appearing that's got me really excited for when she initiates a certain fight.**

**Now, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 8, Kotori Arc - Second Chance, Restart _ **

"Now you know everything, so I guess the question is what are you gonna do? Because I'm not sure Mio's going to believe she can be forgiven even after Kurumi's sacrifice. The only one that can save her now is you big bro, the question is do you think you can do it?" Kotori asked.

"I... can't bear to see her like this anymore, I know that pain all too well." Shido answered.

He breathed, soon standing up with the most determined face he made in either timeline.

"I guess it's time to begin our date, because I know the Spirit I need to save more than anyone, and I've let 60 years too many pass by to do so!" He declared.

Both his sisters look at him with big smiles.

'That's my big brother.' They both thought happily.

* * *

_Kotori looked around her in horror, seeing the fire she unintentionally caused as she shook, completely terrified at what was happening. However, at that moment, an unexpected voice shouted out as he came into view._

_"Kotori!" Shido shouted, rushing towards her._

_"Big brother... big brother, no!" Kotori watched in horror as one of the house's support pillars fell over._

_Shido looked to see the flaming pillar fell towards him, smacking him hard as he tumbled across the floor. Seeing he had been hurt, Kotori crawled towards him, walking on her hands and knees as she kept crying._

_He briefly looked at her, but soon his eyes closed as he collapses to the ground._

_"Big brother, I'm sorry! Wake up! Please, wake up, don't die... please!" Kotori begged._

_Unfortunately, Shido didn't respond in the slightest, making Kotori stop before she covered her eyes continue her crying._

_"...Don't cry, you can help him."_

_Kotori turned, looking at the being who had given her the gem that made all this happen._

_"W-what do you mean?" Kotori asked._

_"One of your powers, it can heal your wounds, and you can give it to him."_

_Kotori's eyes widened at that._

_"I-I can? But how?" She asked._

_"You have to kiss him, so he can seal your powers inside of him."_

_Kotori blushed at that, but considering it was her big brother's life at stake, she threw away anything that would keep her from doing so as she walked over to him. Lifting him up, she kissed him on the lips, and at that moment... her outfit vanished._

_At that moment, she saw strangely colored flames burning on Shido's body, but only where he had been wounded. After a few seconds, the flames vanished to show those areas of Shido's body completely healed, and his body briefly shifting to show he was alive._

_"Big brother, you're OK!" Kotori cried happily._

_"Now, it's time I give you an explanation, but first... let's go somewhere else."_

_Suddenly, the two were transported to a different location, and Kotori noticed the two of them alone for about a minute before the mosaic covered figure made their reappearance in front of her._

_"Sorry about that, I had to save a girl's parents before they got killed from above."_

_"W-who are you?" Kotori asked quietly._

_At that moment, the mosaic figure's body was replaced by a glow, revealing the shape of a young girl's body, soon revealing itself as Mio._

_"My name's Mio Takamiya, but you can call me the First Spirit." Mio revealed herself to Kotori._

_Kotori looked at Mio, surprised at the girl before her._

_"And now, it's time I let you see the truth, this might feel odd for just a second." She apologized on advance._

_"What do you-"_

_Kotori never got the chance to respond as she felt Mio tap her head, giving her the same sensations Tohka would 5 years in the future as her memories of the original timeline flowed into her mind, but that wasn't the only thing she felt._

_She also gained the ability to access her full power without breaking the seal, but in the process... she felt a strong sense of anger, and rage. The feeling was so terrifying, it left her shaken to the core. Once all of these things had fully settled, Mio moved her hand away, giving her a guilty look._

_"There, now you know everything, I know that I have little to ask this of you, but..." Mio said sadly._

_She kneeled to the ground, bowing towards Kotori._

_"...I beg you, please help me!" Mio shouted, tears in her eyes._

_"Huh?" Kotori looked at her confused._

* * *

Mio's eyes widened as she woke up from that dream, holding her head slightly as she came to.

'Why did I dream about that time? It doesn't make any sense, unless... of course, this is around the time Kotori had to be resealed. Maybe it's just a coincidence my mind wandered to it.' She wondered.

"Oh, you're finally awake, would you like anything to eat?" Reine asked.

Mio turned her head, curling up a bit.

"...I'm not hungry." She answered.

Reine looked at her worriedly, and then sighed.

"OK, just... let me know when you are." Reine replied.

'I've got no choice, the only way I'll understand what happened is if I ask Kotori directly.' She realized.

Taking out a phone, she made a silent call to Fraxinus' commander, while at the same time...

_"Farewell, Shido Itsuka. Return to those common days. And then, please make sure your next dream is a happy one..."_

Mio held her head in pain, feeling pain from the voice that had just spoken through it.

'Who is that? It seems so familiar, but... I don't know it, do I?' She wondered, unable to recognize Rinne.

* * *

Origami rushed to the Alice CR-Unit's container, and slapped her hand on the panel, causing it to appear on her body.

"Damn it, that bitch already got to it!" Ashley growled, readying the Unicorn's spear.

She thrust it forward, making it unleash a beam at her, but the white-haired Wizard rose her hands, forming a powerful defensive barrier that was too thick for it to pierce through. The short-tempered SSS member gritted her teeth, growling in annoyance.

While Cecile could have normally rendered an enemy territory used, the Alice was not forming it via a territory, a special feature exclusive only to it. Origami drew a sword from her side, readying herself as she looked at Mikie.

"Mikie, back me up!" Origami shouted.

Mikie showed surprise, soon getting up as she readied the Cheshire Cat's claws.

"O-OK!" She replied.

Cecile rushed at Origami, smashing into Alice's barrier with the Jabberwocky, only to dispel and swap it with a normal Wiring Suit to her surprise.

"You've left yourself wide open." Cecile smirked.

Contorting her body, she smashed her foot into Origami's chin, making her gasp at the sudden strike. She fell to her knees, coughing a bit.

"You're not ready for the big leagues, haven't you ever heard of staying at your level?" She asked.

"Haven't you ever heard of... watching your back?" Origami asked, smirking at the end.

Cecile was suddenly slashed across the back by Mikie at that moment, surprising Ashley and Leonora as their friend was caught off guard. Cecile turned as her stuck back slightly bleed, her eyes barely able to stay open.

"You actually got me, I guess... you aren't just any normal rookies." She praised, collapsed in onto her stomach.

"No, Cecile!" Leonora shouted.

Ashley held her back gritting her teeth.

"If we stay here we'll get caught too, no choice... we've gotta retreat for not, we'll rescue her later!" She stated.

Leonora looked at their downed friend, soon turning her head in guilt as the two both flew off.

"Hitomi!" Mikie cried out, rushing to Origami.

Origami panted a bit, feeling Mikie hug her before she rubbed her head.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, aside from my jaw throbbing a little..." Origami joked.

At that moment, Mikie's father walked up to the two, getting their attention as Origami glared at him, while Mikie just looked scared.

"You did well taking out those rogue wizards, but now I ask you to return the Ashcroft units you borrowed." Mikie's father stated.

"...No." Origami said, not faltering under his gaze.

The other AST members, Mikie, and even her father all showed surprise at that claim.

"That was not a request." He said, his voice showing some anger to it.

"And that wasn't a threat that could scare me either, what are you gonna do to force me? Shoot me with that gun of yours? I doubt you wanna become a criminal just to do that, but considering what I've heard about you, maybe you  _are_ the kind of scum that would do that!?" Origami exclaimed angrily.

That caused Mikie's father to falter, while the Ryouko's lieutenant tried to get up, Ryouko stopped her.

"Wait, let her talk... I wanna hear this." She stated.

Origami stood up, walking towards Mikie's father as he took a step back, sweating nervously.

"Mikie told me all about it, and honestly... I'm appalled how you haven't been arrested! There was a time I saw her crying, and I just barely got her to tell me the truth, about how you kicked her out of her own house, and lead her to being so broken that she unknowingly missed hearing a Spacequake alarm!" She revealed.

Her follow AST members all showed shock at that, while Ryouko recalled the one time she met Mikie. Having been there to save her from a then unsealed Tohka. She always thought that Mikie had just been too slow, but this was a whole different story.

"Someone like you, someone who treats their own family like something disposable? I wouldn't trust anything with you... much less these CR-Units. So, either you drop this and go, or I'll make damn sure what you did gets found out!" Origami warned, glaring in a way that her Old Timeline personality could do regularly.

Mikie's father went silent at that, remembering a few occasions between her and Mikie, and then...

"...Fine, just promise me one thing." He relented, making Origami raise an eye.

"Take care of her, because I have intention in trusting someone who thinks so lightly of someone they defended so strongly." He stated.

Origami blinked, soon nodding with a smile as Mikie cried happy tears at what Origami said to her.

As Mikie's father walked off, Origami suddenly slumped to the ground, her eyes going white as her entire body shook from the fear she had been hiding inside of her. Her head turned towards Mikie like a machine needing oil on its joints.

"Holy shit, I can't believe things didn't go worse, I honestly thought he'd shoot me..." She breathed, falling over.

Ryouko caught her, making her look at the AST captain.

"Oh, Captain Kusakabe... I spoke out of line, didn't I?" She said sadly.

"No, you did the right thing, even I hadn't known Mikie had been keeping that a secret. Sometimes the thing we need to do isn't the easy way, and you knew that." Ryouko reassured.

Soon, the group looked at Cecile's downed form.

"...Speaking of which, there's a few questions I'd like to ask her, if you'll allow it." Origami requested.

* * *

Reine was in another room, talking with Kotori on the phone.

"...So, what your saying is that Kurumi gave up her chance to avoid her fate, right after Mio learned the truth about the info you hid, and that Kurumi had been actively trying to rekindle her relationship with Shido?" She asked.

『 Yeah, she was the only one of us who was able to realize how much Mio's hurting herself, enough that she gave up the chance to run away... simply because she knew she'd be OK. It just kinda broke Mio, before then anything she couldn't predict shook her, but hearing Kurumi actively didn't try to change her fate? 』 Kotori explained.

Reine nodded, piecing together what the problem was.

"So, what happened after that?" Reine inquired.

Kotori breathed deeply to calm herself, and then she answered

『 Mio ran off, and I guess that was likely when you saw her return home, and that's when we noticed Kurumi had dropped two items before she got taken away. That's when Shido saw a message... a message that told him what Mio was, so I told him and Mana everything. 』

Reine showed surprise, and then closed her eyes.

"...Then I guess Shido only has one thought on his mind, doesn't it? To make Mio feel better?" Reine remarked.

『 More than that Reine, before this all happened... Shido subconsciously regained her feelings for Mio. 』 Kotori revealed.

Having taken the moment to sip her coffee, she quickly spit it out in shock, coughing a bit.

"He did?" Reine asked in shock.

『 Yep, although I'll admit it was mainly because of the fireworks at Ocean Park, it was like Kurumi knew I'd get so into the fun that I'd forget to warn Mio they sounded like gunshots... you can probably figure out the rest from there. 』 Kotori was heard chuckling embarrassingly.

"In other words, Kurumi played you like an expert Poker player." Reine joked, putting a hand on her head as she chuckled.

Kotori whistled at that, making Reine roll her eyes playfully.

『 Well, I'm gonna be helping Shido prepare to reach her, just... do you your best to make Mio feel better. You are her mother after all. 』 Kotori requested.

"Will do." Reine promised.

With that, the phone hung up, and Reine turned around as she walked towards Mio.

* * *

Back at the Itsuka household, Kotori turned as she saw the Takamiya siblings open up the scrapbook that Kurumi had made. They saw various pictures of Mio, some of which that upon seeing Kotori recognized were from various points of the Old Timeline.

"Whoa, some of these are for events that haven't even happened yet in this timeline, did Kurumi use [Yud] in some way to get them?" Kotori questioned.

"What's a [Yud]?" Mana asked.

"That's one of Kurumi's abilities, she has 12 bullets that manipulate the tachyon particles that affect time. The one we call [Yud], or the Tent Bullet, allows one to see a target's memories." Kotori explained.

Mana showed some awe at that, making Kotori giggle.

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry, that face just made me remember how you two were kinda mortal enemies in the old timeline." Kotori admitted, making Mana blink.

Sitting herself down by them, Kotori held out her hands, and Shido gave the book to her.

"Alright, where should I start with explaining these?" She inquired.

"Hmm, how about... start from when I met Tohka in the previous timeline, and then show pictures from the past to explain things, I think it will be more coherent like that." Shido suggested.

Kotori nodded at that, soon flipping to that time, starting with the most obvious different.

"I believe you remember how I said Reine was just a disguise of Mio's in the Old Timeline, right?" She mentioned.

"Yeah, we remember that, so she was always hiding in plain sight." Mana stated.

Kotori chuckled at that.

"Yeah, that she was." Kotori agreed.

Kotori revealed the various situations that Mio had done while under disguise as Reine.

The time she gave Tohka a well-advised talk, the help she gave when Kotori wasn't able to during the incident with Kurumi in the original timeline (which understandably lacked pictures of her, and probably for good reason), calming Shido with a... Marshmallow Hell, and then they got to where the New Timeline had yet to relive.

"Hmm? Hey, are those twin Spirits?" Mana asked, seeing Kaguya and Yuzuru.

"Yeah, those would be the Yamai twins, we never figured it out for sure, but they may have been a Spirit that split into two, or twins who both somehow got the Raphael Crystal's power. That was probably where Mio helped Shido the most, because by then, DEM got directly involved, jammed the Fraxinus entirely." Kotori explained.

"Why didn't you ever figure it... oh wait, ignore that question." Mana tried to ask, quickly realizing the stupidity of her question.

Kotori chuckled oddly at that, soon continuing as she mentioned the brief details of the situation of Miku, as the only thing worth note was her not being phased by Miku's voice, and then reached the area showing pictures with Natsumi.

"That Spirit looks like an adult." Mana mentioned.

"Ironically, she's actually the same age as me and Yoshino, but her powers are based on transformation." Kotori explained, showing a brief picture of the real Natsumi.

Following that, everyone was seen as children, and then Mio was shown calming everyone down.

"She's really good with kids, probably came from the brief time that resulted in raising you before she left you to find me, mom, and dad. You told her as such, I think it really hit her heard, even by then she still had some guilt, probably the small bits of her old self that proved the real Mio hadn't disappeared." Kotori remarked, albeit slightly sad.

Shido put a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to continue, and that's when the pages showed a fold where both timelines with Origami were shown.

"Why are there two?" Shido asked.

"Well, apparently there were two different timelines with Origami, see in the original... there was this time loop where she killed her parents, made her younger self hate them, Mio made her a Spirit... it was kinda confusing. You ended up undoing that, but the Sephira Crystal seemed to defy time, it was a confusing time." She explained.

Kotori had tried to explain it to Mio, but she didn't know anything aside from Kurumi had helped Shido change the past.

"And then from there, she saved you when the sealed powers inside of you went out of control, giving us the change to save you before we had to kill you." She reluctantly revealed.

Shido quickly moved away towards Mana, and Kotori held up her hands.

"C-Calm down! Mio's been making sure that doesn't happen by dampening your powers through contact every once in a while, we don't even have the weapon that can do the deed since we got a good threat by her why we shouldn't!" Kotori reassured.

She cleared her throat, continuing the scrapbook analysis as Shido went back to his prior spot, and that's where things related to... well, where everything went to Hell happened, so she just closed her eyes to give that message to the Takamiya siblings.

Knowing that side was over, she breathed as she opened the book back to the front, where Kurumi had placed the images of both the past 30 years for both timelines, although she had a harder time getting these pictures.

"So, all of this is..." Shido stated.

"The Old Timeline's on the top, and the bottom's this one." Kotori verified.

As Shido looked through it, he noticed the same thing, even if the top showed more immoral choices, and the bottom showed much more moral ones, the pattern in both of them was as clear as day. Mio was in pain, and looked so sad, it was... the sight of it pained Shido so greatly.

"...I was really that important to her, wasn't I?" He stated.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not let you see this end on such a low not, you deserve to see what things were like before it all went bad." Kotori replied.

Turning the pages back a bit, Kotori soon showed him the very first few pages, showing him all of it.

The moment they met, the misunderstanding that happened when Mana saw him with her near naked form for the first time, Mio creating clothes by seeing Mana's uniform, Shido wrapping the ribbon she always wore in her hair, the first time she managed to speak with them, the day he gave her a name, and then when he won her signature teddy bear for her, which was also when he admitted to liking her.

All of her smiles, it was as if he was seeing a whole replica of Tohka.

"I know what you're thinking, seems so much like Tohka, doesn't it? The answer to that's simple... Tohka told me the emotion in her crystal was Mio's love, that's why their personalities match so much. That also makes it said, Mio is... what Tohka would have become if you hadn't survived that shot on the viewpoint." Kotori stated, tearing up a bit.

Shido closed the scrapbook, and soon held it close.

"...Mio, I swear I'll give you back that smile, because I won't ever die again. That's a promise!" He exclaimed his promise loud and proud.

* * *

Back in the AST base, Origami was patching up Mikie's injuries, having just finished applying the last of the wrappings on her.

"Alright, that should do it." Origami smiled.

"Thank you, Hitomi." Mikie smiled at her.

Origami blushed, rubbing her neck a bit in embarrassment.

"...Thank you for before, for standing up to my father like that." Mikie thanked.

"Hey, it was nothing, only reason I could do it was because... well, the reason I became a wizard." Origami admitted.

"What reason is that, Hitomi?" She asked.

Origami went quiet after that, getting Mikie's attention.

"...Mikie, if I asked you to promise to not tell anyone something no matter what the condition, would you never break it no matter what?" She inquired.

"Uh, well... of course I wouldn't, I owe you that much for what you did." Mikie agreed.

Origami breathed, soon taking out her phone.

"Does this person look familiar to you?" Origami asked, showing herself when wearing the Midgardsormr.

"Hmm? Hey, that's the strange wizard who appeared when... we were dealing with..."

Mikie slowly trailed off, realizing there was only one way Origami could have that picture, when she hadn't been there to see the rogue wizard. For a brief moment, she saw Origami's form replaced by the same outfit.

"Y-You're... you're that..." Mikie stuttered in shock.

"That's right, I'm the wizard that fights to defend the Spirits, and to save them." Origami confessed, closing her eyes as she let it sink in for Mikie.

Origami looked at her, wondering how likely Mikie would be to keep your promise.

"W-why are you insistent on protecting them, I... I saw one up close, and she destroyed so much, she looked like a monster." Mikie questioned, trying to understand.

"I get why you might think that way, and I won't deny the Spirits might be causing damage, but... let me ask you this, when exactly did [Hermit] actually start fighting back against you and the others?" Origami questioned.

Mikie blinked a bit, and then recalled her sneak attack against Yoshino. The Water Spirit had only tried to run away before she opened fire against her.

In fact, she was only trying to  _run away_  from them!

"I think you see it, she didn't want to fight, if anything... she was probably as scared as you were on that day you told me about. With how much they get attacked for what they see as just existing, they're just trying to defend themselves, some might not be, but there definitely are a few." Origami explained.

"Wow, I... I never considered that, are they really that much like us?" Mikie wondered.

"Well, you could mistake them as a human if you looked hard enough, not to mention their eyes are the only difference if you know to look for them." Origami mentioned, having identified four out of the 5 Spirits she met that way.

"Also, the biggest reason I believe they aren't truly evil is this, 4 years ago... my cousin nearly lost her parents in a car crash, and the police say that they shouldn't have." Origami added.

"They shouldn't have? What do you mean, and why would a Spirit be involved?" Mikie asked confused.

Origami recalled the incident, and how her parents' car deployed its airbag before they crashed, saving them by reducing the lethal force of the impact, making it so they only needed to recover at a hospital.

"Their air bags saved them, but it was long before they should have popped out to do so, seconds before their car collided with the other. When she told me what happened, it was a surprise to me, but my Aunt had connections that let me become a wizard, so... it suddenly hit me. What if a Spirit caused the air bags to deploy early?" She suggested.

* * *

_Origami's parents were driving when suddenly, the sight of a car that had a broken break was spinning out of control, about to crash into them. Right as things looked like the end for them, a sudden thump hit their car, denting it in the front as a silhouette of light rushed by unseen to everyone._

_Their air bags went off from the sudden force, causing Origami's parents to be covered by them right as the two cars crashed, causing many nearby on the road to suddenly stop as they saw what happened. Many police cars drove over, as did an ambulance as they checked on both cars._

_"Hey, what happened?" An officer asked the driver of the second car._

_"I'm not sure, I couldn't use my break!" The driver replied in a panic, looking at who he crashed into._

_Another officer checked the car, thinking he'd see dead bodies based on the car being the smaller of the two, but he instead saw a cough as the two people inside were both alive, their airbags deflating to show their injured form and slightly bleeding bodies._

_"These two are still alive, get them in the ambulance!" The officer shouted._

_As Origami's parents were removed from the car, her mother held a phone to the officer._

_"P-Please, call my daughter... let her know we're OK, and to ask our neighbors to drive her to the..." She stated, coughing before she could finish._

_"OK, just save your strength, you're gonna be alright." The officer promised._

* * *

Mikie showed surprise at that, swallowing as if to swallow the information.

"So, your saying their car was suddenly dented in the front, allowing the air bags to go off, keeping them safe enough to survive?" Mikie questioned.

"Yeah, at least that's what the forensics state, but it was so paranormal that no one could prove it." Origami explained.

She sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sounds like a Spirit, don't you think?" She asked.

"...It actually does." Mikie agreed, albeit reluctantly.

"So, that's why you wanna help them, Hitomi?"

Origami nodded at that, looking back at Mikie before breathing a bit.

"Well, there is a little selfishness in it as well, namely... I wanna find the Spirit that saved their lives. That way, I can tell her "thank you" in my cousin's place, because she gave her many more years with her parents." She admitted.

Mikie wasn't sure what to think, but Origami's words did tell her something, maybe the story the Spirits wasn't so black and white. Before she could think on it further, Ryouko walked in, getting their attention as they both saluted.

"Hitomi, I thought you should know that the directors agreed to your proposition, but only because she won't be able to try much without a Wiring Suit or CR-Unit. Just make sure not to get too close." Ryouko stated.

"Thank you, Captain. I'll head over right now." Origami replied.

Origami began walking over to room where Cecile was being contained in, and soon let herself inside. Ryouko stood outside the door in case anything fun somehow happened. Sitting herself on the floor, Origami looked at Cecile, not expecting her to look back because of her blindness.

"...You wanted to talk to me, that's what I heard, but I have no intent to talk to-" Cecile finally responded.

"Who are you trying to save? Is she the one the name Ashcroft truly belongs to?" Origami asked.

Cecile suddenly froze at that, her blind eyes opening despite lacking a way to grant them temporary sight to represent the shock.

"H-how do you..." She stuttered.

Origami briefly recalled the file of the wizard Reine showed her of... Artemisia Bell Ashcroft.

"Just a guess, no matter how I saw it, there was something odd about the name Ashcroft being used in a project, all because just sounded too much like a last name to me." She lied, shrugging her shoulders.

Cecile blinked at that, unable to believe  _that_  was the reason she asked what she had.

At the same time, Cecile had a flashback to the time she had begun starting out in the SSS, and was barely able to use her territory to move. Even when she kept falling, Artemisia kept encouraging her to stand back up.

"...You're right, her name is Artemisia B. Ashcroft, she was the best the SSS had at the time, but eventually transferred to DEM Industries. However, my friends and I quickly learned that the man behind the project had done something awful. That CR-Unit you, your friend, and all of us are wearing? They're part of her memories, and if we can't get all back to her, then-" Cecile explained.

"-she'll be in a permanent coma?" Origami stated.

Cecile did nothing for a moment, and then silently nodded in response, catching Ryouko's attention from behind the door. While the general view of the DEM as a whole managed to keep itself from being revealed as the evil organization due to Westcott's crafty nature, there were some darker projects under others working there that got shown for what they are.

"I get it, you were just trying to save her, weren't you? So, me and Mikie having Alice and Cheshire Cat is a problem for you... yet the circumstances also meant you couldn't ask for help. You three only had one another." Origami realized.

Cecile went silent, while Origami sent a text over to Mikie.

"...Then you only need to get all of them back to her, right?" Origami mentioned.

"Huh?" Cecile was confused what Origami was saying.

* * *

Leonora was trying to hold Ashley back as she went for the Unicorn CR-Unit.

"Stop Ashley, this isn't the right time, we only just ran away!" Leonora warned, struggling to hold her back.

"Shut your mouth Leonora, there'll never be a right time, so we've just gotta go for a smash and grab!" Ashley shouted.

Soon the sound of a throat being cleared was heard, and the two looked to see Cecile in a Wiring Suit smiling at them.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Cecile joked.

"CECILE!" The both shouted.

Leonora rushed over and hugged her, but Ashley just blinked.

"H-How did you escape?" Ashley questioned.

"Oh, these two let me out." Cecile answered.

The two turned, seeing Origami and Mikie looking at them, with the former waving as Ashley screamed in confusion and surprise.

"Now, I believe you have a friend who needs rescuing?" Origami guessed, smirking a bit.

* * *

Ellen stood in a room as she saw the latest model of the Bandersnatch that DEM Industries had managed to create, smirking as she saw them.

"I must say, they've done pretty with these models, even Genesis shouldn't be able to handle them." Ellen smirked.

She soon held up a dog tog with the words [Pendragon] etched onto them, and the sight of a CR-Unit equipping to her was seen as she flexed her fingers.

When Mio attacked all of the DEM 30 years ago, Ellen hadn't obtained her CR-Unit just yet due to the complexity of her strength making its development take a long time, and therefore had no way to fight against her when she caused all of the destruction just for the sake of rescuing Mana.

Now, she had the chance to defeat the Spirit she helped created so long ago.

"It's put up or shut up time." She smirked.

* * *

Origami looked at a slightly damaged book that showed the DEM's initials on it, along with the words "Ashcroft".

"So, this is a bunch of files on the Ashcroft Project?" Origami remarked.

"Yeah, and getting that book wasn't, I... nearly died from running into an old face in my attempts to get it." Cecile shivered at the thought of who nearly killed her.

Origami opened the book, and soon she felt her head in slightly pain.

"Hitomi, what's wrong?" Mikie asked.

"This book, I think it's reacting to me somehow..." Origami grunted.

"Really? That's weird, I didn't feel anything when-Wait a second." Cecile replied, stopping midway.

She thought for a moment, then realized something important.

"I didn't have the Jabberwocky when I did, maybe you're reacting to Artemisia's memories in the Alice?" Cecile wondered.

"Maybe so, guess I better keep reading..." Origami replied.

* * *

The next day, Shido stood by the apartment that Reine, Mio, and the currently sealed Spirits (sans Kotori) all called their home. Walking to the door, he opened it up as he headed upstairs... only to see something explode!

"Whoa, what the heck was that!?" Shido exclaimed worried.

"No, not again!" Tohka whined.

Shido looked as he saw Tohka standing in the kitchen, the sight of Tohka sitting on the floor with a bowl full of batter on her head, a lot of steam, cooking utensils, and a bunch of other food were all scattered across the ground.

The entire picture, combined with the nose Shido had heard earlier, had pretty much said Tohka had been trying to either cook or learn to cook, but she made the kitchen explode somehow while she was doing it.

"Uh... do I wanna know?" Shido questioned.

"I was trying to make Mio something to cheer her up, but no matter what I do, I can't cook." Tohka said, her eyes watering as she began whimpering.

Shido sighed a bit, smiling at her as he grabbed some paper towels to clean her up.

"You know Tohka, maybe you should try making something that doesn't involve the stove or oven, that might be easier." He suggested.

"Mu... OK." Tohka relented, heir ribbon dropping to express her mood.

Shido pet her head, soon looking around.

"Say, where is Mio exactly?" Shido asked.

"She's looked herself in the bathroom, she's been doing that since the incident, and only comes out when she needs to eat, sleep, or etc." Tohka answered.

Shido looks towards it.

"Thanks for telling me, I'm gonna have a talk with her now." He walked towards the door, hitting it.

"Mio, open up! Its Shido!"

...No response, he checked through the peephole to see if she was in there, and she definitely was.

"Hold on Shido, I've got it." Tohka offered.

Cracking her knuckles, she gave a loud yell, punching the door as she managed to force it open, getting Mio to panic as she saw the both of them looking at her... while her pants were down. The purple-haired Spirit blinked while Shido covered his eyes, turning around.

"Well the hell Tohka!? I was actually using it while I was in here, close the door! Close it!" Mio demanded, blushing heavily as the former kept looking.

Tohka was nearly about to relent, but quickly realized the blackmail that could aid Shido.

"Nope, I'm not gonna close it until you agree to talk things out with Shido." Tohka smirked, knowing her promise was void now that Shido knew the truth.

"Absolutely not! Just close the door already, the world doesn't need to see this!" Mio begged.

Tohka puts her hand near the door hinges, making Mio sweat anymore.

"N-No, don't you even dare considering about ripping the door off!" She whimpered, sweating heavily.

Tohka began pulling, making a crack go off as Mio flinched.

"You have 5 seconds to agree to my request or this door says goodbye. 4, 3, 2, 1-" Tohka counted down, still smirking.

"ALRIGHT FINE! JUST PLEASE LET ME USE THE BATHROOM IN PIECE!" Mio cried out, finally caving in.

Tohka smiled, soon moving herself and Shido a few feet away from the door.

"Hey!" Mio called out.

"How would I know you wouldn't just lock it again after I closed it?" Tohka countered.

Mio groaned, lowering her head.

"Why is the world doing this to me right now, why?" Mio begged.

As that happened, the sight of a shadow forming was seen, showing a single note being left on Mio's bed that Kurumi had set to appear with her powers after a certain point.

* * *

**Well, things have finally started up for this arc, we saw the flashback of how things with Kotori changed when Mio turned her into [Efreet], the Takamiya siblings got a little more information about the past... which Kurumi somehow turned into photos (don't ask she did, Kurumi tends to do a lot we can't understand or figure out), Origami's closing in on hopefully rescuing Artemisia, and it looks like something's happening with Rinne.**

**A good portion of the chapter is mostly showing how Origami's been doing, but that's mostly because the start up for things relating to Shido and Mio needed to warm up for this arc's beginning. Not to mention, it also helps with when Ellen's gonna show up to attack... *looks at audience as a "DUN, DUN, DUN!" track plays* well, now we know how Origami's parents managed to survive two instances of something threatening to kill them.**

**I bet most of you didn't expect me to have Mikie learn that Origami was the one who the AST encountered when Yoshino had that little freak out... which was kinda her fault for sneaking into the building, and firing at her when Shido was trying to calm her, but I mainly did it because I still wanted Origami's friendship with her and Mildred to exist in the New Timeline.**

**For the whole thing with Mikie's father? Since DAS isn't translated, I'm not completely sure how accurate I was, but some sources I've read mention she was kicked out of the house, while the raw images definitely imply her father was the reason it happened. *breathes* Poor Mikie, that girl needs a big hug, especially since I don't even know where she's living if not in her own home, although I'd like to think the movie implied she's living with her cousin Tamae.**

**The only thing left to really say now is Ellen's on the move, the result of how things will go for Origami's side are nearing their end as the (possibly unseen) battle with Minerva draws near, and Mio's been blackmailed by Tohka into guaranteeing that Shido will at least get the chance to try and talk to her. I wonder what that message Kurumi left for Mio is? Will it be enough to help Shido break through to her?**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Rinne's voice has been occasionally speaking to Mio since Kotori became a Spirit, but while she finds it familiar, she doesn't recognize who it is.**  
~ Mana wasn't present to help during the SSS's attempt to steal Ashcroft Unit 01 - Alice  
~ Ryouko saved Mikie in Origami's place  
~ Kurumi somehow learned of a way to gather the memories she collected with [Yud], and made photos of them, its unaware of Mio knows Kurumi looked at her memories to get them.  
~ Mio saved Origami's parents by disguising herself as Shido  
~ The car crash that took Origami's parents when Shido prevented their deaths in the Old Timeline still happened, but Mio interfered so the car's air bags deployed in advance, protecting them enough to save them once again


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to Chapter 9 everyone, and I hope you're ready for it, because we're getting close to wire with how things are gonna get between Shido and Mio, after all... the only one that doesn't know that Shido's discovered Mio is the first Spirit is Mio herself, meaning now the battle to break the wall of regret self-loathing she's formed around her heart.**

**Also, this is the chapter where Origami will finally finish up her stuff in the Date A Strike sub-arc, because she's gotta return to help the others soon enough... I don't think I need to explain why, considering who'll be arriving in Tenguu City soon enough. Depending on how things go, this arc will be either end in two chapters, or the next one. Right now, it seems more likely that the latter will happen.**

**So, what's gonna happen? How will Mio react? While Origami, Mikie, and the SSS manage to save Artemisia? When will Ellen arrive and begin stirring trouble with her fight? What's Shido gonna say to Mio? Will I give you all any clues to what Kurumi's doing? Also, just what is the surprise I mentioned will happen during the fight with Ellen a while back?**

**Now to reply a guest review.**

**To Hakuryuu:**   
**"Thank you, and... no, Tohka and Mio aren't gonna fight for Mio, remember that Tohka doesn't feel that way about Shido in this story because she's realized her love for Shido in the Old Timeline was the result of her Sephira Crystal containing Mio's feelings of love ^^; *chuckles oddly* Actually, the only things with Artemisia's name were the five Ashcroft models, which were clearly destroyed during Date A Strike, and the Ashcroft Beta devices."**

**"I can agree that the DEM did things to Nia longer, but the narrative only says that Westcott put her under torture in an attempt to cause her Inversion, and that didn't work until he let Shido get involved with her. As for Mana? Well, the events of Volume 17 outright prove Mana clearly has been experimented on the longest for one reason... she's as old as she was 30 years ago, and those are likely the same experiments that reduced her lifespan."**

**Well, all I can say is... let's begin this chapter, and find out! *hits a gong* Begin!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 9, Kotori Arc - Striking up some Trouble _ **

Origami, Mikie, and the SSS were all seen gathered together as they stood in an abandoned amusement park, awaiting the opponent that was the main obstacle standing between them, and Artemisia recovering...

Minerva Liddell, a former member of the SSS who also joined the DEM like Artemisia had at one point, but was a lot more... unstable. No one understood her, and there was a point she tried killing the trio for some stupid reason they didn't tell the other two about, and Origami felt like it was better that she didn't know...

"...You sure she'll be here?" Mikie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, knowing that bitch, she'll definitely come." Ashley stated, not a bit of doubt in her expression.

Right on cue, the group heard someone land by them, revealing a wizard with tanned skin and white hair, and a scar over her one eye. She was wearing the kind of Wiring Suit used by wizards in the DEM, which was much stronger than the AST's.

"Well, looks like you idiots actually accepted my invitation, and to think I expected you to beg for me to leave you be." Minerva stated mockingly, laughing a bit.

She licked her lips, drawing her sword.

"Guess you all really want to die, don't you!?" She stated.

"Fat chance, we're not gonna die, and we're gonna wake Artemisia up! Either draw your sword, or just give us the master key and run away!" Origami declared, drawing her weapon towards her.

Minerva cackled a bit, glaring with her tongue sticking out.

"Maybe I should kill that kid behind you first, then we'll see how tough you can act!" She shouted.

Minerva rushed at the group, and Origami formed a barrier as she smashed her sword against it, pushing her back a bit as she struggled against the DEM Wizard's attack. Mikie rushed behind her, preparing to attack, only for Minerva to kick her foot up, revealing a dagger in her boot as it sliced across the former's abdomen.

"Mikie!" Origami screamed, giving an angry look at Minerva.

"Ooh, are you gonna cry? Whine and whimper to your parents like a scared little kid?" Minerva mocked, smiling in a creepy manner.

At that manner, something in origami snapped as she remembered a particularly unpleasant memory.

* * *

_Origami, who had grown her hair out slightly since the events of the Tenguu Fire last year, was drawing a picture at home, when she suddenly heard the phone ring. She looked to see it was her mom's phone number, and picked it up._

_"Hello, it's me mom?" Origami answered._

_"Uh... excuse me miss, I'm a police officer calling on your mother's behalf, and... I think you should know your parents were just in an accident." An officer replied._

_Origami dropped the phone slightly, her entire bod shaking at what she just heard, with memories of what happened only a year ago making her have a slightly panic attack as he recalled seeing them nearly die, only for Shido to push them away, and only in the nick of time._

_"...Miss? Miss, are you there? Don't panic, they're still alive!" The officer shouted._

_Origami regained her focus after that, grabbing the food._

_"R-really, they're OK?" She asked._

_"Well, not exactly, they didn't leave that scratch unscathed, they'll make it out alive, but we had to take them to the hospital. Can you find anyone that can drive you there?" The officer asked._

_"Y-Yeah, which hospital?" Origami asked._

* * *

_After being driven to the hospital by a neighbor, the officer that called Origami saw her appear, and waved at her._

_"A-Are you the police guy that called me?" Origami asked._

_"I am, they asked me wait out here so you could go straight to your parents, they're stable, but... be gentle with them. They're still badly hurt despite they'll recover without anything major, alright?" The officer kneeled to her eye level._

_Origami nods a bit, her eyes still full of tears._

_"Alright, let's go see them." He stated, taking her hand._

_He led her to the room they were in, and the two were seen wearing hospital gowns as laid in separate beads, bandages across certain places on their body. Seeing them, Origami's tears flooded out before she rushed towards them._

_"Mom! Dad!" Origami cried out._

_Upon hearing her voice, her mother's eyes open as she looked at her, prompting Origami to take her hand._

_"Origami..." Her mother said weakly._

_"Mom, why did this have to happen to you, wasn't last year enough? Will everything try to take you and dad away from me!?" Origami sobbed, her eyes closed as she hiccupped._

_As her daughter cried, Origami's mother winced as she moved her arm, rubbing her cheek. Origami briefly stopped crying to look at her._

_"Origami, please listen... no one can understand what will happen in life, that's why you need learn to face adversity when hardships come." Her mother stated._

_"Face... adversity?" She repeated._

_She nodded, rubbing her daughter's cheek more, smiling._

_"While there's always a time to cry, you can't keep crying forever, when things like this happen... you need to learn to be strong enough to stand on your own two feet, because it's that strength you'll need to protect what's precious to you. If you can do that, maybe that same strength will be what prevents these hardships from happening." Her mother encouraged._

_"Mom..." Origami breathed._

_Sniffling one last time, she tightened her grip on her mother's hand, nodding as if to make a promise on those words._

_And she would end up making good on it, starting with her doing better at her studies, showing more athletic skill, all of which ended up making her the person Shido met on that fateful April 10th._

* * *

Origami's body began to glow as a powerful surge of Maryoku began to surge through her, surprising the DEM wizard before she screamed loudly, expanding her barrier greatly before she was pushed back. Seeing her chance, Origami took the opening she made and swung her sword.

**_ \- (*Asterisk War: Brand New World, Instrumental*) - _ **

Minerva screamed as Origami's strike slashed through her already scarred eye, making her scream as she added to the scar, and actually blinded it entirely. The SS trio all watched in shock at the sudden action.

"What just happened?" Cecile asked.

"I... I don't know, where'd all that power come from?" Leonora replied, her eyes widen with shock.

Ashley quickly noticed something as she stared at her, the Maryoku she admitted, it was very unique compared to others' in a way similar to Artemisia's. Unknown to any of them, this was a leftover from Mio's time traveling, the power that would one day make her the ideal host of Metatron.

"...No way, is she like Artemisia?" Ashley wondered aloud.

Minerva growled as she moved her hand away from her now bloodstained eye, her only good eye glaring as it looked at Origami with contempt.

"Damn it, you piece of shit... I'll kill you!" Minerva declared.

"Try it, but just know this... if you think I'll just sit still and cry like a wimp, you're dead wrong. Feelings like despair, powerless, they don't help anything... that's why I won't let myself fall to them!" Origami declared, grabbing her wig and her mask.

With a sudden movement, she ripped them both off, shocking everyone as she revealed her true face as her long hair spilled out into view.

"This is... Hitomi?" Mikie gasped in shock.

"No, that's not my name..." Origami replied.

She turned towards her ally, showing the determined look on her face.

"I've had to deal with nearly losing my parents twice, so I'm done shedding tears for no reason, because I've cried enough for one life time! If you're all fighting, then I'm fighting with you, I swear it on my true name... Origami Tobiichi!" She declared, smiling at them.

While they were a bit confused, the members of the SSS all smiled at that, getting themselves into battle-ready stances, while Mikie got up as she stared down Minerva with newfound focus. Minerva looked at the five angrily.

"Damn you, you're just like Artemisia... annoying scum who think they're better than me, but you're not!" Minerva screamed.

She charged at them, followed by Origami doing the same, the latter pushed her back from the clash, but was blocked by Minerva's territory.

"Territory jamming, activate!" Cecile shouted.

Jabberwocky's wings vibrate, making Minerva's barrier shatter apart was Leonora aimed Lion's weaponry.

"Fire!"

Leonora blasted everything she had at Minerva, who cut them apart with her sword, but leaving her open as Ashley readied Unicorn's Lance, while Mikie prepared Cheshire Cat's claws. Before Minerva could try anything... Origami jumped ahead of her, activating one of Alice's barriers.

Minerva was forced down from the intensity of the barrier, giving the former duo a chance to cut right through the DEM wizard's making her gasp as she bled slightly. Collapsing to her knees, Minerva panted before looking at the five.

"Damn... you... bastards!" She growled.

"Come on, let's finish this everyone!" Origami announced, making the others all nod.

As they all prepared for a group attack, Minerva suddenly began laughing as she took something out, and motioned her thumb a certain way, causing all five of them to freeze up in response.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"Finally, they're mine... all mine!" Minerva cackled.

The Ashcroft CR-Units all suddenly rip themselves off their respective Wizard's bodies, shocking them as they all attached themselves to Minerva's. She kept laughing, but then... suddenly, she began gagging, followed by chocking as her body spasmed.

"W-What's... what's happening!?" Minerva screamed, her voice distorting.

"Uh... what's happening?" Mikie said terrified, her face going slightly blue.

Origami's eyes lost their light as she stared, recalling one section of the book she read.

"I saw this in the notes that Cecile showed me, while it says that one person can use multiple of the Ashcroft... no one should ever equip all five together." She stated.

No one even had to ask why, because in mere moments, that answer was revealed by a truly fearsome sight... Minerva transformed into some kind of mechanical monster, roaring as she lost all sense of sanity.

"Oh my god, that thing was Minerva a few moments ago?" Ashley questioned.

"What's gonna happen?" Leonora questioned.

At that moment, the mechanical monstrosity roared before blasting out the Lion's weaponry everyone, sending all five of them flying as the attacks razed the area, followed by it smashing swings its arms, the left having Unicorn's spear, and the right the Cheshire Cat's claws.

As the dust settled away, Origami coughed as she managed to get on her feet, noticing all of the others were lying across the ground, and she could tell they had either been rendered unconscious, or just couldn't move from the damage they had taken.

"I AM THE GREATEST, I AM NUMBER ONE!" The Ashcroft machine roared in Minerva's voice.

Origami stared at the machine, and soon... she got up, making Mikie look as she realized the white-haired wizard hadn't given up.

'She's still standing, she's not gonna quit even now. Hitomi-no, Origami... you're amazing!' Mikie thought.

"I still have one ace up my sleeve, so I better make it count." Origami stated.

She pulled out the dog tag for her Midgardsormr CR-Unit, and held it up high.

**_ \- (*Chivalry of a Failed Knight: Worst One*) - _ **

In a few moments, the sight of her true CR-Unit appeared on her, and she stared at the monster.

"It isn't over, not anywhere close!" Origami shouted.

"I AM THE GREATEST!" The machine roared again.

The territory jamming went off, and Origami grunted as it pushed her down, but she growled before standing against it, flying into the air despite the struggle to stay stable. As she got close, the Ashcroft machine roared, firing off the Lion's weapons as a barrier was made by Alice.

Origami flew around the attacks, and soon opened the jaw on her suit as it fired a beam at a concentrated spot. The Ashcroft machine moved its left arm, stabbing Unicorn's spear at her, but she moved out of the way, all while not changing her spot,

"I can't let my beam having any erring, if I can keep hitting the same spot, then eventually..." Origami said to herself.

Before she could realize it, the Cheshire Cat claws began to swipe at her, making her eyes widen... however, fate ended up on her side as Mikie tossed her sword, making the attack miss her just slightly enough. Turning to see her, Mikie looked at her.

"Origami, you can do it!" She shouted.

"Mikie..." Origami smiled, regaining her focus as she strengthened the beam.

At that moment, the Ashcroft machine's barrier began to crack, prompting Origami to rush forward and slash at it with her sword. The mechanical monster roared as parts of it blew up, representing the Alice having been rendered unusable, along with all its defenses.

"Yes!" She cheered.

Origami rushed forward, prepare to finish it, only for the both of the machine's arms to swing at her. Unfortunately, they'd never make it as Cecile, followed by Ashley, jumped into the air and parried against them with their blades.

"This is your chance, don't lose it!" Ashley shouted.

"Do it, stop this monster, so we can save Artemisia!" Cecile begged.

Origami nodded, and then the Ashcroft machine aimed the Lion's weapons once more, but like before... they were countered as Leonora fired a shot from a rifle, leaving the territory jamming its only remaining weapon. Against Origami, that meant nothing, and with a might shout, she swung her blade down.

The machine's body was cut in two, from head to toe, followed by it glowing before it burst apart, slightly exploding as all the important core pieces of the five Ashcroft units, and the master key that Minerva had on hand.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"It's... it's over..." Mikie realized.

Looking around, Origami saw the dead Minerva's body buried under some rubble, sighing a bit.

"Well, looks like in the end she was just too greedy." she stated.

* * *

Tohka thumb wrestled with Shido to pass the time as they waited for Mio to leave the bathroom, the sound of flushing soon got their attention as Mio finished her business and walked out of the bathroom.

"...I'm done, you happy now?" Mio asked sarcastically.

"Yep, I am now!" Tohka smiled, not realizing the sarcasm.

Shido chuckled oddly at that.

"Now, the two of you... TALK. Also, I'm gonna make sure you don't run away Mio." Tohka stated, pushing the two closer together.

Mio was silent, refusing to start the conversation, so Shido had to initiate it.

"Look Mio, about the other day-"

"If this is about me saying I hate you, then I'll admit I took it too far... I just like you that way, please understand Shido." Mio replied.

He shook his head at that, looking at her closer to her surprise.

"No, I'm talking about why you've been hurting yourself all this time." Shido stated.

"H-huh? What are you talking about, I'm not..." Mio lied, trying to play dumb.

"I know you're the First Spirit." Shido declared.

Mio's eyes widened in horror as she heard those words, stepping backwards until she hit the wall.

"W-what? No, how can that be?" Mio stated in shock.

She looked at Tohka, who gave her an X motion with her arms, denying any involvement with spilling the beans.

"Then, it had to have been Kotori-" Mio theorized.

"It was Kurumi,  _after_  she was dragged away by that white counterpart of hers." Tohka answered.

Mio went fully white at that moment, enough she could hear the wind blowing around her.

"After that, Kotori told me everything, because her and Tohka's promise to you was only that they couldn't tell me what you were. Why Mio... why have you been pushing me away, lying about the truth. Why are you... why are you hurting yourself?" Shido asked, nearly begging for an answer.

"...Why does that even matter to you? Even if you know, that doesn't change one simple fact." Mio said quietly, her hair shadowing her eyes.

She looked at Shido, her eyes flashing as her anger made her aura flare, forcing Tohka against the wall while Shido barely held on.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME! IF YOU DON'T HAVE MEMORIES OF OUR PAST, THEN DON'T BOTHER YOURSELF WITH ME!"

Her screams created so much force, even Yoshino and Reine felt it from where they were in the house. Kotori and Mana soon saw some objects in their own home shake, prompting them to catch everything fragile before it shattered on the ground.

"There's ten other Spirits out there, even if Tohka doesn't feel like it because apparently she has my quote on quote  _love_  for you, that leaves the others... I don't have right to love you, so just leave me alone! In fact, I'm forcing you to choose someone else, because when this all done I'm not even gonna stay on this world anymore!" Mio screamed, running off.

"Mio, wait!" Shido called, following her.

Tohka fell off the wall, looking at the two.

"Oh... geez, this isn't good!" Tohka groaned, dialing a few numbers on her phone due to the emergency.

* * *

Back at the AST base, the sight of Origami and Mikie being chewed out by Ryouko for their actions, with Origami having put her wig and face mask back on for the sake of not letting Ryouko know her identity for obvious reasons.

"Seriously, if I knew this was gonna happen from you talking with our captive, I would have let you know how crazy it was!" Ryouko screamed.

"We apologize, Captain." They both bowed apologetically.

She sighed at the two of them, and then turned around before continuing.

"And yet... you two did the right thing." She added, surprising them.

"Captain..." Mikie said quietly.

Ryouko turned around, looking at Origami who focused her posture as she did.

"Well Hitomi, considering everything what happened was from your actions, I'm afraid you've completely discharged from all wizard activities. That's the price you had to pay for this, and there's nothing I can do." Ryouko sighed, rubbing her head.

"That's fine, I won't argue with that decision." Origami smiled in response.

Ryouko showed some surprise at that.

"...You're taking this surprisingly well." She mentioned.

"While it's part of the job, my reason for becoming a wizard wasn't to fight against the Spirits, but to protect those who need saving. If I did that at the end of the day, and if that's how I ended my time a wizard, then I don't have any regrets on how things ended." Origami explained, showing a toothy grin.

Ryouko blinked before chuckling a bit, smirking a bit at those words.

"Well, glad to see someone's a good sport about what they believe in, just know you can at least visit us if you ever feel like it. That much I was able to make them agree to." She stated with a smile.

"Will do." Origami promised.

With that finally over, Ryouko sighed as she walked back inside the base, Origami breathing in relief.

"My time here was temporary anyways, I guess this will actually help keep people from questioning "Hitomi" too much after this." She chuckled, looking at Mikie.

Mikie laughed a bit alongside her, and Origami soon removed the mask and wig for the last time.

"So, about this as well... will you tell, or keep it a secret like who I really am?" Origami asked.

"I promised I wouldn't tell, didn't I?" Mikie replied.

Origami smiled at that, playfully ruffling her hair a bit, though Mikie did seem sad after.

"Although, I am sad... we're friends now, but if we ever meet because of a Spirit, we'll be enemies..." She said sadly.

"Yeah, I know... unless I could show the AST the same truth I know, that'll be the case. Look on the bright side, it won't be like we're trying to kill each other, so it'll always be fine once the battle's over." Origami reassured.

Mikie felt Origami hug her, surprising her a bit.

"If you ever feel alone, or just need someone to talk to, know I'll be there to help you through it. Ryouko, and everyone else here, they're all good people, and I'm sure you'll find your inner strength here." She made sure to give Mikie every word of confidence and encouragement she could.

Mikie sniffled a bit, nodding as she hugged back.

"Damn, are you trying to make us all cry?" Ashley stated.

The two looked as they saw the SSS trio wearing full body jackets, making Origami rub her head as she chuckled embarrassingly.

"Well, I think it's sweet, friendship is a wonderful thing."

At that moment, Origami and Mikie turned, smiling as they saw the sight of a girl with long blonde hair that was worn in a semi-braid, having light skin and blue eyes. As of the current moment, she was wearing a one-piece dress with sandals, and a jacket over the dress.

She was the girl they had done everything to save, Artemisia B. Ashcroft herself. The SSS trio all turned to her in shock, having no idea that Origami had a little hand from Ratatoskr in getting Artemisia, along with a few extra things, out of the DEM's clutches.

"Artemisia..." Ashley whispered, her ears starting to tear up.

Origami smiled, watching the four friends who had been pushed miles apart finally have the reunion they deserved, with Artemisia giving her and Mikie a thankful glance. After wondering for a bit, the latter suddenly realized an important question.

"So, what's next for the four of you now?" She inquired.

"Well, guess we haven't really thought of it, other than we can't just go back to the SSS after all this. Not to mention the DEM's probably gonna keep their eyes on us from here on." Leonora remarked.

Origami thought for a bit, and then smiled.

"Well, if you don't really have a plan, and the DEM's a problem for you... why not come back with me to Ratatoskr?" Origami offered.

"Ratatoskr? Wait, you mean that organization that tries to find co-existence with the Spirits?" Cecile questioned.

Mikie looked at Origami in surprise, making her chuckle.

"Well... yeah, how did think I got my own CR-Unit?" Origami joked.

Origami cleared her throat after her small giggle fest, soon looking at the former SSS members.

"Trust me when I say this, there are five Spirits I've met and become friends with, and we've already found a way to have four live as Humans. There is a way we don't have to fight them. Though, I won't force you to join us, that's a decision you should make yourselves." She explained.

The four looked at each other, thinking it over a bit, and that's when Artemisia looked at the others and nodded.

"Well, I guess we'll be wondering for a bit if we still wanna be wizards or not, so a change of scenery might be a good way to figure that out... alright, I guess we'll accept." Ashley said, looking away as she tried keeping her tough girl image.

Origami smiled, glad she not only helped them out, but gained more allies in their goal to save all the of the Spirits. At that moment, she got a phone call from Tohka, looking at it before looking at the group.

"We might wanna heard over right now, I get the feeling they need me for something." Origami mentioned, worried what Tohka might be calling her about.

* * *

The White Queen panted as her held her gun out towards Kurumi, her one eye closed while blood trickled from a cut on her forehead, and her outfit in tatters. She screamed as she fired at the Spirit of Time, but Kurumi dodged the shots before jumping into the air.

"Tsuan, do it now!" Kurumi shouted.

"Alright you bitch, take this!" Tsuan screamed.

The White Queen turned as she felt the powerful Quasi-Spirit's weapon strike her in the gut, making her cough out in shock.

"And with that, it's..." Kurumi stated.

The White Queen stared in horror as Kurumi held one of Zafkiel's guns at her.

"No, this can't be!" The White Queen shouted.

"Checkmate." Kurumi replied.

A flash goes off, showing their black silhouettes as the White Queen was shot by Kurumi, flying through the air before her body shattered apart. Kurumi panted a bit, soon realizing that it was all over.

"We did it, the White Queen's been defeated!" Hibiki cheered.

"Yeah, but... there's still one problem, how exactly do we get back to Earth?" Rinemu questioned

Kurumi flinched at that comment, while many other Quasi-Spirits go silent.

"...I really should have asked Mio about that to be safe." She groaned as she face palmed.

Kurumi thought for a bit, wondering what she could do.

"Hmm, but without the White Queen in the way, maybe I could get one of my clones back help figure it out." Kurumi thought aloud.

* * *

Mio ran through the streets of Tenguu City, tears flowing out of her eyes as just kept running, not caring where she was going.

"Damn it, damn it! What have the last 30 years been for!? All of those sacrifices wasted! All of those changes useless! Kurumi acted completely against my wishes just for disagreeing with my feelings, while Tohka and Kotori ended up sympathizing with her thoughts, everything that I did to change the past... it didn't mean anything in the end!" She screamed as she kept running.

"WHY DOES THIS WORLD DO EVERYTHING TO GO AGAINST ME NO MATTER WHAT I WANT!?"

She soon found herself inside the Amusement Park from the other day, soon panting as she stopped by a bench, placing her hands on it as she panted heavily, tears falling from her face onto it.

"Why... why am I even here?" Mio asked, questioning her own existence.

She slumped down onto the bench, and as she did...

"How about I remind you of that, Spirit of Origin."

Mio's eyes shot open at that, the voice making her tremble with fear, and she had good reason for it... only two voices in the world could make her feel this way. She turned around, right as a beam fired at her, sending the nearby crowd into a panic.

* * *

Throughout the rest of Tenguu City, Shido, Mana, and the rest of the Spirits were all rushing around in an attempt to look for the runaway Mio. During this, Kotori needed a moment to catch her breath, and took it as an opportunity to call the others.

"Hey guys, any of you have any luck so far?" She asked.

『 No, and I'm so worried the food stands aren't even getting my attention! 』 Tohka replied.

『 I haven't found anything either... 』 Yoshino said sadly.

『 There's no signs of her on my end. 』 Mana replied.

『 Damn it, where is she!? 』 Shido wondered, terrified of what might happen to her.

A trickle of sweat went down Kotori's face, and soon she called Reine.

"Hey Reine, have you and the rest of the Fraxinus managed to spot her from above?" Kotori questioned.

『 That's a negative, worse is the fact she may have known where to avoid them out of instinct... 』 Reine answered, a guilty look on her face.

『 Wait, couldn't you just trace her Reiryoku to wherever she went? 』 Tohka asked.

"Afraid not Tohka, she's not like the rest of us, she might biologically act the same as a Human, but she's pure Spirit... which is exactly why the Fraxinus can't detect her." Kotori answered with a sweat.

They soon heard Tohka make a sound of confusion, making Kotori clear her throat.

"The radar isn't able to detect pure magic in a sense, which Mio basically is, regardless of the fact her body's as physical as any other Humans would be. That's probably the only reason Humans could even handle her powers once she refined them enough." Kotori explained to her.

『 So, she's literally off the radar? 』 Tohka stated.

"...Actually, that might be the most accurate way to put it, so yes." Kotori agreed in surprise.

At that moment, Kotori saw Origami's number calling.

"Sorry you guys, Origami's finally picking up, I'll talk to you later." She replied.

Hanging up on the others, she answered Origami's call.

"Hey Origami, its Kotori here, glad you finally picked up." Kotori answered.

『 Sorry about leaving you that message, but I've gotten Artemisia and the former SSS wizards to Ratatoskr's base, what's the situation? 』 Origami inquired.

"Yeah, I'll need to give the short-long summary about that, or you'll be confused." Kotori sighed, mentally preparing herself.

* * *

In a certain area of town, the sight of one of Kurumi's clones manifesting was seen. She blinked at she looked at herself.

"Ah, looks like it worked me." The Kurumi clone stated.

She looked behind her, seeing other clones trying to form, only for their shadows to collapse as they failed to breach out like she had, implying pure luck had been the only thing that had let her through. This made the clone sweat a bit.

"Oh boy, something tells me I better not die until I can find a way to get me out of there." She stated nervously.

"Mio's really a Spirit, and the First Spirit no less!?"

The Kurumi clone turned to see Origami rushing by as she shouted that into her phone.

"Hmm?" The clone blinked, tilting her head slightly.

* * *

Origami heard Kotori explain everything on the phone, and as she turned a tight corner, nearly slipping a bit, she heard the vital reveal about Mio being none other than the First Spirit, without seeing the clone of Kurumi notice her and what she said.

"Mio's really a Spirit, and the First Spirit no less!?" Origami exclaimed loudly.

『 Yeah, from the very start... she made us promise not to say anything, but Kurumi didn't have that same promise. She let Shido know the truth, and now that Mio's realized this, she's ran off somewhere. 』 Kotori verified.

"Alright, I'll start looking around too, she can't have gone too far if she's not using her Spirit powers to move-" Origami replied.

Right as she was answered, Origami suddenly stopped as she saw someone flying in the air, with a group of strange humanoid machines flying behind her.

『 ...Origami? 』 Kotori replied worried.

"Uh, hey Kotori... by any chance did you guys send out some kind of humanoid machines to search for Mio?" Origami mentioned.

She suddenly heard the phone disconnect as Kotori dropped hers on the ground.

"Oh boy, I'm guessing that's a bad thing." Origami began running after them as broke into a worried sweat.

* * *

People were screaming as Mio coughed a bit, having narrowly avoided the blast that had fired at her, she looked up to see just who she feared the voice belonged to... Ellen Mira Mathers, the strongest DEM wizard, and the right-hand of Isaac Westcott himself.

"I'm surprised, to think you'd be in such an open space, that seems to be quite foolish of you [Deus], or should I say... Mio Takamiya." Ellen smirked, the Bandersnatch flying beside her.

'No, they've already found me, but that shouldn't have happened until around the time of the school trip!" Mio thought horrified.

Realizing running wouldn't work, she flared her Reiryoku out, followed by extending her hand out.

" **Jehovah!** "

At that moment, a white light covered her entire body, before in a slightly translucent cloth of a platinum color. Following that, the upper rim of her toga-themed Astral Dress suddenly burst to reveal leaves of the same color, shining with a slight iridescent effect before it faded away. Some silver-tinted gold appeared on places of her Astral Dress, with her teddy being held by one, connecting her outfit as a necklace representing Ain, Ain Soph, and Ain Soph Aura, rested at the tip of her dress that was hiding her cleavage.

Some of her hair braided up in a way that resembled Rinne's hair when in her Ruler form, followed by golden hair ornaments resting over each ear, with more of her unique colored leaves sprouting as a flower bloomed into view. Holding her arms out, her eyes slowly opened, revealing her completely Astral Dress to the strongest DEM wizard. Upon seeing it, Ellen motioned her hand to the closest Bandersnatch.

"Deal with her." She ordered.

The Bandersnatch's eyes glowed as they rushed at her, but one stayed behind as Mio simply raised her hand.

" **[WIND!]** "

A powerful wind blew against the closest Bandersnatch, prompting the others to all fly into air, unleashing vulcan laser fire at her. A barrier automatically formed to protect her from the attacks before she raised her other hand at her.

" **[FIRE!]** "

A blaze blasted out of her, making the Bandersnatch move. Unaware to Mio, this was simply part of Ellen's attempt to read everything she could do, remembering what was said the day she attacked every DEM building in the world.

Smashing through the earth, geysers of water, powerful blizzards, tangible shadows, burning fire, powerful typhoons, sonic screams, focused lightning, morphing all their weaponry, spatial warping, and more. She showed all of the same powers as the other Spirits, but the one downside?

'You only have variety, anyone who's seen all the other Spirits have can easily challenge your power if they know yours are all inferior to theirs.' Ellen smirked, readying to join the fight at any moment.

Mio jumped into the air, her body sparking with electricity as more of the autonomous wizards flew at her.

" **[LIGHTNING!]** "

She screamed as released the stored power in her body, frying all the nearby Bandersnatch within range of her voltage. Right after she did that...

" **[CALEDFWLCH!]** "

Mio turned as Ellen's sword slammed into her, making her crash into the Ferris Wheel, which miraculously didn't tip over. Taking a moment to dislodge herself, she saw a smirking Ellen rush at her before she disappeared, only for a beam to fire at her.

"My, my... it seems you aren't as powerful as you used to be." Ellen mocked.

"Damn you!" Mio coughed out, holding up a hand.

Ellen simply glared a bit, smashing her territory onto Mio as she was slammed into the ground, screaming a bit.

"Really, this is all you can do now? I was actually looking forward to a fight, but this is just disappointing, I don't think I even needed to equip Pendragon to take you down as you are." She said disappointed.

However, she soon smirked as she thought of something else.

"Or maybe you're not being serious, is something distracting you? Perhaps the teenage drama you've been living under is involved? Considering you're a student in high school, I bet you just got dumped by a boy, didn't you?" She smirked, hoping to light a fire.

Lucky for her, she did just that as Mio's eyes widened, making Mio's body stand up before she screamed angrily, and smashed Ellen's territory apart with her hands. The Adeptus 1 wizard smirked as she finally saw Mio push out more power.

"Finally, there's the [Deus] I was hoping to fight, there's no fun in defeating a weak Spirit." Ellen stated excitedly.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Mio screamed.

Mio unleashed a barrage of everything she had against Ellen, who simply held out her territory to defend herself. Looking at the one Bandersnatch who hadn't moved themselves yet...

"Granting permission, validation to equip DW029-White Licorice." She said quietly.

The one Bandersnatch lit up, soon extending its arms as a realizer suddenly appeared from thin air, revealing the powerful weapon Origami used while with the AST in the Old Timeline... the deadly White Licorice. Mio's eyes shifted behind her as she saw it.

'The DEM still has it!?' She realized in horror.

* * *

Across the rest of the city, the others all heard the sounds of everyone running from the panic, catching their attention. Especially Shido and Kotori who had unintentionally regrouped during their search.

"Kotori, what's happening?" Shido questioned.

"What I feared the moment Origami mentioned flying machines... the DEM's discovered Mio's here, and I bet they've sent Ellen to capture her!" Kotori answered, sweating heavily.

"Ellen?" Shido asked.

Kotori went silent for a moment, and then looked at her.

"The most powerful wizard the DEM has to offer, and one of the survivors of Westcott's mage village, she's his top dog." Kotori explained.

"How likely could Mio defeat her?" Shido asked in concern.

"To be honest, she might be able to take her, but... that's only if she was completely focused on it, which she can't be, and adding all the Bandersnatch..." Kotori answered honestly.

She breathed before she said the last part.

"If they don't want her dead, she'll bring Mio to the point of near-death to capture her."

Shido's eyes shook in horror, and soon he began running in the direction everyone was running away from, surprising Kotori.

"Wait Shido, at least don't leave me behind!" She shouted loudly.

* * *

Mio parried against a charge from the remaining Bandersnatch, followed by a barrage of the one using the White Licorice's weaponry against her, after that Ellen fired the [Rhongomiant] at her, slamming her into the Roller Coaster's structure.

"Damn it, how is... how is that machine using that weapon?" Mio choked out, healing herself using her powers.

"Just give it up and come quietly, you're the one person Ike would give that luxury to you." Ellen warned, though her smirk said she wanted her to decline.

Mio growled as she got up, only for her sense to briefly flicker, making her pant as she almost lost consciousness.

'Oh no, I don't think my body can handle this much longer, but if I black out here...' Mio grunted as she tried to fight her fatigue.

Ellen sighed, soon giving a battle hungry grin.

"Use the [CleaveLeaf], now!" She ordered.

The Bandersnatch's face lit up as it did, trapping Mio in a Maryoku binding before it and Ellen layered a territory around her.

"Honestly, I'm glad you still intended to resist, now it's time for you to fulfill your purpose." Ellen declared, readying the [Rhongomiant]'s spear form.

"...I think I get it now, why did I bother changing the past as much as I did? I should have just left Shido and Mana with Kotori's family, let them have a happy life, there was never any point for me to involve myself like I did." Mio muttered.

Ellen was confused what she was mumbling about, having been unable to hear her words.

"It would just be better for everyone, and for this world... if I just disappeared." The Origin Spirit said in defeat.

At that moment, all the magic that created Mio began to react, causing a huge surge that surprised Ellen, but completely locked her movements like she did to others occasionally with her territory. The many Bandersnatch were knocked down the same way, imploding once they fell.

"What? What is this!? Quick, stop her!" Ellen ordered in a panic.

The Bandersnatch tried to act on its orders, however it quickly shut down as the White Licorice's timer suddenly accelerated and ran out, making the final Bandersnatch follow its brethren's fate as the strongest DEM wizard looked in horror.

"What are you doing!?" Ellen demanded.

"...What I should have done all along, your dream will never happen, because I will end my life, and take all magic, and the Spirit Dimension with me!" Mio answered, crying as she let her guilt resign herself to this fate.

Ellen's eyes widened, trying to move to no avail as Mio closed her eyes, shedding tears as her boy glowed brighter.

"Everyone, this is it... to everyone in the Spirit Dimension? Live your lives in this world."

The sight of the Quasi-Spirits like Hibiki, Rinemu, and all the others flashed by.

"Tohka... Yoshino... Kurumi... Kotori... the Yamai sisters... Miku... Natsumi... Origami... Nia... Mukuro... I cursed you with this burden, and now you'll be free from the destiny I gave all of you."

The faces of each of them appear one by one, smiling in their own ways.

"Mother, I'm afraid you'll be left behind, so please watch over everyone for me."

Reine's face was seen, showing her petting Mio the day she was created.

"Shido, and Mana, for the brief time we had together... thank you."

Both Shido and Mana's faces appear before turning towards Mio in a sense.

Shedding even more tears, Mio's body lit up brighter as Ellen covered her eyes, shouting in response to the blinding radiance holding her down.

"And since I know you're the biggest threat they have even after this, I'll take you with me, Ellen!" Mio exclaimed, slowly moving her hands near each other.

"Everyone... goodbye."

Right as her hands were about to touch, which would do everything she just claimed she would.

"...We refuse, Mio!"

Mio's eyes opened briefly, only for the sight of Shido knocking her away, causing the magical bind to break apart as Ellen regained her movement. The Spirit of Origin looked at him in shock, and in the same manner as someone breaking a weapon that would save the world in a video game.

"W-what have you done, why'd you stop me!? That was the one chance I had to end all of this, I don't even know if I'll ever be able to pull this off again, why would you-" Mio asked, unable to comprehend what he did at all.

"Mio, you need to snap out of it!" Mana exclaimed.

**_ \- (*Date A Live: Opening Theme*) - _ **

As Ellen was about to get up and attack, the sight of Mana wearing the Vanargandr dropping down, smashing her sword against Ellen's Caledfwlch, surprising her as she met Mana's gaze.

"What? No way, how are you-" Ellen gasped.

"Don't forget me!"

Ellen was pushed back slightly as Origami landed by Mana, with the Midgardsormr equipped onto her.

Gritting her teeth, Ellen rushed forward, only to feel a bullet fire at her, making her hold her shoulder as the Kurumi clone dropped into view.

"Kurumi!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm just one of her clones, but I can still lend a small hand." The clone smiled.

Ellen growled.

"Damn it, where are they all coming from?" Ellen demanded quietly.

" **[MEGIDDO!]** "

" **[SIRYON!]** "

" **[HALVANHELEV!]** "

Ellen's eyes widened as a beam of fire, cyclone of ice, and a large energy slash slammed down against her. Barely defending against them with her territory, she turned to see the sight of Tohka, Yoshino, and Kotori landing beside the others.

"What's going on, why are four Spirits gathered together!?" Ellen screamed in confusion.

Mio's eyes shook, seeing everyone gathered.

"Why... why is everyone here?" Mio asked quietly.

"Don't you get it Mio? Tell me, didn't you everything because you felt to atone, you had to make everyone happy?" Shido questioned.

Mio looked at Shido, her eyes shaking.

"Then didn't you ever realize this? How are we supposed to be happy if you're sad, and most of all..." Shido said, tears in his eyes.

**_ "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY IF YOUR NOT HERE!?" _ **

Mio's eyes widen, as if her body was glass that had just been shattered.

'They want me to be... happy, they want me to... to live!?' She thought, her eyes tearing up.

Everyone readied themselves as Ellen did the same.

"Fine! If that's how you wanna play, then I'll gladly take you all out, and then take [Deus] afterwards!" She exclaimed.

"Fat change, come on everyone... it's time we save Mio!" Kotori exclaimed.

All six fighters rushed against Ellen, with the scene freezing as the two sides prepared for their epic clash.

* * *

**Woo! Oh yeah, now that's how you initiate a fight, and how you give a big slap on the face to a heroic sacrifice done by someone who doesn't even consider that they don't need to make it! I've gotta say that so far, this has been my favorite chapter to write, because the emotions are just so intense! Now, all that's left is to finish this battle with almost everyone against Ellen. *giggles* Oh, and that surprise I mentioned in the start notes? Just to avoid any misunderstandings, it has _not_  happened yet.**

**Artemisia's finally been rescued, and Origami's invited her and the SSS to Ratatoskr, although if they'll be wizards or not is a question for later. I'm still deciding on if that's the case, and since Artemisia's gonna be in that wheelchair for a while, I'm not in any hurry to make it just yet. Now, why did I have Origami reveal herself to Mikie like that? Well, aside from wanting to form the same friendship they had in canon, I've got something else prepared... like next chapter prepared :3**

**I hope I had Mio's level of power justifiable, she didn't have the same level of strength that she used in Chapter 1 because of remaking the Sephira Crystals, and her current mental state has had her completely distracted, which weakened her even more. Not to mention, Vol 16 showed Kurumi did have enough strength to overpower her when given the chance. So, combine that with Ellen who can fight against Spirits with little trouble, and the White Licorice? I feel that was enough to made Mio's loss believable.**

**For the brief scene with Kurumi and the few Quasi-Spirits? I'll most likely not have the Quasi-Spirits show up again aside from brief cameos, like a goal of Kurumi's to help them escape the Spirit Dimension, and restore their lifespans (I've heard they don't have long to live for some reason, I'm not sure why though) once she escapes.**

**As for why Kurumi only has a clone back in the real world? It's because I need her stuck there a bit longer, but she does briefly appear at Vol 4's end, so I figure I'd have her send out a clone in her attempts to find a way back, and that clone will aid the others until she returns, which by extension means Kurumi technically is helping, but also can't be sealed by Shido.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Origami became more confident than her shy self after Mio saved her parents' due to her mother giving her encouragement she took to heart**  
 **~ While it has yet to bond to her, her time from wielding Metatron in the Old Timeline has given Origami stronger Maryoku than normal wizards, similar to the boost Mio gave to the re-birthed Mana**  
~ Like the first incarnation of the Old Timeline, the efforts of Origami, Mikie, and the SSS allow Artemisia to wake up, preventing Westcott from getting his hands on her  
~ The White Licorice didn't fall into the AST's possession, and can be used by a Bandersnatch without the risk, though the time limit still applies


	10. Chapter 10

**Time to kick this story into high gear everyone! Before we start, it's time for me to make a big announcement... this chapter is where the story takes a major turn, one that I don't think I need to talk about since the last few chapters should easily give you an idea of what's going to happen. However, there is another big turn that's a result of the surprise during the fight with Ellen. The only thing I can say about it? *giggles* Pay attention to Shido :3**

**Also, this is technically the end of the story's first season, since Kotori's arc ending was the end of the anime's first season, but I'll say this much... the first arc of Season 2? It is _NOT_  the Yamai arc, the real first arc of Season 2 was hinted during this arc a single instance, but that one instance should be more than enough to reveal who it is. *chuckles* In a sense, I'd say each season will focus on four Spirits each when ignoring Mio.**

**I wanna thank everyone for all the support so far, and I'm really glad that so many people like this story. When Season 2 begins, I hope everything I've gotten planned will wow you the same way as this first season. Now, I think I've said quite enough now, so I'll stop here, and get to the 6 vs 1 fight between Ellen, and Tohka, Yoshino, the Kurumi Clone, Kotori, Origami, and Mana!**

**So, let's... *hits a gong hard* begin!**

* * *

**_ Chapter 10, Kotori Arc - The Greatest Second Chance _ **

Ryouko growled as she saw the reports before her, despite the fact that the AST heard the Spacequake alarms go off, they were being denied any right to deploy right now, and for reasons she didn't even understand.

"Damn it, what is going on!? Why are we even here if we can't protect the city during a time like this!" Ryouko exclaimed angrily.

"We can't even see the feed of what's going on, what's happening out there?" Mildred questioned worriedly.

As everyone was left pondering, the sound of Mikie's phone getting a text was heard, she looked at it to see that it was from a certain friend of hers.

"Origami?" She said to herself.

Opening the text, she saw that it mentioned the following: "If you want to see the truth the DEM's hiding from you, have Milly type in [Yggdrasil-S3PH1R4] as your connection access card."

"Huh, what does..." Mikie wondered, suddenly realizing after recalling the other day.

The SSS mentioned they wanted to get away from the DEM... the ones who had the right to deny them permission to deploy. Looking at Mildred, she tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Milly, try using this." She stated.

"Uh, alright?" Mildred replied.

Typing in what Origami's text stated, she suddenly got a link to an access feed owned by Ratatoskr, rather than the DEM. Ryouko suddenly walked up to view it, along with the others, showing them the sight of Mio being attacked by Ellen... while the public was still out. Only  _then_  did the alarm sound off.

"What is this?"

"That isn't a Spirit, is it?"

"She just fired with innocent people around!"

"Hey, isn't she from DEM?"

As all of the AST discussed what happened, Mikie took a closer look at Mio, recognizing her slightly.

"Wait, that girl that was just shot at, I know her... she's a student in my cousin's class, but why is she attacking her?" Mikie questioned.

It wasn't until that moment that everyone saw her form an Astral Dress, surprising them, but especially Ryouko... even more so when Mio specifically moved away from the populace, so Ellen and the Bandersnatch didn't risk attacking them.

"Not only did they put innocent lives at risk to attack a Spirit, but this Spirit's actually trying to keep people out of harm... this doesn't make sense, what's really going on here? What's the truth, and what's a lie? I don't know anymore!" Ryouko said confused, and sweating a bit.

"Uh..." Mikie trailed off a bit.

Looking at her phone again, another part of the text revealed itself... it said: "You can tell them Mikie, and I think you need to... you're trying to protect the world as part of the AST, but just who are you supposed to be protecting it from?"

"Ask yourself, what's the real reason your fighting for."

As that was happening, the sight of Shido interrupting Mio's planned sacrifice caught the AST's attention, especially Ryouko who remembered shooting Shido a while back. Not only that, but there was what came next that truly shocked everyone.

Along with two wizards, namely Origami who they recognized by her armor despite lacking its helmet, and Mana both clashed against Ellen. After that, four Spirits all united together while standing by their side.

"Four Spirits fighting together? This doesn't make sense, what's going on?" Mildred questioned.

At that moment, the words of Origami's text echoed through Mikie's head...

" _What's the real reason your fighting for?_ "

"...Captain Kusakabe, I have something I need to tell you!" Mikie exclaimed, getting Ryouko's attention.

* * *

As Ellen was about to get up and attack, the sight of Mana wearing the Vanargandr dropping down, smashing her sword against Ellen's Caledfwlch, surprising her as she met Mana's gaze.

"What? No way, how are you-" Ellen gasped.

"Don't forget me!"

Ellen was pushed back slightly as Origami landed by Mana, with the Midgardsormr equipped onto her.

Gritting her teeth, Ellen rushed forward, only to feel a bullet fire at her, making her hold her shoulder as the Kurumi clone dropped into view.

"Kurumi!" Ellen exclaimed.

"Actually, I'm just one of her clones, but I can still lend a small hand." The clone smiled.

Ellen growled.

"Damn it, where are they all coming from?" Ellen demanded quietly.

" **[MEGIDDO!]** "

" **[SIRYON!]** "

" **[HALVANHELEV!]** "

Ellen's eyes widened as a beam of fire, cyclone of ice, and a large energy slash slammed down against her. Barely defending against them with her territory, she turned to see the sight of Tohka, Yoshino, and Kotori landing beside the others.

"What's going on, why are four Spirits gathered together!?" Ellen screamed in confusion.

Mio's eyes shook, seeing everyone gathered.

"Why... why is everyone here?" Mio asked quietly.

"Don't you get it Mio? Tell me, didn't you everything because you felt to atone, you had to make everyone happy?" Shido questioned.

Mio looked at Shido, her eyes shaking.

"Then didn't you ever realize this? How are we supposed to be happy if you're sad, and most of all..." Shido said, tears in his eyes.

**_ "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE HAPPY IF YOUR NOT HERE!?" _ **

Mio's eyes widen, as if her body was glass that had just been shattered.

'They want me to be... happy, they want me to... to live!?' She thought, her eyes tearing up.

Everyone readied themselves as Ellen did the same.

"Fine! If that's how you wanna play, then I'll gladly take you all out, and then take [Deus] afterwards!" She exclaimed.

"Fat change, come on everyone... it's time we save Mio!" Kotori exclaimed.

All six fighters rushed against Ellen, with the Adeptus 1 wizard zooming at them in response, a huge flash went off as they all clashed, and the first to regain ground was Tohka. Screaming loudly, she rushed forward at the so-called strongest Wizard, smashing her sword against her Caledfwlch.

"So, this is the power you possess [Princess]... I guess I'll need to get more serious here!" Ellen declared.

Their swords push each other apart, making both of them slide across the ground as Kotori jumped overhead, Camael's blade setting itself on fire.

"Hmm?" Ellen noticed.

"TAKE THIS!" Kotori exclaimed.

Kotori slammed her Angel down, with Ellen forming her territory to defend from the flames and the edge of the Axe's blade, although she had to admit the force was a bit more than she expected it to be.

"I'm impressed [Efreet], for a Spirit who's only had one registered appearance, your powers are clearly at their finest. Unfortunately, that won't be enough against me." Ellen replied, clenching her fist.

Kotori's eyes widened as Ellen's territory expanded, launching her back into the bathroom building.

"My territory is the most accurate of all the DEM wizards, any attempt to resist it is futile." Ellen warned, only to show surprise when Kotori chuckled.

"Sorry, but I've seen evidence that suggests otherwise, and Mio sure looks like she shattered it earlier." She intentionally mocked Ellen with a smirk on her face.

Ellen grit her teeth a bit, giving Kurumi a chance to rush at her. Ellen noticed too late to defend, and Kurumi swung Zafkiel's suns like daggers, starting to push the DEM wizard back as she chuckled a bit.

"Is this really the best you can do? I have to say I'm unimpressed! For some so-called strongest Wizard in the world, I'd think you'd do better against four Spirits and two opposing wizards, especially when one of them isn't even the real deal! Oh well, guess not!" The Kurumi Clone laughed, keeping her swinging up.

"I swear, you'll regret that claim [Nightmare], and you'll do so right now." Ellen announced.

Ellen moved Rhongomiant out, striking Kurumi back with its spear state, striking her in the shoulder as she tumbled across the ground.

"Shit, I let my guard down." She coughed out.

Ellen raised her blade, only to suddenly notice Zadkiel's ice cyclone flying towards her, prompting her to form her territory again. Unfortunately, she quickly saw it begin to freeze.

"What!?" Ellen exclaimed.

"I won't let you hurt them." Yoshino said quietly.

Ellen was soon completely frozen... only for Yoshino to suddenly be flung back by the recoil of the DEM wizard shattering her cold prison through her Caledfwlch's blade. Turning towards the downed Ice Spirit.

"I'm surprised you're actually fighting [Hermit], I guess I'll need to take you down first." She stated menacingly.

"I don't think so!"

Mana swung down, striking against Ellen, who actually had to guard with her arm at the sudden speed, slightly tearing through her Pendragon's suit briefly. Using the opening, she thrust Vanargandr's jaw to bite against her Rhongomiant.

"How are you able to be this strong? You were taken back by [Deus] before we could even perform our experiments on you, so you shouldn't even be near my level." Ellen grunted as he tried to hold Mana back.

"You're pretty stupid for someone so strong if you can't see the obvious clues around you." Mana sighed.

Ellen's eye twitched slightly.

"What was that!?" Ellen growled.

"See? You still don't get it, considering who I'm protecting, you should be brighter than this in figuring it out, guess unlike the Spirits here, all your growth went into your muscles and your chest instead of your brain." Mana mocked further.

Ellen growled before knocking Mana out of the lock she held her in, and prepared to thrust her sword, but she was quickly razed by a beam from Origami's Midgardsormr. As she saw the wizard fly above her, Origami rushed downwards, quickly slashing her blade... which actually left a small cut against Origami's chest.

'Impossible, she actually cut my defenses!' Ellen thought in shock.

Ellen roared as she swung at them, but the two combined their territories to tank the blow as they slid back a bit.

"Damn you, I can't believe you're all giving me this much trouble..." She growled lowly.

As that was happening, Shido took the chance to grab Mio, and move them away from the battlefield before they got caught in it.

"Come on Mio, let's go!" He declared.

Mio yelped slightly as Shido pulled on her, getting Ellen's attention.

"Hey, you get back here!" Ellen shouted.

" **[MEGIDDO!]** "

Ellen was suddenly struck by a beam of fire, pushed her across the ground a bit before she slashed it away, soon looking at Kotori whose body healed all the damage done to her, surprising Ellen slightly.

"Sorry, but knocking me into a wall? That isn't going to do anything but waste your time." Kotori smirked confidently.

"Damn you!" Ellen growled.

Flying overhead, a large sword was seen in Tohka's hands, right as Kurumi and Zadkiel rushed around Ellen's sides.

" **[HALVANHELEV!]** "

Both Mana and Origami shout as they prepare a beam and energy burst from their CR-Unit's jaws, while Kurumi fired a storm of bullets, followed by Yoshino having a water cyclone blast out of Zadkiel's maw.

Unfortunately for them, at that very moment...

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Ellen screamed.

Suddenly, a surge of Maryoku released from Ellen's body, forming a super-sized version of her territory that knocked each of them away.

Tohka crashed into same roller coaster frame as Mio, Kotori smashed into Ocean Park, Yoshino and Zadkiel slammed into the bathroom building's roof, Kurumi's Clone into the Merry-Go-Round, Origami into the Haunted House, and Mana into the Sky Drop.

"Guys!" Shido exclaimed, worried what would happen.

All of them tried to get up, but Ellen's eyes widened as she managed to use her territory to pin all six of them down at once.

"If you honestly thought I would be that easy, think again. Now only was Pendragon tailored to my special skills and abilities, but it was also made just for facing against [Deus], so sad to say... you just aren't enough to beat me." Ellen aid darkly, glaring at Tohka as she said this to all of them.

Ellen soon walked off, leaving everyone trapped in the territories as Ellen fly off after Shido and Mio, with Tohka looking at their location with worry.

"Shido, we weren't strong enough, please... save her." Tohka begged weakly.

The memory of Shido summoning Sandalphon entered her head.

"Come on, you can do it... find that strength, you did it back then, and you can do it again!" She said confidently.

"Don't give up, Shido." Yoshino begged.

"I gave you this chance, this can't be the end, so save her Shido... save her!" Kurumi exclaimed.

"You can win big bro, I believe in you!" Kotori encouraged.

"Big brother, show them... show them that they can't win." Mana grunted.

"This isn't the end, so prove it Shido, please... prove it." Origami said weakly.

At that moment, all six of their bodies collapsed, leaving their heads to view the scenery they had been defeated on.

* * *

Shido kept running with Mio in hand, hoping to find a way to get her to safety in time.

"Come on, we can make it out of this, just don't give up." Shido panted, still running as fast as possible.

'...This is all my fault, if I hadn't just run off like I did-" Mio thought, with tears filling her eyes as she did.

Shido put a hand on hers, making her look as he gave a smile.

"Don't you worry, even if it seems hopeless right now, we always found a way, isn't that right? You even went to the past just to give us a second chance." He stated, still looking confident.

Mio was surprised at his expression, how was he still able to believe things would work out for them?

"So, don't give up Mio, we'll make it through this!" Shido declared.

"I think not."

The two suddenly see Ellen land before them, and soon focused her eyes, creating a territory that launched the two back to where the others were all still trapped. They all gasped as they saw Shido and Mio land back where they started.

"SHIDO!" Tohka exclaimed.

As Shido weakly got up, Ellen smashed into the ground as she landed by the group, staring at the boy defending Mio.

"I say this out of respect, but move away from [Deus] right now, or you'll end up dead." Ellen warned.

"Like hell I will, whatever the DEM has planned for her, some world for only mages, chaos, an experiment... I won't let you take the girl I love! Go ahead, do your worst, I'm not moving from this spot!" Shido screamed, showing he determination in his eyes.

Ellen gritted her teeth, annoyed at this boy's stubbornness and tenacity to oppose her.

"Fine then! I gave you a chance, but now you'll die!" She shouted.

She prepared to fire Rhongomiant, only for her to suddenly hear gunfire aim at her, making her form her territory as the AST all began to fire at her.

"What? Why are you deployed, much less firing at me!?" Ellen yelled in anger.

"Yes, it worked." Origami smirked.

Ellen noticed Origami's smirk, and then recalled the recent loss of Artemisia from the DEM's ranks, as was the destruction of the Ashcroft units which also ended with a promising wizard, Minerva Liddell, dead.

"You turned them against us, damn you!" Ellen shouted.

Mio looked at Ellen, looking at her like the AST switching sides was a huge stain on her proud Pendragon's armor.

"Considering how you treat your people, it was only a matter of time, we just made it sooner than later. Though why would you care for who you sacrifice? You let them think they're protecting Humanity... yet the real truth is you'll be killing most of them to create your mage only world!" She exclaimed.

Some of the AST turned their heads, while others listened while continuing their fire.

"Westcott's lied to you all, the real cause of the Spacequakes was known the moment the very first one happened, because it was created by human hands! That Spacequake was the one used to create me... the one that Westcott created, and would have kept most of you from being born if I hadn't run away!" Mio revealed loudly, even if only the AST was there to hear it.

"What!?" Ryouko exclaimed in shock, looking at Ellen.

At that moment, Ellen's territory expanded before pushing the AST back, glaring at them.

"Fine, if you wanna know the truth, everything she just said is true... it won't matter, because even if you were to live past today, your voices won't change a thing!" Ellen shouted as she grabbed Caledfwlch.

As the AST prepared themselves, Ellen simply swiped her sword, instantly sending all of the AST members to the ground, followed by her locking them all in the same territory as Origami looked in horror.

"No way, so easily..." She muttered.

AS Ellen stared at Shido again, she swapped back to the Rhongomiant as she prepared to fire its cannon form.

"Sorry, but this game ends now..." Ellen stated with a glare.

" **[GO RHONGOMIANT!]** "

Shido stood his ground, not flinching or wavering as the beam fired at him.

"SHIDO!" Mio screamed.

"Shido!" The Spirits and Origami shouted.

"Big brother!" Mana and Kotori cried.

Shido took a deep breath, refusing to falter even as death possibly neared him.

'I won't run, I don't abandon Mio, or anyone else... no matter what! I will never let myself be helpless, if it means I can't protect everyone important to me, I won't!' Shido thought.

'Shido, no... please..." Mio begged.

As the beam neared him, Mio shook heavily before she did something she never thought she'd do again.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Mio cried out her nickname for Shido for the first time in 30 years.

Right then, the beam smashed into Shido as he closed his eyes, but...

**_ \- (*Naruto Shippuden: Douten/Heaven Shaking Event*) - _ **

...To everyone's surprise, especially Ellen's, the beam was  **NOT**  hurting him in the slightest!

"What!?" Ellen gasped.

"Am I really seeing this!?" Kotori questioned in shock.

Shido soon opened his eyes, revealing them to be in their Spirit state, and noticing the attack wasn't hurting him in the slightest.

"No way, how is this possible!" Ellen demanded angrily.

She switched Rhongomiant into its spear form, and trust it forward twice, sending two energy lances at him before they met the same fate. No one knew why, but Ellen's attacks were failing against the one person who shouldn't have  _any_  way to defend against them!

"Damn it, he must have some kind of realizer to negate my long-range attacks, well if that's the case... I'll hit him directly!" She screamed, rushing at him.

She held up a hand, focusing every bit of territory power she had left to slam a territory barrier on Shido, locking him to the ground, but right as she got close... once again, the unbelievable happened as Shido's body contact with the barrier caused it to shatter apart with a long repelling sound going off!

"What!? Fine then, this is enough!" Ellen stated.

" **[CALEDFWLCH!]** "

She slammed the blade against Shido, only for a strange clear wave to show the Maryoku of the attack being nullified as it tried and failed to strike him, her blade flickering as it did. At that moment, everyone finally gave silent gasps, while Mio's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's... he's not defending, or blocking them, he's nullifying and repelling the Maryoku! But, how? How can he..." Mio realized as she watched.

'What a second...' She thought.

She remembered the defining feeling she had after putting Shido into her body to be reborn, aside from giving him his original sealing power...

"I... gave him this ability, without even intending to? Just because of how I felt?" Mio breathed in awe.

Ellen was pushed away, grunting as she was knocked back, her Caledfwlch being pushed back as she watched the boy standing in front of her, horrified by what she was seeing.

"No way, how can anyone have the power to counter magic of any kind!?" Ellen asked herself, her body trembling.

Shido soon looked at himself, soon clasping his palms into fist as he looked at her, noticing the white pupils in his eyes, the sight looking like the one thing that wasn't just impossible, but realistic. A boy with Spirit powers, no... a Human with Spirit powers!

"This can't be, it can't!" She said as she freaked out.

"Ellen, you listen to this, and you listen well..." Shido exclaimed, glaring at her.

Rushing at her as he reeled his fist back, a bunch of ripples forming as Tohka, Yoshino, and Kotori's powers surged throughout his vein's empowering his physical strength in the process. The so-called greatest, and the strongest wizard of the DEM, panicked as it neared her.

"You may be the strongest wizard, but when it comes to being human, you're just as weak... as anyone else! With this one blow, you'll see that!" Shido screamed with an echo in his voice.

Ellen screamed in fear as she formed a territory in vein, as Shido thrust his fist forward, instantly shattering it without reducing any of his punch's stored power.

Giving one final scream, he decked a powerful right hook into Ellen's gut, she stayed in place for a moment in an attempt to resist it... only to be sent flying through the air, smashing into the barely standing Ferris Wheel before falling to the ground.

"Damn it, I'm not done... yet!" Ellen declared, limping towards Shido.

At that moment, the Ferris Wheel's support finally snapped, making Ellen's eyes go white as she looked behind her.

"...Oh my god, you're kidding me!" She screamed in a panic.

Having no choice, she burned all the remaining mana she had to teleport, effectively retreating as the Ferris Wheel smashed the ground with a loud bang!

**_ \- (insert song end) - _ **

The others' territories all shattered apart in that instant, everyone slowly getting up, watching the panting Shido as his eyes turned back to normal. He soon collapsed to his knees, falling over as everyone looked at him with worry, Kurumi moved over to him before checking his pulse.

"...It's OK, he's still got a pulse, and he's still breathing. I think he just passed out from the strain." Kurumi's clone revealed, smiling as proof.

Shido's sisters, Origami, and the other Spirits all gave sighs in relief, while the AST all watched the sight.

"Hitomi!"

Origami flinched as Ryouko called out her name, looking at her nervously.

"Or should I be calling you Origami, I'd like you to give me a full report on this, we have... a lot to talk about." Ryouko smirked.

"Uh... right, yes Captain." Origami saluted in an odd manner.

* * *

A while latter, everyone had headed back to their usual places because of the big changes that had just recently occurred from today's events. Ryouko and Origami went to talk with Kotori, as now that the AST disobeyed a major order... Kotori needed to have Elliot Woodman buy them out of the DEM's jurisdiction before word got to them.

As for Mana, and the other Spirits (minus Kotori who simply self-healed the more serious wounds), the medical officer for Ratatoskr had to put them in healing realizers to help them recover from their injuries. While for Shido, since he wasn't injured, he was just resting in a bed in the same place.

"I... I can't believe it, we actually managed to survive an attack from Ellen!" Tohka exclaimed.

"Tell me this won't be a regular thing, I don't think my body can take it..." Origami groaned, feeling her soreness flare up.

No one answered, especially Tohka who knew this wouldn't be the only time they'd fight... at least, among the ones she knew of. It made her wonder if she should tell Origami, and Yoshino the truth now, though only after asking Mio about it first.

"...I'm taking that silence as a yes." Origami sighed, slumping a bit.

Mana soon turned a bit, trying to find Mio.

"Hey, does anyone know where Mio is?" She asked.

"Well..." Tohka answered.

* * *

Mio slowly opened the door to her home, and once she did, Reine suddenly shifted up from the table as she noticed her.

"...Hello mom I'm back-" Mio said quietly.

"MIO!" Reine shouted.

To Mio's surprise, Reine hugged her tighter than she ever remembered her doing in her entire life, tears dripping from her eyes like a waterfall as she turned her head.

"Mom?" She asked confused.

Reine hiccups a bit, holding her tighter, as if to never let go.

"You... you idiot, how could you think of doing something like that? How could you think sacrificing yourself was a smart idea? Did you think I would have been better off if you had died, better off on my own?" Reine sobbed loudly.

Mio's eyes widened as she realized that Reine had heard her somehow, and she teared up slightly, hugging her mother back as she realized how stupid she had been... how could throwing her life away make the people that cared for her happy?

After a bit, Reine's crying put her to sleep, and Mio helped her onto the table as she rested her down.

"...Mom, I'll never do that again, I swear." Mio apologized, taking her hand in hers.

* * *

A while later, Mio was seen waiting at the table as he had been for the last few hours, Reine still asleep... she had been so worried and let so much out from her crying, she was completely exhausted.

Right at that moment, Tohka walked in, with Kurumi's clone following as she carried a sleeping Yoshino on hand.

"Oh, hey guys... you finished healing now?" Mio asked.

"Yep, back and better than ever." Tohka said, giving a toothy grin.

Kurumi giggled at that.

"I'll go put Yoshino to sleep, and since Reine's clearly out, and Mio's been through a lot, I'll cook you up something in a bit." She offered.

"Thanks, I'm starving, but first I'm gonna down some drinks." Tohka said before rushing to her room.

As they did that, Mio looked at them, unsure if she should be smiling or not... once Kurumi put Mio to bed, she noticed her real self's note still hadn't been noticed.

"Hey Mio, mind adjusting the blinds slightly, I need a little more lighting, but don't wanna wake Reine up." Kurumi asked.

"Oh, uh... sure thing." Mio replied.

Mio got up, and once she got near her unique bed to adjust the blinds, the added light revealed the note on her bed.

"Hmm?" She blinked as she picked it up.

Opening it up, she saw it was from Kurumi, presumably the real one. Looking around for a bit, she went somewhere higher in the apartment, soon coming to a spot on the roof made for stargazing. Sitting down on a chair, she opened up the letter.

_"Dear Mio, if you're reading this... then I've gone against your wishes, but only because I felt I had to for your own sake. I bet you're wondering why would I do that? Well, if you've read this far, then I know you'll be listening to what I say, so I hope the message gets through. Happiness is something you can't just give to people, as in you can't give the feeling if its one-sided. Think about it, when you give something, you make someone happy, and that makes you happy, but how can you be happy when someone else isn't? Especially someone you want to give that joy to?"_

_"You told it to me yourself, the way you feel is the only way to atone for your past mistakes is to remove the pain you caused, give a happier path to the other Spirits, give them a hope to make them wait for someone you know will be there. It makes them happy, but... what about the people you get close to? When you form a bond, that's a connection you can't server no matter what, just as I know you love Shido. For that same reason, all of the others, and all your friends? They can't bear to see you cry, just like your mom loves you more than anything, even if you aren't a family by blood."_

_"Most of all, you felt genuinely guilty, and I clearly saw that when you broke down like you did to me... even though we weren't friends yet, at that moment? I hurt, more than anything, and after we become friends? I kept hurting, because I know you kept suffering, because you chose to suffer, all because you felt that was your only right. Yet look at how you've atoned so far, look how much of your wrongs you already made right, and still intend to make right? You say you can't be forgiven, but in my eyes? You already have... that's why seeing you sad, is preventing the happiness you want to spread from forming, because you haven't let people give it back to you."_

_"All these people that surround you, they love you so much, regardless of how, and I know deep down that Shido is missing you. Maybe he doesn't have the memories of your past, but why does that matter? Love goes beyond time, memories, and so much more, that's why it's such a powerful thing. If you love someone, don't push them away, give them your love and happiness, because... you have to live for the people you love. If you left them, disappeared, or died, then you'd be bringing so much pain and sadness. Why would this be the case? Because you've touched their lives that much, and become that important to them."_

_"I can't force you to choose what path to take, either you continue this self-pain you've dealt to your heart over thinking it's all you deserve, or try reaching for happiness once again. You've been so selfless Mio, you've done more than enough to be forgiven, so I beg of you, after 30 years of repenting... be selfish for once! Whatever decision you make, make it under one condition, and that condition is to break that wall of regret, make the decision YOU want, nothing else matters except who Mio Takamiya is, and what Mio Takamiya truly wants."_

_"With Love and Joy, Kurumi Tokisaki..."_

Mio's hands shook, the latter still in her hands before it dropped to the ground, looking up at the starry sky as the city lights were all on at once, a rare occasion for the city, especially at the current hour.

**_ \- (*Plastic Memories: Sukinanode _ ** **_*) -_ **

Taking her teddy bear from her pockets and holding it with both hands, turning it until she saw its smiling face, her body still trembling as tears her eyes shook sadly. So many memories ended up flying through her head all at once, including times with the other Spirits, the people of Ratatoskr, and even... her days with Mana and Shido 30... no, 60 years ago.

"All this time, I thought I lost all right to live for what I wanted, that I wanted forget all the good times I had... wanted to forget the piece of Shido deep in my heart, that showed me the world's color. To trap myself in a world of ash, just like before I met him." Mio said to herself.

"In the end, it was all because the only thing left in my heart... were my regrets." She said sadly.

Tears began to form in her eyes, her mouth quivering a bit.

"Even though, we had so many great, and wonderful memories..." She continued.

"No, that wasn't it, was it? I just felt like I couldn't face them... how could I when I ruined their lives in one world, how could I live like that never happened? Not just that, I was afraid of what they'd think of me, because I had been no better than people who took advantage of others, my pain, and my mentality... were no excuses for it." Mio sniffled.

The memories of everything right up until the moment Mio met Shido appeared, and how in that moment, a grayscale scene suddenly became a rainbow of life.

"Shido, I was trying not to hurt you, but I did it again in a whole other way... I'm so sorry!"

At that moment, tears dripped onto her teddy bear, making it look like it was shedding them, she stood up at that moment as Kurumi's message flew into the sky, flying up towards the light of the Full Moon before vanishing.

Back in Tohka's room, she sat down as she drank a whole bottle of some Orange soda, not feeling very happy since she knew the issue with Mio hadn't been solved... then she heard her door open, and saw Mio looking at her.

"Mio?" She blinked.

Mio kept looking, took a deep breath, and then... she nodded at her.

Tohka's eyes widened at that moment, and then she smiled, nodding back to her. It was finally happening, and she was gonna make sure everyone was there to support her as she finally took a step to the future once again.

* * *

The next day at school, multiple people, including all of Shido's classmates were around the front gate area as they waited for something. Shido himself was already there, confused by what he was there for, except someone asked everyone to be there, and he got a note saying: "I have something to say" in his locker.

Meanwhile inside the school building, Mio was slowly walking towards the school gates, her face showing her worry as Tohka stood by her side along the way. At that moment, she got near the entrance area, looking extremely nervous... at that moment, Tohka slapped her back.

"Tohka?" Mio blinked.

"You can do it, you've made it this far, so reach the goal right in front of you." Tohka encouraged.

Mio faced forward again, her face looking more unnerved, but she took a deep breath, and soon some students noticed her as she began walking forward. Shido, who was facing the other way didn't notice her as the other students did, and then...

"S-SHIDO!" Mio shouted.

"Huh!?"

Shido turned to see her staring at him, shaking heavily.

"Mio? Wait, so you sent that-" Shido realized.

"Shido! I have something important to tell you, right now!" Mio exclaimed.

Shido flinched at that, realizing everyone staring at him.

"R-right here, where everyone can hear and see us?" Shido asked.

Mio nodded, shaking even more as she tried to stay strong, and slowly rose her face to show she was serious.

"Alright, I'm listening..." Shido agreed.

Tohka took a deep breath, and at that moment, Origami, Tohka, and Kurumi all watched. Unaware to Mio, Reine, Yoshino, Kotori, and even Mana were all nearby the gate's other side watching, along with some Ratatoskr members.

"I... I..." Mio began, soon inhaling deeply.

"When you told me about your feelings, I just pushed you away for no reason! I refused to make any more memories, especially with you, because of what happened to me in the past... all I felt is it would make things more painful for us! So, I figured if you were the one being left behind, you wouldn't be hurt if I didn't get close! For your sake above all else, I... decided to stay away from you! That's what I had decided." She explained, crying near the end.

While most of the students had no idea what she was saying, her tears and her words kept them all silenced, having saddened faces as they listened to her release everything she had been holding in her.

"And yet, the more I tried to distance myself, the more I tried to abandon the past... I realized, just how much  **I**  began hurting. That's when I thought, if I were to disappear from your life, if I kept growing the distance between us, just how would you remember me in the end? Would you even be... happy anymore? Would you be Cold? Lonely? Sad? Empty? Hollow? Hateful? Spiteful? Would there be anything good, and... would you define me that way with any of those words?"

She cried harder, breaking down as the tears began falling faster.

"I don't want that, it's too much... it's just too much to bear! I can't..." She admitted.

Now some of the students were actually crying, while Shido stared with his eye shaking, horrified just how much Mio had built up inside of her.

"Mio..." Shido breathed.

He tried to reach out to her, only for her hands to grab the one he reached out.

"I know this is selfish of me, and I know I don't have any right, but... I want to keep making memories with you, have you remember I was here! I want... I want to stay by your side!" Mio exclaimed loudly.

She hugged Shido close, and at that moment, her teddy bear touched him. Unaware to her, a faint glow formed across its fabric.

"Please Shin, please! Just one more time..." She begged.

A suddenly flash rung through Shido's head at that moment, almost as if her teddy bear, and that nickname were some kind of puzzle pieces that linked back to their puzzle.

"Just one more time, I want to be with you!" Mio begged, shaking heavily.

"...Shin, you finally called me that name again, it's been so long." Shido replied.

Mio's eyes widened as she heard that, looking up at Shido's face.

"Wait, if you said that, then does that mean..." She realized, her eyes widening.

"I'm finally back, Mio." Shido smiled, confirming what Mio thought.

Shido's memories of their past together, the memories from 30 years ago that he lost... had returned, because of her.

"Shin..." Mio sniffled, smiling before closing her eyes.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

"I'm sorry I took so long to say this." She apologized.

**"...I love you, Shido."**

At that moment, everyone instantly cheered.

**_ \- (*Plastic Memories: Ending Theme*) - _ **

Tohka raised her hands and cheered at that.

"Yeah, you did it Mio!" She exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Origami congratulated, crying happy tears.

Hiroto chuckled with some of the male students at the scene.

"G-good for you both!" Yoshino cried, sniffling heavily.

Everyone got near to congratulate the both of them, with Reine watching as she sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Looks like everything worked out." Sawa mentioned, looking at her.

"Yeah, it did Sawa... come on, let's ready a celebration for tonight." Reine replied, smiling brightly.

They both looked at the reunited lovers, finally having their happy ending.

"Tonight, I bet everything will taste good." Reine remarked.

To fully mark the occasion, the two gazed into each other's eyes, and after a long overdue wait... shared their first kiss.

**ANOTHER A LIVE: SEASON 1 - END**

* * *

**... *starts crying myself* Finally, after so long, Mio has finally let go of her guilt! She and Shido are finally reunited, and the bonus? Shido's memories of their time before everything went wrong have been restored. *sniffles* I'm so happy that I'm shedding tears of joy! I don't think there was any better way to end this season than on this note, and I'm so glad I did!**

**Now, what you saw Shido do just there? THAT was the surprise! While it requires him to have Reiryoku to use in order for it to work, he can dispel Maryoku or Reiryoku used against him in any form, and he would have learned this if during Yoshino's arc, they didn't create an opening for him to be tossed through. Man, I love doing foreshadowing in this manner :3**

**Also, now that Mio's dropped all her baggage of regret, that means next season you'll be seeing her much cheerier as she reequips her old personality. Although, how will things change now that the DEM has not only spotted Mio early, but Ellen has noticed Shido's eyes and his powers? Well, I guess we'll find out next season when we begin with... the Rinne arc!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Ellen seems to actually be more powerful than before, able to fight four Spirits and two wizards despite being initially overwhelmed, possibly justified by the result of Mio's attack on the DEM in the past, and the lack of Mana ever being in the DEM  
~ Ellen's territory can now work on multiple targets at once, the current limit of people she can do this on simultaneously is unknown**  
 **~ Without consciously doing so, her feelings of deciding to distance herself while Shido was being reborn inside her a second time didn't just give him the power to seal Spirits, but the power to** _nullify_ **any Maryoku or Reiryoku that strikes him if he has enough power from the Spirits to do so**  
~ While not much, Ratatoskr has a little more power, enough to buy the AST out of DEM's hands, and prevent all its members from being punished through Westcott or the DEM's orders


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to Season 2 of the "Another A Live" story! This season's gonna reveal a lot of surprises, as with the Shido/Mio plot point solved, I need something else just as big that connect with Mio in some way. While I can't say much just yet, if any of you recall how Mio's attempt to sacrifice was something she claimed she couldn't (and I'll confirm she really can't) pull off again?**

**Well, let's just say simply attempting to do it has had some... consequences that will be revealing themselves as of this season, and they'll be showing themselves soon :3 *gives an evil laugh* For right now, what matters is that we're at the Rinne arc, so before we deal with the events at Arubi Island, time for the Paradise of Lies to appear once again.**

**One last thing I'll say before we start? For this season's opening, there are a few bits that foreshadow what's coming that will be obvious, but among them there's one that's very vague, one that I wouldn't be surprised if no one figures out until it actually happens. However, if you honestly like a challenge, try to spot it. Just know I won't verify if you're correct or not, so you'll have to wait for the story to do that. *giggles playfully***

**Alright, now that we've finished up the start notes, let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**Oh, and in case anyone wants to know how strong I've got Mio at full strength, and when weakened in this story, here's the story's version of her Ratatoskr Observation file.**

**Mio Takamiya** **-** ※ Stats in Parenthesis are from before she created the Sephira Crystals

**Risk Factors: SSS**

**Spacequake: SSS**

**Angel(s): SSS**

**Spirit's Astral Dress: SSS**

**Strength: 175 (400)**

**Consistency: 169 (374)**

**Spiritual Power: 237 (Immeasurable)**

**Agility: 158 (365)**

**Intelligence: Immeasurable**

* * *

**_ Chapter 11, Rinne Arc - The Paradise of Lies Returns _ **

As the party was being set up, the sight of Mio resting her head against Shido's lap was seen, finally getting a chance to rest normally after so long. Reine looks at her daughter happily from the distance, right as Origami walked up to her.

"Look at her, she's so peaceful right now." Origami mentioned, looking happy for the reunited couple.

"Yeah, after all these years, I'm glad that she's finally stopped running from her past." Reine agreed.

Realizing that Origami was standing right next to her, she decided to take out a letter that Mio had written for all the Spirits, with this being the one she had to give Origami directly due to the fact she still had yet to receive Metatron.

"Hmm?" Origami noticed the letter being held out to her.

"Mio asked me to give this to you, it's time... that you learn something she's meant to tell you, but never had the chance to say." Reine explained.

Origami blinked a bit, wondering what Mio would have to say to her, as she hadn't been told of some events from the Old Timeline. Regardless of that fact, she took the letter from Reine, and opened it up as she walked away to read it by herself... the moment she reached a certain point she cried.

**_ \- (*Plastic Memories: Isla's Final Moments*) - _ **

At that moment, the other Spirits, both with Ratatoskr, and yet to be met again in the New Timeline, all read theirs, with one section of words shared between all of them. The most tear inducing, yet heartwarming words she may have ever said in all her life.

_"To my friend [Spirit's first name], I've written this letter to you because I want you to know I've finally opened my eyes, after having kept myself blinded all these years. I had been lost for so long, but because of you, and all my other friends, I've finally found myself."_

Tohka put her drink to the side, and soon broke down into tears as moved an arm to wipe her tears, her voice shaking as she sobbed. The tears still ended up flowing out from under her arms, but she didn't care as she just let it all out.

_"I had caused so much pain, including to all of you, and it's something I don't think I'll ever be able to truly amend... but now, I think I finally get it. What matters isn't how little or much you try to fix your mistakes, but giving all your effort to do so."_

Origami's body shook, as did a slight whimper of her voice before she looked up towards the sky, a few tears shedding into view.

"Mio, you were the one that saved them that day..." She realized.

The tears soon slid down her face, and she gave a light smile in response to being given the chance to say something she never got to tell her parents' savior.

"...Thank you."

_"All that time, I thought all I had been doing was ripping out memories, taking so much just for the sake of what I felt had to be done... what was needed to protect this world. For that reason alone, I didn't think I'd ever do something good for you."_

Yoshino sniffled a bit, with Mana rubbing her back as she cried.

"Mio..." Yoshino said quietly.

_"Yet despite that I never felt I should get gratitude, or did anything to deserve it, and yet... I was so mystified at how wrong I had been. What I thought did nothing? I saw some of you actually gain more than you lost, or only gained in the long run. It mystified me more than I could ever comprehend."_

Kurumi's clone smiled a bit, knowing how the efforts of her original had done it, and how she would make sure she knew when Kurumi finally escaped from the Spirit Dimension. She wiped a slight tear forming in her eyes.

"You really did, Mio. You really did." She stated.

She opened up the scrapbook, looking at a picture that showed her, a younger Saya, and Mio as she held Chestnut. A warmth came to her heart as she saw the real smile Mio briefly gave in that picture, knowing it was no longer a rarity hidden by regret.

_"What did I have to make them thankful to me? What did I do to seem so kind to them? Most of all, I wondered... why couldn't I see it before now? I thought that the only thing I could do was throw myself into atonement, even if it cost me my life..."_

Kotori sniffled a bit before hiccupping, and covered her face with a hand as she cried, Kannazuki putting a hand on her shoulder as her voice quivered from the words she had just read Mio's letter to her.

_"And I honestly meant that before today, you probably felt it the day before, but... I was willing to end my life. Free you from the curse I had bound you all to, willing or unwilling. Yet for some reason, when the people I cared for realized that I might disappear, they refused to let me go."_

In some park somewhere in the world, Yuzuru's eyes struggled not shed any tears, only for her to see Kaguya holding out a handkerchief to her. The tears she tried to hide finally escaped her eyes, and she took it, holding to her face as her voice let out a shaken whimper.

_"But now, I finally get it... what I had been too blind to see, the one thing that was all I needed to know. You're all so kind to me, that it makes me feel like crying, despite how different I am from everyone else in this world, you treated me like one of you."_

Miku's manager looked at her while she read the letter, and the normally guarded idol did the unexpected once she got far enough, hiccupped at the words. She took out a handkerchief before dabbing her eyes with them.

"...Damn it, are you trying to be an idiot right now?" Miku asked, struggling to not break down.

_"You're all such wonderful people, and it makes me happy to know you were all willing to bear the responsibility of becoming Spirits, even though there was such a huge cost in doing so. I'll always be thankful for that, from the bottom of my heart."_

Natsumi, who was currently in her adult form, crumpled the letter as she lowered her head, probably empathizing with the words spoken on it more than the rest of the Spirits as a result of her own experiences.

_"Now that I've realized this, now that I'm no longer running from my future, and facing my past like I should have from the very start... it feels natural that I voice my gratitude to all of you. Let you all know just what you've done for me, and how precious you all are in my heart."_

Nia was standing next to her usual editor, the ash-haired Spirit having been shown to have grown her hair out over the years, and stopped wearing her glasses. Feeling her hand tremble, her editor looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Souji?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just..." Nia replied.

Taking a deep breath, she hung her head to let her hair shadow the tears streaming down her face.

_"You were all so open with me, even when I had closed myself off, it made me realize something... I may have looked like you all, but I was never human, and nor would I ever be. At the time, I honestly thought that, but now?"_

Deep in outer space, despite that Mukuro was currently without emotion due to having sealed them, the letter seemed to break through that seal for a brief moment as Mukuro was clearly seen shedding tears from her eyes.

"...You're welcome, my friend." Mukuro answered, hoping her voice reached Mio.

_"[Spirit's first name], I'm so glad that I meet you, and everyone else in my life... you've all become so important to me, become irreplaceable treasures in my life. I'm both happy, and proud, that we got the chance to meet. While it may be a while before I meet some of you again, there's something I want you all to know. I was wrong all this time, because it doesn't matter how I was born. As long as I look it, feel just like all of you, and know what it means in my heart to live as you all... then I'm human, just like the rest of you. "_

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

The sight of Mio still resting on Shido's lap was seen, and without him realizing it, Mio opened her eyes, smiling as she silently mouthed the words she ended everyone's letters with.

**_"So, thank you all, for being part of my family."_ **

The sight of a picture showing Mio, all of the Spirits, including the yet to return Rinne and Mayuri, as well as everyone from Ratatoskr, including Shido, Mana, and Reine who stood by her sides, and behind her respectively, rested against the window next to Mio's bed. The picture of... her family.

* * *

***Date A Live II - Day to Story plays***

**(*gentle, soothing music playing*)**  The sight of Mio and Shido standing looking towards a night sky was seen, the couple holding hands as they did.

_[I once did terrible things, and back then I had no regrets, but after losing everything and giving myself a second chance... that's when I regretted everything. For a time, I felt I could never amend what I had done, and that all I could do is atone, for the rest of my life. However, this second chance had people reach out to me, and now I no longer punish myself for what I've done. What matters is what I do, and to make sure this chance I gave the world doesn't go to waste.]_

**(In the sky, in the sky... I can hear my melody.)**  Mio's hand tightens around Shido's as she pulls him closer.  
 **(With the joy, deep in my heart I will, now... shout out a happy scream!)**  The two watched as the night sky is suddenly replaced with the light of a new day.

_[This is my story, the tale of "Another A Live!"]_

**(*high pitched guitar solo plays*)**  Right at that moment, Mio jumps up, flying through the sky with a smile as flies to every location with the Spirits, giving each of them a high five before she lands.

 **(I was once just a fading star, but then I reignited brighter than sun!)**  Kotori was seen walking through the viewpoint in Tenguu City, and then flying across the screen to initiate a screen switch came Rinne, in both her normal and Spirit form.  
 **(A gleaming moon, dulled in the night, but then a silver beacon of all my wishes and dreams!)**  The sight of Kurumi walking across the beach of Arubi Island was what appeared next, with Kaguya tumbling nearby her, followed by Yuzuru initiating the screen change in the same manner as Rinne did prior.  
 **(Standing beside you on the enriched Earth, and happy that you've returned with me...)**  The night sky replaces the day, showing the DEM building stationed in Tenguu City as Yoshino walks through the streets a bit nervously, and like before, the scene change initiates with Miku being the one to fly past in both forms.  
 **(That's what makes this my... Day to Day Story!)**  As the sky of daylight returns Tohka excitedly runs through the area outside of the Tenguu Square, followed by Origami swing past, holding the Metatron Crystal before she absorbs it, becoming a Spirit.

 **(I heard you calling me... and for so long I wouldn't respond.)**  As everyone stood together to watch shooting stars flying by, Mio noticed something odd that she pointed out, it looked like a dark purple mass once it got closer, freaking the First Spirit out before Tohka readied her Astral Dress.  
 **(Now that I've heard you call, I regret it all, so let's start our journey begin again!)**  Forming Sandalphon in hand, she lunged into the air, smashing her blade across another, much darker version of itself, revealing the purple mass as a familiar Inverse Spirit.

 **(*brief music pause*)**  A bright flash blinds the screen briefly.

 **(The one horizon where we're always staring, makes the two of us feel free!)**  The sight of Westcott, Ellen, and all their allies were seen on DEM ships flying through the sky, followed by Ratatoskr's forces colliding with them.  
 **(We have three stages to our story, and they're all standing be-four me!)**  The sight of Rinne and Mayuri turning replaces them, followed by the silhouettes of the other known Spirits yet to appear, and they suddenly drag Marina into view, making the AI look nervous.  
 **(I called out to you, a total of five times, but I'll make it six if need be!)**  Mio sees Shido get injured like when he tried to save Tohka from the DEM, but is suddenly blocked by a strange barrier. She screams before glowing brightly, and shifting towards Shido's body.  
 **(And form the seven colors of our love, as we start over from zero again!)**  Slowly after doing that, Mio was seen wearing Shido's clothes, opening her eyes to reveal the golden irises that belonged to Shido when using his Spirit powers. Holding up a hand, she manifested the evolution of Sandalphon, better known as Shekhinah, into view.

 **(Listen close... I said that "I love you!")**  Mio slowly woke up, seeing Shido was letting her rest on his lap.  
 **(Now respond, and renew our "Day to Day Story!")**  She got on her feet, helping Shido as they turned to watch the sunset in the same place they began.

 **(*rapid keyboard playing is heard before it stops*)**  After their small trip, Shido and Mio returned on a train car, where she slowly lowered her head onto her shoulder as she took another peaceful nap, a smile on her face.

* * *

The day before Mio finally got back together with Shido, Ellen arrived back at the DEM's main branch from her teleportation, breathing heavily before her CR-Unit disappeared, replacing itself with her usual secretary outfit.

"Damn it..." She breathed.

"Ah, you're back early."

Ellen looked up, seeing Westcott looking at her.

"So, was [Deus] stronger than you expected?" Westcott questioned.

"No, she wasn't strong enough to win against me, but she had allies on her side. I was forced to retreat before I attracted any more attention." Ellen answered, looking slightly angered.

"Oh? Allies you say, what kind?" Westcott asked with interest.

"I'm not sure how, but [Princess], [Hermit], [Nightmare], and [Efreet] were all fighting alongside her. Following that, two wizards who may be allied to Ratatoskr joined, and then the AST sided against me." Ellen revealed.

That last bit explained why he was forced to relinquish the AST to Asgard Electronics, who offered a sum of money that was too high to refuse.

"However, there was something strange, one of those wizards looked like someone I'm pretty sure we captured 30 years ago." Ellen mentioned.

"30? Hmm, if I recall, the only person who fits that is the sister of that boy who [Deus] had been with for some time, perhaps that relates to how she took her back after I shot him." Westcott suggested.

Ellen's eyes widened after that, as if she just heard him say a specific keyword.

"Is something wrong?" Westcott wondered.

"...Do you think it's possible there's a human being who can handle the power of the Spirits, or would you say that's a ridiculous notion?" Ellen inquired.

That ended up being one of the few times that Westcott found himself silent.

"Ike, tell me something, does this boy look familiar to you?" Ellen motioned a picture her Pendragon caught.

Westcott looked at it, and he gave a surprise look once he saw it.

"What? Ellen, where did you get this?" He asked.

"He was the reason I couldn't capture [Deus], not only did he show the same eyes as the Spirits, but he had a power that nullified my Maryoku. Nothing I did mattered against him, he beat me not as a wizard, but as a defenseless human." Ellen admitted, sneering a bit.

At that moment, Westcott suddenly began to laugh, surprising the strongest Wizard.

"Ike?" She questioned.

"That boy... he was the one from back then, and he's alive despite I killed him? Amazing!" Westcott laughed.

Ellen went silent at that, only now realizing how his hair and eyes matched with Mana's perfectly, something not uncommon... for siblings! Westcott covered his face as he kept laughing at the revelation.

"I didn't think her powers could pull off such a miracle, but apparently I was wrong! What's funny about this is what it means for our dream... it seems that maybe we don't need her alive after all, we just need to know how she did it." Westcott stated, glaring with a smirk.

He made a scowl after that.

"However, this also means that we need to be more alert with what we do. The fact she's rallying the Spirits is cause for concern. It seems that Elliot has been in contact with her, perhaps they're even allied based on recent events." Westcott said, slightly annoyed.

"There's also this boy's ability to negate Maryoku, it wouldn't be a stretch to say he could do the same to a Spirit's Reiryoku." Ellen theorized.

"Yes, it seems we'll need to create something to handle that as well." Westcott.

A loud scream was suddenly heard, surprising the two as Roger Murdock from the board of directors breathed heavily, looking like he just saw the Grim Reaper, and lived to tell about it. Looking at Westcott, he shakily pointed out the door.

**_ \- (Date A Live II: Hanten Tohka) - _ **

"S-Sir Westcott, there's something happening in the board room! We've incurred Satan's wrath!" He panicked, followed by dry heaving.

"Hmm... lead the way, I'd like to take a look at this so-called "wrath" you speak of." Westcott requested.

Soon enough, they made it to the board room, where the sight that freaked out Murdock, and currently scaring everyone else still in the room was seen. Westcott's eyes widened as he saw a dark energy gathering. He began laughing excitedly, while Ellen was surprised.

"Ike, what is this?" She asked.

"It is our dream Ellen, we're seeing the power of an inversion, and it has come right before us! The kingdom is here... the Demon King has arrived!" He declared, showing his joy at the events.

The Dark Reiryoku began to compress itself, soon taking shape.

"What... is this?" Murdock said shakily.

In a few moments, the cyclone of Reiryoku began to part, showing a female figure within it. Once it ended, turning her head towards Westcott was none other than... Inverse Tohka, even though the real Tohka was still in Japan.

"That's... [Princess], but how?" Murdock questioned.

" **Where am I?** " She asked.

Murdock noticed her glaring at him, making his legs buckle.

" **Answer me, I have no patience for those who waste my time.** " She demanded, her glare intensifying.

"T-This is the main branch of DEM Industries!" He answered.

She raised an eyebrow at that.

" **I have never heard that name before... tell me, why have I been brought here?** " She inquired.

"Uh, well... I'm not sure you were actually  _brought_  here, it's more like you came here out of nowhere." He stated honestly.

Westcott chuckled, making the dark clone look at him.

"Wonderful! It seems that for some inexplicable reason, [Princess] has been separated from her Inversion! And to think, before this moment, I thought we would need to push her to despair like any other Spirit before their true power appeared before us." Westcott smiled, looking excited.

" **You speak of me like object, perhaps I should kill you where you stand?** " She replied in a threatening tone.

"That sounds interesting, so I'll give that chance if you can defeat Ellen, if not... then maybe you'll listen to an offer I have in mind." Westcott reasoned.

Ellen summoned Pendragon again, getting Inverse Tohka's attention before she slashed Caledfwlch against Nahemah's blade.

" **Interesting, your appearance doesn't match your strength in the slightest.** " She reluctantly praised.

"Same here, if you were weak, then Ike would have been disappointed. Therefore, I request you don't hold back in any manner, and let me see your full power!" Ellen remarked, rushing forward.

" **I better see the same, so don't you dare mock me, or else.** " She warned with a dark glare.

**_ \- (*insert song end*) - _ **

The two rushed at each other, clashing their blades with extreme force.

* * *

The scene opens to the day after the celebratory party that Reine, and Sawa, both prepared to celebrate both the reunion of the star-crossed lovers, and Shido regaining his memories before he was shot by Westcott. Currently, everyone was seen across the ground, a few of the adults clearly flushed from intoxication, and everyone else sleeping.

Yawning a bit, Shido finally woke up, noticing Mio was already awake, but facing away from him... no, from  _everyone_  in the room.

"Hey Mio, didn't realize you were awake." Shido remarked.

"H-hey there, Shin..." Mio replied, sounding embarrassed.

Shido blinked at that, getting a bit closer to her.

"No, don't look at my face!" She exclaimed.

"...Why?" He asked.

"If you see my face, you'll laugh at me." Mio explained.

Shido blinked a bit, tilting his head in confusion.

"Come on, you don't need to be that shy-" Shido reassured.

Once he turned her head, she saw her face had been drawn on with... colored markers maybe? Suddenly, his cheeks swelled as he tried to not laugh.

"I told you... why didn't you-"

Mio soon saw Shido's face had been drawn on the same way, and she suddenly laughed her ass off, falling onto stomach as she struggled to breath from her intense laughter. He blinked before using his phone as a mirror, paling a bit at the sight, and using his shirt to wipe it off.

"Who drew on our faces anyways? In fact, why don't I remember our faces being drawn on?" He wondered.

"Good question." Mio wondered herself, letting Shido wipe her face clean.

A hiccup was heard, and everyone saw Tohka slowly get up, holding a bottle of orange soda... with a flushed face, surprising both of them.

"Heeeyeeeyey guys... wait, where's my pair of canvas? I made some good drawings on them." Tohka asked, clearly drunk.

"Why is Tohka drunk!?" Shido exclaimed.

Tohka giggled weirdly, soon guzzling more of the orange soda she had in hand, making her face more flushed as she hiccupped again.

"Whush yu too oorking awnt?" Tohka asked, her speech incredibly slurred.

Shido's eyes twitched at that, while Mio was just plain confused, though as the Kurumi clone woke up to see everything, her face suddenly went sweated upon seeing Tohka's soda bottle.

"Wait, is that a carbonated drink she's holding?" Kurumi questioned worriedly.

"Yes." Mio answered.

Kurumi paled, and soon looked at herself, seeing her clothes had been shredded apart, most likely by Tohka.

"Who gave her that!? TO a Spirit, carbonation is the same as high volume alcohol!" Kurumi exclaimed in a panic.

"That's alcoholic to her!?" Shido exclaimed.

Mio suddenly went blue in the face, recalling how Tohka had been drinking that the night before, and that she had seemed slightly flushed, not to mention looked like she felt terrible at the time. She began chuckling to herself, remembering it was in her room's mini-fridge.

"My god, was Tohka trying to get drunk on purpose that day? When did she learn about that in the old timeline?" Mio wondered, a white arrow saying: "wasn't there to see it" by her.

Kotori yawned as she woke up, getting Tohka's attention.

"Hey, what's everyone doing-" Kotori asked.

Everyone suddenly saw Kotori being kissed by the still drunk Tohka, causing her to go red before Tohka stopped, followed by Kotori getting wobbly as the act somehow spread Tohka's tipsiness onto her.

"Hey, look at the room, it's spinning!" Kotori laughed happily, soon tripping over.

"Everyone for themselves!" Kurumi exclaimed, running out of the room as she stepped on everyone in her hurry.

Reine slowly raised her head, wobbling as a swell mark formed on it.

"...Ow." She said after a delayed reaction.

"Uh, come on Shin, let's go... prepare for school incredibly early!" Mio suggested, a sheepish smile across her face.

Shido nodded in response, chuckling as he grabbed Mio, and ran the both of them out of the room. Upon seeing this, Reine scratched her head in confusion.

"OK?"

* * *

Later that same day, when everyone had gotten to school (where was Tohka groaning from a hangover), Mio was seen humming happily. Everyone was looking at her smiling face, which had her eyes closed, as she blushed a bit, hearts flying off her sides.

"Wow, Mio seems totally different now, doesn't she?" Hiroto commented.

"I know, while I still don't get everything, sounds like she and Shido had some history before, and just resolved a big issue." Ai replied.

"Maybe it relates to that thing about the bear she's always holding?" Mai mentioned, seeing Mio snuggle with it.

Mio giggled happily, making both Tohka, and origami, sweat a bit at the odd sight they were seeing.

"...That's so lame." Mii stated.

"Wow, rude much, aren't you, Mii?" Kurumi remarked.

A metaphorical green arrow saying: "Usually says/Only says a phrase used as an insult" pierced Mii in the head as she flinched.

"And that was just plain blunt." Shido chuckled nervously.

Kurumi giggled a bit, shrugging in response.

"Considering what I went through a few days ago, can you really blame me for lacking any restraint?" Kurumi questioned.

"...What?" Origami questioned, unsure what that meant.

Sighing a bit with a smile, and shaking her head, Reine looked at all the students.

"I can assure you, this is the real Mio you're seeing, she'd been unable to show her true self for a long time due to a lot of regrets. She's no longer shackled by those feelings, and I'm sure when you all have children, that's something you'll always want from them." She explained with a smile.

Most of the students suddenly blush at that, making Tohka giggle slightly.

"That's one way to get a class to quiet down." Origami joked.

"Yep." Mio replied, still smiling with closed eyes.

Origami blinked before waving her hand over Mio's face, and then making a silly expression... Mio didn't notice at all.

'Wow, she's really locked in that position right now.' Origami thought in surprise.

Shrugging her shoulders a bit, she sat back down, where it was finally noticed that some of the seats had been swapped around. Namely, Origami was where Kurumi used to be, Kurumi was where Mio once was, and Mio was now where Origami was. Considering who their assistant teacher was, it didn't take much to figure out Reine moved Mio closer to Shido due to her reason for sitting in front of him was gone.

As the class bell got close to ringing, Tohka suddenly began to ponder something, getting Shido's attention as her heavy thinking was heard via noticeable humming. Wondering what she might be thinking of, he turned to look at her.

"Hey, Tohka?" Shido asked.

"Hmm?" She looked at him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked.

Tohka's mouth scrunched a bit, shifting towards each cheek as she tried to come up with an answer.

"I'm not really sure, I know the next Spirits we should be dealing with next month are the Yamai sisters, but I keep getting this weird feeling that something feels off." Tohka mused confusingly, not even sure of what she was saying.

Shido blinked at that, scratching his head in response.

'Tohka's always had an instinct for danger, is she sensing a Spirit we'll have to deal with before the events on Arubi Island? There's a lot of events that Mio hasn't seen coming after all... question is which Spirit would it be?' He wondered in concern.

_"Shido..."_

Mio's eyes finally opened as she heard that strange voice again, making her feel her head briefly.

'That voice again, who is it?' She wondered.

* * *

The sight of Nahemah's blade was seen flying into the air before shattering, with the Inverse clone of Tohka staring at her now emptied left hand. Ellen's Caledfwlch still held out by the strongest wizard as looked at it.

" **I suppose you aren't all talk.** " She reluctantly admitted.

"Impressive Ellen, I don't think I've ever seen a fight so close." Westcott congratulated.

"Thank you, Ike. I'll admit, that was a lot harder than I intended. It may be possible that without any ties to her original, she's much stronger, if only because there's no restraints to hold her back." Ellen replied, putting her sword away.

As her Pendragon disappeared, Westcott took a look at the Inverse Spirit.

"So, how much stronger than [Princess] would you rank her?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I'd say she's at least stronger than [Nightmare], but [Deus] is still stronger than her." Ellen admitted.

"Oh, so a SS-Rank then? Interesting." Westcott said with interest.

Inverse Tohka glared at them, feeling annoyed at not just being ignored, but that they were still talking about her like an "it", prompting her to raise a finger with an energy sphere charging from it as she reformed Nahemah in her other hand.

"U-Uh, Sir Westcott!?" Murdock warned fearfully.

" **I do not appreciate how you're referring to me, perhaps I should just destroy you now instead of listening to your possible ridiculous deal?** " She warned.

Westcott chuckled at her feisty attitude, but had to admit that if he wanted what he was planning to happen, he would have to treat the dark clone with more respect... at least for the time being.

"Very well, then perhaps it would help if you gave me your name?" Westcott inquired.

" **Name? I don't have such a thing, none that I remember of at least.** " She replied, showing the same issue as Tohka.

As this was happening, Ellen looked at a tablet, trying to find any info related to Mio that was also present in Tenguu City. Westcott scratched at the thought of giving her a name, prompting him to look at Ellen, who's look implied she had expected this.

"This is a predicament, I have no experience with naming a living thing." He mentioned.

"Perhaps this will suffice in aiding you, it seems that [Deus] isn't the only Spirit who enrolled into school." Ellen revealed, showing him the files.

He looked to see info registries for Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi, and Kotori. When he saw Tohka's, he noticed her name had the kanji for 10 within it, and that's when a strange report he recalled reading popped into his head.

The AST's report that they noticed two people they failed to identify on April  _10th_ , making him wonder if Mio had named her in such a way. Actually, the names for the others all shared a similar pattern, having the kanji for numbers. While normally that would sound crazy, he recalled the kanji for "zero" could be derived from Mio's name.

'By that logic, she may have chosen who to give the power of the Spirits to using that alone, so perhaps we should use the same to represent we'll use her power against her. It would be very... poetic.' He thought, smirking a bit.

" **What are you looking at?** " She questioned in annoyance.

"Nothing, I think I have a fitting name for you, how about... Jukia?"

The dark clone didn't move for a moment, dispelling her energy sphere in response. As she pondered the name... she couldn't find anything wrong with it.

" **Jukia... fine, I guess that'll do.** " She agreed.

" **Now, what is this offer you speak of? If it wastes my time, I'll just kill you.** " Jukia demanded as she glared towards him.

Westcott chuckled at that, giving a smirk towards her.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll like it, after all... there's only room for one [Princess] in this world." He answered darkly.

* * *

After school had ended, Mio was seen walking home alongside Shido, the former humming a bit as they did.

"Hey, Mio?" Shido wondered.

"What is it, Shin?" Mio replied.

"Earlier, Tohka felt she got an odd feeling about that'll happen next, do you think you have any idea what that could be about?" Shido asked.

Mio blinked at that, and soon tapped her chin.

"...Actually, maybe I do?" Mio answered.

"Maybe?" Shido repeated.

"Well, I'm not completely sure if this they're related, but it's been something I've been confused about enough that maybe they have a connection." Mio admitted.

"For a while up until now, I've kept hearing this strange voice speaking to me, almost like I've been forgetting. I feel like I somehow know who this voice belongs to, but at the same time I  _don't_  know them. It's been confusing me a lot, and probably didn't help me when I was... being stupid." Mio explained, lowering her head at the last part.

Shido looked at Mio worriedly.

"Mio..." Shido breathed, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Shin. While I may have been dealing with all that on my own because I was letting my regret veil my eyes, I'm not gonna dwell on it either. You, and everyone else, never gave up on me. If I let that get me down... then what would the point of been?" Mio replied with a smile.

Hearing that, Shido smiled in relief.

"That's right world! I, Mio Takamiya, declare here and now that the past is just that, because I'll keep looking to the future! That is my new hope!" She shouted loudly.

Everyone soon stared at her, causing her to suddenly blush before hiding behind Shido.

"...Shin, hurry and get me out of here." She said in embarrassment.

He chuckled as he started walking them home, taking her hand to help her feel better.

Before either of them knew it, nightfall had washed itself over all of Tenguu City, and Mio was seen changing into her PJs as she looked outside to see the stars.

"It'll be a while before the Yamai twins show up, better use all my time I've wasted to strengthen the bonds I've neglected all this time." Mio said as she smiled.

She soon got into her bed, quickly falling asleep.

As she did that, her body suddenly glowed pink for a brief moment, and following that... a strange purple dome unseen to even the eye of a Spirit washed itself over the city, and a strange tower began manifesting itself...

* * *

_"Humans desire happiness, and to discard what makes them sad."_

_The sight of the tower that had just formed was seen, standing tall in a reddened sky._

_"I knew you'd come, Shido..."_

_A girl with pink hair was seen, but her body was too distorted to make out._

_"Yeah, with this... everyone can be together. It's the only way... we can stay together."_

_What looked like a tangled mess of red wires was seen trapping someone._

_"I'm sorry Shido, but I'm... the only one who can't go back with you."_

_"No, please don't, R-!"_

_The sight of something breaking into fragments was seen, with Shido screaming towards the sky as he held a key in his hands._

* * *

Mio suddenly woke up, quickly noticing it was already morning, and she looked around in response. Reine noticed this, and looked at her with concern.

"Mio, are you alright?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah mom... I think I just had a weird dream, but it felt so real. I'm not sure why." Mio explained.

"I see, that's good. Well, you should hurry over to Shido's house, didn't you tell him you'd wake him up the other day?" Reine smiled, winking at the end.

Mio gasped as she recalled that, hurrying out of bed so fast she fell off.

"That's right, it'll take too long to change normally!" Mio exclaimed in a panic.

Throwing off her PJs, she stood in only her underwear as she used her powers to manifest a copy of her school uniform.

'I wonder what that dream was about? Why was Shin screaming in it? Is there something I'm missing, something he was there for, but I wasn't?' She wondered in confusion.

She quickly teleported into Shido's house, heading upstairs to pass by Kotori and Mana's rooms, both of which were still asleep themselves. Once she got to Shido's room, she quickly shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Shin, wake up Shin, it's morning." She stated.

"...Mio, come here." Shido said in his sleep.

Mio blushed as Shido grabbed her in his sleep, hugging her close like a stuffed animal.

"U-Uh, Shin? This isn't very comfortable, or pleasant I might add." Mio mentioned as she began sweating.

"Please, let go-AH!"

In her attempt to break free, she fell to the ground, causing Shido to fall on top of her. Luckily, that seemed to weak him up, and his eyes slowly opened to see the situation. It took about 5 seconds for it to register fully to the both of them.

_* WOW! *_

They both screamed, with Shido rolling off her, and Mio covering herself despite she was still completely dressed.

"G-Good morning, Shin!" Mio said nervously.

"Y-yeah, good morning to you too, Mio! I'm gonna go get dressed now... meet me downstairs!" He replied in embarrassment.

Mio agreed to that, quickly walking out of his room.

"Right, I'll meet you downstairs-WHOA!"

Shido's eyes widened as he heard falling, and looked to see Mio had fallen down the stairs, having not looked behind her when she walked away.

"Mio, are you OK!?" He asked worriedly.

Mio gave a shaky thumb's up, with her eyes spiraling from the event. Right as that happened, the door opened up, making Shido look to see someone come in.

"Oh my, is Mio OK?"

"Don't worry, she's fine. I think..." Shido answered.

He looked at Mio once again, causing him to Shido quickly changed his mind.

"...No, she isn't fine at all. Rinne, could you get her an ice pack, please." Shido requested.

The pink-haired Spirit looked at her childhood friend and nodded.

"Sure thing, Shido." Rinne smiled.

* * *

**And with that, Eden has returned. Now, before I say anything else, don't let that scene with Tohka make you think she's an alcoholic in the story, that's just a gag that comes from the Date A Party manga where Kurumi ends up becoming drunk after having cola, which Kotori theorizes is the result of carbonation, and can apparently be spread via oral contact... *snorts* Which Kurumi showed by kissing Yoshino :3**

**The only reason Tohka was drinking the soda in Ch 10 was because Mio was still feeling bad, and she didn't wanna think about it due to all the stress with Ellen, so... recalling the said scene I mentioned above, tried to make herself forget about it, something she planned as a one-time event. Problem is at the party, she ended up grabbing a bottle of Orange Soda by complete accident ^^;**

**Well, you just got your first surprise about the consequences of Mio's attempted sacrifice, it seems that somehow... she's ripped apart Tohka's Qlipha Crystal, allowing Inverse Tohka (or Dark Tohka if you prefer that) to manifest as a separate individual, and worse is she did so at DEM Industries. Whatever this is gonna lead to, it can't be good considering the discussion she and Westcott are having.**

**For anyone curious about why this story's Inverse Tohka has been given the name Jukia? I recently saw a reverse harem series that also had a number theme, and the boy who had "5" in his name didn't use "Itsu" like Kotori, but "Go". Looking around, I found out that there's at least two different ways to say each Japanese number depending on the form.**

**This is why I had Origami's name while incognito with the AST be Hitomi, because "Hito" can also mean "one" like Tobiichi, this is the same case with "Ju" as it's the "ten" counterpart. For the actual name of Jukia, I don't know if the kanji's there, but the Natsumi Double SS shows Mukuro's swimsuit doesn't have her name in kanji, so I don't see it as much of a problem.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy  
Rinne - Currently Unknown

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ None of the Spirits powers went crazy, which was the original catalyst that led to Rinne's  
~ Rinne shows up during the early days of June, rather than the later**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone, I hope you weren't waiting too long. *giggles* Last chapter, we began Season 2, and I think most of you remember the big surprise I threw in, revealing that due Mio's interrupted attempt at sacrificing herself when she faced Ellen... the Inversions seem to have separated from the originals, so not only do we now we have Inverse Tohka already active... Westcott seems to have her an ally.**

**Also, it looks like Eden's returned, but not due to Shido... rather, it seems Mio was indirectly responsible. I wonder how she brought Rinne back without even intending to? Not just that, but like before, no one seems to realize Rinne shouldn't even be there, thinking she's the childhood friend of Shido. Let that sink in, even Mio doesn't see anything wrong, and she's the one Spirit that Rinne _isn't_  stronger than according to Kotori.**

**Good news is with Rio Reincarnation HD out, I've found a few more scenes of the game that are being subbed, so I'll be able to adapt a good amount of the game into this arc if I needed to... well, in the sense I don't have to guess what everyone's saying half the time. *thinks* Oh, I guess it might be a good time to mention if Rio's involved in the story in any way since Rinne's in focus.**

**The answer to that? She isn't, and this is because Rio is born due to Shido longing for Rinne, despite not remembering her at the time. Considering the nature of this story, I think most of you have a good idea how this arc will end. *chuckles* I can say this, I am somewhat having Rio's essence manifest through Mio, in the form of her having a close relationship with Rinne due to how the latter says she'll support whoever Shido chooses in the game.**

**Alright then, with all of that said, time to begin today's chapter!**

* * *

『』 - Electrical voice or machine Speaking

「」 - Insert Song beginning, or ending

" **Bold** " - Inverse Spirit Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_**  - Battle beginning, and result

* * *

**_ Chapter 12, Rinne Arc - Date A Utopia _ **

Mio agreed to that, quickly walking out of his room.

"Right, I'll meet you downstairs-WHOA!"

Shido's eyes widened as he heard falling, and looked to see Mio had fallen down the stairs, having not looked behind her when she walked away.

"Mio, are you OK!?" He asked worriedly.

Mio gave a shaky thumb's up, with her eyes spiraling from the event. Right as that happened, the door opened up, making Shido look to see someone come in, revealing none other than the pink-haired Spirit, Rinne Sonogami.

"Oh my, is Mio OK?" Rinne asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, she's fine. I think..." Shido answered.

He looked at Mio once again, causing him to Shido quickly changed his mind.

"...No, she isn't fine at all. Rinne, could you get her an ice pack, please?" Shido requested.

"Sure thing, Shido." Rinne smiled with a nod.

Mio's eyes blink open again, and she gets back up before she sees Rinne.

"Rinne!" Mio cheered, hugging her tightly.

The pink-haired Spirit giggled as Mio hugged her, only to indirectly make the pain from her landing flare up, and hold her head.

"Good morning to you too, Mio. I should probably get you that ice pack now." Rinne greeted.

"Yeah, please do... owie!" Mio winced.

Rinne quickly headed into the kitchen, grabbing the ice pack before placing it on where Mio bumped her head, making her sigh in relief as it reduced the pain.

"Ah, that feels much better." Mio sighed in relief.

Rinne pets her head, making the First Spirit smile in response.

"Try to be more careful, I don't want Shido to worry about you too much." Rinne requested.

"I'll try, and are you sure you're not secretly Shin's mom?" Mio replied, throwing in a joke.

Rinne giggled at that.

"No, but maybe I'm your mom?" She hoked back.

The both start laughing at that.

"Well, now that Shin's awake, I better help the others get up, and make our bento boxes. Text me when breakfast is ready!" Mio waved to her as she headed back to her house.

"OK, see you soon Mio." Rinne smiled.

Mio quickly ran back up her house, seeing Tohka was some snacks stuffed in her mouth as she hurried to get her uniform on, and tie her hair. Yoshino was seen yawning as she watched her usual soap operas, and Kurumi's one clone was seen doing something with some paper.

"Hmm? Hey Kurumi, what're you doing there?" Mio asked.

"Trying to find places that can let [Me] get back home, but still not having much luck, although... I'm sensing odd Reiryoku fluxes around the city, and it feels like they've been around since they began constructing New Tenguu Tower." Kurumi's clone answered.

"Hmm... hey mom, isn't the new tower made from that new metal they discovered?" Mio asked.

"Yeah, they say it was a special metal composition formed within the crust of Spacequake creators, kinda like how the metal Iridium is more common in meteorites than the Earth's crust." Reine answered.

Mio bopped her fist in her palm, piecing it together.

"Ah, that's right, and they're making it here since Tenguu City's got a higher appearance rate for Spirits compared to other parts of Japan, much less the world." She stated.

"Right on the nose there." Reine nodded.

Mio giggled at that, only for her eyes to widen as she realized what she forgot.

"Oh man, I need to get everyone's bento boxes ready!" She realized.

Mio quickly forms an apron over her outfit, quickly cutting up some ingredients, and making the others giggle as Yoshino kept watching her show.

* * *

_"I must keep watch over you all..."_

"Huh, who's there?" Mio asked.

_"!"_

"Hmm?" Mio wondered in confusion.

_"...You can sense me, even like this? You truly are the most powerful one..."_

"Huh? Who are you, what are you talking about, and... why do you sound like you're guilty of something?" Mio questioned.

_"So instead of despair, hope is what spreads."_

"Eh? Hey, wait a second, that sounds like..." Mio realized.

_"You don't need to understand, you just need... to believe in me, so this paradise will spread. "_

"Wait! Tell me, who are-"

* * *

Mio was seen sleeping on her desk after finishing her bento, drooling slightly into the emptied box. Rinne shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up.

"Mio, time to wake up, lunch break's almost over.

"Un... of course, I'll have some pizza Shin, so tasty." Mio smiled as she sleep talked.

Rinne blinked at that, shaking her again.

"Mio, plus wake up, you need to-" Rinne quietly asked.

Mio suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Ah!" Rinne exclaimed.

"...Hmm?" Mio wondered groggily.

She looked to the side, and noticed a blushing Rinne in her compromising position, which caused Mio to blush the same way.

"U-Um, Mio... could you please let go, this feels a bit weird!" Rinne said nervously.

"Holy crap, I am s-s-s-s-s-s-s-so sorry!" Mio stuttered, blushing a bit.

"N-no... it's alright, but what were you dreaming about?" Rinne asked.

Mio blinked a bit, trying to remember what she was dreaming about, squinting an eye as she did.

"Mu... sorry, but I don't really remember." She admitted.

Rinne chuckled awkwardly at that, petting her head in response, making Mio sigh happily in response.

"That's OK, at least you didn't have a nightmare." Rinne smiled.

"OK." Mio agreed.

The usual girl trio looks towards the too.

"Is it just me, or does Mio act like a newborn puppy around Rinne?" Ai questioned.

"Shido is Rinne's childhood friend, and Mio's his girlfriend, it almost feels like she tamed Mio for him." Mai mentioned.

"That is so lame." Mii replied.

Kurumi sighed, walking by the three with an odd look.

"Wanna know what's really lame, that you three are gossip central, and one of you always says the same thing even when it  _isn't_  lame." Kurumi mentioned.

The three all sweat drop at that comment, with Tohka looking at Origami after hearing it.

"Do you think that was too harsh?" Tohka questioned.

"Honestly, I think she had to be that harsh considering they do cause quite a bit of rumors... remember the one about Shido dating Tonomachi? Along with Tonomachi being bisexual?" Origami mentioned in reply.

Tohka's face suddenly went red, and she hid her empty bento box over her face, spouting a bunch of gibberish from the overload of shock.

"...You did ask." Origami said, a sweat drop on her left cheek.

* * *

Once class had ended, everyone except for Shido, Rinne, and Mio, were standing by the school gates as Kurumi was talking with them.

"I can't put my finger on it, but... I'm thinking that I've honestly found a strong lead in being able to find a way to bring the real me back, so make sure to tell Reine I'll be coming back fairly late, and I won't know how late that'll be." Kurumi requested.

"Alright, we'll make sure to tell her." Origami replied.

"Good luck in your search." Tohka smiled, cheering her on.

Kurumi giggled at that, nodding at Tohka.

"Thank you Tohka, I hope this works out for me." She replied.

Kurumi headed off, heading to the first of many locations that might be able to get the real Kurumi back home. Around that same time, Mio bounced into view, catching Origami's attention as she noticed her arrival.

"Oh, hey there Mio, finished up with cleaning the classroom?" Origami greeted.

"Yep, Shin's gonna be a little longer since Rinne needed to help another teacher move something she can't carry on her own." Mio confirmed, adding in her boyfriend's absence.

"Mu... wish I knew what it was like having a childhood friend, my childhood was on the streets." Tohka sighed.

Origami patted her back, and soon began walking off.

"See you guys later, bye!" She waved.

"K!" Mio waved back.

Once that was finished, the two Spirits began heading back home.

"So, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Mio questioned.

"Hmm... I'm in the mood for some spaghetti, do we have any sauce?" Tohka replied.

"Nope, guess we'll need to take a quick trip to the market." Mio chuckled playfully.

Tohka soon joined her as they took a detour to the market.

* * *

_"...Shido."_

"Hmm? Weird, this is the same dream I had last night... wait, am I even asleep right now?" Shido questioned.

_"I never thought I'd get to see you once again, to keep watching over you."_

"Keep... watching over? What?" Shido repeated in confusion.

_"This is... my hope, my prayer... it came true because of her. Yet, just as before, I am bound to this curse, I'm too afraid to fall into despair again."_

"Wait, who are you? What are you talking about?" Shido asked.

_"...It is better you don't know, or you'll just face the same pain again if the worst does come."_

"Huh?" Shido blinked,

_"I will not renew that same sadness, even if you don't recall it due to memories not even she knows of, a power even she is unaware has affected her..."_

"You sound like you're the sad one, then let me help you-" Shido offered.

_"NO!"_

Shido went silent at that, surprised by the screams.

_"...You cannot understand, and must never try to understand, or however long this lasts, ignorance will be your bliss."_

"Why won't you let me-" Shido tried to ask.

_"While this paradise lasts, you must let it stay as one, that is all I'll let... my selfishness over my fear, for hope I refuse to lose as long as I can."_

"Huh?" Shido blinked again.

_"Just believe in what you've always known, and in the love you've found once more... forget about anything else, what you know is false."_

"I don't get what you're talking about, please tell me!" Shido begged.

_"...Maybe it was better I didn't come back, saying goodbye can't hurt if you don't have a hello to remember."_

Shido tried to say more, but soon blacked out.

* * *

"...do, Shido!"

"Huh!"

Shido shook his head, realizing he was standing before he nearly fell over, causing himself to nearly fall on Rinne. The two blushed a bit before Shido readjusted himself.

"Did I just black out while I was standing?" Shido asked.

"Shido, are you OK?" Rinne questioned.

"I'm... not sure, that's never happened to me before in my entire life." Shido replied.

Rinne looked at Shido worriedly, knowing just exactly what he had seen. When it had only been Mio, she was fine with it, but Shido hadn't caused her to be reborn in the New Timeline... she was the only one who knew of her original fate, and what might happen.

"Hey, Shido... I think I'm gonna go home now, OK?" Rinne stated.

"Oh, OK... you want me to walk you-" Shido offered.

"No, I'm fine." Rinne shook her head, quickly leaving.

Shido blinked as she just suddenly walked off, almost as if she forced herself to leave.

"...Rinne, am I really facing a problem, or can I tell you're facing one?" Shido wondered with worry.

* * *

Rinne soon arrived at her house, which was the very same as Shido's, only completely empty of anything.

"...Why, this shouldn't be happening, it shouldn't." Rinne panted, sweating heavily.

_"But it is."_

Rinne held her head, suddenly seeing the hallucination of her Spirit form, the one called [Ruler], appear before her... a hallucination born of her extreme fears tied to the memories of her demise in the Old Timeline.

"N-No, get away from me... stop it."

_"Don't just say whatever comes to your mind, do you think you can get away with anything just by putting on that face?"_

"W-what? What are you talking? I'm not... I'm not-" Rinne tried to counter.

Ruler's eyes glowed, and Rinne instantly found herself speechless, showing how powerful this hallucination's grip on her was. As her Spirit self came closer, Rinne slowly backed up towards the wall, trembling.

_"Then again, it's probably the best thing for you to do. Just keeping up that face, saying a couple of thoughtful words, and trying to ignore the inevitable... all under the excuse you can live your paradise without hurting those who'll forget you."_

"Y-You're wrong... I'm... I'm not doing... I'm not..." Rinne trembled.

_"No, I'm right... I always have been, and you know it."_

A trickle of sweat went down Rinne's face, and her breathing started to get shaky, feeling the entire room around her take a strong red-tint that made it look like everything had become red and distorted.

_"You're thinking "I don't mind leaving things this.", "I just got to blend in with the things surrounding me.", or maybe it's something more along the lines of "I just need to live without anyone finding out, and attempting a futile rescue of me." right now, aren't you? Just how much do you intend to run away from the truth? You honestly think you can look down on yourself?"_

Ruler thought for a bit, soon giving a more intense glare, almost as if finding a stronger target to hit Rinne's fragile mental state even worse.

_"No, I bet that isn't even close, maybe you feel so guilty for making Shido murder you that playing the oblivious fool while you get to live again as your way of repentance, thinking that as long as the end comes with you smiling, he'll never be worse the wiser. That you can just fade away, even if this Eden takes forever to disappear again, despite you don't even know how long it can last."_

"S-Stop it... leave me alone, p-please... don't say anymore!" Rinne begged, starting to cry.

_"Stop? No, I won't stop, because I know the truth... I am you, and I know what you've done, and what you keep trying to avoid. Oh wait, are you about to try and say that I'm wrong about this? About you? Don't lie to me... I can smell it, see it, and hear it from every little movement you make. You're afraid, petrified, mortified, terrified, horrified, and outright full of fear."_

_"You know this because this is a paradise of Lies, and one that only exists while you also exist, as do I. There's a reason we are the [Ruler], no matter how much you try to deny it. That scared feeling you fear, all from disappearing again, and a fear that's instinctive to the fact you know that you'll disappear no matter what, and not even the First Spirit has the strength needing to save you."_

Rinne held her head, trying to block her ears to keep it all out, but she couldn't... she could cover her ears, but not the sounds of her own head breaking down her own mind, with her none the wiser.

_"I know your story, the only reason you even exist is in both of these Timelines, you came from the emotion of the First's hope. You hoped to save Shido from a certain demise, and the Spirit of Origin's own hopeful words the other day unknowingly opened the key to restore Eden in this timeline. There's no way to hide it, you fear what's become the inevitable despair you'll soon feel."_

"N-No... stop it... please..." Rinne cried.

_"I can't stop, because you'll always be the one keeping this in motion, no matter how many times you live again."_

Ruler disappeared from view, and following that, Rinne fell to the ground, collapsed on her side as her unconscious form sweated heavily, struggling to catch her breath. Her Reiryoku began to fluctuate at that moment, rippling through the walls of her home.

* * *

Kotori was on her way home, when she suddenly felt something off, and noticed the area around her turn a strange red color.

"Huh? What's going on, what is this?" Kotori questioned.

From out of nowhere, the sight of a few red robed figures manifested, catching Kotori off guard as she felt the energy of Reiryoku emanating from them.

"I'm not sure what they are, but it seems like I've just got caught in Spirit drama!" Kotori realized worried.

She assumed her Astral Dress, readying Camael as the red robed figures rushed towards her.

* * *

As Tohka as Mio were about to reach the market, they suddenly noticed the same strange red coloration surround the area, and Tohka shook as she noticed all the people vanished from view. Mio noticed this as well, though noticed she still felt the people, albeit not in the same way.

"M-Mio, something just killed everyone!" Tohka panicked.

"No, they're still alive, I think this is more like an alternate space, not unlike the shadow realm Kurumi uses to store her clones." Mio corrected, looking around.

From out of nowhere, the sight of a few white robed figures manifested, making both Spirits turn as they felt some Reiryoku seep off their forms. In response, both of them manifested their Astral Dresses, with Tohka stomping Sandalphon's throne form the ground.

"And... these things?" Tohka asked.

Mio sweated a bit, trying to figure them out, but with no success.

"...I have no idea." Mio admitted, a worried look on her face.

* * *

Kurumi's clone looked around one of the various sights she was visiting, having already been to the shrine, the original Tenguu Tower, an alley in the shopping district, near the station... all nothing, leaving only a pond she had never spent any time around as her last hope.

"There's gotta be something, what am I missing? What helped me get back before?" Kurumi's clone wondered.

"Hmm? Is that you, me?"

Kurumi's clone froze at that, looking around the pond area as she heard her own voice, meaning only one thing... the real Kurumi heard her, and there was something connecting to her at this very moment!

"Quick, say something again! I need to trace your voice!" The clone begged.

"OK, let's see... I know, I'll talk about-" Kurumi replied.

As she rambled about some story the clone didn't focus on, she looked around for the source, and then... she found a brief cut in the air, stuck between a small clearing of trees across the pond's entrance area. When she could finally see her clone, the real Kurumi stopped.

"Well, I'll be... you found me, me." She smiled.

"Glad to finally see you, me." The clone smiled.

The clone tapped the ripple, trying to see if she could do anything... with no luck.

"Crap, guess even with a viewing point, I can't get you through like you did with me." The clone sighed.

"Don't worry, I had a feeling that wasn't going to work, but that's beside the point for now. What I wanna know is this, my last note to Mio, has she..." Kurumi inquired, looking a bit nervous.

The clone breathed in, and gave a smile, making a circle with her fingers.

"Mission accomplished." She revealed.

Kurumi sighed in relief, smiling at the reveal she managed to reach Mio.

"I've been seeing the signs the past few day, and boy are they surprising, especially with how close got with Rinne." The clone mentioned.

Kurumi suddenly went silent.

"...Rinne? Who are you talking about, is that some kind of joke?" Kurumi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh? Are you trying to make a joke? I'm talking about Rinne Sonogami, the childhood friend of Shido and Kotori?" The clone responded, hoping to ring a bell.

"That's not right, Mio told me that Shido didn't have any childhood friends." Kurumi stated, revealing the bomb.

Kurumi's clone suddenly widened her eyes in shock, struggling to understand what she had just heard when compared to reality... right as once more, the odd red coloration surrounded the area. Kurumi gasped as she felt it.

"T-This energy... an Angel? No, it feels like it's around the... wait, an Angel as big as Tenguu City!?" Kurumi exclaimed.

"...A what?" The clone said flatly, her brain having been overwhelmed.

From out of nowhere, the sight of a few black robed figures manifested, causing Kurumi's clone to gasp from shock, and too late to react as the closest one suddenly attacked her, knocking her towards the gash for the real deal to see.

"No!" Kurumi shouted.

Reaching out, the black robed figure, Kurumi, and her clone all came into contact at once, causing a strange explosion of Reiryoku to go off. When it ended, the real Kurumi was seen holding her clone, which was leaking blood from its mouth, covering a nasty gash on her side.

"Y-You... made it back home..." The clone smiled weakly.

"Thank you for everything, now take a nice rest." Kurumi apologized, praising her clone for her hard work.

Her shadow swallowed the clone, transferring her memories over to Kurumi... which caused her to gasp as she gained a set of memories that didn't match the clones. These were likely from the black robed figure that was just destroyed.

"...Rinne Sonogami, she's an abnormal Spirit called [Ruler] no one remembers from the original timeline, and it looks like she knows of it as well." Kurumi realized.

Holding up Zafkiel near her, she prepared to use a bullet on herself.

"Maybe if I go back a day, I should be able to figure out more...  **Vav!** "

Kurumi fired the shot, but nothing happened. She looked at it again, trying to fire it, but no luck. She briefly checked Zafkiel's clock, turning to see that the numbers for her Third, Fifth, Sixth, Ninth, Eleventh, and Twelfth Bullets had all been rendered inoperable.

"...Uh oh, this could be bad." Kurumi gulped in worry.

* * *

Kotori swung Camael around like a cyclone, knocking away a few of the red... Guardians as she decided to identify them, making them burst. However, everyone destroyed got replaced by multiple others as a consequence.

"Aw man, this is bad... I don't think I'll be able to hold on for much longer." Kotori panted.

"Need some help!?"

Kotori gasped before seeing Mana appear, cutting through the Guardians' numbers like a knife through better. At that moment, Kotori noticed that while they did recover fast, the replacements didn't exceed the prior number.

"I get it, I was attacking too slow." She smiled, raising Camael up.

" **MEGIDDO!** "

Transforming her Angel into a cannon, she charged a bit of fire as Mana slashed down another group.

"Burn them all to ashes, do it Camael!" She announced.

She fired the blast, burning through the rest of the red guardians, and once she did... no more appeared, making her sigh in relief as she dispelled her Astral Dress. Mana landed by her, dispelling her CR-Unit as the area returned to normal.

"Mana, does anyone in Ratatoskr know what just happened to me?" Kotori asked.

"Not completely sure, but there's a Spirit involved... one we don't anything know about." Mana revealed.

Kotori's eyes widened at that, how could Mio not be aware of every Spirit?

"OK... that's already a big red flag." The Fraxinus Commander said worriedly.

* * *

Tohka shouted as she swung her sword, cutting through some of the White Guardians that neared her, though she gritted her teeth as she saw more materialize as replacements. Mio unleashed some water at the rest, and then zapped then with lightning in return.

"Damn, these things just keep coming!" Tohka growled.

"Yeah, if only we could take out as a group with... wait, I think I've got a plan, can you focus your power into the ground?" Mio replied.

Tohka blinked at that, thinking.

"I think so, that's usually how I bring Sandalphon out." Tohka replied.

"Alright, good enough." Mio smiled.

The First Spirit jumped up high into the air, surprising Tohka as she began diving back down to the ground, just as fast as she left it. Tohka took that as her cue to stomp the ground, forming purple cracks from her Reiryoku's intense energy.

" **EARTH!** "

Mio slammed the ground, making it rip apart, and surprising Tohka a bit as she almost fell over, using her scattered energy to attack the White Guardians as it burst out in a rampant manner, catching them all within its range.

"Whoa..." Tohka breathed, seeing the ground restore itself moments after.

Mio chuckled as she rubbed her head, unaware of a surviving White Guardian trying to get one last attack before its body burst away.

"Mio, watch out!" Tohka warned.

"Huh? Oh crap, I've got it-" Mio quickly turned to grab its arm.

At that moment, the strange flux of its energy caused Mio to gasp, making her see something flash through her head.

* * *

_Shido stood before a Spirit with long pink hair, looking somewhat similar to Mio aside from the colors of her hair, eyes, and the fact it had two braids framing the sides. She suddenly gave Shido a kiss, surprising him as the New Tenguu Tower suddenly began to disappear, and the red vine-like roots holding her vanished, with Shido holding her._

_"I finally saved you Rinne, just like I promised... now come on, let's all go home!" Shido exclaimed._

_"Yeah, this will definitely let everyone stay together... at least, that's what I want to say, but... I can't." Rinne answered weakly, her body glowing._

_The glow soon changed into particles of light that slowly made her body start disappearing._

_"Rinne, you're body! What's..." Shido gasped._

_Rinne gave a weak open-mouthed smile, her eyes tearing up in a vain attempt to stray strong._

_"I'm sorry, but... I'm the only one who can't go back with you." Rinne apologized, crying her heart out._

_Shido gasped, shaking his head._

_"No, why is this happening!?" Shido begged, not wanting to let her go._

_"Shido, the days that I spent with you are... really sweet. My paradise might have been wrong, but my days with you, they were... real happiness. Goodbye Shido, I've always... loved you!" Rinne cried with a smile, speaking her last words._

_Rinne's body faded away, disappearing from this world as Shido screamed towards the sky, and the world created by the Angel known as Eden... shattered away._

* * *

Mio gasped, her eyes shaking at what she saw.

"Oh my god... Rinne is-" Mio realized.

"Mio, are you alright?" Tohka asked.

Mio soon shook her head, looking at Tohka before placing her hand on her head.

"M-Mio, what are you doing!?" Tohka panicked.

"Tohka, you need to see this." Mio replied.

The purple-haired Spirit gasped, feeling Mio transfer what she just saw into her mind.

"Mio, what did I just see? What's the deal about Rinne, and... wait, why did you show me marrying Shido?" She questioned.

Mio blinked at that, tilting her head confused.

"I don't remember seeing that, how could I give you... unless is that something only you saw?" Mio wondered, scratching her head.

"Uh, ignore the wedding thing! Where are the others?" Tohka wondered.

Mio quickly realized they needed to find them, and looked around at the now reverted field, trying to spot the others.

"Hmm? Wait, this feeling is..." Mio said in shock.

* * *

Kurumi dodged the Black Guardians, shooting them down with Zafkiel, and unlike with the others, quickly eliminated them all due to her clones wiping them out faster than they could recover. After shooting the last one, she blew on Zafkiel's musket rifle, looking around the area.

"Looks like that's the last of them, now to figure out where the others could be." Kurumi wondered.

"Kurumi!"

The Spirit of Time turned, seeing Mio run up to her as Tohka tried to catch up, failing to keep up with the much faster Spirit.

"Mio, glad to see you." Kurumi smiled.

"I knew it, you made it back, the real you!" Mio smiled, hugging her.

Kurumi blushed a bit, sweating a little as she turned away.

"Uh, Mio... I'm happy to see you too, but this feels a little odd right now because of the situation." Kurumi mentioned nervously.

Mio quickly let go, nodding.

"Right, we need to save Rinne!" Mio stated.

The two Spirits blinked in response to that.

"Huh, save her?" Tohka questioned.

"In the past, Rinne's actions were based on the wish for happiness, giving up nearly everything for Shin... yet her emotion wasn't happiness. No, it was the very reason she even gave herself a second life in this Timeline... her emotion is hope, the will to keep believing. However, that's where the problem lies, she can't survive as she now because of how she was born by an accident, with powers Shin didn't understand." Mio gave a knowing look at sky that was hiding Eden.

Mio turned to them, giving a determined look.

"However, just because she's nothing but Reiryoku, doesn't mean there isn't a way to save her." She stated, a strong smile on her face.

"If she's only pure Reiryoku, then she can't survive forever, even if Shido didn't seal her... there's no way she can be-" Kurumi stated.

"No, that's incorrect because I was born of only pure Reiryoku as well." Mio interjected, shaking her head.

The two showed some shock from that.

"...Kissing Shido without your powers being sealed can be explained by you giving him your power, but for you to live 60 years without fading? The only explanation would be that-" Kurumi realized instantly.

"When I was born, my pure Reiryoku managed to also create a physical vessel." Mio verified.

Tohka screamed in a mixture of shock and surprise, looking at Kurumi, Mio, and then repeating three more times.

"That's where the answer lies... I need to figure out how to complete the missing pieces in Rinne's structure, but we need the others for this to work." Mio explained.

"Alright, I'm not totally sure, but I'll get the others to help, have them meet us by..." Kurumi trailed off as she tried to figure out the location.

"Only Shin likely remembers where she really is, but I have a strong feeling... New Tenguu Tower." Mio answered.

The three looked at the strange tower, and Kurumi nodded.

"Right, then let's get this job started." Kurumi agreed.

* * *

As the three arrived at New Tenguu Tower, they quickly noticed Yoshino with Shido on her Angel's back, Kotori, Mana, and Origami, with the latter two both wearing their CR-Units, flying into the area. They quickly landed, with Shido sliding off Zadkiel.

"Mio, so you remembered too?" Shido questioned.

"It looks like you did to, how'd it happen for you?" Mio answered before asking her own question.

Shido sighed, looking at the tower.

"I was worried when Rinne left out of nowhere, and then I went to her house to check on her, but when I went inside... it was just a copy of mine without any furniture. The moment I noticed, that made me realize I couldn't really remember anything, letting me recall the real story behind her." He explained.

"Guess the odd solution is a thing with us." Mio laughed awkwardly.

At that moment, multiple guardians suddenly began to form, and released from sections of New Tenguu Tower.

"Kurumi, Yoshino, Kotori! Attack the Guardians being spawned from the tower! Tohka, Mana, Origami! Keep near the entrance, me and Shin are gonna get inside, so don't let any pass you!" Mio ordered.

"Right!" Everyone replied.

Mio soon looked at Origami.

"Origami, the AST on its way?" Mio inquired.

"Called them already, but they'll need another 5 minutes to get here, we'll follow you in once they do." She answered.

Mio gave a smile towards her, and that's when she and Shido nodded to each other, rushing inside the tower.

**「** **No Game No Life: King's Speech** **」**

"Alright, time to heat things up!" Kotori exclaimed.

Kotori swung Camael, cutting through some guardians, with Kurumi's clones launching at them, and Zadkiel's ice freezing through their ranks. Tohka slashed around, with the wizard duo using gunfire on those flying near the door.

* * *

The two quickly ran up the stairs, and as they did, the sight of the tower's tree form manifested, the Tree of Eden. Red roots begin to launch at them, prompting Mio to jump ahead in her Astral Dress, shooting some fire from her hands.

"Shin, keep our backs to each other!" Mio warned.

"Right!" Shido nodded.

As more vines came, Mio led the way, destroying more with her powers, while Shido used his magic nullifying power to counter the roots that attacked him.

"Mio, what are we gonna do when we find Rinne?" Shido asked.

Mio breathed, looking at him briefly.

"I'm gonna save her, if I get a good look at her, then I should be able to figure out how to fix what makes her Reiryoku-made body from having a physical vessel like me. If I can do that, even if years past, and if even if she got sealed... she'll survive." Mio answered.

"For the first time, I'm going to save a Spirit!" Mio exclaimed with passion, moving ahead faster.

Shido blinked before smiling, speeding up himself.

'You've become strong after all this time, and now your determination is aiming to save more than a single life.' He thought.

Soon enough, they reached the top, and noticed Rinne being held up in the same tangled mess of roots she had been in before in the Old Timeline... the very core of Eden itself.

**「** **Insert Song Paused** **」**

Slowly opening her eyes, she gazed at the two, giving them a sad look as they did.

"...Why did you two come here?" She asked sadly.

"You should know why, Rinne... because we're not gonna abandon you." Shido smiled.

"It won't matter, I've seen how my fate ended before, you should know that yourself Mio... you were the one who had to give me mercy." Rinne stated.

Mio blinked, recalling the remains of Eden, and how she told Rinne she did a great job for saving Shido, followed by ended her so she could finally be given peace. Back then, she had been too blind to consider helping her, but this time...

"I was dumb back then, this time I'm not giving mercy when death isn't the only future for you." Mio stated, smiling.

"...Why would you even bother?" Rinne said sadly, almost as if begging she give up on her.

"You still don't get it? Rinne, you should know by now what emotion lives in your body, the Sephira Crystal that's your entire form like mine, it's the reason you didn't give up on creating happiness for Shido." Mio stated, closing her eyes as she did.

**「** **Insert Song Resumed & Restarted** **」**

Rinne suddenly felt a twinge, the strong hope within her soul, resonating to Mio's feelings of it began to overflow.

"You know my hope, my determination, and that's why I'm going to save you no matter what you tell me!" Mio exclaimed as she held her arm out, nearly doing an anime pose.

"Mio... don't be naive, you don't have a way to stop this!" Rinne cried, not wanting a false hope.

Mio shook her head, looking forward.

"I'd beg to differ, because I'm no different than you, just completed enough to survive as a Human would. Now, time to find the answer, I can do this..." She breathed as she motioned her eyes everywhere.

She looked at Rinne, then the tree they were in, the barrier of Eden, and then... at herself, which held the concept of the [Spirit Formula] that had created her. Within her mind, complex calculations that one would only find in Chaos Theory Mathematics, but none of them had answers. However, after thinking on it more, with her eyes still darting around, lines connected in her mind, showing these calculations being solved.

A bright flash shone through her eyes as she figured out the answer, smiling a bit, catching Shido and Rinne's attention.

"Amazing! This is beyond just met, I'm even seeing a secret to my own powers, an answer to maybe restore my powers to the fullest without taking the Crystals back, but for now... time for me to complete your Spirit Formula." Mio stated, knowing she found the answer.

* * *

As the AST arrived outside, Origami turned to them.

"We're here, sorry for the wait." Ryouko stated.

"Glad you made it, now we can help-" Origami responded.

Everyone turned as a bright light glowed form within the tower.

"...Anyone thinking that's Mio's handy work?" Kurumi questioned.

"I bet my dinner on it." Mana agreed.

Tohka looked at the sight, her eyes shaking as a trickle of sweat formed on her cheek.

"Do it Mio, show us a miracle." Tohka pleaded.

* * *

Mio walked forward, and Rinne stared in confusion as she did, the roots lashing out at the First Spirit in vain, who simply knocked them away. With a sudden touch of her hand, she swiped it upwards, causing a Reiryoku wave to cut vertically up the tower's roots... yet they weren't destroying anything.

Rinne gasped as she felt something within her change, and the Reiryoku starting to take shape into a complex pattern.

"These are the three parts of you that have been missing, and its time I reconnect you to create the piece you need to finally live." Mio stated.

"The first part, the strength born from the miracle of those who love you!"

Mio swiped her hand again, continuing her work on the pattern's structure, and causing Eden to crack apart.

"Mio..." Shido breathed in awe.

"The second part, magic formed by bonding with the people you can for most!"

She does it again, this time unraveling some of the roots that were binding her, and Rinne felt something within her... staring at Mio, her eyes watered as she saw Mio's efforts.

"And finally, more important than the rest... everything that gives you the will to live!"

"Now, I complete your formula, so live... Rinne!" Mio exclaimed, making the final motion.

The last swipe of her hand caused the Reiryoku to leave the entire tower, rushing out to shatter all of Eden, the energy amassing causing a huge burst that flashed across the town. Everyone covered their eyes, while Rinne lurched back, a sudden pulse shooting through her.

**「** **Insert Song End** **」**

Everyone soon regained their sight, and looked around as they saw New Tenguu Tower still intact, but with Shido outside with the others.

"Shido? What happened up there? What happened to Rinne, and is Mio alright!?" Tohka panicked.

"I'm not... Mio, Rinne?" Shido was more confused than anyone.

They quickly got their answer as they heard footsteps walking, and everyone turned to see Mio walking with cloak-wrapped Rinne in her arms, in her Spirit Form for a brief moment before she flashed back to the form everyone was more familiar with. Looking at them, Mio gave a toothy grin.

"Mio, what happened?" Kurumi questioned.

"I broke Eden apart, in doing so..." Mio explained, pointing at Rinne.

Everyone gasped as they looked at Rinne, seeing the pink-haired Spirit stir a bit, and then finally... she opened her eyes in shock.

"I... don't feel my Angel, am I in... wait, Mio?" Rinne gasped.

"Hey there, Rinne." Mio smiled.

Rinne looked at her hands, and felt mostly the same, but there was once difference. She had a warmth, one that could only mean one thing... she had a physical form, she was alive! Tears began flowing out of her eyes as she realized it, that she wasn't going to disappear.

"...I'm still here." Rinne cried.

"Welcome back home, Rinne." Mio greeted.

* * *

**Look at that, the Rinne arc's over. *giggles* Surprise! The start notes made it sound like there was at least another after this, but nope, that's it for the events of Rinne's arc, which means the next arc is one we all know well. After all this is the arc Season 2 of the anime began on. Unfortunately, I can't say anymore for reasons I can't explain any further, all of which being due to spoilers.**

**So, we had a big sign of Mio's otherworldly intelligence here, manifesting in her figuring out the basis behind how she was created by Westcott, and applying various other factors to find the incomplete parts in Rinne's form that made her unable to support her body in the same manner, then fixed them right up by using Eden as a conduit to avoid needing magic, or causing a Spacequake.**

**Not just that, but she's found a hint to restoring her powers, something she may need for the upcoming battles... provided she gets a chance to figure it out within the near future ^^; *chuckles* Anyways, you'll see how I set Rinne's new powers since Eden's gone, and expect me to give her a new Astral Dress, considering her old one really only fit being Eden's "Ruler".**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy  
Rinne - Mio's Hopes

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Rinne, due to the nature of her birth, has been aware of everything in the New Timeline since Mio subconsciously transferred her memories of it to her  
~ While the exact reason is currently unknown, Kurumi can't use the effects of Gimmel, Hei, Vav, Tet, Yud Aleph, or Yud Bet**


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel some irony here, the fact that right now we're in the Christmas month, and yet in story... everyone's about to go on what's basically a small Summer Vacation through the School Trip. *chuckles* Playful joking aside, we're finally at the Yamai arc, which is probably going to pull the biggest twist in this story you'll have seen yet... I mean it, this is something that I'm positive almost no one will expect.**

**My reasoning for this is because due to some of the more recent chapters, you either might think I was either lying, or made a change without yelling you. I'll say now it's neither, just that if I had shown it in the form it happens here, you would have seen the twist before I intended it to, which would have killed the shock value. Luckily, there is an in-universe explanation that Mio will give to explain it, so it won't be a stretch... at least by DAL terms ^^;**

**Anyways, this is the moment the second season will take a pretty big turn, and Mio will start learning while still generally the same, there's a few more changes from the original timeline that can sneak up on her... not to mention it won't be much longer till she learns the near-sacrifice she tried against Ellen has only added more changes that even she can't predict.**

**So, let's get this chapter on the road!**

* * *

『』 - Electrical voice or machine Speaking

「」 - Insert Song beginning, or ending

" **Bold** " - Inverse Spirit Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_**  - Battle beginning, and result

* * *

**_ Chapter 13, Yamai Arc - Shadows of the Storm _ **

A plane was seen flying over the ocean, with an airsick looking Rinne looking green in the face as she laid back on the seat she had been placed on. Kurumi looks at her worriedly, hoping she'd be alright, while Tohka gave an odd chuckle at the sight.

Meanwhile with Mio, the First Spirit was squealing as she looked at the window, her eyes sparkling at the sight.

"Where's the island, someone tell me they see it! I wanna see it already!" Mio exclaimed, looking at Shido in response.

Shido gave a nervous chuckle at that.

'I'm not sure if this is better than when Tohka went all crazy over Origami taking the window seat, or worse...' He wondered, noticing Tamae apologizing to a flight attendant.

And this was just them on the plan, there was a lot that happened beforehand that was probably just as crazy, as well as some plotting behind DEM's windows.

* * *

**_~A few days ago_ **

_A loud excited shout was heard from Shido's classroom, with all the students looking towards the door to see a very... different sight._

_"Island vacation on an ocean beach, here we come!" Tohka exclaimed, raising a hand into the air._

_Said sight in question? Tohka wearing a buttoned up Hawaiian floral print that showed off a bit of her cleavage, a grass skirt, and carrying bags full of beach related supplies. Tohka, not getting what the problem was, blinked as she kept her smile._

_"What? This isn't enough?" She asked._

_"Uh, well... that isn't..." Tamae tried to explain._

_She quickly gave up, and turned to look at Reine._

_"Uh... Ms. Reine, please help me out here, doesn't she board with you?" She asked._

_Reine gave a sweat drop at that, wondering why Tamae seemed like the real assistant teacher at times._

_"Is this a usual thing?" Rinne wondered aloud, looking towards Kurumi._

_"Not sure how to answer that." Kurumi replied, scratching her head._

_Mio soon got close to Tohka, giving a sound of being impressed._

_"Tohka, I'm shocked that I'm the one falling behind in being so ready, I'll need to fix that right now!" Mio realized, starting to pull off her shirt._

_"Wait, not in class!" Shido exclaimed._

_Surprisingly, everyone saw wearing a similar outfit underneath her school uniform (only the Spirits aware she likely just formed them seconds ago), and slid by Tohka's side._

_"To Arubi Island!" Mio cheered._

_"To Arubi Island!" Tohka cheered in response._

_Everyone had no idea how to react to that, with Rinne rubbing her head as she tried, but failed to make sense of everything that just happened in the last few minutes. However, the real gem was the next few words spoken._

_"...This trip will be unique." Reine remarked._

* * *

_Meanwhile within the Fraxinus, the sight of Sawa speaking to Kotori was seen._

_"So, for some reasons you can't fully figure out, Kurumi's loss of half her bullets seems to be preventing her from being sealed?" Kotori asked, trying to make sure she heard right._

_"Yes, right after the incident with Rinne's sealing, he tried to do the same with Kurumi, but it didn't work. Mio did tell me in the original timeline, Kurumi had only one of her bullets sealed, and got it back after kissing Shido during the... well, that one moment before things went to Hell. This seems to be an extension on that." Sawa replied to confirm it._

_Kotori crossed her arms, thinking on it a bit._

_"I bet her Angel missing so much of its power is making the sealing unable to work, and no leads on how we can fix them?" Kotori mentioned, looking up after saying the first half._

_Sawa shook her head, making Kotori sigh._

_"Well, I guess that's all we can do for now, especially the school trip to Arubi Island's coming up soon means we have a different Spirit to pay attention to." She slumped in her chair before stating their current focus._

_"Yes, like before we've had that last-minute change when they were originally set to visit Okinawa." Kannazuki stated._

_"Do we have any ways to plan with the interference?" Sawa questioned._

_"Luckily, we actually do. Origami looked around the files for the Ashcroft Project and saw before losing her memories, there was a type of realize based on Artemisia's unique realizer, which used how her territory was Maryoku around the same level of a Spirit's Reiryoku." Kotori explained._

_Bringing up the data on the screen, the crew took a closer look at the information._

_"So, this is how they made such powerful artificial interference. To think someone like that was on their side in the past." Kawagoe noted._

_"And that's why Analyst Murasame's been making something using some of this information based on our own studies, plus a little donation of Reiryoku from Mio. It should be ready by the time I'll need to leave for the Round Table meeting." Kotori responded._

_"You sure it'll work?" Nakatsugawa asked._

_"No real guarantees, but it's better than just waiting things out when we have to consider this time, the DEM is likely not gonna be sending Ellen... we'd notice her, so they'd be sending someone we might not recognize." Kotori reasoned._

_Unfortunately, everyone had to agree with her on that... with the DEM acting earlier than expected, no one really knew how to react, even with Mio's knowledge of the future._

_"I guess it'll have to do, especially since the Fraxinus EX's construction still isn't finished." Kannazuki stated in agreement._

* * *

As that was going on, sitting where Ellen once did in the original timeline, a familiar girl with Tohka's hair if dyed white at the end... was the newly independent Inverse Tohka, or rather Jukia as she was recently named. As part of her disguise, she was wearing a trainee outfit for the [Cross Travel] agency, and her hair was styled in the same way Tohka did when she was in hot springs, only lacking her ribbon.

The moment she got the chance, she managed to eye the real Tohka.

' **So, that's my other half sitting over there... disgusting** ' Jukia thought, her eyes slightly glaring towards her.

Recalling what she had been told the other day, her fists tightened up.

* * *

_Jukia was seen with Westcott, who was showing her something on a tablet, making her scowl slightly._

_" **This is...** " Jukia questioned, despite clearly being able to tell who she was looking at._

_"Yes, that would be your other half." Westcott revealed._

_The tablet was showing the information for Tohka Yatogami, the one the DEM referred to as [Princess] among its ranks._

****_PERSONAL DATA_  
~Name: Tohka Yatogami  
~Gender: Female  
~Age: 16  
~Height: 155 cm  
~Date of Birth: April 10th  
~Nationality: Japan  
~Skin Color: White  
~Eye Color: Purple with Pink/Yellow  
~Hair Color: Dark Purple  
~Better Arm: Right  
~Address: 410 Gladsheim mansion xx-xxx.  
Higashi Tenguu, Tenguu City, Tokyo

_Jukia growled angrily, gritting her teeth as she already grew to hate the wielder of Sandalphon by mere instinct._

_"Since Ellen revealed herself, I can't send her in an upcoming trip to monitor them, so you'll be doing that as someone with the strength needed to face them. Plus, I need her to deal with the apparent sighting of another Inversion." Westcott stated._

_" **Why don't I just kill them now?** " Jukia said with malice._

_"Patience, there's a boy who can apparently wield the power of the Spirits, as well as negate their powers on contact. Reckless charging in could be your downfall if you don't understand the enemy enough. Besides, revenge is sweeter if you can destroy all their hope, and counter all their efforts._

_Jukia sneered at that, but relented a bit._

_"You should keep that tablet with you, the other Spirits have their own fair share of troubles, and there's a recently discovered one I still lack any info on." Westcott suggested._

_" **Hmm... so, there are other bastards that can get in my way. Fine then, but I can assure you they'll all fall by the end, as long as you have [Deus] in the end, you have little reason to worry.** " Jukia replied._

_" **That is what you said, right?** "_

_Westcott smirked in response to that last inquiry._

* * *

Jukia's pupils briefly glowed red in response, barely holding back due to their location.

' **Tohka Yatogami, the Spirit known as [Princess], I swear to you... I will destroy you when the right chance comes, you false existence!** ' Jukia thought, giving a stronger hateful glare.

As that happened, Tohka suddenly sneezed, shivering a bit as she felt the odd chill on her body.

"Tohka?" Kurumi looked at Tohka confused, as the plane was too warm for a sudden chill like that.

"Weird, for some reason I get this strange feeling someone's thinking about me..." Tohka said to herself.

Jukia soon had a familiar trio surround her, but she was able to ignore them.

『Attention all passengers, please put your seats and tray tables in the upright position to prepare for landing』

Everyone soon heard Mio give a loud shout of cheer, finally seeing the island.

"It looks like a crescent moon!" She exclaimed.

"You seem oddly excited about this, Mio." Shido chuckled awkwardly.

"Why wouldn't I, Shin? It's first time I've seen it from a plane window, and I didn't really care about it before." Mio giggled, looking at her boyfriend with closed eyes.

'That... actually explains a lot." Shido thought, now realizing a majority of Mio's previous behaviors.

Soon, the plane landed, with everyone getting off. Now free of the plane, Rinne managed to start feeling a bit better, and soon gave a look of awe as she noticed the ocean.

"Wow, I'm finally seeing the ocean!" She said happily.

"Oh yeah, you've never actually seen it before, have you?" Shido realized.

Rinne shook her head in response.

"Eden was never able to leave Tenguu City, it was the one thing I really hated about my former Angel." She verified.

As everyone was looking around, Kurumi walked by Mio, with Tohka nearby them, her instincts warning her of the Arbatel watching them from the sky. Tapping the First Spirit's shoulder, Mio turned to the Spirit of Time.

"Mio, two questions. What's Tohka doing, and when should we expect the Yamai twins to show up?" Kurumi asked.

"Tohka can tell a DEM ship's nearby, and as for the Yamai issue..." Mio answered.

Mio looked to the ocean, giving a playful whistle that used some strong wings, hiding what she was doing by tourists thinking it was some kind of mainland activity.

At the same time, same DEM ship that was just mentioned was floating around.

"Incoming from [Spirit No. 10i], they've reached Arubi Island. Targets confirm the identity of 3 registered Spirits, and one unregistered Spirit, [Hermit] and [Efreet] seem to be absent." A ship staff member stated.

James Paddington looked at the screen results, quickly picking out Mio, Tohka, and Kurumi. As Rinne was still unregistered, her picture was zoomed in like the others.

"Hmm... Jukia, are you able to tell who the unregistered member is?" James inquired.

" **The one with pink hair, but don't let that face fool you, only [Deus] seems to exceed her strength.** " Jukia replied, quickly warning them of Rinne's strength.

"True, if it weren't for the eyes, none of them would look like Spirits." He admitted.

The crew quickly put themselves on Level 1 alert.

As Jukia noticed no one was watching her, she slid out the tablet as she looked over the Spirit profiles she had, quickly finding the one she needed to be most careful with.

 **** _PERSONAL DATA_  
~Name: Kurumi Tokisaki  
~Gender: Female  
~Age: 17  
~Height: 157 cm  
~Date of Birth: February 3rd  
~Nationality: French  
~Skin Color: White  
~Eye Color: Red (Left turns Yellow when using powers)  
~Hair Color: Black  
~Better Arm: Left  
~Address: 410 Gladsheim mansion xx-xxx.  
Higashi Tenguu, Tenguu City, Tokyo

Seeing the powers registered with her, Jukia realized her threat... as she once again ignored a certain trio trying to make her move.

"Come on, you're gonna be left behind!" Ai stated.

"Did you only come for photos of the scenery?" Mio questioned.

"That's so lame." Mii remarked.

Jukia still didn't react to that, or their futile attempts to make her move, which ended with them all falling over when Jukia began walking of her own choice.

At that same moment, an alert reached the Arbatel.

"Captain!" He warned.

"Huh? The hell?" James noticed hurricane clouds forming out of nowhere.

The Spirits quickly felt the wind blowing, and Mio looked up.

"And there we go, one hurricane made by Raphael front and center." She stated.

Rinne tried to hold down her skirt as the wind blew by.

"Uh... are we sure this is safe!?" Rinne asked worriedly, blushing a bit.

Upon hearing that, Shido quickly remembered a certain moment that happened when he had been here with just Tohka.

"Come on, it isn't like something's gonna fly and hit us in the-" Mio replied.

Suddenly, a garbage can hit her in the face, making her dazed.

"And that's called karma-" Kurumi replied, face palming a bit.

The second garbage can hit her in response, making Rinne show surprise as she ducked.

"Hey, I didn't get hit this time!" Tohka cheered.

"Tohka, the fridge!" Shido warned.

"Fridge?" She blinked.

Right at that moment, she was unfortunately hit by said fridge, making Rinne blink in surprise.

"W-w-what... huh!?" Rinne had no idea how that last one was even outside.

"Oh crap, everyone OK!?" Shido asked loudly.

Mio quickly got back up, a noticeable swell bump on her head.

"I'm OK!" Mio replied, giving a thumb's up.

"...Uh, you sure?" Rinne said in disbelief.

An energy stream soon flew by, getting everyone's attention, including that of Kurumi and Tohka, both now having recovered from the sudden debris hitting them. That stream soon flew down to the ground, making everyone cover their eyes as they did, with the storm still blowing as it did. The moment they could see again, Shido and Tohka showed disbelief at what they saw.

Rather than a pair of orange-haired twins, standing before them was just a single girl with Yuzuru's hairstyle and figure, only much bigger, thinner, and curvier than hers, with Kaguya's expression (currently with closed eyes) plastered on her face. Her Astral Dress was a fusion of theirs, only orange in coloration, but with traits of the purple-pink and blue as secondary colors across it.

"There's... only one?" Shido said in surprise.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention that after the original Yamai split into two, I helped recombine them?" Mio realized, putting a finger to her chin.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Shido and Tohka exclaimed, their faces extremely close to the sides of Mio's.

The First Spirit gave an odd reaction to her lack of personal space, while Rinne and Kurumi had no idea what was going on since the former didn't know the Yamai twins, and Kurumi didn't remember there were supposed to be two of them.

* * *

Mana gave an annoyed look as she was sitting in the Fraxinus with Yoshino, who was watching one of her usual soap operas, since being with the others on the trip would make the excuse that let Kotori get them out of classes look suspicious. At the same time, Kotori was preparing to visit the Round Table meeting.

"Alright, I'm about to head off now, but let's introduce our hopeful trump card against the interference." Kotori stated.

Typing a bit on the console, everyone looked at one part of the ship began to light up, soon revealing a white-haired girl wearing a white nun outfit. She opened her eyes, revealing they were like a Spirit's, despite she was clearly a virtual life form.

"Greetings everyone, I am the [Managing Artificial Ratatoskr-made Intelligence Aid], you may refer to me as MARIA." The AI, introducing herself as Maria, greeted with a smile.

"Is that an AI based on a Spirit?" Shiizaki asked in surprise.

"That's right, Maria was made using the ship's current AI, and expanding upon it to give it self-awareness. Basing it on a Spirit means she'll know how to adapt to other Spirits should the need arise, which should in theory get around the interference." Kotori stated.

Maria bowed to the members of the crew.

"I have only just been born, so I'm still developing to be like my fellow allies, please do your best to guide me." Maria replied.

The crew instantly looked at her, gushing over the AI.

"Well, I guess that's my cue." Kotori chuckled, walking out the door.

* * *

Back with the others, Mio stood in front of the others as the sole possessor of the Raphael Crystal opened her eyes, with wind blowing around her in a threatening manner as she had yet to see the others close by.

"Alright, who was it that had the gall to call me here? To challenge a Spirit like myself is a foolish errand if you think this is just some fun game." She stated, her voice being higher than Yuzuru's, but calmer than Kaguya's.

"Hey, how's it been, Fuu?" Mio waved.

The true Yamai, now revealed as Fuu by the Spirit of Origin, looked to lock eyes with her. As they did, Shido noticed something odd as she briefly paused in thought... a brief image of Kaguya and Yuzuru.

'Wait, did she just reply like she knew me? W-what's going on here!?' Kaguya wondered, showing her usual emotion as a brief demon image blinked by her.

'Wonder. This stranger seems to be someone I've met before, but who could it be?' Yuzuru wondered, showing her more logical view as a brief angel image blinked behind her.

Rubbing his eyes, Shido blinked.

'Did I really just see that?' He thought in shock, surprised he somewhat  _heard_  the experience.

"Who are you, why do you speak to me like we've met?" Fuu questioned.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember, last time we met, I didn't let you see what I looked like, be glad I got you back together after that stray lightning bolt split you in half." Mio answered, revealing who she was.

Fuu gave a silent gasp at that.

"...You're the First Spirit?" Fuu questioned.

"Mind if we have a bit of a talk somewhere? I don't think this is the best place for you to be standing, especially in that skimpy bondage-like Astral Dress." Mio suggested.

* * *

Origami peaked out of the records office, trying to see if the winds had died down.

"Ms. Okamine, the winds are gone, I think it's safe enough to search for the others now." Origami stated, heading out the doors.

"Wait! Origami, do you even know how to get back here!" Tamae asked, trying to chase after her.

The moment they got outside, Origami stopped as she saw them coming, with Tamae and a few students noticing Fuu being carried on Shido's back, wearing the same outfit her two halves wore in the old timeline.

"Hey everyone, sorry if we worried you, but we noticed this student faint when the wind picked up." Shido stated, giving a drop of nervous sweat as he hoped everyone bought the story.

Origami blinked, noticing how there wasn't a duo with him.

"Shido, who is that?" She questioned.

"Hmm? Wait, let me see..." Reine faked, pretending to check a file that didn't exist.

"Ah, she's a transfer student that recently joined Raizen High." She verified.

Tamae showed surprise at that.

"This is highly unorthodox, the school never informed me she was coming." Tamae said, looking a bit nervous.

"I didn't notice her either, it's possible they weren't able to contact us in time, or she may have just snuck on." Reine suggested.

Seeing her fellow co-worker sigh out of stress, Reine patted her shoulder.

"Focus your attention to the other students, you can leave her to me." Reine offered.

"Thank you." Tamae quickly agreed, shedding happy tears.

Once they finally got everyone settled in, Reine closed the door as the Spirits gathered in a specific room.

"Alright Fuu, you can stop faking your KOd now." Mio stated.

"Yeah, and also get off my back now." Shido suggested.

Fuu opened her eyes, but soon hugged Shido closer in response, making him blush a bit.

"No, you feel strangely comfy, like a teddy bear." Fuu stated, unaware how much her breasts were pressing against his back.

Shido groaned, feeling more smothered than when there had been two of them.

"OK, I think the first thing we need to ask is why do we just have a Fuu? What happened to Kaguya and Yuzuru?" Tohka asked, a bandage over where her swell mark had been.

"I'm them, and they're me, half and half." Fuu explained.

"...That doesn't explain anything." Kurumi dryly replied.

"Uh... let me explain this Fuu, they aren't gonna get it." Mio suggested.

Clearing her throat, the First Spirit began her explanation.

"As a few of us might remember, you were told how Kaguya and Yuzuru were once a single Spirit, right?" Mio inquired.

"Yeah, they definitely mentioned that, Kaguya said that Spirit's name was Yamai." Shido answered.

"Well, they were mostly right, but they didn't remember all the details either. Truth is Yamai was just their original's last name, as you see with the Spirit on your back right now. However, what they didn't know is the original Yamai's personality actually hadn't been lost, she was just literally split into two. Kaguya was all her emotional aspects, hence why she wasn't as bright as Yuzuru, who was all of her logical aspects, so had they combined, the original's personality would have been restored."

"As for what split them apart? Even for a Spirit, certain things can end up fatal, especially if they're caught off guard, or without an Astral Dress. In this case, the Yamai twins were born when Fuu here was fatally struck by lightning. Luckily, the Raphael Crystal represents the concept of Duality, since normally the Sephirot they're based on would have it and Michael switch circles, but act as the ones we have here. Due to that, her powers saved her by splitting her body in two." Mio explained.

This surprised everyone, especially Shido who had always wondered why they split into two.

"So, knowing that they would split in this timeline, you were able to figure out what did it, and how to combine them without either technically disappearing?" Shido inquired.

"Yeah, if they had fought to the death like they kept trying in the original timeline, then one would have ceased to exist, because one half of the whole would have faded. Kaguya and Yuzuru are still in there, because in a sense, they represent her Id, and Superego halves, so... Freud was more accurate than people thought. I mean, you saw how they acted like they were lovers before, right?" Mio explained, placing emphasis on the end.

"Uh... kinda TMI there." Kurumi said, giving an odd sweat in response.

"Although, that does explain a lot, and that strange moment I noticed." Shido admitted, understanding hearing the twins' thoughts and the imagery they both had.

"Yeah, I ended up sending a message to the twins in her mind since I'm more familiar with them... it was a little embarrassing." Mio replied, the last part being a bit quiet.

She began to chuckle awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"After that happened, she fixed me back up, and then explained everything. Told me that one day I'd be meeting someone important. Since then, I've been just having random fun across the world to pass the time." Fuu continued in Mio's place.

"Yep, you're definitely a fusion of the twins." Tohka chuckled, realizing how similar she was to the two.

"I bet they're also the same 99 contests they were competing in." Shido remarked.

Fuu looked at him confused, making Shido blink.

"Uh... we'll explain it later." He quickly replied, everyone having forgotten she didn't remember the Old Timeline just yet.

At that moment, Mio got close to Fuu.

"Well Fuu, the person I was telling you about is finally here. In fact, right now, you just happen to be hugging yourself onto his back." She explained.

Fuu blinked a bit, soon looking at Shido before rolling letting go, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I didn't do it!" Fuu exclaimed in a panic.

"...Wha?" Mio blinked in confusion.

Reine soon noticed her headset ringing, prompting her to tap it.

"Hello?" She answered.

Reine nodded, smiling in relief.

"Good news, it seems we have a workaround the interference, but we should probably only use it while inside, or we risk them cutting us off again." Reine said in relief.

"Alright, it looks like Maria's already doing a great job." Mio smiled.

"Maria?" Rinne asked.

"She's an AI based on a Spirit, I'll explain that right now, since I should probably give Fuu the memories of her two halves around this point." Mio replied, walking over to the Hurricane Spirit.

Placing her hand on Fuu's head, the orange-haired Spirit's eyes widened as two sets of memories flow into her head, merging at some points.

* * *

Within an area of Russia, the sight of an entire town being burned by blue flames as they didn't burn, but rather froze everything in the town, like they were eating the little heat present when they blazed by.

The sound of laughter matching Yoshinon's was heard as a mechanical black rabbit walked into view, with a white-haired girl in a black bikini, black footless boots, and a black bunny hood that was attached to a cape. The girl sitting on it resembled Yoshino, quickly making it obvious who she was as she kept laughing as if she was entertaining herself.

"Go, freeze it all Astaroth, freeze it!" She laughed.

"So, it seems there really was another of you out here."

The dark counterpart of Yoshino looked annoyed as she turned towards the speaker, showing herself to be Ellen with the Pendragon equipped.

"Oh, and just who are you, old hag?" She questioned.

"Sorry, but I'm not here to answer your questions, I'm here to put you in your place." Ellen responded.

Flying forward, Ellen rushed at the Inverse Spirit.

"Just freeze her Astaroth." She ordered.

The Demon King instantly opened up, blasting a wave of the icy flames towards Ellen. She put her territory up, quickly being frozen by it as it washed over, and having the darker version of Yoshino laugh at her.

"Cocky, aren't you?" Ellen remarked.

The Inverse Spirit quickly stopped laughing, soon Ellen focus her territory to the point she shattered it with her own strength, and making her opponent grit their teeth.

"Damn you, I'm really annoyed now!" She shouted, a red glow forming in her pupils.

"Try to stop me, if you dare that is." Ellen challenged, holding Caledfwlch out.

Astaroth roared before charging at her, with Ellen readying her blade to strike against her the Demon King.

"NOW FREEZE!"

Astaroth roared, causing the entire area to freeze up as geysers of ice flames burst from the ground, causing the entire area to be given a sheet of permafrost-level ice. As the dark counterpart of Yoshino laughed darkly, a sudden energy slash flew through it, surprising her as it struck, knocking her off her Demon King. Without her on it, the mechanical rabbit quickly went offline.

"No way!" She screamed.

"You're finished." Ellen declared.

She appeared from behind, grabbing the Spirit by the throat before putting her sword near her forehead.

"Impossible, I'm... I'm not supposed to lose!" She coughed, barely able to breathe.

Ellen pushed her further into the ground, making her gasp for air.

"Sorry, but I never lose to monsters that destroy the world, that's why I am the greatest wizard of all time." Ellen announced, tightening her grip.

"No, I can't... let you..." She whispered weakly, choking as a lack of oxygen began knocking her out.

Her body soon fell unconscious, and she began flying back to England with the now defeated Inverse Spirit, soon activating her communication device.

"Adeptus 1 here, confirmation of target as an Inverse Spirit, capture was successful." Ellen responded.

* * *

A while later, the Spirits were all in the girls' bath, the other students having yet to join them. Rinne sighed in relief as she felt the warm waters sooth her body.

"This is really nice." She mentioned, sinking in a bit more.

"I haven't used one of these in ages, they feel as nice as I remember." Kurumi smiled, rubbing her left cheek with a warm towelette.

"And I was actually first in the bath for once!" Tohka cheered.

"Yeah, for about 1 minute." Mio giggled.

Tohka puffed her cheeks at that, giving a playful pout as the other girls laughed... well, other than Fuu, who was just huddled in the corner as if she was afraid of something. Mio noticed this, looking at her before deciding to get a bit closer.

"Fuu, what's the matter?" Mio asked.

Fuu screams fearfully, surprising the others before she starts breathing, shaking her head to clear her mind.

"S-sorry, ever since my memories came back, I've been having these weird feelings. Wondering is it really right for me to be here when by some means, it technically means the two people I split into can't, even if they're technically still here through me existing? Was I technically dead while I was split into two? Would it be fair to call me a zombie right now? I can't stop thinking about all that, why am I thinking about things that are so scary without control!?" Fuu replied, panicking as she tried to take deep breaths.

Tohka's eyes widened at that.

"Mio, I think they're experiencing the emotions in the Raphael Crystal." She realized.

"Yeah, and if she's that panicked, then it must be..." Kurumi realized.

"Fear, just like how the twins stated they didn't want to die, and wanted to keep living, when Shido mentioned he had a way for them to both live. I bet that was the only reason Fuu successfully split to cheat death, and then the twins didn't actually kill each other." Mio finished, adding her own theory in.

Fuu blinked a bit, looking at the others.

"Wait, so... I'm all panicked because I'm feeling fear in my Sephira Crystal?" Fuu explained.

"Yeah, all of them have part of my feelings when I created them within." Mio confirmed, looking at the others.

"I have her love, which is why our personalities are so similar to each other." Tohka explained.

"I have her joy, the happier memories before Westcott ruined her life for so long." Kurumi replied.

"And I'm her hopes, the will to keep going no matter how tough her efforts would be." Rinne smiled.

Fuu looked at them in awe, and Mio soon giggled before holding up two fingers.

"Yoshino represents my sadness, and Kotori represents my rage, which is why her powers made her go berserk." Mio added, chuckling embarrassingly upon revealing the latter.

Fuu soon covered her mouth, her cheeks swelling as she tried not to laugh... only to fail as she started laughing her ass off, and fell backwards into the water.

"Wow, I bet that's pretty embarrassing, isn't it!" Fuu laughed, soon calming down more towards her Yuzuru levels of excitement.

After letting out a few more giggles, she finally got it all out of her system.

"Hey Fuu, I have a question, why did the twins end with the names Kaguya and Yuzuru?" Tohka asked.

"I think those were my great grandparents' names. While girls can have it, Yuzuru is normally a boy name, isn't it?" Fuu answered, not completely sure herself.

"Yeah, I think it's technically considered masculine." Kurumi replied, also a bit unsure.

As that was happening, Shido was still alone on the guy's side, yawning a bit.

"...I actually think I'm too used to having the girls around me now, this is kinda boring." He said to himself, soon deciding to get out.

* * *

Reine was seen typing on a laptop she brought with her, only to hear a knock on the door as Shido opened it up.

"...You have anything to do, the girls are kinda busy." He asked,

"That's a switch, Mio said in the old timeline you always got flustered b the girls' antics." Reine remarked.

"I think I'm used to it now." Shido answered.

Reine shrugged at that before thinking a bit, trying to figure out if there was anything to do. At the same time that was happening, Jukia was seen looking at the information she was compiling for Rinne.

 **** _PERSONAL DATA_  
~Name: Rinne Sonogami  
~Gender: Female  
~Age: 16  
~Height: 154 cm  
~Date of Birth: June 4th  
~Nationality: Unknown  
~Skin Color: White  
~Eye Color: Pinkish-Brown  
~Hair Color: Light Pink  
~Better Arm: Right  
~Address: 410 Gladsheim mansion xx-xxx.  
Higashi Tenguu, Tenguu City, Tokyo

Finishing the last bit of data, she assigned the code name of [Ruler] to her, feeling something tell her to use it, and unaware it was coming from Tohka's knowledge of it being her code name. Once that was done, she sent it over, and contacted the Arbatel.

" **Profiling on the unknown Spirit has been finished, the data has been sent over.** " Jukia stated.

"Alright, so what do you want us to do next?" James replied.

Jukia looked forward, glaring a bit.

" **Stay on standby, because right now... I have every intention to kill that brat myself, but first I'll be capturing [Deus] as planned, on my terms.** " Jukia answered.

At that moment, she noticed the girls coming in, catching her attention as Tohka was among them.

" **And it seems that moment is now.** " Jukia smirked, walking after them.

She saw them enter a room, thinking they'd be alone, and opened it... promptly getting a pillow to the face. Everyone in the room suddenly stopped as they saw the pillow fall off, revealing the Inverse Spirit's annoyed expression towards them.

" **...What are you all doing?** " Jukia asked, trying not to snap.

"Uh, a pillow fight?" A student answered.

" **Pillow fight?** " She repeated.

"Yeah, you try to knock everyone out like... this!" Ai shouted.

Another pillow hit her in the face, though this time intentionally. Catching the falling pillow that just hit her, Jukia gave a glare at everyone, and then... pushed up her sleeves with a fearsome look.

" **The gloves are off, you've all asked for it!** " Jukia exclaimed, completely forgetting about what she been intending to do out of being provoked.

The pillow fight, or now pillow war as Jukia might see it, resumed as she tossed the pillow, knowing down a few of the girls from the force.

"Oh boy, we just woke up a sleeping lion." Kurumi said with a nervous smile.

* * *

Mana was seen lying on the couch, snoring as Yoshino was still seen watching her Soap Operas. She yawned a bit, only to hear her stomach grumbling, and shook Mana a bit.

"Hey, Mana? I'm a bit hungry, help me heat something up?" Yoshino asked.

"Mmm..." Mana groaned.

She turned in her sleep, making Yoshino fall over before Mana grabbed her in her arms, making the Ice Spirit blush as she was locked in her grip.

"Good teddy bear..." Mana said in her sleep.

Yoshino laughed oddly, a little uncomfortable with the current situation she had ended up in.

"Mana's dangerous in her sleep." She said worriedly.

* * *

**Well, that was fairly interesting, but Volume 5 always seem like the fun one in the story. *giggles* Must be the heavier focus on fan-service due to the Yamai twins intentionally trying to win over Shido, or maybe it's just the antics the Yamai twins just seem to cause. Either way, that alone is where this chapter's major switch comes into play as you've clearly noticed since halfway in.**

**That's right, in this story... the Yamai twins are one being like they've stated to be (despite a lack of concrete evidence, which are needed now due to recent revelations) in canon! Back in Ch 11, you noticed me showing both Yamai twins, so it seemed like the two were still separate, but having revealed only one Yamai twin without mentioning a name?**

**That would have instantly given this twist away, and it would have been just as suspicious to exclude them among all of the Spirits, hence Mio's comment about the message reaching Fuu's subconscious. Either way, they're a single person like before, and Mio just forgot to mention it to pretty much everyone. I think such a mistake is justifiable if you remember she accidentally showed Shido a tab with "My Little Shido 2" when trying to show him a video. *giggles***

**Now, for why I chose to name the fused Yamai twins as "Fuu" of all names had to do with a double meaning. First of all, the name means wind, so it fits with the Yamai twins' elemental powers. The second reason relates to how while normally, "Ni" is how you say two in Japanese, there are instances where it can be said using "Fu" instead, so it also indirectly references the Yamai twins.**

**For the upcoming danger our heroes will face, it seems Ellen has been replaced by Jukia, meaning the group will have to deal with an Inverse Spirit as an opponent, which you could consider a much more dangerous opponent if you consider Ellen's wound didn't actually weaken her again her fight with Inverse Tohka during canon. Meanwhile, it seems Ellen found the independent Inverse Yoshino, so the DEM's group of Evil Spirits is growing...**

**So, with the second Inverse Spirit having made her appearance, I'll now be showing a new section alongside the Sephira Crystal Emotions that showcase each Inverse Spirit, and the names they receive upon being named by high ranking member in the DEM. Also, since I'll likely forget to mention the part of their names containing the alternate way to say their number in Japanese, I'll be underlining that part.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

**A/N: To anyone that's curious, Fuu's three sizes are B92-H55-W88**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy  
Rinne - Mio's Hopes  
Fuu - Mio's Fears

* * *

** Inverse Counterparts ** **:**

**Tohka -** Jukia  
Yoshino - Capture Successful, Currently Unnamed  
Kotori - Undiscovered  
Kurumi - Undiscovered  
Fuu - Undiscovered

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ Due to half of her bullets missing, Shido is unable to seal Kurumi's powers at this time, but it also lets a realizer hide her from the DEM... provided she doesn't get too far from the location of another sealed Spirit**  
~ The Fraxinus EX is already under construction, but still isn't ready to be used due to technological limitations in completing it  
~ The creation of Maria, as she didn't exist in the original timeline  
~ The original Yamai, known as Fuu Yamai, was restored by Mio upon realizing they were literally two halves of the same person, having been split by the Sephira Crystal (due to it representing duality) to survive death after a fatal lightning strike  
~ Despite they've fused, Kaguya and Yuzuru can still be felt with Fuu, since Kaguya represents all her emotions when reunited with Yuzuru's wisdom


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back everyone! Before we start today's chapter, I'd like to say that I'm glad my own depiction of the original Yamai, my "OC": Fuu Yamai, worked like I hoped it would. My reason behind making her came from reading a few DAL related stories, and seeing someone mention they wanted to see a story where the original Yamai had never split.**

**Wanting to see that very concept myself, I looked around, but could never find anything. As such, I decided to make it a reality myself. Due to that, from this moment on, Fuu could appear in any future DAL fanfic of mine, even if just a temporary fusion of the Yamai twins. As such, keep an eye out for her if you were one of the DAL fans who wanted such stories.**

**This is the last chapter for the Yamai arc, as with only a single Yamai, there's a lot less to fit into this story, which is already hard enough when this story's nature as a peggy sue already makes it harder to add more content in. Luckily, at least I can make this chapter awesome in another way, and that way is in the title itself... a battle with Jukia!**

**Also, as this is likely to be this story's most important bit of information since it began, it's time I mention what the reveal of Volume 18's cover means for the story. (Not the volume itself, as this story makes most of it non-canon) However, before I get to that, since not everyone may have seen this volume cover just yet, I'll give the obligatory spoiler warning for those who haven't.**

** WARNING! ** **MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18 ARE LOCATED BELOW, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**Volume 18's cover has finally revealed to us Mio's Astral Dress (although not its name), her code name, and not one... not two... but her three Angels! With all of these revealed, you might be wondering if they'll become canon to the story? Well, to those hoping it's yes... then you're right! However, with this new information, I'll need to explain how it'll be implemented right now.**

**While Mio can manifest her Astral Dress, at the moment, she can't use any of her three Angels. The explanation in this story will be that around Vol 17's events, she finally regained enough of her powers to fight at her fullest, but it had to do with Shido. By Vol 17's events, it's been 10 months since Shido first got involved with the Spirits, but it's only been three months in the new timeline, and Rinne is a new factor.**

**Basically, Mio hasn't had enough time to recover enough strength to use even one of her Angels, and Shido has actually sealed less of her power because Rinne means her powers got spread further among the Spirits. Right now, she's only slightly stronger than the other Spirits, and she'd need all her strength to be able to fight against Ellen.**

**When will Mio regain her full power? Well, it could be at any time, because the Rinne arc had her mention she might have a way to regain it all earlier than she expected.**

** WARNING! ** **MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18 ARE LOCATED ABOVE, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**Now, with all of that said, it's time to bring the Yamai arc to an end!**

* * *

«» - Spirit's Code Name

‹› - Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

 **【】**  - Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

 **「」**  - Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

" **Bold** " - Inverse Spirit Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_**  - Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

* * *

**_ Chapter 14, Yamai Arc - The Dark Princess _ **

Looking at the scene before her, Jukia's eye twitched in embarrassment.

" **I... can't believe... I let myself be roped into... such an asinine event between teenage females!** " Jukia growled at herself.

The sight of everyone on the ground, sleeping because they were either completely fatigued from their game, or because Jukia had slammed pillows on them so hard, they had been knocked unconscious. She glared a bit at Tohka's sleeping form, seeing her normal self in an open position for her to take her out without any resistance...

Unfortunately, the goal was to capture «Deus», so that was who she had to focus on.

" **I swear, once I deal with capturing her, I _will_  destroy you.**" Jukia glared.

Walking out of the room, the dark counterpart of Tohka began looking around, trying to figure out where Mio was. In the process of doing this, she walked by the room belonging to Reine, where a certain group was sleeping. Inside the room, Mio was seen resting on a specially made sleeping bag that mimicked her bed back home, while Shido was looking nervous as a sleepwalking Fuu crawled towards him.

"Fuu? Please, wake up!" He begged.

"Come here fluffy pillow, let me hug you close." Fuu said as she began sleep talking.

Shido began to sweat as Fuu removed her yukata, leaving her in her orange-colored underwear, right before she began licking him.

"Ah! You shouldn't be doing that without the old Origami's influence!" Shido shouted.

In response to that, Origami suddenly sneezed, briefly waking up for a moment... only to go back to sleep just as quickly.

"Help me!" Shido begged.

"No, you're not getting away pillow, I can arm lock you down." Fuu chuckled in a dark manner, a glint forming in her eyes.

Shido whimpered before kicking the sheets off, only for him to fall off until he was standing over Mio, somehow making her sleeping bag opened up. Hearing the nose, Mio opened her eyes, looking at Shido.

"Shido? What's all the noise..." She questioned.

Right at that moment, she looked towards Shido as he failed to notice what Fuu had pulled off his yukata.

_*"HEY! HEY! HEY! HO!"*_

With Mio replacing the spot of Tamae this time... both of them screamed at the top of their lungs upon seeing what had been revealed, finally making Fuu wake up.

For the rest of the night, everyone agreed Fuu had to sleep with her entire body tied up.

* * *

The following day, when everyone went out on the beach, Tohka was seen walking across the sand like she had before. Origami was walking the same way, but just by coincidence, which is when she noticed Tohka looking around.

"Hey, Tohka? What are you doing?" Origami whispered.

"Looking for the spot that Shido's at, since that's where he was working to seal the Yamai twins in the old timeline." Tohka answered.

"You sure that'll be the same?" Origami asked.

"Should be, there's definitely someone watching us from DEM, but I can't tell who it is. Then again, I didn't notice Ellen was a problem until she showed she was an enemy." Tohka explained.

Hearing that, Origami nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you look." Origami replied.

They both walked past each other, all while Jukia watched them from behind a boulder.

' **If I keep watching like this, then I should be able to find where they're hiding «Deus»** ' Jukia thought.

"Oh, there he is!" Tohka spotted them.

Diving into the water, Tohka swam towards them, with Origami following her. Noticing the duo, Kurumi and Rinne quickly followed.

' **So, they're gathering together... that works out for me.** ' Jukia smirked.

She got up, tapping her headset.

" **Arbatel, standby until I need you, I'm gonna follow the-** " Jukia replied to them.

She suddenly stopped, feeling something odd in the ground before her.

"Hello? You still there?" James inquired.

" **Excuse me, I'll have to call you back.** " Jukia answered.

Looking at the ground before her, she clearly sensed there was some kind of trap, and humming a bit...

" **I need the right picture for this spot, if only I had some people willing to pose.** " Jukia faked as she walked away.

"Ooh, we'll do it!" Ai replied.

Jukia smirked as the trio revealed themselves, and Jukia got the camera ready.

" **OK, now 3... 2... 1...** " Jukia readied for the picture, and then...

She motioned her finger, causing their trap to shift, and make them fall in. As the Inverse Spirit walked away, the trio could be seen in the whole, their eyes spinning from their sudden fall.

' **Karma wins.** ' Jukia thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Fraxinus, Kannazuki was seen rubbing his body against Kotori's chair in a bored manner.

"Oh... it's a chore to work up any enthusiasm when there's nothing to do." He sighed.

"And as expected... he's useless." Kawagoe remarked.

『"That would imply he only gives use when he takes the force someone used against him."』 Maria giggled.

Everyone looked at the AI.

"Am I hearing things, or did Maria just snark at what I said?" Kawagoe asked.

『"Why, whatever do you mean, Kawagoe?"』 Maria denied intentionally, a smile on her face.

"I agree, I didn't hear any snark." Sawa agreed, smiling.

Everyone went silent, realizing who had developed Maria's personality from her response.

"Here's an idea, let's see how Analyst Murasame's doing right now." Shiizaki suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Back in her room, Reine was seen drying her hair as she got a reply from Fraxinus.

"I'm here." Reine replied.

"How are things looking down there?" Minowa asked.

"Well, things are going smoothly with Fuu, but we also have no idea who the DEM's sent. Tohka hasn't noticed anything, and even Mio's not sensing anything right now." Reine answered.

Grabbing a rice cracker, Reine took a bite of it.

"Right now, the current focus is having Shido seal Fuu's powers. If we have any trouble show up, it has to be by today, or we'll be heading back without the DEM having done anything." Reine finished.

"Alright, if you need anything, just let us know." Mikimoto replied.

Fraxinus cut off their connection, right as Reine looked a camera monitoring the situation.

* * *

Shido was seen waiting for Fuu on the beach, and right at that moment...

"Ah, so this is where you were!"

Shido turned, seeing the orange-haired Spirit appear on the steps behind him. She was wearing a fusion of the swimsuits her two halves wore, with a diagonal divide between Kaguya's half, and Yuzuru's half.

"Finally found you, Shido!" Fuu smirked.

"Oh, hey there Fuu. You look incredible in that swimsuit." Shido praised in reply.

Fuu blushed at that, but managing to somewhat keep calm.

"Uh... yeah, thanks for telling me what I already knew." Fuu replied bashfully.

Right at that moment, Fuu turned around, making Shido realize that she must have been wearing a headset.

'Guess she's too embarrassed to talk without it.' Shido thought.

"S-Shido? Please, put this sunblock on me." Fuu requested.

'I think I'm feeling the reverse of what Mio worries about with the old and new timelines...' Shido thought nervously.

Fuu put out a towel, and laid on it.

"Oh boy..." Shido breathed, readying the sun block.

From a distance, Mio watched the scene unfold, being the one giving Fuu her suggestions.

'I never got to see this last time, so I wonder what about it was so odd?' Mio thought.

Shido put his hand on Fuu, who quickly flinched from the mix of his touch, and the cold sun block. Mio quickly began blushing as she saw the sight.

'I... think I just realized what it was." Mio though as she blushed more.

Shaking her head.

'I can't just wait this, let me in there!' Mio thought before rushing over.

"Huh?" Fuu heard something odd through the headset.

Before she knew what was happening, Mio suddenly got on top of her, making Shido blush as Mio put Fuu in the same position as her two halves.

"Shido, put some on me too!" Mio exclaimed.

"Oh god... she's jealous now." Shido said too quietly for them to hear.

For the next few minutes, Shido was very lucky this area of the beach was private... and that the Spirits hadn't swam close enough to hear them. Fuu was currently in the same exhausted position her two halves were in the previous timeline, while Mio was oddly satisfied in smiling.

"Uh... Mio, are you alright?" Shido asked upon seeing it.

"Shido, are you sure you're not a God?" Mio asked.

'I... feel like I shouldn't be answering that.' Shido thought nervously, making Mio confused.

* * *

In a certain area of the beach, Jukia's eye twitched as she found no one.

" **How did this happen!?** " Jukia screamed as she held her head.

A huge explosion was heard as she punched the sand, causing her to be covered in it... she made a flat expression after the sand finished falling.

" **Yeah... I should have known that would be a bad idea.** " She sighed.

* * *

"Ah, hey there you three, what a coincidence we'd find you here!" Tohka smiled.

'Tohka, I think you're trying too hard.' Rinne thought with a sweat drop.

Shido chuckled in response.

"You bet, that's exactly what happened." He said, playing along.

Origami looked at Mio.

"I do have to ask, what exactly were the three of you doing here by yourselves?" Origami asked.

Mio quickly turned around, having formed a Volley Ball while no one was looking.

"Setting up for some beach volleyball, I was gonna be referee." Mio answered.

Looking at everyone, Origami moved to the side.

"Since I'm the only one that lacks any Reiryoku here... let me take that role." Origami requested, a nervous sweat on her face.

"OK, me and Fuu are in Shido's team!" Mio agreed as she raised a hand.

After getting the field set up, Tohka was the first to serve.

"Hiyah!" Tohka shouted, launching it forward.

"Take that!" Mio shouted, hitting it back.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for the more competitive Spirits to start dominating the game.

"Uh... did we really need to be here?" Kurumi questioned.

"I'm gonna say we didn't." Rinne replied.

Shido felt the ball hit him in the face, and using this, Fuu catapulted off his shoulders for a grand slam. Making a huge splash of sand go flying.

"Yeah, now that's how you do it!" Fuu cheered.

"Shido!?" Mio asked worriedly.

Shido's face steamed where the ball hit, weakly lifting his head up.

"Don't worry, it's just pain... that'll likely require an ice pack." Shido groaned in reply.

"I guess it's my fault for thinking Fuu was tamer in this situation than Kaguya..." Mio apologized, blushing a bit.

Fuu looked at the two, tilting her head.

"Was it something I said?" Fuu asked, making Origami face palm.

* * *

Shido was resting behind the bathroom area, a small ice pack on his face as he let the pain phase away. A few seconds after he took it off, Fuu suddenly walked into view.

"Hey, Shido? Do you... mind if we talk for a moment?" Fuu asked.

"No, go ahead." Shido replied.

She moved from behind the wall, fidgeting a bit.

"Uh... I just... I just wanted to ask... do you hate me? Because it means they're not here anymore?" Fuu questioned.

That surprised Shido a bit.

"You never knew me, you... only knew Kaguya and Yuzuru, but I'm not them... even if both of them are me." Fuu continued, looking away slightly.

"Well, for one, you talk normal compared to them." Shido remarked.

Fuu flinched at that, soon getting close to Shido's face.

"Hey! Why the hell did you bring that up!? It isn't like I complain about how lovey dovey you are with Mio!" Fuu complained in embarrassment, blushing red enough a tomato would be jealous

"Alright, calm down." Shido replied while putting his hands out.

Fuu groaned as she leaned back, only to feel Shido suddenly pet her head.

"It doesn't matter to me who you are, because regardless of the form they've taken, both of them live in you. I know you're not the same, but that's why I'd like to get to know the you they once were." Shido reassured her.

"B-but... neither of them are here because-" Fuu tried to interject.

"Why does that matter? True, I was worried about your competition before, but back then, I didn't know as much as you that this would be the result. If anything, I made sure it would be possible for you to become one again, even if you never got the chance before." Shido interrupted her, still reassuring her.

Looking at her shocked face, Shido looked her in the eyes.

"Fuu, do you remember what both your halves them wanted for each other?" Shido asked.

"They both said... they wanted the other to get to live." Fuu remembered.

"Isn't that the same for you? Both of them got to live in the past, and since you have their memories, now it's time they give back that chance you lost. You're not living for them, you're living with them, because they live within you." Shido stated.

Fuu showed surprise, blushing from what he said.

"I think I get why my two halves fell for you, and all the other Spirits. There's just something about you understands us without trying." Fuu smiled.

Looking towards the ocean, she smiled a bit.

"Mio's really lucky you met her before anyone else all those years ago, so... you better take care of her." Fuu stated, not turning away.

"Yeah, I promise I will, she deserves that after all she's gone through." Shido answered her.

Fuu finally turned back around, smiling at him.

"I can only hope one day, the rest of us find someone like you." Fuu hoped.

Shido was surprised by that remark, right as Fuu gave him a quick peck.

"Uh... Fuu, are you sure you should have done that here?" Shido sweated a bit.

"Why, I already know what kissing you does to-" Fuu replied.

It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, and what happened after her powers were sealed. She panicked as she quickly ran off, her bikini already starting to disappear.

"Fuu! Run towards Mio, not-" Shido called out.

He was interrupted as Fuu fell into some kind of hole. Hearing that, Mio suddenly turned around, seeing a dazed Fuu covered by the sand, hiding her bare body.

"What happened?" Mio asked.

"Uh... let's just say she's sealed now, and she needs cover." Shido replied awkwardly.

"Wait, you already sealed her?" Mio asked in surprise.

* * *

As the annoyed Jukia began walking back to the main beach, she suddenly heard her headset go off.

"Jukia, status report." James called.

" **I'm lost, that's my status, so why are contacting me?** " Jukia grumbled.

"Because just now, we saw the readings on «Berserk» drop out of nowhere." James answered.

This caught Jukia's attention, making her glare a bit.

" **Are you telling me that she got weaker?** " Jukia questioned angrily.

"For a moment, she did, but then regained her strength... yet what's stranger is that «Deus», «Princess», «Nightmare», and «Ruler» were within the same area." James answered.

This caught Jukia's attention.

' **Five spirits in one area? Strange...** ' Jukia thought.

" **Anything else that was odd.** " She inquired.

"There was one thing, remember that boy you were told about?" James mentioned.

Jukia took out her tablet, and brought up his file.

" **Shido Itsuka/Takamiya... killed by Westcott 30 years ago, but somehow revived. Restoration believed to be caused by «Deus» in an unknown manner. Attends class with multiple Spirits, and «Efreet» is believed to be his younger sister.** " Jukia looked over his file.

Soon, she noticed something odd.

" **Has the power to negate Maryoku, and possibly Reiryoku?** " Jukia noticed.

Seeing that line, she suddenly began piecing something together.

At that moment, she looked towards the residence the Raizen High students were using, getting an idea.

" **James, begin readying the Bandersnatch units, I have a plan.** "

* * *

Later that night, everyone was enjoying their last night before they had to return home. While most of the students were inside, a few weren't, those few being those tied to Ratatoskr. Kurumi was currently showing Rinne a special trick with a sparkler.

"Alright, just hold it out, and..." Kurumi advised while holding a match to the front.

In a few seconds, Rinne smiled as she saw the sparkler flare up, shining a certain way as it reflected the shine on the ocean waves.

"Wow, so amazing!" Rinne said happily.

"Sawa taught me that one." Kurumi replied.

At the same time that was going on, Mio was sitting on the beach with Shido, leaning her head on his.

"The more I see this world, the more beautiful it gets." Mio smiled.

"Even the simple things can be that way, you just need to go out and look for them." Shido agreed.

"Although... that also makes me feel sad." Mio admitted.

Shido looked at her in surprise.

"Sad? Why is that?" Shido asked.

"Because of how Westcott doesn't care, and just wants to destroy it." Mio answered.

"Oh, I see." Shido realized.

He remembered Mio telling everyone the story after Rinne settled into the group. How his village of wizards was burned, and how that led to her birth, and everyone's deaths from the original Spacequake. It was horrible how a young child's anger towards Humanity had caused all the suffering in the last 30 years, especially when Mio explained that at one point, Elliot thought that they were just going to flee into a world of their own creation.

"If you hadn't met me that day, found me before they had... I don't know what would have happened." Mio shook a bit as she teared up.

"Shh... it's OK." Shido comforted her with a hug.

Mio felt him wipe away her tears, sniffling one last time before she managed to calm down.

"Hey, Mio... I have to ask. What exactly happened that forced you to come back in time? Just what are we fighting to prevent?" Shido asked.

"I can tell you if you want, but... you might regret asking when I finish telling you." Mio replied.

"Honestly, I rather feel that way, because it would let me know why it can't happen." Shido admitted.

Hearing that, the Spirit of Origin sighed, looking directly at her boyfriend's eyes.

"Alright, it began when Ratatoskr went up against the DEM for one final assault, the latter doing so in an attempt to crush Kurumi's attempts to rewind time in their favor." Mio began.

"Due to stealing Nia's Demon king, he learned how to create elite minions he called the ‹Nibelcole›, elite minions per say. He used them alongside Artemisia, and Ellen, to constantly attack you... in the process, you were killed more than 200 times, with Kurumi straining herself through her Sixth Bullet's effect to mentally time travel before each death happened. Unfortunately, the DEM eventually spotted this."

"I noticed it myself, and tried to warn Kurumi over something, but... by that point, I think she finally realized me and Phantom were the same, though she was surprised to know I was Reine. I got swallowed inside her shadow, where she thought I was fully trapped, and planned to deal with the DEM forces alone. One of her clones intervened by telling Shido's side, letting them prepare a counter force."

"Eventually, the war began, with the AST swapping sides in response to nearly being killed for the DEM's chances of winning, though it likely helped Origami revealed she was a Spirit to them, which told them the real reason she left them. You met with Kurumi within that, and finally convinced her to let you seal her powers, but... I kinda snapped when you did so." Mio explained, soon getting to the part she dreaded most.

Shido noticed her expression near the end, and how she mentioned she "snapped" at how he convinced Kurumi.

"What did I say?" He asked.

Mio looked away in embarrassment, and slight guilt.

"Well, you said... you'd go back in time, seal my powers, and then wait for her. I don't know how serious that was, but... I immediately shattered her prison, and shot my hand out of her body. Stealing both her powers to time travel, I threw her into the Spirit Dimension, which is related to the White Queen... I'll get to that in a minute. Anyways, from there, I used my mostly restored powers to keep the others away from you, forcing a brawl between me and all of them.

"Kurumi eventually came back, and then... like a tipped path of dominoes, everything fell apart. Kurumi was killed the instant she came back, and from there... Westcott used her power to kill the others, one by one. During the massacre, I felt a huge burst throw me off, and when it ended... I saw you with Mana, dead on the ground. The worst had happened, all because I sent Kurumi away." Mio revealed, clinching her left hand tightly.

Shido was honestly shocked by what he heard, but it was clear just how much his death had jaded her in the previous timeline... just like how Tohka entered her Inverse Form when Ellen nearly killed him before her very eyes.

"And then that's when you came back, using the power you took from Kurumi." Shido finished for her.

"Yeah, back then... I just didn't want to lose you again, so I wanted to make you my immortal love. That's why I gave you the power to seal Spirits, and made the Sephira Crystals." Mio admitted.

Shido blushed at that, making Mio blush even more.

"Wait, does that mean you can't die?" Shido asked.

"Pretty much, the others are pretty much the same as long as no one removes their Sephira Crystals from their heart. As for Mana... the DEM did something like that, though more in the form of limited eternal youth... thing." Mio admitted, twiddling her fingers.

As that was happening, Rinne and Kurumi were both doing their own thing, when suddenly... something rushed at them before either noticed.

Walking out of the bathroom, Tohka yawned a bit, heading to her room.

"Nighty night." Tohka tiredly say to no one.

At the same time that was happening, a Bandersnatch snuck from a hiding spot, lunging at her.

Origami came outside as Tohka was heading to her room, preparing to get everyone... only to suddenly see the Bandersnatch holding both of them.

"Let go of them!" Origami shouted.

She prepared to summon her CR-Unit, but instantly felt a chop on her neck as another Bandersnatch snuck behind her.

* * *

At that moment, Maria suddenly felt the others in danger.

『"Warning! Danger alert registered for all Spirits other than Mio and Fu! Origami has also been registered incapacitated!"』 Maria warned.

"That can only mean that DEM's begun their attack. We have no choice, ready the Yggdrafolium, and prepare for battle!" Kannazuki announced.

Everyone nodded, with their seats re-positioning themselves.

"Maria, lock onto the Arbatel! Everyone, ready the Mystletainn!" Kannazuki ordered.

『"Acknowledged, target has been located... locking on."』 Maria replied.

"Mystletainn, ready to fire!" Nakatsugawa shouted.

At that moment, the Fraxinus fired its signature weapon, which struck the unsuspecting Arbatel. Everyone inside of it was rocked around by the shot.

"What happened!?" James demanded.

"Captain! The radar just picked up an enemy ship, it's the Ratatoskr organization!" One of the crew answered.

James grunted, grabbing his head.

"Of course, that explains how «Berserk» lost its powers for a moment, they were bringing her into their protection." He realized.

"There's more, it seems we're now picking up «Hermit» inside that ship!" Anther crew member added.

"If that's the case, take that ship down, and then capture Hermit! Succeed at all costs!" James ordered.

At that moment, the Arbatel turned to challenge their enemy ship, beginning the battle between the two opposing ships.

* * *

Mio got up, looking at Shido.

"Come on, we should get back, just in case anything comes up." Mio suggested.

"Right." Shido agreed.

" **Sorry, but you're not going anywhere.** "

The two froze, seeing Jukia walk into view.

"Oh no... just like with Ellen, the DEM spy was among us the whole time." Mio realized.

Jukia laughed a bit, giving a dark smirk at the two.

" **I'm much more than that... or that Ellen woman you fought before.** " Jukia warned.

" **Haborym Beherit!** "

At that moment, Jukia revealed her Astral Dress, summoning Nahemah to her hand. Mio gasped in horror upon seeing this, remembering how she had been present alongside Tohka since the trip began.

"Mio, is that... the Inverse Form you warned us of? What happened to Tohka?" Shido asked.

"Shido, that's... that's not Tohka." Mio realized.

" **You're correct, «Deus», for I am Jukia. Though based on your Human terminology, I'd be the dark counterpart to the one you call Tohka.** " Jukia revealed.

Mio gripped Shido's shoulder tightly, feeling afraid.

"How can this be, there's no way you should separately from-" Mio wondered aloud.

She suddenly gasped, realizing what she tried to do a few months ago.

"Shido... this is my fault." Mio realized.

"Huh?" Shido blinked.

"When I tried to sacrifice myself while fighting Ellen... I don't know how, but I think my attempt before you stopped me must have destroyed a line connecting the Spirits with their Inverse Forms. I... I've split the Qlipha Crystals from the Sephira Crystals." Mio explained.

Jukia raised an eye at that.

" **Oh? So, you apparently created me. I should thank you for that... though my definition of thanking is the same as giving a painless murder.** " Jukia answered, raising her arm up.

Jukia swung her arm down, sending a wave of Reiryoku at the duo.

Reacting in an instant, Mio's eyes flashed brightly, making her Astral Dress form as Mio countered using the same power against her. Seeing this, the inverse copy of Tohka glared at the First Spirit.

" **So, you really are the source, that means I can trust what he told me. Capturing you is all I need to keep my life in his new world.** " Jukia realized, smirking at the last part.

"Why are you even siding with me? A Spirit would be the last person to side with him, much less one that has what's the true source of my powers!" Mio demanded.

" **Because you're all he needs to complete his world, and with you, the restraints on your fragment power can be forced back. More than anything, since he doesn't like Humanity, I fit perfectly in his world of purely mages...** " Jukia answered.

Her eyes glowed like the previous timeline's Kurumi would when her more sinister side showed up.

" **There's nothing human about me, so he has no reason to kill me. That's why I'm willing to aid with him. Like me, there's no morality holding him back, unlike you weaklings.** " Jukia laughed as she finished.

The Spirit of Origin's eyes widened, shaking a bit. Westcott might be willing to throw people away, but usually, those were people he had no intent to survive in his new world. With the power Jukia had... she was not that kind of sacrificial pawn that they were.

**「** **Dragon Ball Super: Ultra Instinct Reborn** **」**

"Mio, how much trouble are we in?" Shido asked nervously.

"I... don't know, but I have a bad feeling. If only I could use even one of my Angels." Mio admitted, sweating at what she had no access to.

Jukia instantly vanished from view, appearing before Mio before she swung Nahemah down, sending Shido flying from the recoil as his Reiryoku negation blocked the attack from damaging him. Mio skidded the other way, shaking in fear as Jukia's power felt like Satan himself was staring at her, with herself representing God, fitting her represented spot on the Sephiroth Tree.

'She's... stronger than Ellen!' Mio gasped, recalling how difficult the strongest DEM wizard was.

Jukia slowly walked towards her, giving a dark smile as she did.

" **You truly are as weak as Ellen claimed you became. By that logic, just because you can mimic my power, doesn't mean you can use it on the same level!** " Jukia shouted, swinging Nahemah down.

" **Energy!** "

Tohka's barrier formed around Mio, shielding herself from the attack... only for it to shatter the moment Jukia bounced back.

" **Lightning!** "

Electricity sparked against Jukia, but all it did was slightly rough up her Astral Dress.

" **You're too weak to stop me.** " Jukia declared.

**「** **Insert Song End** **」**

Mio's eyes shook before a familiar large sword formed, and swung at her.

" **Paverschlev!** "

Mio formed all the power out in an attempt to defend against the attack, but... it shattered, striking her hard as her Astral Dress dispelled, and she landed hard by Shido's feet.

"Mio!" He shouted worriedly.

" **Now... die, knowing how weak you are!** " Jukia shouted, going for the finishing blow.

Seeing this, Shido's anger welled up, and a familiar golden color flared through his eyes, remembering what Mio told him for this moment. he screamed out a certain word, and right as Jukia swung down...

Her eyes widened in shock as metal clashed against metal, but hers shattered apart, making her gasp as she saw what Shido was holding.

" **No, that's impossible!** " Jukia denied.

In Shido's hand, he was holding Sandalphon, right as Mio's eyes opened up to smile at it.

"You did it... you called an Angel, and it came because you summoned it." Mio smiled weakly at the sight.

Seeing this, Jukia realized something, making her scowl.

" **Of course, now it makes sense... you're sealing their powers!** " Jukia shouted.

"And... now hearing her realize that worries me." Mio said fearfully.

Jukia reformed her Demon King, only to feel a pain rush through her head as she felt something, making her eyes widen.

" **What is this?** " Jukia questioned as something itched in her mind.

"Heads up!" Fuu shouted.

Jukia looked up, right as she saw a lance spin at her, connected to a drill. The dark counterpart of Tohka screamed as she went flying, and by a struck of bad luck on her part, fell into a notable trio's remaining hole trap.

" **The hell!? Why would they make a trap here when no one would be walking into this area?** " Jukia questioned.

Before she could ask anymore, a strong wind suddenly blew over, making her scream as a bunch of Bandersnatch fell on her, leaving her white-eyed as she felt the pain.

" **I... hate... them...** " She scowled angrily.

Helping her back onto her feet, Mio smiled at Shido, before they both looked at Fuu.

"Fuu, thanks for coming." Shido said gratefully.

"Don't thank me, thank the fact those stupid mechas didn't notice me. I barely managed to save the others once they started sneaking around." Fuu chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of her head.

The two had their eyes widen at that.

"Wait, like they even caught Kurumi off guard?" Shido questioned.

"Like they overpowered Rinne?" Mio questioned right after.

"Uh... yeah, that." Fuu answered with a nervous sweat on her face.

Hearing her reply, Mio's eye began to twitch, only not falling from her weakened legs due to Shido holding her up already.

'I'm not liking how the DEM seems more dangerous in this timeline...' Mio thought worriedly.

Right as she finished that thought, an explosion went off in the air, catching their attention.

"Oh, looks like the Fraxinus crew just blew up the Arbatel... or they just made it retreat." Fuu remarked.

"I don't sense any of the Maryoku from their Ashcroft Beta realizers, I guess Maria was enough to let them take the ship out without Raphael's arrow." Mio verified for the trio.

Looking at the two, she gave a tired sigh.

"Come on, we should probably make sure the others are alright." Mio suggested.

* * *

Origami slowly scrunched her eyes as she woke up, turning to see Reine looking at her.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright." Reine sighed in relief.

"What happened? I remember seeing some robots, but then..." Origami asked, feeling the pain from where she was hit.

"You were knocked unconscious by them, and so was everyone else, other than Fuu. She immediately took action and saved you all before taking them out." Reine explained.

Turning her head, Origami saw Tohka sleeping next to her, with Rinne and Kurumi on the other bed.

"Wait, what about Mio? And Shido?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, but Fuu went after them right after she brought you all here. Hopefully, we see them come back soon enough." Reine answered.

Origami stayed silent for a moment... then began sniffling, getting Reine's attention.

"This isn't fair... Mio told me I'm meant to become a Spirit, but she won't give me the Metatron Crystal until because there aren't seven Spirits on our side. As I am now... how am I supposed to protect anyone?" Origami cried.

She fell back asleep, her weakened state winning over. Pulling the covers back up, Reine looked at Origami, realizing how she felt from watching Mio.

"Hold on, just a little longer..." Reine promised her.

* * *

Back at the DEM's main branch building, the beaten up Jukia had returned to give her report.

" **As you can see, I got thrown into a hole some dumb children dug to prank people, the Bandersnatch were all destroyed, the Arbatel got blasted to nothing, and everyone inside was killed. Worse, that stupid boy you warned me off caught me off guard after I beat Mio Takamiya!** " Jukia reported in annoyance.

"Not using code names, I see?" Ellen remarked.

" **Don't give a damn, I'd rather insult them through name after how they insulted me today.** " Jukia answered, tightening her fists.

She sighed, looking at Westcott.

" **Either way, that boy was able to manifest an Angel. It's clear he's somehow sealing the power of the Spirits. There was something else that hit my mind, but I don't understand it enough to share it just yet.** " Jukia added.

"I see, then it seems we've confirmed our main suspicion behind the Spirits teaming up, so this mission can be considered a success." Westcott replied.

" **Pretty dumb definition of a victory.** " Jukia remarked, not agreeing with his view.

Westcott chuckled at that, getting her attention.

"Maybe because we still gained something from it, and even if they know of you being on our side... how many more of your kind do they know have sided with us?" Westcott inquired.

" **My kind? Wait, are you saying-** " Jukia questioned as she realized what his words meant.

He snapped his fingers, and a door opened to reveal four silhouettes hidden by the light behind them.

" **Ooh, so this is our senior?** " A young voice snickered.

" **Yes, it seems so. I didn't think she'd look so ragged. Must have come from something like a filthy slum.** " A more seductive voice spoke.

" **I knew the bastard had something good for us, now I really like him!** " A tough voice chuckled.

Jukia's expression soon changed to normal, looking at Ellen.

" **Well, now it's obvious what you were doing while I was out.** " She remarked in slight respect.

Westcott soon looked at the five.

"Let's see how Ratatoskr will deal with our wakeup call soon enough..." He smirked, looking at the dark counterparts for every revealed Spirit aside from Rinne.

"Shiyono." The dark Yoshino smirked at that.

"Chisane." The dark Kurumi giggled in reply.

"Gosuke." The dark Kotori gave a vicious, toothy grin at that.

"Hanari." The dark Fuu gave a bloodthirsty grin.

The DEM's new team of Inverse Spirits all stood before him, prepared to give Ratatoskr the thrashing of their life when they next fought.

* * *

Kotori finished her meeting with the Round Table, sighing in relief as it ended.

"Sometimes, I wish I had my black ribbon personality for stressful situations like this." She mentioned to herself.

"Kotori."

The red-haired Spirit blinked before turning around, seeing Elliot behind her.

"Oh, Founder Woodman. Is there something you need?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, I have something you might want to hear." Elliot answered.

"And... that alone means its bad news." Kotori realized.

Standing by his desk, Elliot revealed what he had just been told by a report sent by Maria.

"I just received a rather disturbing revelation in my latest report... on Arubi Island, the agent sent by the DEM was somehow the Inverse Form of Tohka, but in her own body." Elliot revealed.

"What? You mean she and Tohka existed separately?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so... worse, Mio believes it was the result of her near sacrifice against Ellen. It seems whatever she did has divided the Sephira Crystals and Qlipha Crystals in too. As such, we have to consider all of the Spirits have had their Inversions become separate beings, with only herself and Rinne being the possible exceptions." Elliot verified.

Kotori sweated at that.

"Mio was able to win this fight, only getting out because of the aid of Shido manifesting his Angel, and Fuu's last minute intervention. If the DEM were to gather the others to their side... calamity could befall beyond Mio's predictions to the future." He warned her.

"I see, then... that means I might need to see myself on the battlefield more often?" Kotori realized.

"I'm sorry that about forcing such a task on you, but I'm afraid while Mio can't even use one of her Angels..." Elliot confirmed while apologizing.

"No, it's like you said, Westcott won't show us any mercy... we need to be prepared for anything." Kotori said in understanding.

Kotori began heading back, sweat on her face as she began fearing of what would come next.

* * *

**Well, looks like things just took a dangerous turn for Ratatoskr. Like before, Mio has been pushed to her limits, with Jukia alone being the one to do it, and now the DEM has five Inverse Spirits on their side. When you remember what happened during the Miku arc in canon, seems pretty fitting that I upped the stakes here, so... the question is can Ratatoskr adapt to these new stakes?**

**As some of you may have noticed, the story summary says it's currently on hiatus, which is the case as of this chapter. I at least wanted to get this one out before I made it official, mainly for the reasons I mentioned above for the Volume 18 cover. When things finally get rolling again for the Miku arc... be ready for the biggest twists you can imagine from this story!**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy  
Rinne - Mio's Hopes  
Fuu - Mio's Fears

* * *

** Inverse Counterparts ** **:**

**Tohka -** Jukia  
Yoshino - Shiyono  
Kotori - Gosuke  
Kurumi - Chisane  
Fuu - Hanari

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ None of Consequence**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back everyone, and good end to the hiatus! The story is back, and we're beginning with the Miku arc, which is also the last arc of Season 2. Yes, you heard me right, this is the last arc, and I mean that in a sense you'll figure out quickly, if you already haven't. Before we get any further in this chapter's start notes, I think there are some things I should bring up in response to Volume 18's official release, and the Date A Bullet Volumes.**

** WARNING! ** **MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18 ARE LOCATED BELOW, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**First, due to the very nature of this story... you might be wondering where do I draw the line that causes the bad end, rather than Shido's attempt to go back in time to win Mio over in a date? The answer to that is when Mio starts killing all of the Spirits, she kills Natsumi and Miku much earlier than in canon, and this is where this story splits off from it.**

**That one moment costs Shido the chance to hit Westcott with his Roaring Flash Blast Wave, and from there... well, it all goes downhill, because without their powers, not only is Shido unable to use that attack, but he's as defenseless as when Westcott shot him. Basically, in her hurry to reclaim her powers from the other Spirits, she left Shido unoccupied, and then left him completely defenseless.**

**As for the reveal of Tohka actually having "not" been Human, and being the same as Rinne, Mayuri, and Rio? I might incorporate that, but no guarantees, so for right now... if I do use it, then unlike canon, Mio doesn't know about it because Tohka didn't cheat death to "remind her", and her sorrow in the revised timeline has actually made her forget about it.**

**Now, the last bit has to do with Mio's Angels, or more specifically... Ain. We've learned that this Angel's ability is the worst one in Mio's arsenal of abilities, as it makes you become literally _nothing_ , something Tohka learned the hard way. Mio's attempt to sacrifice herself has been changed to be her using this in Chapter 9, and Shido's interruption left permanent damage to the ability, so if she uses it again, it will represent nothingness in a different way.**

** WARNING! ** **MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 18 ARE LOCATED ABOVE, CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! WARNING!**

**OK, now back to the start notes. This arc is going to be where things in the story become a lot more serious, considering what revelation we got from last chapter. Not to mention a few things I'm incorporating from Vol 18, aside from the above, since we're around the point that while Mio has restored the memories of most of the group... has she really shown them everything?**

**We already know hasn't done this to everyone, such as Kurumi, because of what they'll likely remember if she does. Though another way to look at it? Maybe there's something or some _things_  that she doesn't want to recall. Heck, she could have even erased parts of her memory for her own sanity, just like Nia had to have a realizer remove 5 years of torture before her mind broke down.**

**Not to mention, one thing that's been Origami bugging since the Yamai arc is having 7 Spirits show up, because Mio's insistent on her not having the Metatron Crystal until that many Spirits show up, and luckily for her, Rinne's presence means Miku is enough to meet that criteria. Though now that she can, she needs to consider if she wants to, especially since when she accepted it in the previous timeline.**

**I guess we'll just have to wait and see where this goes, so... let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

«» - Spirit's Code Name

‹› - Important Term, Phrase, or Detail

 **【】**  - Voice made by an Announcement, or through an Announcer

『』 - Electrical Voice or Machine Speaking

 **「」**  - Insert Song Beginning, or Ending

" **Bold** " - Inverse Spirit Speaking

 ** _Bold Italic Underline_**  - Major Battle Beginning, or its Result

* * *

**_ Chapter 15, Miku Arc - The First Act Nightmare _ **

Mio was sleeping in her bed, a pained look on her face as she sweated heavily, gripping her fists as something played through her heads. The terror of a horrifying nightmare... no, this was no near nightmare.

It was too vivid, too familiar, something she had clearly remembered, something she had the unfortunate pleasure of experiencing long ago.

"I won't... make a mistake, Shin." Mio whimpered, her tone not matching her usual self.

This memory was probably the one thing she wanted to forget most, and yet the one she couldn't forget no matter how many times she used Mukuro's power to lock memories on herself...

* * *

_Mio held out her arms, causing a golden ring with wings designs on a few spots, and various cut outs that looked like they were missing something inside of them to appear. It connected to the back of her Astral Dress, making her eyes flash._

_It was at this moment, the Zafkiel Crystal she had just taken from Kurumi, who was no longer of this world, appeared on the cut out to the left of the topmost one._

_" **Ain Soph Aur.** "_

_A flower of energy formed in the air, showing a brief illusion of Mayuri inside of it._

_" **Now... bloom!** " She commanded._

_The flower bloomed itself open, and released a huge rain of energy to form, and instantly destroying anything or anyone in their path that wasn't a Spirit protected by at least a Limited-Astral Dress, or a strong enough territory._

**「** **Date A Live: Ground Zero** **」**

_Watching from a distance, Westcott laughed at the sight, clapping his hands._

_"You finally came out, Deus... my beloved Spirit." He announced._

_Looking at Tohka and the Yamai twins again, who both looked at her worriedly, Mio gave them a frightening smile as her invitation to challenge them._

_"Now then, come at me... my lovely daughters." She demanded._

_Realizing she wasn't giving them the option to refuse, both sides instantly brought out their Angels strongest forms, leaving Halvanhelev and Raphael's El Kanaph forms in their respective Spirit's hands._

_" **Halvanhelev!** "_

_" **Raphael... El Kanaph!** "_

_Both sides unleashed their attacks against Mio, but when they hit... the arrow did nothing, while Halvanhelev shattered into pieces._

_"No way... not even a scratch?" Tohka breathed in horror._

_Mio smirked as she vanished into a shadow, putting the three on alert... until Kaguya suddenly made a quiet gasp as something stabbed right through her backside. Both her sister and Tohka turned in horror, seeing a silky strip going right through her, and then curling like a hook._

_There was no blood, but the moment it pulled back? Half of an orange gem was forced out of her body, showing her half of the Raphael Crystal._

_"Yu... zu... ru..." Kaguya weakly cried out, her pupils becoming black... before they became fully lifeless._

_She fell into Yuzuru's arms, taking her final breath as her Sephira Crystal's removal did what Shido have prevented with Mio... end her life._

_"Kaguya, no..." Yuzuru begged, her eyes shaking._

_Showing the same anger as Kaguya would, she rushed at Mio without thinking, with El Na'ash in her hands._

_"I'll kill you!" She screamed._

_"Yuzuru, don't do it!" Tohka begged._

_Tohka's warning came too late as Yuzuru felt her eyes widen, seeing another silky strip, now revealed to be part of Mio's Astral Dress, go through her in the same manner. Pulling back, the remaining half of the Raphael Crystal came out, soon floating rejoin its other half, which promptly appeared near the lower area of Mio's giant ring._

_"Apologies. Tohka, please..." Yuzuru weakly apologized._

_Yuzuru soon slumped to the ground in the same manner as her sister, making Tohka stare in horror at their deaths._

* * *

_After having sent Mana to safety, Mio held up her hand._

_" **Ain Soph.** "_

_The entire landscape changed into a checkerboard pattern, right as giant tree resembling the source of Rinne's Eden appeared, only with flowers blooming across its form. Everyone felt its effects, with Origami recognizing it best._

_"This is... it's like a supercharged territory!" Origami gasped._

_"Yes, I believe the DEM did create their realizer technology from this, but even they can't control the laws of reality like I can." Mio replied, answering her unsaid questions about the similarities._

_Realizing she needed to shut it down, Mukuro held out Michael, but... the Angel suddenly stabbed its tip right through her! Everyone gasped at the sight, with Mukuro's eyes widened as the Michael began ripping her Sephira Crystal from her body._

_"Didn't I just tell you? While you stand in this place, I control reality to my whim, and it's impossible to attack it as a result. Like humans cannot live in the water, or apples fallen from the tree cannot fly into the sky." Mio stated, reclaiming the Michael Crystal._

_Tohka's eyes widened, turning to the others._

_"Don't fight her, just run!" She screamed, finally breaking down from the deaths of their friends._

_Everyone did just that, right as Mio held out her hand, making Origami suddenly stumble as Metatron suddenly abandoned her side, and flew over to Mio._

_"She's taken Metatron, watch out!" Origami warned._

_" **Z-Zadkiel!** "_

_Yoshino tried to buy them some time with a wall of ice, but..._

_"Stand down." Mio commanded._

_The ice wall suddenly shattered, with Zadkiel forcible disappearing, and making Yoshino stumble._

_Before either Origami or Tohka could react, a beam from Metatron suddenly shot through Yoshino, making the young Spirit's eyes widen as they went lifeless. The puppet body of Yoshinon instantly burned into nothing as Yoshino collapsed forward, and the Zadkiel Crystal left her._

_"That makes four, and now... let's make it six." Mio stated, pulling it towards her._

_Tohka and Origami had no time to react as they were both suddenly struck by strands of light that shot out of the ground. Both of them felt their Sephira Crystals pulled out in the same manner as the Yamai twins._

_"Mom... dad... tell me, are you... waiting?" Origami questioned, her eyes soon closing._

_"Shido, please... forgive me..." Tohka apologized, her eyes closing as well._

* * *

_The Fraxinus charged itself with Kotori's power, and instantly fired off the Gungnir at Mio. Looking at them, she held out her hand, and cast the power of her final Angel._

_" **Ain.** "_

_Right as the Gungnir's beam was about to hit her, a bright flash went off, and erased the attack from existence, along with most of the Fraxinus' systems... and the people inside of it, leaving only Nia and Kotori._

_"What... did she just..." Kotori questioned in horror._

_"Kotori, the ship!" Nia warned._

_Looking at the systems, she realized no one was piloting it anymore, and it quickly began to descend to the ground._

_However, it would never even make it to crash, as a familiar flower bloomed again._

_" **Ain Soph Aur.** "_

_The energy rain struck the ship, instantly causing a series of explosions within._

_"Kotori!" Nia screamed, being consumed by the flames._

_"Nia, no!" Kotori screamed back._

_The explosions finished, leaving Kotori on the ground, with Camael healing her body for the brief moment she still had it. As the Flame Spirit weakly looked up, she saw Mio standing with a piece of the Raziel Crystal in her hands._

**「** **Insert Song End** **」**

_"Reine... was this all a lie? Even if you saved me, continued to support me, and became my best friend... was all of it false?" Kotori questioned, a mix of anger and sadness on her pained face._

_"It wasn't a lie. My words and feelings were never false. Even now, I still see you as my best friend." Mio said, despite what her face was saying._

_Holding up her arm, a strand of her dress readied itself._

_"But if I'm to bring Shin back, I would even sacrifice my friends. That's all." She admitted._

_Kotori grunted a bit, glaring at her._

_"Then, give me... the luxury of last words, at the very least?" Kotori requested._

_Mio closed her eyes, with the light strand staying still for the moment._

_"If you think Shido could love you like this, someone who took everyone he cared for away... then you're sorely mistaken." Kotori stated._

_"That doesn't matter, because... Shido is not Shin." Mio answered without any care._

_At the same time, Kotori felt a sharp pain as Mio's Astral Dress ripped out her Sephira Crystal, and she finally met her true end. Now, the only two Spirits left were Miku and Natsumi, and she already knew where to find them._

* * *

_Shido prepared a familiar attack in his hands, catching Westcott off guard._

_" **Roaring Flash Blast-** "_

_A pair of screams are heard behind him, making him turn to see strands of light form on the ground, having pierced through Natsumi and Miku. Like the others, they didn't bleed, but their Sephira Crystals were removed from their bodies, and with it... Shido's attack fizzled out as not a trace of Reiryoku was left in him to use._

_"Miku! Natsumi!" Shido shouted._

_"Just as I was hoping for, Deus." Westcott smirked._

_Pulling out a familiar pistol, he aimed it at the distracted Shido, and then..._

_*BANG*_

_Shido fell to the ground, while the bullet continued until it hit the strands. Once it hit, they began to shake before the Sephira Crystals fell off, which caused Mio to suddenly notice the eight currently in her ring to eject themselves._

_"Huh? What's going..." Mio looked at the ring in confusion._

_She suddenly gasped, realizing something might have happened, and that's when she arrived at the scene... where she saw the very horror she did before her jump through time._

_"No, this is... this can't be happening!"_

* * *

Mio screamed as she shot up, waking everyone up. The moment she realized where she was, and that it just a nightmare, Mio panted a bit, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Mio, are you OK?" Tohka asked, sweating a bit.

"I'm fine, I just... " Mio replied.

She took a deep breathe, holding her arms tightly as she tried to calm herself down.

"Of all the things to have a nightmare about... why that day? Why now?" Mio asked herself, shaking a bit.

Tohka blinked, making Mio sigh as she looked at her.

"Tohka, I don't think you need to ask... and it's not Shin's death if that's what you're thinking." Mio answered.

It only took an instant for everyone to realize what day she was talking about, the very one that brought things to where they were now. Walking over to her side, Reine rubbed her back, helping her relax.

"You know... now that I think about it, that's a day I can't remember." Tohka admitted.

Rinne nodded her head, also unable to recall anything.

"I should really recall that since I technically died twice, but... nothing." Fuu admitted, shrugging her arms.

"Honestly... maybe it's better you don't remember that." Mio admitted, her eyes slightly looking away.

Kurumi looked at Mio upon hearing that, recalling she said the same thing about restoring her memories from the old timeline. A similar statement she told Mana, who had been the DEM's prisoner in that timeline.

'It's better you don't know... because there are some things even I've been unable to force myself to forget.' Mio thought, gripping her fist tightly.

* * *

The following day, everyone was gathered in Raizen High's gym for a school assembly, with everyone standing in a line, grouped by their classes. Upon the stage, a familiar trip was seen, with Ai spinning around with a microphone in her hands.

"And now, for the results of our school-wide nomination for this year's organizer of Raizen High's part of the Ten-Oh Festival! This year it's..." Ai announced, spinning closer to the rest of the trio as a drum roll played.

"Mio Takamiya!" She revealed.

Everyone noticed the light appear over Mio, making her blink in surprise.

"Wait, me?" Mio blinked as she pointed at herself.

Getting on the stage, she motioned a confused look, which is when Ai brought up a profile showing her recommendations and results.

**_Class 2-4: Mio Takamiya_ **

****_Selected Recommendations:_  
~High GPA  
~Incredibly diligent  
~Seems like there's nothing she can't do  
~Very cute

****_Total Votes - 128_  
~Boys: 72  
~Girls: 56 

"E-eh!?" Mio exclaimed.

"Raizen's fate rests on your hands." Ai declared.

"Don't worry, it isn't like you'll mess things up." Mai encouraged, albeit failing.

"That's so lame." Mii replied.

Mio gave a nervous chuckle, scratching her left cheek.

"I can't think of a better person to be a sacrifice than one that can avert the sacrifice part." Hiroto remarked.

"That's kind of grim, don't you think?" Shin replied, a slight sweat drop on his face.

Rinne looked at Hiroto, tapping his shoulder.

"What's this festival about exactly? I have some idea, but just a general one." She asked.

Taking out his phone, he brought up a search about it.

"It's a joint event hosted by the ten High Schools that make up Tenguu City. Every year, events are planned for students, citizens, and tourists to enjoy. In fact, we even hold polls to vote each school's efforts in booths, exhibitions, and performances. The school that wins gets a lot of prize money to add to its budget, and bragging rights for the next year." Hiroto explained.

"And it's at Tenguu Square, the same place they hold the Comico Colosseum." Rinne realized, looking up the info.

Rinne looked at him, curious about something else.

"Have we ever won before?" Rinne inquired.

"Afraid not. While the competition is especially fierce between us, Eibunishi High, and Senjo University high... the school clearly on top is Rindouji Private Academy. It's an all girls' school that are either from wealthy families, or earned scholarships." He sighed, holding his hands out.

Rinne noticed the record for how many years they've won, and paled.

"Holy..." She breathed.

Hiroto nodded at that, soon showing her a certain student's picture.

"And this year's victory will most likely be an outright landslide, because around the beginning of the school year, one of their students rose to become a famous new idol. The amazing Miku Izayoi!" Hiroto exclaimed.

Rinne's eyes widened as she recognized the Spirit the DEM called «Diva», the one Mio gave Gabriel.

* * *

Within part of DEM Industries, the sight of Westcott reading a report on Ellen's study of the Inverse Spirits that had separated from the originals.

"So, you believe that the original Spirits in question need to be within a certain vicinity of Deus for their Inverse counterpart to show themselves?" Westcott inquired, reading over the report.

"Yes, as we already know, Diva's reported within Tenguu City, but I've found no form of contact between them since she was given the Sephira Crystal. Most of all, we haven't seen anyone who possesses the power of Metatron, likely meaning she still has the crystal." Ellen replied.

Humming with interest, Westcott turned to the last page, detailing the plan to attack Tenguu Square in the next few days.

"And what about Ruler?" He inquired.

"She's shown no signs of an Angel, so it may be possible she's the same as Deus, and lacks a counterpart." Ellen answered.

Westcott put the papers to the side, smirking a bit.

"I think we'll be able to give them all one hell of a greeting." Westcott stated.

He looked to the sight, showing the sight of someone standing by the doorway, partially obscured by the shadows.

"Don't you agree, Aiko?" He inquired.

"Oh, most certainly." Aiko agreed, revealing a more seductive version of Miku's voice.

* * *

Carrying a bunch of bags, Mio was seen walking with Yoshino and Shido, who stood by each side of her.

"Thanks for helping me out you two, it's a lot harder to do this without my powers than I expected, the first day alone has already got me winded." Mio remarked.

"No problem, Rinne took over making Tohka some food, so I was free." Shido smiled.

Mio chuckled, looking at Yoshino.

"And you?" Mio inquired.

"Fuu started playing some video games, and I didn't want her to ask me to play 2-player on something... extreme." Yoshino admitted.

Mio's cheeks puffed at that, trying not to laugh at that. Right at that moment...

**【** **"WARNING! YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THERE HAVE BEEN PRECURSORY SIGNS OF AN IMPENDING SPACEQUAKE IN THE CITY! PLEASE EVACUATE TO YOUR NEAREST SHELTER! I REPEAT!"** **】**

"Wait, a Spacequake?" Yoshino gasped.

"Looks like Miku just showed up." Shido realized, looking at Mio.

"Yeah, we better get to the Fraxinus." Mio replied.

Mio put her hands on the two, instantly bringing them onto the ship, and getting Kotori's attention.

"Nice timing you two." Kotori praised, giving them a thumb's up.

They waited for a while, and then the Spacequake went off, although Miku herself wasn't inside, as she only unleashed it as a distraction.

"She should probably be in Tenguu Stadium by now, are you two ready?" Kotori inquired.

"Yeah, we shouldn't need back up, since I don't think we'll convince Miku on the first try." Mio confirmed.

"Let me guess, she's still hates men?" Kotori asked.

"She's been a Spirit for half a year, I'm powerful, but I'm not that omnipotent." Mo nodded, sighing a bit.

Both walked into the teleported, appearing inside the stadium as they heard Miku's voice, singing the sound she sung when she first encountered Shido, and after he sealed her. Peaking their heads through, they saw her on the stadium stand, dancing a bit.

"I'll wait right here in case anything dangerous comes up." Mio whispered.

"Right." Shido whispered back.

He stepped forward, and then kicked the can that ended up making Miku stop, realizing that someone was nearby.

"Who's there?" Miku said in surprise, looking around.

"Hello, do I have an audience out there? I can't see you, wherever you are." She called out.

Shido moved to get into walking distance.

"If it's not inconvenient, would you care to talk for a while?" Miku asked, feeling a bit nervous.

Mio noticed Shido was nearby, and quickly moved to closer, just in case Miku did anything without the AST... and hopefully the DEM, to interfere. Finally, Miku saw Shido's silhouette walking near him, having yet to notice he was a boy.

"Oh, you climbed all the way here just to see me?" Miku smiled as she saw him.

"Lovely night isn't it? It's nice to meet... you..."

Miku's voice froze as she finally saw Shido was a male, and quickly confirmed where she stood with men.

"OK, she's definitely still hating on them. The big question now? How badly does she hate them?" Mio remarked.

Shido sweated a bit, knowing where this might go.

"Oh, hello there miss..." Shido greeted, seeing Miku's odd stare at him.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your singing, but your voice is so beautiful that I couldn't help but get closer." He apologized, a worried expression on his face.

Seeing Miku going silent, he decided to walk back a bit, gulping.

"Uh... I'm getting the feeling I'm interrupting you, so I'll just-" Shido suggested, right as Miku bent backwards.

He got really nervous, already having an idea of what was coming.

Miku instantly bent forward, releasing her sonic scream, and forcing Mio to cover her ears as Shido got hit by the full force of the scream. Luckily, due to his immunity to magical power, the worst he felt was a strong wind hitting him.

"Get off this stage right now, or I'll do worse than what I just did!" Miku demanded, clearly angry.

'Oh good, she's not  _that_  crazy with her hate this time... I think.' Mio thought.

Shido gave a nervous laugh, walking backwards as he held out his hands.

"S-sure, I'll just go now." Shido agreed.

He suddenly walked off the wrong spot, falling to the ground with a scream to Miku's surprise, forcing Mio to rush over and catch him before they teleported out of there. Miku looked over where he fell, confused when she didn't see him on the ground.

* * *

Sitting at a desk at Rindouji the following day, Mio explained everything to Origami and Tohka, who had come with her as escorts.

"So, she just threatened him to leave, and that was it?" Tohka questioned, making sure she heard everything correctly.

"Yeah, it really surprised me. The bright side is that means what I told her half a year ago stuck to some degree." Mio confirmed, looking straight ahead of her.

"What did you say?" Origami asked.

Mio hummed a bit, shrugging her shoulders in response.

"Don't remember the exact words I used, but I'm pretty sure with how I was at the time, it was a general comment about being better than she thought, and that she'd find someone that'd make things better one day." Mio assumed.

Both her friends quickly agreed that was likely it, as Mio likely hadn't paid much attention due to mental state at the time.

It wasn't long before they saw Miku walk into the room, but Mio's mind was elsewhere.

'I don't want to force Shin to dress up as a girl, or use Natsumi's power to change her appearance, so I wonder how else could handle this?' She wondered.

While staying in thought, and with the discussion at hand, a few students from one of the other schools began talking about something.

"You ever wish for this kind of job you could switch bodies with someone, without anyone realizing it isn't you?" The first student inquired.

"I'd prefer something like hiding into another body, you could do more that way." Their fellow student replied.

Mio's eyes widened as she caught that, having her head tilt like a clock, then tilt back into place as if its alarm went off.

'That's it!' She smiled as she an idea.

* * *

Everyone was currently in the Itsuka household, blinking at the declaration Mio just made.

"Uh... I'm sorry, but could you run that by us again?" Kurumi asked.

"Sorry, got a little excited." Mio chuckled in apology.

Clearing her throat, and relaxing her mind, she got everyone's attention.

"I figured that Shin might not want to repeat the entire debacle with dressing as Shiori, or would want me to temporarily change his gender like he did during that one berserk period he went through. At first, I didn't know how I should do that, but now I have an idea." Mio explained.

She walked over to Shido, touching his forehead.

"Uh... Mio? No offense, but what exactly are you doing?" Shido questioned in confusion.

"If this feels weird, I apologize in advance." Mio replied with a sweat drop.

Shido blinked in confusion, before he suddenly turned into Reiryoku, and found himself inside what looked to be a starry night if it was painted rainbow. Everyone panicked at where Shido went, especially Shido.

"W-where'd Shido go!?" Tohka shouted worriedly.

"Shin, how about you tell them?" Mio suggested.

Opening her mouth, her eyes changed to Shido's color, and then... the surprise came right out.

"Whoa! Guys, I think I'm inside of Mio's head, and it looks like I'm in something like a nebula!" Shido replied, his voice projecting from Mio's open mouth

They all stared at Mio, and her eyes flashed back into Mio.

"I figured that I'll see Miku in Shin's place. However, since I can't seal a Spirit myself, that was the main problem to overcome. However, by having Shin inside me, I can borrow that ability for a while, and it's pretty easy to get him out." Mio explained.

"Well, this is just as strange as how you revived my brother, though... I guess this could work." Mana remarked in an awkward tone.

"It's probably safer for us if Miku ends up being a bad sport, since Mio's got a better chance of fighting back." Kotori replied.

Right as she said that, Kotori blinked.

"Speaking of which, how do we avoid being influenced by her voice if she doesn't accept her loss this time?" She mentioned worriedly.

"Oh, not to worry." Mio reassured her.

Taking a deep breath, Mio put a wave of Reiryoku over everyone, making them briefly glow.

"I put a layer of my Reiryoku over you. Gabriel's powers don't work on me, so that'll give you the same protection I have." Mio smiled.

"Mio, if you can do this much, then... just what were you like at full strength?" Origami questioned.

"I could wipe out anything in an instant, defeat an army in seconds, and bend reality for a general answer." Mio answered.

This made everyone freeze up, with Rinne shivering out of nowhere.

"Whoa... we're lucky you're on our side." Tohka remarked.

Mio stuck her tongue out in a playful manner.

* * *

Standing in the area of Tenguu Square, Mio was looking around with the others, trying to spot Miku. After a few minutes, Rinne noticed her walking by with some of her fellow Rindouji students.

"Mio, she's over there. The booth areas under S01 like our own." Rinne alerted her.

"Nice eye, Rinne." Mio replied, looking at her.

Turning to Kurumi for a brief moment, the Spirit of Time looked back.

"Kurumi, can you lead everyone with the organizer duties until I come back? Tell anyone who asks where I am that I had to get something important." Mio requested.

"Sure thing." Kurumi agreed.

"Thanks." Mio smiled in response.

She followed Miku from behind, using her high skill in stealth to do so without anyone noticing her. After a bit, Miku broke off from her fellow students, and entered a door marked with the kanji for: "No Entry."

Opening the door herself, she saw Miku on the stage, and walked towards her. This caught Miku's attention as she looked at her, first giving a look that made her seem she was suspicious of her... though it quickly relaxed upon seeing Mio was a girl.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Miku asked.

"Uh... I forgot." Mio answered.

Miku's look became suspicious again, though she couldn't tell Mio was faking it due to how it made Shiori seem cuter.

"You forgot?" Miku repeated.

"Uh, I-I mean... sorry, I freeze up when I get nervous!" Mio replied, holding her hands up nervously.

'I think I know where Natsumi gets her acting skills from.' Shido thought from within Mio's mind.

Hearing that, Miku's look went back to normal, giggling at how adorable Mio had made herself look at that moment. Mio faked a blush of embarrassment.

"There's no need for you to be nervous around me. Although... it does make you irresistibly cute." Miku reassured, putting a finger on Mio's mouth.

Mio suddenly made her face blush, and gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh, I was wondering... would you be willing to sell me the panties you're wearing right now for 30,000 yen?" Mio inquired jokingly.

Miku gasped at that, but then smiled as she put a finger near her chin.

"Wow, I actually have a counter bid." Miku remarked, making Mio's eyes widen.

"I don't wanna sell them to you, but I'd consider trading them for your own." She offered.

Mio squealed in surprise, holding her skirt down.

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you. Shouldn't I be the one freaked by that question?" Miku giggled.

Mio laughed as she rubbed the back of her head, looking away.

"I was joking too, I just... didn't expect that answer." Mio admitted, giving a nervous laugh.

Miku giggled again, and that's when she finally realized she had seen Mio before.

"Wait... I recognize you now. You're the girl organizing Raizen High's contributions to the festival, Mio Takamiya, right?" Miku inquired.

"Y-yeah, that's me." Mio verified.

"Well, then it'd be rude to not properly introduce myself. I'm Miku Izayoi, and I go to Rindouji." Miku properly introduced herself, offering a handshake.

Mio took it, and once it was finished...

"Um... if you don't mind my asking, why are you in here right now? It's still off limits." Mio questioned.

"No special reason. I just really love the stage, and it's too hard to keep away from it." Miku admitted, soon turning like she was facing the crowd.

"Was being an idol a dream you had before it came true?" Mio asked.

She raised her hands into the air, making Mio blink a bit.

"Yes! I love the feeling of everyone hear my voice, it's like I'm feeling their excitement crackling in the air." Miku confirmed.

Miku turned at Mio, giving her a curious look.

"And yet I don't get that feeling from you, there's something else... it seems like you carry something heavy in your heart. Almost like... you're bearing a deep pain." She admitted, sharing the strange feeling she got from her.

Mio flinched at that, giving a strange expression in response.

"Sorry, that sounded a bit weird, didn't it?" Miku apologized.

"That was another joke, right?" Mio asked, her mouth giving a nervous twitch.

"Yes, it was, though perhaps it wasn't the best one." Mio lied, rather not admitting the real reason she said it.

After that, Miku put one of her fingers on Mio's lips, making her heat up a bit.

"Oh, and don't worry. I won't tell anyone you were in here if you don't. Consider it our little secret." Miku whispered, giving a flirty look.

Mio nodded her head, blushing a bit.

As Miku walked out, Mio followed... only for her to trip over some wires, and making some of the props fall on her. Miku turned in response, seeing Mio get out with a scrapped hand she held.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Miku asked.

"I don't know how to answer that without lying..." Mio winced.

Taking her hand, Mio looked as Miku wrapped a handkerchief around it, creating a makeshift bandage.

"But... isn't this yours?" Mio asked.

"Consider it a loan until you can get that patched up. Meet me tomorrow at Rindouji, and I'll let everyone know you're coming." Miku promised.

She smiled before walking off, making Mio watch her as she left. Once she was gone, she untied the handkerchief, letting her spirit power heal the wound without burning it.

'Well, so far so good.' Mio thought to herself.

* * *

Back at the Itsuka house, Shido was seen cooking some burgers, feeling relieved to do some work after sitting in Mio's head for so long.

"Who knew sitting in your head would be so exhausting?" Shido wondered aloud.

"I don't know, maybe it was my train of thought at work?" Mio joked.

Hearing that joke, everyone groaned a bit.

"Uh... too soon?" Mio asked, with a sweat drop forming on her cheek.

Rinne soon heard a song on TV that was sung by Miku, making her smile at how beautiful it sounded.

"Wow, she has such a lovely voice." Rinne praised.

"Makes sense you chose a singer as the holder of Gabriel's powers; my powers are a good example of how versatility can be what makes someone dangerous." Kurumi agreed.

Tohka gasped, looking at Shido.

"Shido, can I play the boom booms this time!?" Tohka asked, her eyes sparkling like stars.

"Uh... did you learn after this point in the old timeline?" Shido asked.

She nodded her head, giving puppy dog eyes to show how much she wanted to play on the drums. Mio giggled a bit before looking at Fuu.

"Well, I guess Fuu can't play both, and she's our best choice for the Bass if we need it." Mio decided.

Tohka cheered, jumping off of the couch... which knocked it over, along with everyone on it.

"Ow... sorry everyone..." Tohka said, looking dazed.

"At least you didn't break the couch." Mio laughed nervously.

* * *

The following day, Mio walked up to Rindouji, standing in a certain place as she waited for a few students to show themselves. After a few minutes, a group of five students walked out, noticing her standing there.

"Excuse me, is there something we can help you with?" One of the students asked.

"Uh... yeah. Miku invited me here the other day, did she mention anything about a "Mio Takamiya" coming to visit?" Mio answered.

Looking at one of the other students, she opened a book showing a few pictures, and found one of Mio with her name.

"She's legit." She confirmed.

The same student who greeted Mio nodded, and then looked at her.

"She's currently in a private meeting right now, but she shouldn't be much-" The student told Mio.

"Hello again, Mio!"

They all turned to see Miku waving at Mio, having not expected her to appear so suddenly.

"Whoa... that was fast." Mio blinked in surprise.

Only shortly after that, the First Spirit found herself in a private room in the school that belonged to Miku, blinking a bit at the sight.

"This school feels more like a mansion." Mio commented.

Miku giggled at that, putting a cup of tea by her.

"Here, I just had a very special tea blend delivered." Miku offered.

"Oh, thank you." Mio replied.

She took the cup and drank it whole, worrying Miku at first... until she saw Mio seemed to ignore the hot temperature it was at.

"Something wrong?" Mio asked.

"Oh, not at all, just surprised someone likes their tea that hot." Miku replied.

The two began to gradually chat over some things, and before either of them knew it, the sun was beginning to set. It was only after Mio talked so much she found a need to yawn that either of them realized the time.

"Whoa, is it really that late? Didn't even realize it." Mio noticed.

"You know, I think that just shows you really are amazing." Miku smiled.

Mio chuckled, feeling that was an exaggeration.

"In fact, don't you feel like theirs something special between us? I think you should become a student at Rindouji." She mentioned.

Mio showed surprise at that, though really guarded herself for Miku possibly using her voice to sway her.

"Um... yeah, about that..." Mio trailed off.

"If you're worried about the cost, or your grades, then don't be. I'll personally request you be passed through." Miku offered.

Mio tried to say something, only for Miku to stand by her ear, pressing her nearly equally-sized Breasts against the side of Mio's own.

" ** _Please, just think about it, won't you?_** " Miku begged.

Mio felt the Reiryoku pass through her, sighing as she stood up, looking at Miku as she finally dropped her act.

"Maybe it isn't the same form, but it seems you're still using Gabriel's power to make people do what you want." Mio sighed.

"What? How can you know about my... no, how do you know my Angel's name?" Miku replied in shock.

"How could I not? You're the one that accepted it when I offered it to you." Mio replied.

That line alone made Miku suddenly realized who she was, replacing her form with the mosaic she had once encountered.

"Y-you're... God?" Miku gasped.

"Uh... no, I'm not a deity, although I guess I do represent that spot on the Sephirot." Mio replied, her eyes trailing to the side.

Miku had no idea what that meant, so Mio just shrugged to show it wasn't important.

"So why are you here... are you going to take it back because of how I've been using them?" Miku asked, sweating with an angry look on her face.

"I can't do that. When you bond to a Sephira Crystal, which is the gem I gave you, it basically becomes part of your heart. Removing it would end up killing you." Mio reassured her, waving her hand.

Miku paled at that, and the Spirit of Origin cleared her throat.

"OK, before you think of anything else, I'm not here for any reasons that are bad, revenge related, or something similar. I just want you to hear me out. I gave you the power to use your voice like you can, so I can easily overwrite anything you try if you won't listen... not to mentioned, I'd rather not use it on you just to force you to listen." Mio stated.

Sighing a bit, Miku looked at Mio, realizing the situation was already slipping past her, and it would be better to go with what Mio was offering her.

"Alright, I'll listen to what you have to say." Miku agreed, albeit reluctantly.

Mio smiled a bit, glad she didn't have to abuse her powers here.

"You should know the reason you have those powers... was because I dragged you into my own selfishness." Mio admitted.

Miku blinked at that, noticing Mio's troubled expression.

'Something feels wrong here... she sounds so powerful, and yet so afraid. What's she trying to tell me here? Actually, why did she say to me what she did on that day six months ago?' Miku thought, a bead of nervous sweat forming on her face.

She kept listening, right as Mio looked her straight in the eyes.

"Let me ask you something... if I were to tell you that I've killed you once before, would you believe me?" Mio inquired.

"W-what are you saying?" Miku said worriedly.

"The truth, because I've actually done that... only it was in another world, five months from now. You didn't even see it coming, but I ripped the Gabriel Crystal out of you, and you were gone in an instant. An act I did for my own selfish wish, and one I did without caring about how immoral it was because I had jaded myself from a pain I had to bear for the past 30 years." Mio answered.

Miku gasped, realizing what she was saying.

"That's right... I'm the one everyone would refer to the First Spirit. That's the very day I was born by a madman's delusions, and it was shortly after I found a purpose in my life, one that was shot in the heart right before my eyes." Mio confirmed.

"N-no... it can't be true, it's..." Miku whispered, her arms shaking.

"I took my power, dividing it into ten crystals including your own, and gave them to others. Most couldn't take it, and only after years did most refine themselves enough to be safely handled by the people I gave them to, including yourself. My goal was to revive the boy I loved, no matter what I had to sacrifice, even the friends I made... it failed, and I had to try again. However, that's when I finally cared what I did, and saw what kind of monster I had become." Mio continued, her hands shaking.

"My hands are full of blood, so I felt I could only atone, and I've been doing that. Now, you're the next person I have to make things right for, or that same horrible future will take your life once again. However, I can't prevent it while you still have your powers, because I've made you a target through them."

Mio felt Miku toss a pillow at her, making her lightly spit from the fluff that went in her mouth.

"Shut up! You're lying, there's no way you could be telling the truth! You're just trying to make an excuse to take back what's yours, I know you are, because no human's capable of caring for someone the way you claim to!" Miku screamed in anger.

"Yeah... you said that once before, and that's because you've been influenced by my pain... that's why you asked me that when we talked on the stage." Mio sighed, closing her eyes.

Miku tried to say something, but Mio opened her eyes.

"However, I also know that deep down, that's not how you really feel!" She shouted.

Miku froze, having heard the only words she couldn't deny.

You're still waiting for that someone, a person that honestly loves another from the bottom of their heart. If I hadn't felt I had to bear all the sins of my actions, and what I did to you, maybe I could have helped you find that someone sooner... that's a wrong I can't right, so I can only do my best to fix the damage now." Mio stated as she cried, showing her guilt.

Miku suddenly felt images in her head, mainly of screams and tears... those belonging to Mio when she stood over Shinji's dead body.

'Are... these her memories?' Miku gasped, feeling speechless at the pain she saw through that one memory.

Mio tightened her fists, looking at her knees. Shido gave a sad look as she felt the flow of her emotions within her mental landscape.

"Worse, four months ago... I basically attempted to destroy myself, and take my powers with me. You were likely just restarting your career, and I could have destroyed again, when you were already fragile. Worse, even though my friends stopped me... because of my action, I split the darker part of your power from your crystal, and now there's a dark counterpart of you who'll find you one day, and try to destroy you." Mio admitted, still tearing up.

'Four months ago, that was when... wait, did she send me that letter?' Miku realized, connecting the dots of the timing.

Mio soon wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath as she looked at Miku again.

"You know what? As crazy as you sound, what you've told me... I believe you." Miku admitted.

"What?" Mio replied in shock.

"How could you be lying at this point? Your story's too tall a tale, and something tells me you're being genuine, even if I don't get it." Miku explained why she believed her.

Sighing a bit, the Spirit Idol looked at Miku.

"However, that still doesn't mean I'll trust you." She warned her.

"Yeah, I expected that. Even if I did give your memories of the previous timeline back... no, maybe it's better I don't. That might hurt you more in the long run." Mio admitted, shaking her head at her one idea.

Standing up, she pointed a finger at Miku.

"So, I'll prove it a different way. You want to see someone who truly loves someone else from the bottom of your heart? I'll show you that myself, because I have someone like that, someone who gave what was once a world of ash to me vibrant colors, someone I'm willing to fight the world for. Together, we'll do what no one has for years... beat Rindouji in the Tenguu Festival!" Mio declared.

Miku's eyes widened at her claim, realizing how tall of an order that is.

"Alright, I'll humor your challenge. I'll even promise not to use my powers just to see how serious your claim is." Miku accepted.

"OK, and I'll do the same out of fairness." Mio agreed.

At that moment, Mio prepared to walk out of the room... only to stop as she held the doorknob.

"Oh, and Miku? I don't know how much this will mean to you, but... what I said in my letter? I meant what I said. So, let me say it again in person, that I'm thankful for what you did in saving me." Mio said softly.

Miku showed surprise at that, opening the door to leave.

"Mio... just what kindness have I shown for you to say that?" Miku asked in a whisper, a sad look on her face.

* * *

**Well, that's one way to have a chapter end with a heavy feeling... guess I should say it now that we're this far. Where Season 1 had everyone convincing Mio to finally forgive herself, this season's representing how everyone realizes she's still carrying too much of a burden on herself. As such, the emotion that the Gabriel Crystal carries is pain, the feelings we get when we're hurt.**

**Another of the Inverse Spirits has appeared, and this time it's the Inverse Miku, who Westcott's decided to name Aiko. It seems like even Mio's aware of this, and made sure to tell Miku, who seems to be wavering in the face of the intense emotions Mio's thrown her way, one her Sephira Crystal lets her indirectly sympathize with. Either way, the Ten-Oh Festival challenge is still happening.**

**For that trick Mio did with Shido, it was basically a variant on how she brought him back, as he does have a trace of Mio's power inside of him for it to work. This is the only time this arc will likely do it, and if it does return, it'll likely be a rare thing, as I don't know how else to really use it. Shiori herself was technically such a thing, so... there's that.**

**Last thing I'll mention before ending today's chapter? Counting this one, as it might be messy in a few places I won't notice until finishing up the rest, I'll be revising the previous chapters, something I'm doing with most of my older stories right now. See, I've noticed a few inconsistencies, and these inconsistencies feel like they're the result of my old writing style, one that's making me feel like I hit a wall, and likely caused the recent hiatus.**

**So, to prevent it from happening again, I feel I need to clean up every chapter up, including this one. After I finally do this, then we'll finally continue the story with Chapter 16. I guess the best way to define it, if my chapters are like a colored painting, these revisions will be like giving those colors the proper shading they need to look better.**

**Until next time everyone, and stay awesome! ^^**

* * *

** Sephira Crystal Emotions ** **:**

**Tohka - Mio's Love**  
Yoshino - Mio's Sadness  
Kotori - Mio's Rage  
Kurumi - Mio's Joy  
Rinne - Mio's Hopes  
Fuu - Mio's Fears  
Miku - Mio's Pain

* * *

** Inverse Counterparts ** **:**

**Tohka -** Jukia  
Yoshino - Shiyono  
Kotori - Gosuke  
Kurumi - Chisane  
Fuu - Hanari  
Miku - Aiko

* * *

**Here are the timeline alterations revealed in this chapter, just to make sure you didn't miss any of them.**

**~ The entire reason for the new timeline was caused by Mio reclaiming the Sephira Crystals too fast for Shido to defeat Westcott, which ended up being a fatal mistake on her end.  
~ Miku still hates people, especially men, but she's not a selfish or uncaring about them due to Mio's words after stopping her suicide attempt. This is best shown by how she demands Shido leave, rather than insult him and demand he dies upon their first meeting.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Like with my other unfinished stories, this chapter is going to list what would have happened if I had continued and finished everything. I had to dig up some old notes to figure out some details, so there may be some things that _might_ not make sense.**

**I will say that due to Inverse Tohka, who was called Jukia in this fanfic, getting the canonical name of Tenka? The section for events that would have happened will refer to her as such out of convenience.**

**So, guess all that's left to say is... enjoy your read! ^^**

* * *

Everyone was in Raizen's music room, currently listening to Tohka banging on the drums with surprising skill. She slammed down to end her solo before panting slightly. Needless to say, everyone looked at her in shock and awe.

"Wow..." Kurumi replied.

"I agree, wow." Mio nodded.

Shido chuckled slightly, looking at everyone before he cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"OK, we'll have Tohka on drums, but..." He stated.

Fuu quickly wailed on a bass.

"I've got our bass set." She smiled.

"And I know some guitar." Origami offered, briefly strumming it.

An electric sound soon went off.

Everyone looked to see Kurumi playing on an electric keyboard.

"This work?" Kurumi asked.

"That can work." Shido confirmed.

Yoshino just shook a tambourine, making Mio pet her head.

"OK, so we have a guitar, bass, drums, tambourine, and keyboard player. Add me and Shido singing, and we should be able to make this work." Mio smiled.

"Question is... what should we sing?" Shido asked.

"I think I have one suggestion, let me do it solo first." Mio replied.

Placing the song in, everyone stared at the amazing voice she let out as she sung it.

* * *

_After setting their song choice, Mio and the others finish their prep for the Tennou Festival, with their maid cafe bringing up a huge success in rivaling Rindouji's food prep, as Miku's promise not to use her powers prevents the neglect it had in the original timeline. Even their games end up being equal. As a result, its clear the deciding factor is the singing portion Miku excels in. While this occurs, the Inverse Spirits begin their attack, with Fraxinus' side trying to hold them off... unaware of Aiko sneaking through._

_Miku's singing is as amazing as before, so the only advantage Raizen can pull against her? Their song being meant for a couple instead of a solo act like Miku's songs are. The song is revealed to be the amazing "Reach for the Stars" from the Greatest Showman movie, and seeing how much synergy Shido and Mio have with each other as they sing and dance together on the stage leaves Mio shocked at how strong the bond Mio only implied to her was in reality._

_In the end, by the sole fact of their couple song... Raizen manages to beat Rindouji by a single point!_

_However, before anything else can happen? Aiko appears and manages to possess everyone besides Shido and the Spirits, even capturing the AST and most of Fraxinus' besides Mana, Kannazuki, Kotori, and Reine. This allows the Inverse Spirits to engage the group in a brutal battle where everyone's counterpart has the advantage against them._

_Even Mio is unable to help change the tides until finally... Origami reaches out and grabs the Metatron Crystal that flies off Mios' form in the battle, becoming a Spirit and using her skills to turn the tide. While that itself isn't fully enough, Mio and Shido's bond allows them to unite beyond just Shido hiding in her mind and unlocks Mio's new power, the "Complete Da'ath mode." Using it, the Inverse Spirits are forced to retreat, though everyone realizes that Origami's inverse copy will likely appear now that she has her powers._

_During this period, since V7's events get skipped, Mayuri appears and the movie's events happen, only with the additional Spirits involved. Things begin and end the same, only Mio keeps her from disappearing._

_Natsumi makes her appearance shortly after, and Mio says she made it so her other form became her true form after staying to help her out with it as out of pity. However, this echoes outwards to the encounter with Ellen, who corners her with the aid of Hitomi (the Inverse Origami), happening much earlier to generate the conditions to create her inverse counterpart by their rescue attempt._

_It's quickly revealed that Natsumi is still as negative as we was before, and doesn't trust them until after their makeover session and Shina (the inverse Natsumi) recreates the satellite drop before DEM gets her on their side, forcing everyone to stop them, finally pushing Natsumi into helping them and thanking them for being nice to her after shedding her pride._

_Since Shido doesn't go berserk thanks to Mio, V12 is skipped and Nia is found the same way, only she states that she avoided capture because she used Rasiel to become aware of the other timeline, a trick Mio isn't surprised by since Westcott managed to do this himself... which causes her to panic as she realizes that they MUST kill her inverse counterpart before the DEM finds her. Unfortunately, it isn't long before Fuuka (said counterpart) meets him._

_And in doing so, Westcott learns about the timeline, which immediately forces everyone to go after Mukuro, as Nia is able to let herself be sealed and skip ahead. Luckily for them, they're able to make it before the DEM even learns of her, and after Mio use Ain Soph against her? They quickly free her emotion and explain everything, with Mukuro ignoring any anger for their act because she doesn't want to die, a fear of which was the one emotion she preferred keeping out of a survival instinct... yet couldn't exclude among her locking._

_Too bad for them, this was Westcott's plan, as now every Inverse Spirit is on his side, and Tenka begins leading the Nibelcol on a big hunt that causes Tenguu City to be heavily damaged and force the war between DEM and Ratatoskr to happen earlier than in canon._

_During this time, the creation of Marina is finished, her name being an acronym for "Managing Artificial Ratatoskr-made Intelligence for Neutralizing or Attacking", since Ratatoskr knows they need her aid for the battles ahead. Rio is birthed during this time by Mio's actions as a way of giving Shido a power up. The battle gets intense, and during the process... the worse result occurs when a trap leads to Westcott becoming Mio's inverse counterpart, weakening her greatly as the battle escalates... until everyone lends their power to her, Spirit or otherwise._

_Accessing her Complete Da'ath mode, the final battle begins... and then ends with Westcott trying to use Qemetiel. Realizing what she has to do, and with her powers fully restored, Mio tells Shido to live, apologizing to him that she couldn't do enough. The blast fatally injures Westcott and killing the Inverse Spirits besides Tenka._

_Instead of disappearing and leaving her crystal, Mio crashes on the ground and starts to close her eyes to mark her death, making Shido cry... until Tenka remembers her and Tohka's origins and merges with Mio, saving her life. Only now, with most of her powers gone, Mio is finally considered as mortal as a human, meaning her greatest wish has come true. She can live with Shido, and die with him without one outliving the other._

_Everyone loses their powers, and since Mio's alive, Tohka doesn't die either. The story ends with Shido having reclaimed his old name of Shinji Takamiya in the future, having married Mio, and having their first child._

_A son... they happily choose to name Shido._

* * *

**Here's some details relating to the names of the other Inverse Spirits who didn't appear and their Astral Dresses, along with what emotions the other Sephira Crystals possessed, since I never got to say them in the chapter itself.**

**Mayuri - Mio's Despair**   
**Natsumi - Mio's Doubt**   
**Origami - Mio's Regret**   
**Nia - Mio's Curiosity**   
**Mukuro - Mio's Loneliness**

**Yoshino - Shiyono = Tchort**   
**Kurumi - Chisane = Dagon Chemesh**   
**Itsuka - Gosuke = Milcom**   
**Fuu - Hanari = Melek Taus**   
**Miku - Aiko = Balaam**   
**Natsumi - Shina = Nihasa Ereshkigal**   
**Origami - Hitomi = Mastema Shaitan**   
**Nia - Fuuka = Nergal**   
**Mukuro - Rokuro = Baphomet**

**And now, here's a general summary on the other timeline changes that would have happened:**

**~ Natsumi still keeps her canon personality because after a while in her adult form, she realized despite it being permanent, the acceptance of others still felt hollow.**   
**~ Shina causes the group to have to deal with as many satellites as their are Ratatoskr Spirits + Natsumi**   
**~ Nia gives little trouble in being sealed due to knowing of the future because of Rasiel**   
**~ There's no fairy tale world everyone gets trapped in, while Mukuro doesn't seal anyone's memories, as Mio talked to her family and made them regret their words, allowing her to return to them and understand why it was wrong to do what she did**   
**~ Because she's stronger, the Ain-Qemetial clash doesn't instantly kill Mio, but is still fatal to her, and would have ended in her death had Tenka not gave up her life to save her**   
**~ Multiple volumes are outright skipped, and the story ends on V19's events**


End file.
